Los Ojos del Samsara
by Gratsunaru8027
Summary: Antes de la creación viene la destrucción. Se dice que fue enviado de los cielos para convertirse en un Dios de la Creación que va a detener el desorden del mundo o un Destructor que reducirá todo a nada. Los ojos de un dios están en sus manos. Advertencia: Yaoi, Yuri, GrayxNaruto. eventualmente se convertirá en GrayxNarutoxNatsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno… supongo que hola lectores, soy nueva en esto así que, no sean malos conmigo, esta historia es la primera que hare, así que me disculpo por posibles faltas ortográficas.**

 **Primero que nada, esta historia es accesible y dirigido tanto para mujeres y hombres, el contenido de romance será anunciado al principio de capítulos futuros, fuera de eso, será una historia de acción etc…**

 **Desde hace un tiempo he visto Fairy Tail y me ha encantado, junto a Naruto Shippuden, son mis animes favoritos, bueno, esta idea surgió después de leer un poco sobre "El estudiante del mago de Hielo" historia de Ice Devil 80 Senpai que me ha inspirado a hacer mi propia historia sobre Naruto.**

 **Pero yo soy diferente, me gusta el BL (Boys Love) y no puedo dejar de shippear a Naruto con Gray, no desde leer la historia antes mencionada, esos dos se han convertido en mi pareja favorita. Tratare arduamente de incluir acción, romance, suspenso y cosas por el estilo.**

 **Naruto aquí tendrá el Rinnegan, Solamente el Rinnegan, ninguna magia, ningún otro poder, solamente el Rinnegan y los poderes que otorga este, junto a sus jutsus como el Rasengan y sus variantes, Kurama si aparecerá, como el compañero de Naruto, que por cierto sigue siendo un Jinchūriki.**

 **Claro destacar, que tengo el permiso del autor Ice Devil 80 (Un amigo en la vida real) de usar personajes que él ha creado y está por crear, es un buen amigo y entiende mis gustos raros, soy normalmente tímida y reservada, (Por las burlas de compañeras que no entienden que me gusta el Yaoi) Ice Devil 80 agradezco que me entienda, en serio.**

 **Bueno, terminemos con esto.**

 **Advertencia: esta historia es Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) Shonen, Shojo, un poco de Yuri (Mujer x Mujer) si no te gusta no lo leas. Incluye Gray x Naruto, más adelante Gray x Naruto x Natsu.**

 **Seme-Gray**

 **Suke-Natsu**

 **Uke-Naruto**

 **Esta historia se hiso con el fin de entretener a lectoras. No poseo Naruto ni Fairy Tail, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. También agradezco el apoyo de mi Amigo Ice Devil 80 Senpai por darme el valor de empezar mi propia historia.**

Persona hablando "hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando " _No sean malos por favor"_

Kurama hablando " **Dejen un comentario** "

Kurama pensando " _ **O borrare su existencia**_ _"_

Hechizos, Magia, Jutsu " **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Los Ojos del Samsara**

 **Prologo**

" **El Chico con los Ojos de Dios"**

La noche cayó sobre el mundo, la luna llena brillando en su esplendor, iluminando los rincones durante la noche, proporcionando pequeño alivio a aquellos que temen a las sombras, el continente de Earth-Land oscurecido por la noche, personas en sus hogares, disfrutando del sueño y el descanso después de un largo día de trabajo, los niños teniendo sus sueños de fantasía donde ellos eran magos, parejas felices tomadas de las manos, disfrutando de la noche para salir a divertirse y pasar un momento romántico, animales y personas por igual tomando su merecido descanso.

Pero no todos pueden descansar tan a gusto como ellos, hay quienes necesitan sobre esforzarse para siquiera tener un poco de alimento en su boca, personas que sufren por su posición social, económica o sentimental, no todos pueden tener la felicidad por completo, pero eso enseña a apreciar los pequeños momentos de felicidad, pero aun así, la maldad corrompe a las personas, su codicia hace que peleen entre ellos.

La lujuria empuja a las personas a cometer actos viles como las violaciones, solo pensando en su propia satisfacción sexual, sin importarle lo que le pase a la otra persona.

La pereza de aquellas personas que no hacen nada si no hay un beneficio propio generan otros pecados, no hacer nada empuja a las personas a ser menos productivas, llevando sus propias vidas a la desesperación debido a su holgazanería.

La gula de algunas personas perjudica a otras, pensando en ellos mismo no se dan cuenta que hay otros que también desean ese privilegio.

La ira incontrolada de las personas las sega del buen camino, cometiendo actos impensables siendo consientes o no, sus propias acciones tiene consecuencias tanto físicas como mentales.

La envidia es aquel sentimiento o estado mental en el cual existe dolor o desdicha por no poseer lo mismo que tiene otro, ya sea bienes, cualidades superiores u otra clase de cosas tangibles e intangibles.

La avaricia de las personas las aleja de su propia familia, deseando sus bienes solo para ellos y atesorarlos, sin importarles cómo se sientes otras personas respecto a su codicia.

La soberbia siendo posiblemente el desencadenante de los otros pecados, el deseo de ser mejor que otros, creer que todo lo que un individuo hace o dice es superior y que es capaz de superar todo lo que digan los demás, altivez, arrogancia, vanidad etc.

Por estos sentimientos negativos se crean los pecados, eventualmente esto lleva a la perdición. Es por esto que existen sentimientos que contrarrestan a los malos.

Soberbia puede ser anulada por la humildad.

Avaricia puede ser anulada por generosidad.

Lujuria puede ser anulada por castidad.

Ira puede ser anulada por paciencia.

Gula puede ser anulada por templanza.

Envidia puede ser anulada por caridad.

Pereza puede ser anulada por diligencia.

Eventualmente, no todos pueden cambiar tan fácilmente, hay aquellos que no ven sus acciones. Donde hay luz también hay sombras... mientras exista el concepto de ganadores, también existirán los perdedores. El propio deseo de mantener la paz creo las guerras... y el odio nació para proteger el amor. Es una relación que no se puede evitar normalmente...

Es por eso que los dioses existen, son quienes velan por los humanos, ellos están por encima de todo, pero ellos realmente les importa lo que son los humanos? Les importa como personas se matan entre ellas para un objetivo? Les importa que las mejores personas que pueden haber sean quienes sufren? Les importa que las peores personas sean quienes tiene riquezas y el poder?

Al parecer no, ya que no ha habido un cambio, en mucho tiempo aquellas horribles personas cometen actos imperdonables, mientras que personas inocentes son juzgadas en su lugar, es justo eso? Es justo como viven los humanos ahora? Habrá alguien que imponga la justicia a aquellos que rogan por la justicia que no se les da?

Existe alguien que destruya el odio del mundo y que traiga la paz a las personas justas y humildes?

* * *

En un bosque alejado de toda un pueblito pequeño en medio de la nada, explosiones se pueden oír a la distancia, rocas volando por el aire, la noche cubre al mundo, aumentando los miedos de cualquiera que tenga miedo a la oscuridad, criaturas humanoides extrañas se podían ver moviéndose en silencio a través del basto bosque, por alguna razón, estas criaturas surgían desde la tierra, en grandes cantidades. Su apariencia es de piel negra a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales son de un color rojo brillante, y las artículos que tienen en sus manos como manillas son de color amarillo, sus tamaños son variados, unos midiendo entr metros de altura y otros de hasta aproximadamente 5 metros.

"Tks… esta misión es un fraude, elimina a un oso gigante que se come las cosechas mi trasero, esto está más allá de ser una simple misión" Chasqueo la lengua un cifra en la sima de un árbol enorme, viendo a las criaturas humanoides destruir y saquear las cosechas, en general, tienen cierto parecido con un oso, n es de extrañar que los lugareños de este pueblo sin nombre pidieran ayuda para esto. "Ahh… pero supongo que debo encargarme…" Dijo la cifra saltando del árbol.

Inmediatamente después de tocar el suelo, un monstruo humanoide salió detrás de la cifra.

"¡¿Qu-?!" no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el puño del humanoide se implanto en su mejilla, mandándolo a volar.

"¡Nghhh…!" los demás humanoides se dieron cuenta de su presencia, todos corrieron hacia la cifra, todos con una gran intención de asesinar.

Otro humanoide salió detrás suyo pero esta vez la cifra respondió, los dos se golpearon al mismo tiempo, repeliéndose con una fuerte onda de choque. La sangre caía de la frente de la cifra desconocida.

" _¡…Son fuertes!"_ Pensó la cifra limpiando la sangre de su frente. "¿Quién o qué son ustedes?" Pregunto la cifra poniéndose de pie, encarando a una de los humanoides que se pare frente a la él.

" **¿Quién y que somos? Eso es grosero"** Dijo con voz profunda y ronca el humanoide, sorprendiendo a la cifra, que en realidad no se esperó que le contestaran. **"Somos una civilización que fue condenada a vivir enterrados en lo más profundo de la tierra"**

"¿Somos?" pregunto la cifra, la dirección que lleva esta conversación no le gusta para nada.

" **Creo que los humanos nos llamaron Bajoterras, sufrimos de sobre población y nos faltan los alimentos. Por lo tanto, ahora vamos a reclamar el mundo exterior."** Mientras el humanoide deforme hablaba, más de su tipo salían de la tierra, cada uno igual o peor en apariencia con el bajoterra que habla. **"Entendemos que también hay sobrepoblación en la superficie, pero en este momento solo nos obstruyen el paso, es por eso que hemos decidido erradicarlos a todos"**

La cifra se quedó sin aliento ante esas palabras, si estos tipos salen de este lugar quien sabe cuánto tiempo y vidas tomara acabar con estos Bajoterras. **"Nuestra invasión comenzara esta noche, esta es una batalla por supervivencia, espero que tu especie pueda entenderlo"** Dijo el humanoide levantando su puño. **"Sin embargo, estamos sorprendidos, has sobrevivido al contacto con nuestra piel corrosiva, no esperaba que hubiera alguien inmune a nuestro veneno"**

"¿Veneno?"

" **Así es, nuestra piel secreta un veneno que puede corroer cualquier cosa que toque, te doy esta información porque tú no vivirás para contarlo"**

"Entonces si no los toco estaré bien ¿Verdad? Gracias por la información" Dijo la cifra trazando sellos con las manos, para después aspirar aire por la boca.

Los ojos del bajoterra brillaron en un rojo carmesí antes de querer atacar. **"¡Somos los Bajoterras! ¡No seremos derrotados por un humano!"** antes de que siquiera pensara en atacar, la cifra expulso de su boca hojas de viento compactado, el poder de corte fue tan poderoso que corto en varios ángulos al humanoide por la mitad, dejando la sangre salir como una cascado del cuerpo ahora inerte del humanoide.

" **¡¿Pero cómo?!"** los humanoides dieron un paso atrás al ver a su compañero ser despedazado frente a ellos. **"¡Insolente!"**

"¡Muéranse!" Grito la cifra saltando sobre los Bajoterras, usando sus cabezas como apoyos para impulsarse hacia los árboles, para posteriormente saltar de rama en rama, alejándose de los humanoides. Con sus manos trazo más sellos a una gran velocidad. Sin embargo, los humanoides no se quedaron quietos, sorprendentemente estos pueden seguirle el paso, persiguiéndolo por los árboles y algunos corriendo en el suelo.

" **¡Espera maldito!"** Gritaron muchos de los humanoides, uno de ellos salto desde el suelo y apareció frente a la cifra, antes de que siquiera atacara la cifra libero de su boca un chorro de agua a presión que atravesó al humanoide, la sangre no tardo en salir, bañando a la cifra con el líquido carmesí.

"Tks… ahora estoy sucio" La cifra entonces comenzó con su ataque, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, los humanoides son fuertes, eso sin duda, pero a una gran velocidad la cifra golpea a los humanoides lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlos a volar, algunos eran tan fuertes que atravesaban por completo a sus oponentes.

La cifra dio un salto invertido para esquivar el puño de uno de los humanoides, aprovechando que está en el aire, levanto la pierna y con ella golpeo la cabeza de un humanoide, aplastándolo y destrozando el suelo debajo de ellos, otros humanoides atacaron, uno logro golpearlo en la cara, mandándolo a volar verticalmente, la cifra no tardo en recuperarse, moviendo su cuerpo mientras esta en el aire, trazo sellos de manos quedando en el sello del caballo, inhalando aire por la boca y posteriormente expulsar una gran bola de fuego, el calor del fuego llevo a algunos humanoides hasta las cenizas.

Tres Bajoterras saltaron hacia la cifra, al ser más grandes, sus puños golpearon pesadamente a la cifra, pastándolo y destrozando el suelo debajo de ellos. **"¿Lo logramos?"**

En medio del cráter causado, el cuerpo de la cifra exploto en una bomba de humo, dejando ver al momento en que se disipo un troncó quebrado, sorprendiendo a los humanoides. **"¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿En qué momento el…?!"**

"¡Hey! ¡No se distraigan!" Grito una voz desde arriba, los humanoides vieron sorprendido en la mano de la cifra había una gran espera azul de energía pura. **"¡** **Ōdama Rasengan!"** La gran esfera de energía impacto contra uno de los más grandes humanoides, destrozándolo en un espiral de energía, haciendo que la sangre llueva, manchando a la cifra, ahora pareciendo como sacada del infierno.

Más humanoides saltaron al ataque, pero la cifra pelea dando puñetazos y patadas que mandan a volar a los humanoides con extrema facilidad, casi como si fuera un juego de niños. La cifra dio unas volteretas, para luego patear a dos humanoides al mismo tiempo, mandándolos a volar, la cifra para entonces hizo algunos movimientos con las manos y la tierra se levantó como estalactitas que atraviesan a varios humanoides y dejándoles perforaciones mortales, cayendo como moscas muertas.

De un momento a otro, los humanoides aparecieron ahora de tamaños colosales, pero la cifra no se inmuto ante eso, choco las manos contra el suelo y símbolos se expandieron desde su mano como una telaraña, una gran explosión de humo cegó a los humanoides, cuando se aclaró, parado sobre su invocación esta la cifra de brazos cruzados.

" **¿Qué… es este humano?"**

" **¿Qué es este morador de la superficie?"**

"Soy… simplemente un tipo que vela por la paz desde las sombras" Dijo la cifra dejándose iluminar por la luna, su apariencia es la de un hombre joven, en su adolescencia, su característica más llamativa es su brillante cabello rubio en punta, ojos azules como el cielo y curiosamente tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, siendo seis en total, su vestimenta consiste en una camisa de manga larga de cuello alto color morado oscuro, un cinturón de color blanco con una franja de color morado claro por el medio donde está la hebilla, un faldón del mismo color que la camisa, pantalón color negro metido en unas sandalias blancas que llegan hasta las rodillas dejando punta de la sandalia abierta, dejando ver los dedos de los pies, guantes negros en sus manos. "¡Y yo no perderé! ¡Ve Cancerbero!"

El Cancerbero tiene la apariencia de un perro común, sólo que se hace diferente con el hecho de tener cabezas adicionales y alas. Su pelaje es de color café en su totalidad. En su boca de labios negros se destacan unos largos y filosos dientes por donde se alcanza a ver una gran y puntiaguda lengua. Tiene una perforación característica en la parte superior de su hocico y carece de orejas, las cuales no se ven a simple vista.

"¡LA SUPERFICIE ESTA BAJO MI PROTECCION!" Grito el joven de cabellera rubia, abriendo los ojos para mostrar que han cambiado, ahora se caracteriza por su onda, como el patrón que se extiende a lo largo de los globos oculares, con finas iris púrpura grisáceas y escleróticas. Brillando intensamente bajo la luz de la luna llena.

" **¡Una boca muy grande para una raza de insectos!"**

" **¡Mátenlo!"**

La invocación salto al ataque, junto a su maestro, ambos ataron sanguinariamente a los humanoides que nada pudieron hacer contra ese perro y su invocador, en cuestión de horas, ya no había ningún bajoterra vivo, el joven rubio yacía sobre una pila de cadáveres de humanoides.

De repente la tierra se partió y salió un humanoide completamente diferente. Mide más de 15 metros y pesaba aproximadamente 40000 kg. Tiene cuatro brazos y una espada en su brazo derecho superior. Tiene como tono de piel negro y por su cuerpo (Brazos , piernas, Cuello) atraviesan unas líneas de color morado fosforescente.

" **Vaya, vaya, parece que te estas divirtiendo con mis hijos"** Dijo el gigante bajoterra.

"Esto es…" el joven rubio vio indiferente al gigante, este extendió las manos y hablo con voz gélida. " **Shinra Tensei"** Increíblemente el gigante salió volando hacia el cielo, el rubio termino su técnica y choco sus manos contra el suelo. Haciendo que un gigante pico de roca salga del suelo, espero por unos segundo cuando el gigante cayo, atravesando el gran pico con su cuerpo, siendo perforado y luego atravesado, la sangre se filtró por las horillas de la herida mortal, haciendo que llueva sangre. El rubio no le importó en lo más mínimo estar cubierto del líquido rojo, al contrario, en su mano derecha, relámpagos aparecieron, y el sonido de un millar de aves cantando, este extendió la mano hacia el perforado humanoide y los relámpagos se alargaron, como una lanza, cortando por la mitad al gigante.

"Esto es desagradable… que asco-Dattebayo" Dijo el rubio ahora pelirrojo por ser bañado en sangre. Salto lejos de la pila de humanoides, alejándose lo suficiente como para hacer una técnica. "Supongo que debo limpiar ahora… **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku"** una pared de llamas abrasadores fue expulsada de la boca del rubio. El rango del ataque era por lo menos cincuenta pies de ancho y alto. Quemo a través de todos los humanoides como si fueran hojas de papel, no quedo nada más que cenizas después de su ataque. El calor de las llamas calentó la atmosfera, haciendo que por unos momentos nubes de tormenta aparecieran, los relámpagos caían ferozmente, seguido de una lluvia que le sirvió al rubio para limpiarse la sangre.

"Bueno eso fue oportuno, quiero darme una ducha" Dijo el rubio cayendo al suelo, seguido de unos ronquidos, en realidad el joven de cabellera rubia realmente se quedó dormido ahí mismo, su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer al sueño profundo fue.

" _Debo regresar… a Fairy Tail"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Ciudad de Magnolia. Año x791. Sede de Fairy Tail.

Han pasado siete años desde el incidente de la Isla Tenrō Jima, siete largos i malos siete años para el Gremio de Fairy Tail, muchos de sus miembros principales al igual que su Maestro desaparecieron de fas de la tierra, dejando a sus compañeros angustiados por su perdida, desesperadamente buscaron a sus compañeros, pero no se encontró nada, ni un pequeño rastro, la información dice que Acnologia, el dragón del apocalipsis destruyo por completo la isla con un solo rugido, no dejando absolutamente nada de lo que fue la isla Tenrō, sus compañeros se hundieron en la desesperación, hicieron de todo para poder encontrarlos, mandaron barcos de búsqueda, buscándolos desde residuos de poder mágico, pero todo intento fue en vano, con el tiempo comenzaron a decaer financieramente, no teniendo más opción que prestar dinero a otro gremio, lo que los sumergió en una deuda que ellos mismos no pueden pagar, llegando a perder su edificio y forzándolos a instalarse a las afueras de la cuidad de magnolia, donde están en este momento.

Y en este momento, sus ánimos están por los suelos, pues el gremio de Twilight Ogre, al que le prestaron dinero para pagar sus deudas, continuo atormentándolos, a los pocos miembros que aún se mantienes fieles a su gremio, por pocos que sean, aun se mantienen estables entre ellos, confiando el uno al otro.

Pero eso cambio hace unas horas, pues el gremio Blue Pegasus había tomado la amabilidad de informarles de una nueva fuente de Ethernanos que apareció recientemente, diciendo que Tenrō Jima aún existe, llevando sus esperanzas hasta el cielo, anticipando que pudiera pasar.

"Romeo… ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir?" Pregunto Macao Conbolt a su hijo, que está leyendo un libro, el actual maestro del gremio, suspiro cuando su hijo ni volteo a verlo.

"Si ellos se encuentran en Tenrō Jima. ¿Quién asegura que todos están vivo?" Pregunto secamente el hijo del maestro.

"¡No digas eso! debes tener fe"

"No hemos sabido nada de ellos durante siete años" Dijo sin mirar a su padre, quien junto a los demás miembros del gremio suspiraron derrotados.

La puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe. "Bueno, bueno… es como si hubieran menos personas de lo normal" Dijo el uno de los miembros del gremio Twilight Ogre, entrando al gremio seguido de otros miembros. "Esto no es un gremio, es más como un club"

"¡Teebo! ¡Quedamos de acuerdo en que pagaríamos el próximo mes!" Gruño el maestro del gremio.

"Mi Maestro no acepta esos términos, él dijo que los pago se hacen cuando él lo diga. No hay nada que pueda hacer" Dijo con burla en su voz.

"¡Todos se pueden ir al infierno!" Gruño Romeo levantándose, golpeando la mesa con su puño.

"¡Romeo, no!"

"¡No tenemos dinero para pagarles!"

"Me gusta tu actitud, pequeño mocoso"

"Dejando que tontos como ustedes nos pisoteen… ¡Mi padre y todos son cobardes!" Gruño mientras en su mano derecha llamas moradas aparecieron. "¡Voy a pelear! ¡Porque a este ritmo el nombre de Fairy Tail caerá en desgracia!"

"¡Romeo!"

"¡Ese idiota!"

Las llamas en la mano del niño se extinguieron, inquietando a Romeo. "Ese nombre ha sido arrastrado por el lodo durante mucho tiempo" Dijo Teebo tomando en sus manos el gran maso que traía consigo.

"¡NO!"

"¡Ustedes estúpidos nunca volverán a su nivel mientras vivan!" Antes de que Teebo golpeara a Romeo, una cifra lo pateo desde atrás, mandándolo a volar y chocar contra una pared, los miembros de Fairy Tail vieron con la boca abierta en estado de shock. Justo cuando Teebo va a golpear a Romeo, sale disparando de la tierra, lanzado por el golpe de una silueta. Cuando todo el mundo mira se sorprende, viendo que los miembros restantes de Twilight Ogre ya han sido noqueados por varios personajes a los que no se le ven el rostro. Con una sonrisa familiar, se revela que todos los candidatos desaparecidos para la Prueba de Examen de Clase-S han vuelto al gremio.

"¡Perdón si nos tardamos mucho chicos!" Grito un gato azul.

"¿Qué es este pequeño gremio?" Pregunto un anciano pequeño. Mientras Makarov comenta sobre cuán pequeño se ha hecho el gremio, Nab y Laki se dan cuenta de que todo el mundo todavía era joven y que no habían envejecido ni un solo día desde su desaparición. Sin lugar a dudas, todo el mundo estaba encantado y llorando de alegría ahora que todo el gremio se había reunido finalmente.

"¡¿De verdad?!"

"¡Todos siguen tan jóvenes!"

"¡No cambiaron nada durante estos siete años!"

"¡¿Qué sucedió?!"

Todos los miembros actuales lloran el regreso de sus compañeros, todos felices porque están vivitos y coleando.

"Bueno…" una larga explicación de cómo la aparente Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail los salvo a todos comenzó, como ella convirtió sus sentimientos en poder mágico para usarlo en un poderoso hechizo.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Mi nombre es Mavis. El primer maestro de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion…" Dijo una jovencita. Ella tiene el pelo ondulado y muy largo de un color rubio claro, unos ojos carentes de brillo de color verde y una constitución ligera, como la de un niño. Respecto a su vestimenta, ella lleva un vestido rosa con volantes en capas de color blanco con los bordes de color rojo y figuras de color azul. También lleva un lazo de color rojo en el cuello del vestido y parece que tiene alas de color rosa, simulando protuberancias, alrededor de las orejas._

 _Poco a poco, cada miembro desaparecido apareció mientras la primera los guiaba hacia sus amigos._

" _En aquel momento, tome el vínculo entre ustedes y la fe que tenían en los demás, y lo convertí en poder mágico, sus sentimientos activaron_ _ **Fairy Sphere,**_ _uno de los tres grandes hechizos de Fairy Tail. La Defensa Mágica Absoluta que protege al gremio de todo mal. Sin embargo, todos quedaron en un estado de congelación… y tomo siete años que este se dispersara" Explico la primera maestra._

" _De todas las cosas… el fundador del gremio nos protegió" Lloro de alegría Makarov, el tercer maestro del gremio._

 _La primera negó con la cabeza humildemente. "No. Soy un cuerpo astral, era todo lo que podía hacer era transformar el poder de todos el magia, una fe inquebrantable y un fuerte vínculo entre ustedes siempre conseguirá un milagro. Fairy Tail se ha convertido en un buen gremio ¿Verdad tercer maestro?" Termino con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en destellos de luz._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

"Y luego ella desapareció…" Explico el tercero a los miembros de su gremio. Aunque Makarov comentó que estaban protegidos por Mavis, afirma que ella es sólo un cuerpo etéreo y que la fe inquebrantable del gremio y resistencia puede hacer incluso milagros. En cambio, Mavis señala que el gremio ha crecido maravillosamente y alaba a Makarov para ello. Cuando Makarov termina de dar su explicación al gremio, Natsu le dice a Romeo cómo ha crecido en todo este tiempo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos cuando Romeo sinceramente les da la bienvenida con una sonrisa que no se había visto desde hace siete años.

El gremio celebra el regreso de sus miembros desaparecidos con una fiesta que dura tres días. Durante ese tiempo, se revelan algunas cosas. Natsu se entera de que Romeo puede cambiar la propiedad de su fuego, tales como al frío, maloliente o púrpura como su padre. También menciona que él recibió lecciones del Ex-Miembro de Phantom Lord, Totomaru, aunque él no le ha dicho nada a su padre acerca de esto. Gajeel se complace en escuchar acerca él, lo cual regocija a Patherlily. Mientras tanto, Macao ofrece a Makarov el puesto de maestro del gremio ahora que ha vuelto, pero Makarov le permite que lo conserve, para su sorpresa. Erza se sorprende al ver que Bisca y Alzack están casados y cuando Lisanna les pregunta si tienen hijos, entonces revelan que tienen una hija llamada Asuka.

En medio de todo, en algún momento, se mencionó algo curioso.

"Y dime Macao, además de este gremio tan pequeño y los siete años perdidos, ¿hay alguna otra sorpresa?" Pregunto Makarov al cuarto maestro.

"Bueno… supongo que sí, alrededor de hace un año se unieron al gremio dos personas, aunque uno no cuenta como humano…" Murmuro lo último, inmediatamente la atención de todos está en el cuarto, esperando su explicación.

"¿Dos nuevos miembros? ¿Dónde están en este momento?" Pregunto Erza Scarlet.

"Esa es una buena pregunto… ¿maestro que misión tomo él?" Pregunto Laki. Macao inspecciono algunas hojas, encontrando la solicitud de trabajo.

"Bueno… dice que era una petición para deshacerse de un oso que se está comiendo los cultivos, en un pueblo lejano"

"¿Deshacerse de un oso? Eso es lamentable, ¿Qué clase de misión es esa?" Natsu con los brazos detrás de la cabeza se preguntó, en un instante Max y Barren lo golpearon en la cabeza. "¡Duele! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!" Gruño molesto por el golpe.

"¡No hables así de él! ¡Él nos ayudó mucho en estos últimos tiempos, siempre tomando trabajos para tratar de pagar nuestras deudas aun cuando no tenía nada que ver con eso!" Gruño Max, y no solo él está molesto, varios de los miembros viejos veían con desaprobación a Natsu que se encogió bajo sus miradas.

Por supuesto, esa reacción no pasó desapercibida por los miembros perdidos, preguntándose quien puede ser este desconocido miembro.

"¿Y quién es esta persona?" Pregunto Gray Fullbuster. Un mago de hielo.

"Bueno, él es probablemente menor que ustedes, ¿Cuántos años tiene de todos modos?" Pregunto Wakaba, haciendo que todos caigan al estilo anime.

"¡Idiota! ¡¿No puedes ni recordar la edad de las personas?!" Pregunto Macao a su rival de la juventud.

"¡Solo responde a la pregunta!"

"Ahh… 17 años" Suspiro el cuarto.

"¿17 años? Entonces es menor que nosotros" Dijo Gray refiriéndose a los de su generación.

"Puede ue aun sea joven, pero su poder… Gump… puedo decir que su poder está cerca de lo divino" Dijo tragando saliva Reedus. Con tan solo esas palabras se desencadeno una lluvia de preguntas.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡¿Poder divino?!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¡¿Es fuerte?! ¡Quiero pelear con el!"

"¡TRANQUILOS IDIOTAS!" grito Makarov callando exitosamente a todos. Ahora volteando a ver a Macao interrogante mente. "Por favor, Cuarto, ¿Puedes decirme que quieres decir con poder divino?"

"Bueno… es cierto, su poder supera los límites del poder, diría que es tan fuerte como Gildarts o usted maestro"

"¡¿QUE?!"

"¡Tan fuerte como el maestro!"

"Mis disculpas Macao, pero eso que dices es difícil de creer" Dijo Erza con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

"Ni yo lo creería si no hubiera visto su poder… ese tipo… podría destruir un país si lo desea" Dijo Wakaba tragando saliva.

"¿Tan fuerte es este nuevo miembro? ¿Qué hay del segundo?" Pregunto Gildarts.

"El en realidad no es humano, es un compañero animal si pudiéramos decirle, como Happy" Dijo Macao señalando al gato azul.

"¿Es un Excede?"

"No, es un zorro mágico"

"¿Un zorro mágico?" Pregunto Patherlily.

"Si. Por lo que hemos visto, puede crecer en tamaño, respirar fuego y hasta puede crear tornados, según lo que nos dijo _él_ , ese zorro puede causar terremotos y tsunamis con solo mover sus colas, aunque yo no lo creo" Informo Wakaba dando otra inhalación a su cigarrillo.

"ciertamente, es difícil de creer, ¿Cuándo regresan? Ahora quiero conocerlo" Dijo Makarov.

"Bueno… es un trabajo sencillo, en realidad me pregunto porque está tardando tanto…"

"Estamos hablando tanto de esos tipos, pero no sabemos ni como se llaman…" Dijo Gray cruzándose de brazos.

"Jaja si, bueno él es un poco idiota la verdad, los fuertes son siempre los más idiotas" Rio entre dientes Macao, intrigando más a los miembros perdidos. "Su nombre es…"

Como si se hablara del diablo y este aparece, el aire cerca de la entrada del gremio se abrió en grietas cuadriculadas, mostrando una oscuridad en medio, los miembros perdidos se tensaron ante lo desconocido, pero los miembros viejos sonrieron al ver la ruptura del espacio. Ya viene quien la persona de quien tanto están hablando.

* * *

La mañana ya ha llegado para un joven rubio recostado en el verde pasto, nada puede interrumpir su sueño.

" **¡Despierta flojo!"** Grito un zorro de color rojo-anaranjado, del tamaño de un perro adulto, tres colas balanceándose detrás de él, una marca de un hada de color negro en su hombro derecho, ojos color rojos como rubíes, largos y filosos colmillos que mordieron la pierna del joven rubio.

"¡Argh! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa-ttebayo?!" Grito el rubio agitando su pierna para tratar de hacer que el zorro deje de morderlo.

" **¡Ya llevamos tres malditos días en este pueblo abandonado por dios! ¡Tenemos que regresar ahora!"** Gruño el zorro.

"Ya entendí, ya entendí, maldición… entonces regresemos" Los ojos del rubio cambiaron por completo, ahora se caracteriza por su onda, como el patrón que se extiende a lo largo de los globos oculares, con finas iris púrpura grisáceas y escleróticas, pero ahora es diferente, nueve Tomeis aparecieron entre las ondas, frente al rubio, el aire se partió, dando paso a una grieta en el espacio, profunda oscuridad en medio de la grita.

" **¿Vamos a usar esto?"** Preguntó el zorro.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Es la forma mas rápida" Dijo el rubio saltando hacia la oscuridad, siendo seguido por el zorro.

* * *

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Erza con espada en mano viendo la grieta en el aire. Ella junto a todos se tensaron cuando vieron que algo se acercaba desde la oscuridad, ojos purpura y otro par de ojos, estos rojos brillantes podían verse en esa profunda oscuridad.

Nadie se esperaba lo que paso, de la grieta salió un joven rubio junto a un zorro grande, por un momento el rubio vio confundido el gran número de personas, sin duda bastante confundido. Pero noto que algunos tienen la marca del gremio impresa en sus cuerpos.

"Maestro… ¿Cuánto se unieron tantas personas al gremio?" Pregunto confundido y extrañado el joven rubio de ojos anillados.

"Jajajaj esto me ahorra mucho… ¡Todos conozcan a Naruto Ōtsutsuki!" Grito Macao rodeando los hombros del rubio con su brazo, en un parpadeo los ojos del rubio regresaron a la normalidad.

"¿Naruto…" Comenzó a hablar Natsu.

"…Ōtsutsuki?" Termino Gray.

* * *

 **Hola todo el mundo, solo quiero decir algunas cosas.**

 **Primero: esta historia está hecha tanto para mujeres como hombres, las escenas de las peleas son proporcionadas por Ice-Senpai. Muchas gracias por prestarme su increíble imaginación para estas cosas.**

 **Segundo: Naruto controla los cinco elementos, fuego, agua, viento, rayo y tierra con maestría, junto con sus Jutsu comunes como sus clones de sombra y su Rasengan. Pero el usa Chakra y no magia, aunque todos digan que es magia, es Chakra, no lo olviden.**

 **Tercero: Los ojos de Naruto pueden convertirse desde el Rinnegan normal al Rinne Sharingan, eso quiere decir que tiene acceso a las dimensiones de Kaguya. Junto con los Jutsu que proporciona el Rinnegan, también añadiré el Kamui porque es increíble, y otros del Sharingan.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, no sean malos conmigo porque soy nueva.**

 **Esta historia incluirá acción, romance, comedia, suspenso entre otras y por supuesto nunca falta, LEMON!**

 **Me despido Gratsunaru8027.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores, me alegra que a varios les guste mi prologo. Fueron muy lindos conmigo gracias.**

 **Ice-Senpai leí tu review, así que hare lo que recomendaste. Responderé a los review que dejaron. Gracias por ellos también.**

 **Jonathan486:** Hola amigo, me alegra que te llame la atención, se pondrá mejor conforme avance, lo aseguro!

 **Crisg99:** Hola amigo! Note preocupes por el idioma. Solo hay que traducirlo a tu idioma y listo, yo hago eso cuando hay historias en inglés y las traduzco a español, es fácil.

 **florrociog96:** Hola amigo! Ice-Senpai me ha dicho que es bueno actualizar semanalmente, porque hace que se sienta como si esperas un nuevo capítulo de tu anime favorito, así que pienso actualizar entre martes y miércoles más tardar jueves de cada semana.

 **loko89772:** Hola amigo! No hay de qué preocuparse, este fic está hecho para hombres y mujeres, no me gusta que últimamente solo halla harem, las mujeres también queremos lo nuestro, por lo que incluiré material para ambos sexos, y si eso te incomoda solo debes leer las peleas si gustas, te gusta el Yuri?

 **elian0587:** Hola amigo! Me alegra que te haya gustado! No te contengas en este capítulo, di lo que quieras sin miedo!

 **Haruno-Uchiha-Neko-lover:** Hola amigo! Me gusta el Graynaru, espero no ser la única que le gusta ese emparejamiento, también habrá momentos Gratsu no te preocupes, respecto a otros emparejamientos pues… dejare que ustedes los decidan! Digan la pareja que quieran, prometo hacer momentos de sus parejas. **Excepto las que incluyan a Naruto con mujeres, en este fic Naru pertenece a Gray y Natsu, no olviden eso.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA:** Hola amigo! Como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato. Y en esta ocasión fuiste el gato.

 **Ice devil 80:** Hola Senpai! Gracias por sus recomendaciones. Lamento quitarle su idea pero… bueno es su culpa por no hacerla rápido xp el material poco usando me tiene pensativa, no sé qué pueda usar.

 **Bueno, terminemos con esto. También se me olvido decirlo antes. La ropa de Naruto en realidad es como la ropa de Obito durante la cuarta guerra. También tendrá una actitud como la de Tobi, juguetón e infantil y serio cuando sea necesario.**

 **Advertencia: esta historia es Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) Shonen, Shojo, un poco de Yuri (Mujer x Mujer) si no te gusta no lo leas. Incluye Gray x Naruto, más adelante Gray x Naruto x Natsu.**

 **Seme-Gray**

 **Suke-Natsu**

 **Uke-Naruto**

Persona hablando "hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando " _No sean malos por favor"_

Kurama hablando " **Dejen un comentario** "

Kurama pensando " ** _O borrare su existencia_** _"_

Hechizos, Magia, Jutsu " **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Los Ojos del Samsara**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"Presentaciones, Discusiones y Miedos"**

"Maestro… ¿Por qué no me dijo que se unieron más personas?" Pregunto Naruto viendo mal al cuarto maestro.

"Bueno… la cosa es que no son miembros nuevos precisamente…"

Una larga y tediosa explicación después.

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo… Estos tipos de aquí" Naruto señalo al grupo de magos perdidos. "Eran miembros de Fairy Tail desde antes que me uniera" todos los magos asintieron. "…Y durante unos exámenes para pasar a Clase S fueron a una isla que pertenece al gremio…" Una vez más todos asintieron. "… Pero pasaron algunas cosas y se enfrentaron a un gremio oscuro y después de derrotarlos un dragón apareció y los ataco haciendo que todos creyeran que estaban muertos" Un poco más molestos todos asintieron. "…Pero en realidad no estaban muertos, porque la primera maestra de Fairy Tail los protegió con un hechizo que hizo que se congelaran en el tiempo por siete años y el hechizo solo se desharía después de siete años… es por eso que se ven tan jóvenes, porque para ellos solo fueron minutos mientras que para nosotros fueron siete años. Eso es…" Todos están al filo de su asiento esperando su reacción. "…Completamente normal" Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡NO ES NORMAL EN ABSOLUTO!" Todos los miembros gritaron molestos.

"Bueno… eso es básicamente toda la historia jeje" Rio nerviosamente Lucy, estar cerca del rubio es un poco incómodo, mas con ese enorme zorro a su lado.

"Entiendo, entiendo ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¡Oh! Olviden eso, mejor me presento yo primero" Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y saludando con la mano. "¡Mucho gusto! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Ōtsutsuki! Tengo 17 años de edad, me gusta el ramen, entrenar y jugar con Azuka-chan. No me gusta el alcohol, las verduras. Mi pasatiempo son las bromas, entrenar y la jardinería. Mi sueño para el futuro… mmm no he pensado en eso… bueno algo se me ocurrirá algún día-Dattebayo" Termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Mis disculpas, aun siendo tu Senpai en el gremio no me presente formalmente, que desagradable de mi parte. Por ahora puedes golpearme" Dijo Erza haciendo una reverencia y esperando ser castigada.

"No me importa eso pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto inclinándose hasta el nivel de Erza.

"¡Lo hice de nuevo! Que desagradable… ¡Ah! ¡Me llamo Erza. Erza Scarlet" Dijo viendo a rubio con una sonrisa. En realidad el rubio no es tal alto como sus compañeros. Unos centímetros más alto que ella puede ser su altura.

"Si, mucho gusto" Dijo sonriendo.

"¡Me llamo Natsu Dragneel y yo te reto a una pelea!" Grito el dragón Slayer empujando a todos para llegar con el rubio.

"Ya veo te llamas Lucy ¿Verdad? Y tu… ¿Eres Wendy?" Natsu fue ignorado olímpicamente. Naruto continúo presentándose con Lucy y Wendy para seguir con el mago de hielo.

"Un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Gray, Gray Fullbuster" El azabache tendió una mano para estrechar la del rubio. Pero este no se movió, en realidad se quedó viendo la mano. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Porque… ¿Por qué estas desnudo?" Pregunto viendo que el azabache solo está en ropa interior.

"¡Uwahh! ¡¿Cuándo paso esto?!" El mago de hielo se fue a buscar su ropa.

"¡Hola pequeño! ¡Soy tu nueva Onee-san! ¡Cana Alberona!" Grito la bebedora de Fairy Tail abrazando al rubio por los hombros.

"Soy Gildarts Clive soy su padre" Dijo oscuramente el adulto. Naruto ni se inmuto y saludo cortésmente.

"¿Raijinshuu? A ver… Freed, Evergreen y Bickslow ¿Verdad? De acuerdo ya lo tengo" Dijo aprendiéndose los nombres del Raijinshuu. "Su líder es… Laxus… ¿Senpai?" Pregunto inseguro.

"Has lo que quieras" Dijo el rubio mayor encogiéndose de hombros. Y asi continuo con las presentaciones, solo faltando una más.

"¡Bien todo el mundo! ¡Quiero presentarle a mi amigo Kurama!" Grito presentando al zorro como si de un premio se tratase. El cual ni dio una mirada a los magos.

"¡Dije que te reto a una pelea maldita sea!" Grito Natsu en medio de las presentaciones, una vez más fue ignorado.

"Vaya… ha pasado un tiempo maestro Makarov…" la mirada del rubio se volvió nostálgica cuando vio al pequeño maestro, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Te conozco de antes?" Pregunto el anciano levantando una ceja.

"¿No me recuerda? Soy yo… Naru-chan ¿recuerda?" Los ojos del anciano se abrieron en shock al ver al rubio.

"Tu… ¿Eres _ese_ Naru-chan de antes?" Pregunto ansiosamente, el rubio solo asintió.

"¿Qué pasa maestro? ¿Lo conoce?" Pregunto Mirajane Strauss.

"Si… es increíble lo grande que te has hecho Naru-chan… pero bueno nosotros perdimos siete años, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando viniste al gremio" La mirada del maestro se hizo igualmente nostálgica como la de Naruto.

"Si… en ese entonces solo era un niño"

 **Flashback.**

 _"¿Qué te trae por aquí niño?" Pregunto Makarov._

 _"Uh… um… M-Me dijeron que Fairy Tail es un lugar donde aceptan a los huérfanos… y yo… um… pensé en venir aquí porque… no tengo un hogar y… me dijeron que aquí todos son como una familia…" Dijo sonrojado de vergüenza un pequeño niño rubio de 10 años de edad._

 _"¿Eres un mago? ¿Puede usar magia?" Pregunto viendo lastimeramente al rubio._

 _"Um… N-No"_

 _"Ya veo… ahh… Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que alguien que no usa magia se una a mi gremio, este es un gremio de magos" Lo que dijo sorprendió al pequeño Naruto._

 _"Este… ¿Este lugar no es una casa hogar? ¿Dónde aceptan a todos como si fueran familia?" Pregunto el niño sintiéndose decepcionado._

 _"No sé qué clase de cosas te han dicho. Pero Fairy Tail no es una casa hogar, es un gremio de magos. Y aunque aceptamos con los brazos abiertos a jóvenes magos. La ética y la moral me impiden poner a trabajar a un niño civil que no sabe usar magia. Lamento decirlo ero no puedes quedarte aquí" Dijo tristemente el anciano. El niño bajo la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas picar sus ojos._

 _Pensó que podía conseguir una familia si venia aquí, se supone que sería aceptado. Que tendría amigos y una familia. Esperaría el día en que una pareja lo adopte. Pero parece que se equivocó._

 _"Me engañaron supongo…" Dijo dejando caer las gotas de agua de sus ojos. Hizo una reverencia y con voz ronca y quebrada dijo. "Lamento haber venido, me disculpo por malinterpretar la información…"_

 _"No hay problema… me gustaría ayudarte pero no puedo… ¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto antes que el niño diera media vuelta para irse._

 _"Um… Naruto… me llamo Naruto maestro Makarov" Dijo el niño tomando fuertemente su mochila que traía consigo, arrastrando los pies para salir de ahí._

 _"Naru-chan veo… espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando… lamento que esto haya pasado" Dijo el anciano cerrando los ojos y entrando a su gremio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Dejando a un niño llorando frente a la puerta. El niño corrió después de eso. Sintiéndose avergonzado y humillado por su tontería. Debió saber que esto pasaría. Después de todo nadie quiere a un demonio. Antes de irse decidió ver por la ventana que hay dentro del gremio._

 _Dentro vio a un peli rosa pelear con un peli negro en ropa interior, luego a una pelirroja con armadura golpeando a los dos magos de cabello rosa y negro. Vio como una rubio con un gato azul reían por lo que les pasa a sus compañeros. Luego vio como la pelirroja tomaba de los cabellos a los dos magos y los lanzaba en direcciones opuestas. El peli negro atravesó la ventana abierta. Cayendo a unos metros del rubio. El peli negro sonrió al pequeño espía. Acariciando su cabeza antes de entrar por la venta gritando._

 _Dejando a un sonrojado niño detrás._

 **Fin flashback.**

"Han pasado varias cosas desde entonces… no entre a ninguna casa hogar. Me fui por mi cuenta a explorar el mundo… creo que quedarme un una casa hogar no hubiera sido lo mejor para mi… fui muy tonto antes" Dijo el rubio viendo el sueño.

"Lamento mi decisión ese día. No era lo correcto poner a trabajar a un niño. Y aun pienso eso… ¿Porque te uniste a Fairy Tail? Tengo entendido que te uniste hace un año ¿Por qué Fairy Tail entonces? Hay muchos más gremios en Fiore" Dijo el anciano acariciando su bigote.

"Me uní porque…" El rubio dio una rápida mirada a todo el gremio y luego sonrió. "Supongo que también quería ser parte de este gremio jeje" Dijo ligeramente sonrojado por vergüenza, rascando su mejilla con nerviosismo.

"Ya veo… ¡Entonces se bienvenido!" Grito alegre el anciano.

"¡SI!" gritaron los demás miembros, unos llorando por la triste historia. Otros riendo por el nuevo miembro. Y otros como Juvia adorando a su Gray-sama por ser tan bueno con los niños.

"¡HE DICHO QUE TE RETO A UNA PELEA MALDITA SEA!" todos taparon sus oídos al grito furioso del dragón rosa.

"¡¿Qué demonios Natsu?! ¡Deja de gritar tarado!" Grito Gray con dolor en sus oídos.

"¡Cállate! ¡Es culpa de él por no escucharme cuando le hablo!" Grito molesto Natsu.

"¡Él no tiene por qué hacerle caso a un idiota de fuego!"

"¡¿Que has dicho pervertido de hielo?!"

"¡Ya me escuchaste traga fuego de circo!"

"¡¿Quieres pelear refrigerador andante?!"

"¡SUFICIENTE LOS DOS!" Erza tomo a los dos rivales y golpeo sus cabezas entre ellos.

"Pero Erza…." Natsu se quejó con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza.

"¡Sin quejas! No permitiré que destruyan el gremio" Dijo la pelirroja de brazos cruzados.

"Erza sigue siendo tan temible como siempre" Dijo Gray alejándose de los dos, evitando ser regañado también por la demonio de cabello rojo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al rubio viendo intensamente a la pelirroja. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Ella es asombrosa…" Dijo sin pensar y con brillos a su alrededor. Clara admiración persistente en sus ojos. Haciendo sudar cómicamente a Gray.

"¡Además! ¡No puedes ir por ahí retando a las personas! No a todos les gusta pelear a cada momento como a ti. Sin peleas ¿entendido?" Ordeno la pelirroja. Natsu hiso un puchero y murmuro algo inaudible.

"Dije… ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!"

"¡AYE!"

"Bien" Erza camino hasta quedar al frente del rubio. "Con eso no te molesta por ahora, pero no puedo asegurar que no vuelva a retarte… tendrás que pelear con él para que este satisfecho en algún momento" Dijo con las manos masajeando las sienes.

"¡Eres increíble Erza-Senpai!" Grito con admiración Naruto con brillos a su alrededor. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara de la maga de armadura al ver la adorable mirada de admiración del rubio.

"Pero debo decir que yo también soy curioso respecto a tu magia, ¿Puedes decirnos cuales es?"

"No veo problema en decirlo, uso los cinco elementos" Dijo sonriendo como niño y moviéndose de una lado a otro.

"Los cinco elementos ¿Eh?¿Entonces que era ese portal por el que apareciste?"

"Una técnica"

"¿Una técnica?"

"Si"

"¿Solo eso?"

"Si"

"¿Es difícil usarla?"

"Si"

"¿Alguien más también puede usarla?"

"No"

"¿Te cansa si la usas por mucho tiempo?"

"Si"

"¿Te gusta el pastel de fresa?"

"Si"

"¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar uno ahora?"

"Si"

Ambos salieron del gremio por un momento en busca de la segunda comida de los dioses.

"Es increíble ¿No? Pudo seguir el paso de las preguntas de Erza rápidamente. Normalmente alguien ya está inconsciente si no le responden rápido"

"Todo lo que dijo fue 'si' y 'no' eso no cuenta" Dijo Gray con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Unos minutos y Erza y Naruto regresaron con un pastel enorme de fresa. La sorpresa para todos es que Erza en realidad compartió el pastel con Naruto. Ya que todos pensaron que no le diaria ni un bocado. Bueno Erza se comió la mayor parte pero no descarta que compartió pastel.

"Retomando la conversación de antes. Hay algo que me intriga. Tus ojos cambiaron después de cerrar ese portal ¿Verdad?"

"Sí. Mis ojos son especiales. Kurama dice que nací así, puedo cambiarlos cuando quiera, pero prefiero no hacerlo a menos que sea necesario" Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya ve-"

"¡Hey Rubio! quiero pelear contigo" Dijo de repente el más fuerte del gremio Gildarts. El gremio se quedó en silencio. Nadie dijo nada. Bueno casi todos.

"¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡GILDARTS SIEMPRE RECHAZA MIS RETOS! ¡¿Y AHORA DICE QUE QUIERE PELEAR CON EL RUBIO?! ¡NO ME JODAS!" Chillo Natsu haciendo que los oídos de todos zumben.

"Cállate…" Naruto y Gildarts dijeron al mismo tiempo golpeando al peli rosa en la cara y mandándolo a volar, destruyendo el techo y Natsu probablemente llega al espacio exterior.

"Así que… ¿Quieres pelear? He escuchado varias historias de ti últimamente dicen que eres muy fuerte y yo quiero justificar esos rumores" Dijo Gildarts sonriendo estúpidamente.

"Me niego" Dijo sin mirarlo y tomando otra rebanada de pastel de fresa. Ah… que rico el pastel…

.

.

.

.

.

"¡¿EEEHHH?!"

"¡¿Alguien acaba de negarle a Gildarts algo?!"

"¡¿Naruto que crees que haces mocoso idiota?!"

"¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!"

"No sé si sentirme aliviada porque no van a pelear o aterrada por lo que pueda hacer Gildarts…"

"¿Q-Que va a pasar?"

"¡No permitiré una pelea entre ustedes dos! ¡Me rehusó!" de entre todos los gritos Makarov se seguro que el suyo fuera más fuerte, llamando la atención de todos. "No estoy muy seguro si lo que dicen los demás es cierto… y es cierto que también quiero saber más del poder de Naru-chan pero… una pelea entre ustedes es algo que no puedo imaginar, si lo que dicen es cierto entonces ustedes pueden destruir la ciudad entera ¡y por eso me rehusó a que peleen!"

Naruto levanto la mano, pidiendo palabra. Coma un niño en pre-escolar para hacer una pregunta. "Maestro no tiene que gritar, ya me he negado. No quiero pelear con nadie. Es molesto y requiere mucho esfuerzo" Dijo Naruto con cara de palo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah… ya veo… puedes seguir comiendo" Dijo blanco como una hoja el tercer maestro.

"¡Espera abuelo! ¡Yo digo que peleemos! Después de todo, si somos compañeros tenemos que saber el poder del otro ¿Verdad? Pienso que no es justo que no sepamos que puede hacer" Increíblemente este punto de vista fue dado por Natsu. Parece que su cuerpo está congelado. Señal que paso un rato en el frio espacio exterior.

"Naru-chan ya se negó. No puedes obligarlo a que acepte" Dijo Makarov. "Pero si puedes hacer que acepte propongo algo. Un pequeño torneo para ver qué nivel tiene Naru-chan. Iremos desde Natsu y los otros y luego subiremos de nivel hacia Erza y Laxus. Si los vence llegara Gildarts, si por alguna razón puede vencerlo entonces yo me enfrentare a Naru-chan… ¿Les parece bien?"

"¡YOSH! ¡NARUTO PELEEMOS!"

"Ya dije que no" Dijo con una mirada más fría que la magia de Gray.

"Entonces que tal esto…" De entre todos Gray fue quien se acercó al rubio para negociar. El también quiere pelear con el rubio para medir su poder. Cuando se pide a las personas la habilidad más importante que un mago que debe tener, probablemente escogerán una experiencia relacionada con la lucha. Desafortunadamente ese no es el caso. Claro, grandes habilidades de lucha pueden inculcar miedo, temor y respeto. Siempre puede forzar su camino hacia otras personas. Sin embargo, a medida que envejece y envejece, esas habilidades comenzarán a disminuir. Así que, si no es habilidades de lucha, ¿cuál es la habilidad más importante que un mago debería tener?

Diplomacia y negociación.

Por supuesto. En Fairy Tail esto no es usado para nada. La forma de arreglar las cosas para las hadas es con los puños y fuerza bruta. O amenazas de muerte por parte de Erza. Pero dentro de todos siempre debe haber personas inteligentes. Levy, Lucy (En cierta medida) Erza, Freed e incluso el mismo. Claro no es que Gray sea un genio, pero se enorgullece de ser más listo que su bobo amigo peli rosa. Además de su inteligencia, Erza ha mencionado que él tiene talento para parecer una persona mala, pretender ser alguien vil y cruel no es difícil para el azabache, por lo tanto, actuar como el malo de la película es fácil para él. La diplomacia y la negociación son solo una parte de lo que aprendió para ser un mafioso cuando guste.

Desafortunadamente, no todo el mundo puede usar esta habilidad con eficacia. Usted necesita saber leer la mente de la gente, dominar el arte de hacer una conversación decente, adaptarse a los cambios en el entorno, y estar bien informado en muchas áreas, incluso si se considera poco importante por la sociedad.

Gray miro al rubio con ojos calculadores. Se preguntaba cómo eran las buenas habilidades diplomáticas de Naruto. A juzgar por la apariencia de Naruto y su temprana edad, no creía que el muchacho tuviera mucha experiencia en el manejo de situaciones diplomáticas.

"Así que, Ōtsutsuki-san, supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que aceptes nuestros términos que también te beneficie ¿Vamos a empezar ahora?" Preguntó Gray en tono serio y severo, optando por llamar a Naruto como Ōtsutsuki en lugar de su nombre para añadir más efecto.

La temperatura del ambiente de repente cayó. Todo el mundo podía sentir la fuerte aura de hielo virtualmente ardiendo con confianza y autoridad proveniente de Gray. Para fines informativos secundarios, Gray acababa de usar la estrategia de "intimidar a tu oponente hasta que hagan pis en los pantalones usando el aura de hielo" en Naruto - una táctica común utilizada por todos los maestros de gremios oscuros.

"Claro, Fullbuster-san" dijo Naruto, decidiendo formalmente llamar a Gray como Fullbuster para esta negociación. Los demás miembros del gremio se quedaron en la parte posterior, no queriendo meterse. Por alguna razón a Natsu lo amarraron y amordazaron para tener más posibilidad de éxito.

Gray levanto las cejas. ¿Su estrategia no funciono? Bueno, con lo que dicen los demás sobre el poder de este muchacho. Es claro que no se deja intimidar fácilmente. El infierno, ni siquiera se asustó de Gildarts.

"¿Así que puede decirme porque no desea combatir con mis compañeros? Sería beneficioso para ambos, sabríamos sobre usted y usted sabría sobre nosotros. Ninguno pierde nada. Además es un buen ejercicio para estirar los músculos un poco" Dijo con confianza en que esto funcionara. Aplicando la estrategia de "Los dos salimos beneficiados si aceptas"

A Naruto no le gusta el brillo en los ojos de Gray, es obvio que quiere persuadirlo con el viejo truco de si me rascas la espalda te la rasco ¿O algo así, no? El rubio suspiro y se llevó las manos al frente, entrelazándolas entre sí. "No se ofenda pero eso es porque no encuentro a sus amigos lo suficientemente capases de durar demasiado tiempo conmigo. Su amigo Natsu ¿Verdad? Es demasiado impulsivo, eso puede costarle la vida en una batalla. La Erza-Senpai es fuerte, pero los más fuertes pueden ser doblegados por su alimento favorito, además es muy violenta. Gildarts son me he dado cuenta de usted deja mucho poder mágico salir libremente, no tiene control sobre su propio poder, es por eso que destruye cosas sin querer, eso es muy inconsciente de su parte, póngase en el lugar de las personas que trabajaron duro para conseguir sus pertenecías y luego usted las destruye en un instante. He escuchado de los demás que Laxus-Senpai ataco al gremio antes, lo que hizo que lo expulsaran, eso demuestra posibles traiciones hacia el gremio. ¿Debo continuar?"

La temperatura del gremio se redujo por debajo de cero. Natsu al igual que varios son evidentes sus malas emociones. Natsu en especial quería golpear al rubio en la cara por menospreciar a sus amigos y a él mismo.

La estrategia de "hacer que tu oponente se enoje por insultarlos" es también una de las estrategias más comunes utilizadas por los magos oscuros en las batallas diplomáticas. La ira puede fácilmente nublar su juicio. Por lo tanto, al hacerlos enojar, puede atraerlos a cometer errores.

"Vaya, no debería decir eso si aún no conoce a mis amigos" La mirada de Gray se hizo más fría que la que tiene normalmente. Si es posible la temperatura descendió más grados. "Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Reedus. Todos hablan sobre lo fuerte que eres, y que tú poder está cerca de lo divino. ¿No crees que estén exagerando un poco? Después de todo. Aun eres un _mocoso_ , no es bueno tener tanta arrogancia"

"No es arrogancia, es confianza en mi propio poder"

"Si tienes tanta confianza entonces demuéstralo" Gray sonrió internamente, ya cayó en su trampa.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo, lo tiene. No puede negarse ahora! Donde estaría su dignidad si se niega ahora?

"Entiendo, quieren un combate para medir mi poder ¿Verdad? Entonces nos vemos en el bosque del este, allí se llevara a cabo" Dijo Naruto levantándose, la mirada fija de todos siguiéndolo. Se detuvo para voltear a ver al azabache directo a los ojos. Y en un instante apareció frente a él, sus caras peligrosamente cerca. **"Solo espero que no se arrepientan de su decisión…"** Dijo con voz ronca y profunda.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo, para luego abrirlos mostrando un patrón de ondas, esclerótica purpura grisácea, nueve toméis girando peligrosamente alrededor de la pupila. Detrás del rubio el espacio se rompió. Mostrando una oscuridad profunda. **"Los estaré esperando en el bosque del este… no se acobarden ahora"** Dijo para luego desaparecer a través del portal.

"¡CHAAA! ¡VOY A DARLE UNA PALIZA A ESE TIPO! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE MENOSPRECIE A FAIRY TAIL!" el grito de Natsu molesto a más de uno, pero por ahora todos sienten lo mismo que el peli rosa.

"Fue muy grosero menospreciar a sus compañeros de esa forma. Tendré que disciplinarlo debidamente en este combate" dijo Erza de brazos cruzados y una fuerte aura oscura a su alrededor, para luego posarse al lado del azabache. "Hiciste un buen trabajo para hacer que aceptara" Felicito secamente.

"No importa, ahora mismo siento que quiero golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia" Gruño por lo bajo.

"Pero… me pregunto si estuvo bien forzarlo a esto" Murmuro Lucy.

"¡¿Qué estas diciendo Lucy?! ¡Ese tipo nos menosprecio! ¡Debe pagar!" Gruño Natsu en llamas de furia.

"Esto no se trata solo de pelear, es cierto que dijo algunas cosas horribles pero… el desde el principio no quiso pelear, se portó muy educado y amable con todos. Yo no sé ustedes, pero a mí me gusto estar en compañía de él… se veía muy inocente y feliz ver como sus ojos brillaban con admiración cuando veía a Laxus y a Erza. Tiene mucho respeto por el Maestro… me siento mal por forzarlo a pelear, creo que desde el principio busco ser aceptado… se veía en sus ojos" Lucy mira hacia el suelo, sus compañeros se enfriaron con sus palabras, incluso el temerario de Natsu.

"Bueno… lo hecho, hecho esta, no podemos cambiar lo que ya paso. Lo único que queda es ver como resulta todo esto" Dijo Makarov seriamente.

 **"Todos ustedes son idiotas"** Dijo la profunda y oscura voz de Kurama, hablando por primera vez desde que llego al gremio. **"¿Son las peleas el único método para solucionar las cosas? Los humanos son una especie tan primitiva. Desde el primer día que Naruto puso un pie en este gremio, nunca ha querido usar sus poderes con sus compañeros. Él es alguien que valora la amistad por sobretodo. Y ahora se vio forzado a pelear con sus compañeros. Se negó no solo porque no quería pelear, si no también por su seguridad"**

"¿Nuestra seguridad? ¿A qué te refieres?"

 **"Naruto tiene el poder de crear y destruir lo que sea, generalmente solo usa ese poder para acabar con personas consumidas por el odio. Pero ahora tendrá que usarlas. El mocoso en ningún momento imagino que tendría que pelear con sus llamados compañeros… seguramente ahora mismo está pensando que todos lo odian, para el mocoso no hay nada más doloroso para él. No le gusta ser odiado"**

"Bueno entonces el no debió decir eso sobre nosotros" Dijo Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

 **"¿Realmente lo estás culpando cuando fuiste tú quien comenzó con retos sobre combates? Esto comenzó por tu estúpida hambre de peleas, los humanos son siempre los mismos… ahh… Iré a ver al mocoso. Probablemente este llorando por ahí. Después de todo él nunca quiso pelear desde el principio… el no deseo estar vivo…"** Con eso ultimo dicho, el zorro salió del gremio. Dejando un nudo en las gargantas a los magos.

"Um… ¿Hemos llegado en un mal momento?" Pregunto una persona en la entrada del gremio, junto a otras 4 personas.

* * *

"Tranquilo, deja de llorar… no fue tu culpa" Kurama crecido al tamaño de un caballo acuno a Naruto entre sus colas. Los sollozos del rubio se escuchan claramente. Mojando su pelaje suave.

"Lo siento… Lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer…" Las lágrimas no se detienes. Esas palabras no son para Kurama.

"Deja de discúlpate por algo que no causaste. Fueron ellos quienes empezaron…" Kurama tranquilizo lo suficiente al rubio como para que hable.

"Pero… Sniff… yo fui quien dijo esas cosas sobre ellos, no quería decirlas…" Naruto está completamente arrepentido, las cosas no debieron terminar así, nunca quiso pelear con nadie. El no escogió esta vida. El no escogió este poder. El solo quería vivir en paz, tener amigos, una familia. Pero todo esa es arrebatado, pero no debe extrañarle, al fin y al cabo él es un hijo no deseado y un paria de todos. No fue su culpa nacer en un pueblo destruido por un demonio. Pero lo que si fue su culpa fue el nacer. Si no existirá sus padres seguirían vivos. Si no existiera no tendría que pasar por todos esos momentos dolorosos. Si no existiera, nadie lo usaría como un arma o juguete. Si no existiera probablemente la vida de muchos fuera mejor.

Si tan solo el no tuviera esos ojos maldecidos, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

 _Vamos Naruto… tu puedes hacerlo ¿Verdad? estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo y no quieres…_

 _N-No es eso… pero hacer eso otra vez…_

 _Vamos ¿Somos amigos verdad?_

 _¡S-Si! Somos amigos… ¿Lo somos verdad?_

 _Por supuesto, ahora hazlo rápido, será mejor que sea muy realista esta vez…_

 _¿Es ese chico… el hijo del demonio?_

 _Shhh no te le acerques… dicen que una maldición caerá sobre ti si te le acercas…_

 _Oh dios… N-No puede ser… ¿Qué has hecho Naruto?_

 _Oh Ji-san… ellos explotaron…_

No otra vez, no ahora, aléjate recuerdo, su respiración se hizo rápida, su corazón latía tan rápido que le lastimaba el pecho. Naruto se desplomo contra Kurama, se acurruco en posición fetal. _"NO, No, no, no"_ sollozo y agarro sus rodillas, tratando de hacerse más pequeño, como si quisiera esconderse de esas recuerdos repugnantes, simplemente se encogió en una bola y desea esconderse como el niño asustado que es.

"¿Por qué?" Las lágrimas se niegan a detenerse, lloro acunado contra Kurama, balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante. Incapaz de detener el llanto compulsivo.

Naruto alzó la cabeza hacia las nubes y gritó. "¡Odio esto!" sentía ardientes lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Ere recuerdo que lo persigue otra vez. Se acurruco aún más y murmuro continuamente. "No me gusta" sollozaba en silencio. "No me gusta lo que hice… no me gusta lo que soy… no me gusta que doy asco… doy asco… todos quieren alejarse de mi…"

Se sentía sucio y desagradable. Como si fuera la peor basura en existir. Y eso hacía que se odiara más por lo que es.

En medio de los sollozos y lamentos del rubio, Kurama apretó los dientes y miro con furia el mundo. **_"Lamento lo que te paso en ese entonces Naruto…"_**

* * *

 ** _Hola lectores._**

 ** _¿Cómo estuvo?_**

 ** _¿Mal?_**

 ** _¿Bien?_**

 ** _¿Increíble?_**

 ** _Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme si les gusto. También si les gustaría que alguna pareja tenga un pequeño momento romántico. Pero está prohibido tocar a Naruto, Gray y Natsu. Estaré esperando sus comentarios._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola lectores, me alegra que a varios les guste el capítulo 1, ahora empezaremos con el capítulo 2, antes que nada la contestación de los review, que por cierto agradezco.**

 **Jonathan486** **:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, este capítulo gracias a tus palabras tendrá pequeño Yaoi y Yuri. No diré a quien escogí para el Yuri… tendrás que leer hasta el final fufufu

 **elian0587** **:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Las peleas han sido proporcionadas por Ice Devil-Senpai, así que esa parte pertenece al Senpai, pero sabiendo su bien trabajo no te decepcionaras, lo prometo.

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review, me tomaras como alguien maligno porque no diré que le pasa a Naruto. Cero spoiler.

 **Timebreaker09** **:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado! En realidad eres el primer hombre que dice que no le molesta el Yaoi, fuera de Ice-Senpai, no he sabido de alguien más que tolere el bl, mis respetos. Bueno contestare tus preguntas en orden.

1\. Kurama es como un protector/padre para Naruto, en capítulos posteriores diré porque lo considera así. Por ahora tendrás que conformarte con saber eso.

2\. Por lo que se, Natsu a menudo reta a las personas fuertes. A Gildarts apenas apareció en el gremio y ya lo estaba retando a pelear, así que pienso que si escucha de alguien fuerte no durara en retarlo. De ahí porque se presentó de esa forma.

3\. estoy bien gracias XD

4\. Naruto no es de Earth-Land, eso es todo.

5\. Tengo muchos Fics en mi mente, por ahora me concentraré en este porque tengo plasmadas muchas ideas de qué hacer con el Gratsunaru! Lol

6\. No existirán, prefiero seguir con los juegos mágicos, la guerra de dragones y los demás arcos y eso… tal vez en el año de X792 haga una mini saga con los personajes de Naruto Shippuden.

 **Bueno, terminemos con esto. Una pequeña información. Las peleas han sido con la ayuda de Ice-Senpai, que por cierto se tomara un tiempo libre para preparar a sus respectivos lectores una sorpresa de navidad. Así que no actualizará sus historias hasta entonces. Esperen su sorpresa. Hasta yo quiero saber y no me dice nada!**

 **Advertencia: esta historia es Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) Shonen, Shojo, un poco de Yuri (Mujer x Mujer) si no te gusta no lo leas. Incluye Gray x Naruto, más adelante Gray x Naruto x Natsu.**

 **Seme-Gray**

 **Suke-Natsu**

 **Uke-Naruto**

Persona hablando "hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando " _No sean malos por favor"_

Kurama hablando " **Dejen un comentario** "

Kurama pensando " ** _O borrare su existencia_** _"_

Hechizos, Magia, Jutsu " **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima}

 **Advertencia. Contenido mínimo de Yaoi y Yuri en este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Los Ojos del Samsara**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"Combate con Ilusiones"**

"Entonces…. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" Jura Neekis pregunto caminando al lado del tercer maestro Makarov. Su grupo que se compone de él mismo, Lyon, Sherry, Tobi y Yuka llegaron hace una hora al gremio de Fairy Tail. Cuando llegaron encontraron a los miembros molestos, otros preocupados y algunos con miedo. Su grupo junto a todos los magos de Fairy Tail se dirigen hacia el lugar donde Naruto peleara contra los magos perdidos.

"Al bosque del este. Según lo que dijo Naru-chan ahí es donde pelearan" Dijo el pequeño anciano viendo desde atrás a los miembros del gremio de Fairy Tail. Suspirando y atrayendo la atención del calvo. "Esos idiotas… hacer esto en un momento como este… no puedo negar que también quiero saber el poder del chico. Pero si lo que dicen es cierto… ¿Tu sabes algo sobre el poder de Naru-chan, Jura?"

"Solo he escuchados rumores que circulan aquí y allá. Ninguno especifico. Pero han mencionado en mi gremio que una vez paralizo a todos los miembros de un gremio oscuro solo con mirarlo a los ojos. Otro rumor dice que nada puede tocarlo, es como si fuera una Proyección del Pensamiento. Yo solo pudo creer en su dominio sobre los cinco elementos. Aunque bueno… son solo rumores"

Makarov tomo su barbilla pensativo. "Mmm… si eso es cierto entonces los mocosos no podrán tocarlo. ¿Qué tan exacto son esos rumores?"

"Muy exactos. Sinceramente me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para ver con mis propios ojos las habilidades de Naruto-Dono"

Lyon Vastia uno de los miembros de Lamia Scale camina junto a su figura de hermano menor, Gray Fullbuster. Que era seguido por su acosadora personal Juvia. "Todos están tensos sobre este sujeto… solo he escuchado rumores. Pero se lo suficiente como para no meterme con alguien como él. ¿Realmente van a hacer esto?" Pregunto el albino a su amigo azabache.

"¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo que es una mala idea? Rayos, parece como si fuéramos a nuestras tumbas cada vez que dicen que no peleemos contra él" Se quejó el mago de hielo.

"Te están advirtiendo. A ti y a todos tus amigos. Honestamente, yo no conozco nada de ese tipo. Apenas y estaba en su gremio. En las visitan que hacíamos siempre estaba en una misión, así que nunca nos presentamos formalmente"

"Juvia piensa que Naruto-san fue grosero. Pero Naruto-san también parecía que admiraba mucho a Erza-san y al Maestro Makarov. Juvia no sabe que pensar de Naruto-san…" Dijo la maga de agua pensativa.

"Es justo como dijo Juvia-chan. No sabemos que pensar de esta persona. Es muy joven aun. ¿Dijiste que es un año menor que tú, verdad Gray?" Pregunto el albino al azabache.

"Sí. Macao dijo que tiene 17 años. Es menor que nosotros… y aun así dicen que tiene un poder cerca de lo divino. No me jodan, ¿Realmente nadie sabe que es ese poder del que tanto hablan?" Pregunto el azabache dirigiendo su pregunta hacia Macao que caminaba cerca de él.

"Ya te lo dije. Su poder es completamente diferente al de ustedes. Aunque siempre está en misiones. Siempre pasa un tiempo en el gremio jugando con Asuka-chan, no estoy muy seguro, pero lo he visto crear cosas de la nada"

"¿Usa algún tipo de magia de creación?"

"Puede decirse. Pero dela misma forma en la que crea objetos, también puede destruirlos. Solo vi eso una vez, pero recuerdo que un día uno de los miembros de Twilight Ogre comenzó a molestar a Asuka-chan y Naruto se molestó. Recuerdo que murmuro **Tsukuyomi** (Dios de la Luna) y luego de eso el tipo cayó desmayado. Según dijeron en el hospital. Él tuvo traumas psicológicos inexplicables. Por ahora aun esta incapacitado en el hospital" Dijo Macao estremeciéndose al recordar el evento.

"Eso… es algo inquietante de escuchar…" Dijo Lyon sudando frio.

"Ciertamente… no se dé ningún tipo de magia que pueda hacer eso… ¿Tal vez el viejo sepa algo?" Se preguntó el azabache girando la cabeza para ver al pequeño maestro hablando con Jura. Gray negó con la cabeza. Le preguntaría al anciano en otro momento. Sin embargo, este pedacito de información puede ser muy útil durante la pelea. Aunque suene cobarde, cada pequeño fragmento de información puede ayudar a descifrar el misterio que es el rubio. "Por otro lado… lo que dijo ese zorro…"

 ** _Iré a ver al mocoso. Probablemente este llorando por ahí. Después de todo él nunca quiso pelear desde el principio… el no deseo estar vivo…_**

"¿…A que se refería con eso?" Pensó el mago de hielo reflexionando sobre las palabras del kitsune. No encontrando respuesta después de pensar mucho. Lo único que puede pensar sobre el rubio es que es fácil de llevar, no muestra molestia por su habito de extracción de ropa (Lo que es bueno) aun si es menor entiende las situaciones, buen diplomático y negociador. Con un lado arrogante que le recuerda un poco a Laxus, (Sera que todos los rubios son arrogantes?) un lado cómico y torpe con un poco de ingenuidad. Por no hablar de que golpeo a Natsu. (Eso lo pone en buenos términos en su libro) el idiota totalmente merecía el golpe, se estaba poniendo muy escandaloso. Camino con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón que aun lleva puesto, su camisa quien sabe dónde está.

Wendy Marvell un Dragón Slayer del cielo vio preocupada a sus compañeros. Ella decidió ser solo una espectadora, pues a ella no le gusta pelear. En ese aspecto se parece a Naruto, por lo cual, entiende el sentimiento de verse obligado a pelear, dado que ella es tímida no pudo hablar con el rubio más que para presentarse, tartamudeando su nombre y sonrojándose. Pero ahora lo que busca es hacerse amiga del rubio, ya que ha escuchado que el rubio pasó por un tiempo con la misma personalidad que ella. Tímido y amable, con esas dos cosas en común, ella decidió hacer amiga del rubio.

Lucy Heartfilia camino con nerviosismo detrás de su amigo peli rosa, no pudo hablar mucho con Naruto, más que para presentarse, ya que el chico también quería saber los nombres de los demás miembros perdidos. Hasta ahora lo ve como una persona amable y con un lado torpe y divertido. Pero también puede ser serio cuando la situación lo requiere. El pensamiento de Lucy sobre Naruto es solo que es muy amable, un lado adorable, fácil de llevar, mortal si se lo provoca, con un amor al pastel igual sino mayor al de Erza.

Erza Scarlet solo peso en Naruto como alguien misterioso que no quiere revelar información a su gremio, eso lo hace sospechosos. Son una familia y en familia no hay secretos, aunque sea contradictorio ya que ella no quería revelar su pasado sobre la torre del cielo, pero lo hizo al final. Por esa razón el rubio también debe proporcionar un poco de información. Su actitud al principio fue buena, pero se tornó arrogante después de que constantemente lo retaran a pelear (Acá Natsu) el chico debe aprender modales y educación. La pelirroja pisa fuerte mientras camina, ella ya espera una buena pelea contra Naruto.

Natsu no pensó casi, por no decir, nada sobre Naruto. Solo como alguien arrogante que menosprecia a sus camaradas. Aun con esa extraña sensación que sintió cuando vio el rubio. Sabía que es fuerte, por eso lo reto, pero no espero que las cosas terminaran así. Lo que dijo Lucy cambio sus pensamientos en aquel entonces. A regañadientes acepto disculparse por insistir en pelear contra el rubio. Pero es que si todos dicen que él es fuerte, entonces una pequeña demostración no es mala verdad? Todo el grupo de magos llego al bosque del este. Se adentraron en los arboles enormes buscando al rubio.

"¡Lo veo!" Grito Natsu a la delantera del grupo. Efectivamente; el rubio estaba de espaldas al grupo, junto al zorro que parecía más grande que antes, llegando a ser casi del mismo tamaño que el rubio. Parece que ambos se dieron cuenta de sus presencias. Porque inmediatamente el rubio doblo las rodillas y choco su pierna contra el suelo, para luego levantar los brazos como si cargara algo pesado. La tierra se sacudió y tembló. Un cuadrado de tierra de aproximadamente 50 metros cuadrados se elevó de la tierra. Dejando una torre, en lo alto árboles y pequeñas colinas como terreno. El rubio hizo otros movimientos con las manos. Entendiéndolas en forma de puños y abriéndolas con los dedos extendidos. Una rampa de roca salió de la plataforma. A continuación, el rubio ajo los brazos pegados a sus lados y agachándose. Rocas cuadradas salieron desde lo ancho de la rampa de roca, formando escaleras. Todos entendieron el objetivo del rubio. Creo un área solo para las peleas en un instante.

Sin embargo, el rubio no se detuvo ahí. Casi como si fuera una ilusión o un sueño. De la nada aparecieron plataformas flotantes. Tres en total. Una con asientos halconados y una mesa de centro. Otra parece ser una colina con pasto verde fresco, por detrás un letrero que decía 'retadores'. Por ultimo una plataforma igual a la anterior con la diferencia que esta tenia escrita 'espectadores' en ella. (Como las plataformas del torneo de Bills y Champa en Dragón Ball Super)

"Increíble…" Dijo Lucy viendo el campo de batalla, llevando una mano a su boca.

"¡Aye!" Estuvo de acuerdo Happy.

"¿Magia de tierra?" Se preguntó erza cruzándose de brazos.

"No, es otra cosa" Dijo Laxus de pie a su lado, viendo con los ojos entrecerrados las plataformas con los asientos y el pasto verde. "Probablemente algún tipo de magia de creación… aunque no veo que utilizara algún elemento…"

"¡Veo que han llegado!" Grito Naruto desde la cima de la plataforma. "¡Por favor quienes no vayan a pelear pueden sentarse en estos asientos, espero que estén cómodos!" Las plataformas flotaron hasta llegar al nivel de los magos. Cada uno se subió a la plataforma correspondiente. Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, el equipo Shadow Gear, Cana, los Excede, junto a los miembros de hace 7 años tomaron la plataforma que tiene escrita 'espectadores' mientras que Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, El Raijinshuu, su líder Laxus, Elfman, Mirajane y Gildarts subieron a la plataforma con el nombre de 'retadores'. Dejando a Makarov junto al grupo de Lamia Scale en la plataforma con asientos acolchonados. "¡Son libres de venir solo o en grupo! ¡Decidan entre ustedes quien será primero!" Naruto grito desde lo alto, para luego caminar hasta llegar al lado de Kurama, cruzándose de brazos y esperando pacientemente.

"¡Yo iré primero! ¡Estoy encendido!" Grito Natsu chocando puños con una sonrisa depredadora.

"No, yo seré el primero" Dijo Gray con los brazos cruzados, viendo desafiante al caza dragones.

"Raijinshuu no puede permitir que Naruto-san insulte a Laxus, nosotros iremos primero" Dijo Freed, junto a sus compañeros que asintieron de acuerdo.

"¡Un hombre es aquel que pelea primero! ¡Yo soy el hombre!" Grito Elfman.

"Los mocosos no tiene nada que hacer aquí, yo iré primero" Dijo Gildarts, sorprendiendo a varios por estar tan entusiasmado por una pelea.

"¡Yo iré primero, maldita sea!"

"¡NO! ¡Yo seré primero!"

"¡NO, YO!"

"¡¿Quieres pelear idiota?!"

"¡Dale estúpido!"

"¡Paren los dos, seré la primera, y no aceptare un no por respuesta!"

"Geehee, Dejen que yo me encargue del chico"

"¡Ya he dicho que seré el primero!"

De algún modo, todos terminaron peleando por ser el primero… curiosamente, Naruto junto a Kurama ya habían anticipado eso, así que decidieron sentarse a tomar un poco de té y comer unos dulces mientras esperan.

"¡YO SERE EL PRIMERO MALDITA SEA!"

"¡CALLATE IDIOTA! ¡DEJA DE MORDERME!"

"¡ENTONCES DEJA DE TIRAR DE MI PELO STRIPPER!"

"¡HOMBRE!"

"¡COMETE MI HIERRO ESTUPIDO!"

"¡C-Chicos deténganse!"

"¡MOCOSOS MAS RESPETO PARA LOS MAYORES!"

"¡LAS DAMAS SON PRIMERO!"

Naruto y Kurama comenzaron a jugar con cartas. Podre Kurama ya ha perdido la mitad de su dinero. El rubio tiene la suerte del demonio, que se supone debe ser de _él_ , porque? Porque él es el demonio aquí, joder!

"¡PAREN CON EL ALBOROTO MOCOSOS ESTUPIDOS!"

"¡VIEJO DILES QUE YO SERE PRIMERO!"

"¡NO LO ESCUCHES ABUELO!"

"¡MAESTRO! ¡HUMILDEMENTE SOLICITO QUE SEA LA PRIMERA!"

"¡NO ESCUCHARE A NINGUNO!"

"¡ESO NO ES JUSTO VIEJO!"

Por alguna razón, Kurama está sentado en una mesa, esperando su comida. Naruto usando un delantal rosa mata el tiempo cocinando una barbacoa. El Kyūbi casi se pone a llorar al ver en su plato la deliciosa comida.

"¡Juvia piensa que Gray-sama debe ser el primero!"

"¡Juvia tiene razón! ¡Seré el primero!"

"¡Y una mierda! ¡PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!"

Naruto junto a Kurama ahora están teniendo una batalla titánica, Naruto movió su alfil comiéndose la torre de Kurama. Frustrando al zorro, necesita de una buena estrategia para vencer al rubio. El ajedrez puede ser un juego mortal.

"¿Crees que debamos detenerlos?" Pregunto Kurama moviendo su caballo.

"Déjalos, por ahora concéntrate en esto, esto a puto de ganar" Dijo moviendo su pieza de ajedrez, haciendo la última jugada. "Jaque mate Kurama"

"Maldición…"

"¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE! ¡SILENCIOOO!" el fuerte grito de Makarov probablemente se escuchó hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. "Escuchen, no me importa quién empiece, pero como veo que no pueden decidirse, entonces lo decidiré yo mismo. Raijinshuu será el primero, después decidiré quien seguirá" Ordeno seriamente. Claro está, hubo quienes se quejaron, pero un puño gigante amenaza con aplastar a los que se quejen, con eso dicho. "Y antes que nada, dejaremos unas reglas. Primero: si alguien sale del ring pierde. Segundo: si tu oponente no puede continuar entonces pierde. Tercero: Usar hechizos prohibidos está prohibido" Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las reglas del maestro. Y con eso empezarán las peleas.

"No me importa quien sea. Venga" Dijo Naruto con confianza.

"Aremos que te arrepientas por menospreciar a Laxus" Dijo Freed sacando su espada.

"Tienes un lindo rostro, serás una hermosa estatua pronto" Dijo Evergreen ajustando sus gafas.

"Mis Babys se estremecen por una buena pelea ¡¿Verdad Babys?!" Grito Bickslow a sus muñecos flotantes.

"¡Verdad! ¡Verdad! ¡Verdad!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo los muñecos.

"Muy bien entonces… ¡empiecen!" Grito Makarov.

Inmediatamente Raijinshuu tomo sus posiciones para atacar. Los muñecos del mago enmascarado volaron sobre la cabeza de Naruto. Freed se preparó para escribir runas. Evergreen dejo salir sus alas de hada para volar por el aire.

"¡Hey Babys! ¡Ataquen al chico con cara de gato!" Grito el mago enmascarado sacando la lengua.

"¡¿A quién llamas cara de gato?!" Grito molesto el rubio. Salto hacia atrás para esquivar los rayos

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Normalmente iría suave porque eres nuevo, pero con todo lo que dijeron creo que está bien que de mi 100%!" Grito con burla Bickslow, sus muñecos volando por encima de Naruto. De los cuales rayos verdes salieron de sus cuerpos. Naruto salto fuera del rango de los rayos. Corriendo en zig-zag para evitar los rayos verdes. Mientras corría partículas de un polvo dorado lo rodearon, levanto la vista hacia el cielo, Evergreen volando sobre él.

 **"¡Yōsei Bakudan: Guremurin!"** (Bomba de Hada: Gremlin) Grito Evergreen todas la partículas brillaron fuertemente mientras si inflaman, para luego crear una enorme explosión.

"¡Continúen atacando! ¡Mis Babys! **¡Rain Fōmēshon!"** (Formación en línea) Bickslow ordeno a sus muñecos, haciendo que estos cinco muñecos se acoplen una encima del otro, y lazando una ráfaga de energía en forma de media luna hacia la nube de polvo, creando una explosión.

"¡Increíble!" Dijo Lucy asombrada por la pelea.

"¡Están tomando la ventaja!" Dijo Natsu entusiasmado.

"No lo están dejando atacar" Gray dijo analizando detenidamente al rubio.

Makarov junto al grupo de Lamia Scale abrieron los ojos al ver el buen trabajo en equipo de Raijinshuu, es claro que confían mucho el uno con el otro.

"Esto es…" Makarov cortó su oración al ver al rubio.

"Muy buen trabajo en equipo… reconozco eso…" Dijo Naruto saliendo de la nube de polvo, la manga derecha de su ropa se despedazo, dejando ver a todos la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro, de color azul oscuro. "Pero necesitan más que eso…"

"¿Resistió nuestros ataques?" Se preguntó Evergreen, volando sobre el rubio. "Entonces veremos si soportas esto! **¡Yōsei Kijū: Repurakōn!"** (Ametralladora de Hada: Leprechaun) Grito la maga hada lanzando a gran velocidad agujas hechas de polvo de hada. Las agujas persiguen a Naruto mientras esta continua corriendo para evitar el ataque.

"¡Yeah Babys! **¡Barion Fōmēshon!"** (Formación Baryon) Grito Bickslow, sus muñecos comenzaron a volar dando vueltas en un patrón pentagonal, en medio del pentágono, una rayo de energía que siguió a Naruto junto a las agujas de polvo de hada. Causando gran destrucción a lo largo de la batalla.

"Esos muñecos son muy molestos… _Puedo suponer que ese tipo de magia lo hace débil en el combate mano a mano, por otro lado, si destruyo sus muñecos entonces no tendrá sus armas"_ Pensó Naruto, en su mano derecha salió una barra negra, que alargo antes de romperla y posteriormente lanzarla hacia una de los muñecos, atravesándolo y fijándolo a un árbol.

"¡Mi Baby!" Grito sorprendido el mago enmascarado.

"Aun no termino…" Dijo el rubio sonriendo, sacando más barras negras de sus manos, lanzándolas a los muñecos, hasta que los cinco están fijados a los arboles sin poder moverse.

"¿Barras negras? ¿Sera esa su arma?" Se preguntó Erza de brazos cruzados.

"Eso parece, pero comienzo a tener dudas sobre este tipo… Bickslow y Evergreen se están encargando de él ellos solos, ¿Dónde rayos esta Freed de todos modos?" Pregunto Gray viendo el campo de batalla tratando de ver al mago de cabello verde.

"Sabiendo su tipo de magia, puede que en este momento este trazando Runas, después de todo las Runas llevan un tiempo en ser escritas" Dijo Laxus suponiendo lo que ara su compañero.

 _"Solo dos me están atacando… ¿Dónde está el otro?"_ Mientras corre, el rubio vio una línea de escrituras frente a él, parando en seco, dando media vuelta para alejarse de las escrituras. Pero no conto con que también aparecieran escrituras detrás de él. Vio a su alrededor atrapado en medio de un cuadro de runas, camino hacia ellas y un muro invisible le impidió salir.

"¿Runas? ¿En qué momento….?"

"Mis compañeros hicieron un buen trabajo en distraerte mientras yo escribía mis runas, ahora con esto no podrás escapar. Tendrás que seguir todas y cada una de mis reglas sin excepción" Dijo tranquilamente Freed apareciendo en una multitud de runas, que se unen y formaron la forma de Freed. "Mis reglas son absolutas, no puedes escapar de ellas"

En la pared invisible, runas aparecieron, mostrando las reglas.

 **Regla 1: cualquiera que esquive los ataques externos no podrá respirar**

"Ahora no puedes esquivar nuestros ataques" Dijo el peli verde sacando su espada.

Desde los espectadores, Laxus sonrió al ver a sus compañeros con la inminente victoria. "Lo han atrapado" Dijo Mirajane llevando una mano a su barbilla.

"Una vez alguien es atrapado por las runas, no puede negar las reglas" Dijo Cana, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros. "La pelea termino en el momento en que Naruto cayó en la trampa de Freed"

"No lo entiendo… ¿Las runas de Freed pueden hacer eso?" Pregunto Natsu confundido.

"Ahhh (Suspiro) Recuerda la batalla de Fairy Tail Natsu, todos habíamos quedado atrapados por las runas de Freed en ese entonces, fuimos forzados a hacer lo que él quisiera" Dijo Gray de pie al lado de Natsu.

"Umm… aun no lo entiendo" Dijo Natsu rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Realmente eres un idiota… déjame que te explique, las Runas Mágicas giran en torno al uso de las runas mismas que emplea Freed con su Escritura Oscura, esta forma de magia le permite levantar barreras mágicas en forma de encantamientos rúnicos en un área determinada, evitando que los que están dentro escapen. Cada hechizo tiene "reglas", que son fijadas por Freed, y que deben ser cumplidas para los atrapados en el interior de la barrera. Escapar es imposible de otra manera, con las reglas que son "absolutas", e incluso un mago inmensamente poderoso como el Maestro Makarov no es capaz de romperlas. ¿Entiendes ahora?" Pregunto, y por la expresión confundida de Natsu se nota que no lo hizo.

"Puedes explicarlo una vez más ¿Por favor?"

En Gray apareció una vena palpitante en su cabeza, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo golpeo a Natsu en la cabeza. "¡Aprende! Recuerda todo lo que dije y repítelo hasta que lo entiendas" Termino con el puño humeando, junto con la cabeza de Natsu.

"Que irracional…" Se quejó Natsu con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

Alrededor de Naruto, una nube de polvo de hada rodeo su cuerpo, cegándolo. Evergreen salto por detrás de él con un orbe brillante en sus manos, atacándolo por la espalda. Junto a Bickslow que en todo este tiempo busco algo como nuevo juguete para portar sus almas, encontrando muñecos viejos en alguna parte del bosque, los cinco muñecos dando vueltas en un patrón pentagonal, energía brillando en medio para luego lanzar un rayo de energía.

"¡Este es el poder de Raijinshuu! **¡Kumiawase no Yōsei: Dasuto to ōbu!"** (Combinación de Hada: Polvo y Orbe) Grito Evergreen lanzando el orbe de polvo de hada hacia Naruto.

"¡No subestimes a la guardia personal de Laxus! **¡Barion Fōmēshon!"** (Formación Baryon) la orden de Bickslow fue escuchada por sus muñecos, lanzando el rayo de energía combinado con el orbe de polvo de hada, haciendo una ataque combinado. Una enorme explosión envolvió al rubio al recibir el impacto. No dejando ver nada, ni el resultado del ataque.

"¿Lo vencieron?" Pregunto Wendy preocupada.

"No puedo ver nada…" Dijo Lucy.

Jura abrió los ojos, para luego ver al tercer maestro sentado a su lado. "Makarov-dono esto es…"

"Si… ellos no le dieron tiempo de atacar…" Dijo Makarov seriamente. "Pero… algo no está bien"

Una vez el humo disipado, todos pueden ver con claridad que Naruto está tomándose el cuello con ambas manos, temblando ligeramente, llevando una mano a su boca y dejando la otra en su cuello.

"Él está sin aliento… lo que significa…"

"De alguna forma, pudo esquivar los ataques de los dos"

"No puedo respirar…" Murmuro Naruto.

"Lo siento cara de gatito, pero no puedes ganar" Dijo Bickslow de brazos cruzado. "Me quedare con tu alma, **Figyua Aisu"** (Ojos Figura) Dijo quitándose su máscara, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos verdes.

"No, no, el será una hermosa estatua para mi jardín" Dijo Evergreen quitándose las gafas, dejando que sus ojos brillen en color amarillo. **"Sutōn Aisu"** (Ojos de Piedra)

"Aún hay que derrotarlo, terminare esto en un ataque" Dijo Freed abriendo su ojos derecho, mostrando un esclerótica negro, su pupila brillando en un color morado. **"Yami no Ekurityūru…"** (Escritura Oscura) su próximo ataque se vio interrumpido por el rubio tosiendo, tratando de omar tanto aire como pueda.

"S-Son muy fuertes…" Elogio Naruto débilmente, todos prestaron atención a sus palabras. "Pero… no es tan fácil como creen… **Mantoru** …" (Manto) Absolutamente nadie sabía a qué se refiera Naruto. Sin embargo, los miembros de hace 7 años no notaron el estremecimientos de sus compañeros, junto al grupo de Lamia Scale.

"No puedes negar mis reglas, si continuas evadiendo nuestros ataques, perderás el aliento" Dijo Freed tomando una postura para atacar. **"Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu"** (Escritura Oscura: Destrucción) gritando el nombre de su ataque, Freed corrió hacia Naruto, sabiendo que sus runas están hechas para que él no se veo afectado. Con su espada envainada y su mano derecha en la empuñadura, y luego rápidamente desenfunda el arma y ataca a su oponente, causando un corte explosivo. Sin embargo, Naruto lo esquivo, las runas brillaron y Naruto de derrumbo en sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad. "Si sigues esquivando te quedaras sin aire" Dijo Freed envainando su espada.

"Haa… Aun no estoy vencido… **Kage Bushin"** (Clon de Sombra) Naruto exhalo mientras hace un sello en forma de cruz con sus dedos. En una bomba de humo, un segundo Naruto apareció a su lado.

"¡¿Clones?!" Dijo Natsu sorprendido.

"Parece que puede clonarse a sí mismo… ¿Pero no será alguna proyección del Pensamiento?"

"¡Miren! ¡¿Q-Que esta haciendo?!"

El clon del rubio, que parece estar en buenas condiciones, inhalo una gran bocanada de aire, para luego llevar sus labios a los del original, haciendo respiración de boca a boca, aunque parece que se pasó un poco, dado que el clon puede pensar por sí mismo, se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos, mordiendo el labio inferior del original, aprovechando que este abrió un poco la boca, introdujo su lengua, clon pervertido pensó el original con la cara roja.

"¡¿Q-Qu-Que se supone que está haciendo?!" Grito Evergreen tapando su rostro con su abanico para que nadie vea su cara roja y la sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Los espectadores también se hacen la misma pregunta, las chicas rojas por completo echando humo por las orejas, los chicos incomodos, aunque Natsu mira más curioso que incómodo.

"¡Oye Gray! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Sus labios se están tocando!" Señalo hacia los dos rubios.

"¡I-IDIOTA! ¡Por supuesto que los veo…!" Gray aparto la mirada, en sus mejillas una ligera coloración en rojo apareció. "¿Por qué demonios te sorprende? No creo que sean tan idiota… pero… ¿No sabes lo que es un beso?" Dijo incómodo.

"¿Beso? ¿Es algo que se hace cuando peleas? ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que se puede hacer eso en una pelea?!" Grito Natsu. Su comentario inocente inquieto a más de uno.

"Olvídalo… No estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo…" Dijo Gray alejándose unos metros del peli rosa.

"Ara, Ara… esto es un mangar para mi vista" Dijo Mirajane con las manos en sus mejillas.

"¡B-B-BE-Beso…!" La pobre de Erza, su rostro esta de un color igual o más rojo que su cabello.

"E-Este es… el amor que existe entre chicos… Boys Love… y son idénticos… esto es como… ¡Kyaahh! ¡Es el amor prohibido entre hermanos!" Grito Juvia con una hemorragia nasal nivel grifo.

* * *

 **Fantasía de Juvia~**

 _Dos mellizos están en su cocina, alistando su almuerzo, siendo huérfanos, ellos deben cuidarse el uno al otro, la intimidación de las personas ha hecho que solo confíen entre ellos, solo se necesitan a ellos. Uno de los mellizos, rubio bajito y de mirada amable dejo caer una tasa de te hirviendo en su mana, generando una quemadura._

 _"¡Ahh! ¡Quema!" Dijo Naruto llevando su mano a su boca, lamiéndola como un gatito._

 _"¡Naruto!" Grito su hermano mayor por diez minutos. Idéntico a su hermano, pero él se veía más salvaje que su hermano menos. Este tomo la mano de su hermano, besándola para minimizar el dolor (Ya solo falta que le dé un amen para que se cure~) "Rayos… Esto pasa porque siempre estas mirando a otro lado… todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirarme a mi…"_

 _"Menma… para es vergonzoso…" Dijo con sus mejillas enrojecidas._

 _"Perdón… no pude evitarlo. Te veías tan lindo en ese momento~ que yo…"_

 **Fin Fantasía de Juvia ~**

* * *

"¡Ahh! No puedo más~!" Grito Juvia a los cielos.

Makarov tosió para llamar la atención, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar el espectáculo de besos. "…Es un chico listo… usar clones para recibir respiración de boca a boca para romper la regla de Freed, contradictoriamente no está rompiéndola, la regla dice que cualquiera que esquive los ataques se quedara sin aire, usando este método puede esquivar y conservar aire… pero… creo que se está excediendo…" Termino tosiendo, apartando la mirada.

El clon término de dar lo último de su aliento para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, Naruto se llevó la mano a su boca, limpiando un poco de saliva que había escapado de su boca, mirando completamente normal. **"Gaikaku…"** (Corteza) murmuro Naruto, pala luego ponerse de pie. Noto que sus oponentes también se ven cansados.

"Si ya están cansados, no lo duden más y pierdan intencionalmente" Dijo Naruto recuperando aliento.

"Habla por ti mismo, el único que eta siendo apaleado aquí eres tú" Evergreen voló sobre su cabeza.

"No olviden que puedo terminar con este juego cuando quiera" Dijo el rubio caminando hasta colocar su mano sobre la barrera hecha por las runas. Un fuerte viento pasó entre ellos, levantando el cabello de todos, moviendo en la dirección de la corriente, de los árboles, las hojas débiles que no pudieron quedarse junto a las ramas volaron por el aire, una solitaria hoja verde fue atrapada entre los dedos de Naruto. "Oh… El tipo de hoja que quería… Mientras no esquive sus ataques, mi respiración permanecerá normal, ¿Verdad? En ese caso solo debo hacer que ustedes no sean capaces de atacar" Dijo llevando la hoja a sus labios. "La naturaleza es hermosa~ la belleza es una entidad efímera… Que hace que no quiera dañar más este hermoso jardín… Acabemos con la pelea~" Dijo el rubio viendo a sus oponentes.

Los cuales confundidos bajaron la guardia. "Entonces quieres decir que…"

"…Aquí mismo" Termino su oración cerrando los ojos y silbando con la hoja.

 **Insertar Pokemon Oracion (Hoja Silbato )**

En el momento en que Naruto comenzó su canción. El dulce sonido del silbato atrapo a todos, sintiéndose en paz mientras escuchan la canción, relajando a todos, dejándose llevar por la hermosa melodía sorprendentemente aguda y dulce para los oídos. Por un momento todos olvidaron el propósito por el que habían venido, incluso el Raijinshuu se permitió disfrutar de ese exquisito manjar para los oídos. La melodía calmo los sentimientos negativos que algunos tenían hacia el rubio, mientras que otros solo se dejan llevar su sonido, sintiéndose en calma.

Inesperadamente, cuando los ojos de Raijinshuu parpadearon, su entorno cambio, su visión se alteró y parecía como si el lugar se distorsionara.

 _"¿Qué es esto?"_ Se preguntó Evergreen viendo sus alrededores.

 _"M-Mi cuerpo… no se mueve"_ Bickslow junto a sus compañeros cayeron de rodilla, con los brazos extendidos, su cuerpo temblando tratando de moverse. El comportamiento extraño de sus compañeros regreso a la realidad a sus compañeros, que sorprendidos vieron como el Raijinshuu caía arrodillado ante solo una melodía.

 _"¿Esto es una ilusión?"_ Freed se preguntó mentalmente, maldiciéndose por no pensar en algo contra las ilusiones. En estos momentos, si pudiera mover su cuerpo podría ordenas la regla de no hacer ilusiones, pero ya es muy tarde.

El entorno para los tres cambio, un mundo lleno de esqueletos por todos lados, cables impidiendo sus movimientos. De repente, y si n previo aviso, la carne de sus brazos de derrite a través de sus huesos, todo el Raijinshuu grito de terror, tratando de alejarse de sus extremidades derretidas.

"¿Qué… Que ha pasado? Dejaron de moverse" Dijo Lucy. Ella junto a sus amigos tragaron saliva, esa melodía debió hacerles algo a sus amigos. Naruto dejo de silbar.

 **Fin Pokemon Oracion (Hoja Silbato )**

"¡Hey bastardo! ¡¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?!" Grito Laxus con varias venas marcadas en su cara y la pupila de sus ojos dilatados mortalmente.

"El sonido es algo muy útil, mis melodías son mortales para los oídos, con ella puedo fácilmente controlar muchas ilusiones con melodías. De todas mis melodías, esta le conviene más a este grupo, porque…" Los gritos de Raijinshuu se escuchan fuertemente. Inquietando a sus compañeros. "Detiene los movimientos del objetivo y los inmoviliza, justo como hiso Freed-san conmigo" Termino Naruto arrojando la hoja al aire, siendo arrastrada por las corrientes de viento.

"¿Qué se siente ser restringido de la misma manera en la que me restringes?" Pregunto Naruto colocando una mano sobre la barrera. **Mugen Onsa** (Cadenas Fantasmas de Sonido) es un Genjutsu que se basa en el sonido. Quien la oye caerá en una ilusión que le hará pensar, ver y sentir que su cuerpo ha sido sujetado por muchas cuerdas, las cuales le impedirán moverse. Incluso sin la intervención física de una fuerza externa, el cuerpo se ve privado de toda la movilidad y la conciencia misma se desvanece progresivamente. Al mismo tiempo, la victima sufre alucinaciones, como la sensación de que su cuerpo se derrite, lo que hace también haya un grave agotamiento mental" Explico su ilusión, haciendo que varios traguen saliva.

"Bastardo…" Gruño el mago de rayos.

"¿Q-Que es lo que pasa?" Pregunto Wendy en estado de agitación, inquietud pero sobre todo ansiedad.

"Eso es una ilusión" Dijo Makarov, quien escucho la pregunta de la caza dragones del cielo. "La pelea dio un giro enorme, ahora es una batalla de ilusiones para confundir al oponente, no se ven este tipo de batallas a menudo." Dijo Makarov llevando una mano a su mentón. "Una ilusión domina tu sentido de la percepción. En otras palabras domina tu cerebro, que domina tus cinco sentidos. La dominación se vuelve más fuerte con el poder del ilusionista, y la oportunidad de caer en un hechizo son mayores"

"Como se esperaba de Maestro Makarov, tiene mucho conocimiento sobre las ilusiones" Dijo Naruto viendo gentilmente al anciano. Aunque noto que la mayoría de los miembros perdidos le veían mal, haciéndolo suspirar dramáticamente. "Les dije que no quería pelear, ¡Ahora se aguantan!" Grito señalando a los magos, haciendo que una gota de sudor baje por sus cabezas. "Sin embargo… este grupo fue muy bueno, lo reconozco, pero ellos ya me han entregado su percepción, no podrán liberarse de esa ilusi-"

"¡Liberar! ¡Liberar! ¡Liberar!" Los cinco muñecos de Bickslow gritaron al mismo tiempo, volando hasta llegar a los magos inmovilizados, tres de ellos atacaron al Raijinshuu en sus cabezas, arrojándolos al suelo, sorprendiendo a los espectadores. Y consiguiendo una sonrisa de Naruto.

"Han usado los muñecos para golpearse a sí mismos ¿Han salido de la ilusión usando el dolor?" Preguntó Naruto al Raijinshuu que lentamente se puso de pie.

"¡Esa fue toda una experiencia! ¡Pero mis Babys nunca se alejaran de mi lado! ¡¿Cierto mis babys?!" Pregunto el mago enmascarado.

"¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!"

"Honestamente… estas dejando de ser un lindo gatito, pero supongo que las apariencias engañan" Dijo Evergreen abanicándose.

"¡¿A quién llamas 'lindo gatito'?! ¡¿Y a que te refieres con las apariencias?!" Grito infantilmente un molesto Naruto.

"Pero son duda, tus ilusiones nos tomaron por sorpresa, y es por eso, que ahora ordeno esto" Dijo Freed trazando nuevas reglas en sus runas.

 **Regla 2: cualquiera que use magia no podrá respirar.**

 **Regla 3: Los clones no pueden ser invocados.**

 **Regla 4: quien este atrapado dentro de la barrera no puede moverse.**

El cuerpo de Naruto inmediatamente quedo congelado, ni siquiera un dedo puede ser movido. Ganando una gruñido del rubio. "No me gusta estar restringido…" Dijo con un puchero el rubio.

"La situación ha cambiado por completo" Dijo Erza.

"¡Son increíbles! ¡Peleen conmigo!" Grito Natsu entusiasmado. Laxus dio una silenciosa sonrisa, orgulloso de su equipo.

"Con esas reglas, ya no podrá hacer nada, está completamente expuesto" Dijo Gray ya relajado, toda la tensión de la pelea finalmente acabo.

"Creo que es hora de darles una lección de historia, después de todo se han perdido 7 años de avances en la tecnología y los descubrimientos…" Murmuro Naruto, atrayendo la completa atención de todos los magos perdidos de hace 7 años. "Seguramente alguien se ha dado cuenta de un par de palabras que he dicho, bueno lo que puedo decir es que tengo la habilidad de hacer aparecer y hacer desaparecer cualquier cosas que diga" Dijo sonriendo.

"Eso es ridículo, si pudieras hacer eso ya te habrías liberado de mis runas con solo decir su nombre" Contrarresto Freed.

"Pensé que sería divertido si lo hacía de esta manera. Ahora sabrán…" Dijo el rubio sacando la lengua. Se encogería de hombros si pudiera, pero las runas no lo permiten. "…que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de ganar" Dijo el rubio, inesperadamente la tierra debajo del rubio se movió, haciendo una torre de roca que elevo al rubio por sobre los magos. "El Maestro Makarov dijo que el combate termina hasta que alguien no pueda continuar. Esto los matara un poco, pero traten de aguantar" Dijo sonriendo astutamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Morir?"

"Así es. Morir es una forma en la que alguien ya no puede seguir combatiendo"

"¡Espera! ¡Naruto! ¡Yo no apruebo eso! ¡Prohíbo que haya muertes aquí!" Grito el tercer maestro caminando hasta quedar al frente de la plataforma.

"Siento decirlo Maestro pero… ya no hay vuelta atrás" La mirada de Naruto se tornó maliciosa y oscura. **"Risosufea"** (Litosfera) Su voz se escuchó cono la anunciación de la muerte.

Como si se tratase de un sueño, todos y absolutamente todos vieron el suelo debajo de sus pies desaparecer, la única vista que había fue una enrome bola de fuego debajo de sus narices, todos gritaron de terror al ver que caían hacia esa bola de fuego como el sol.

"¡¿Que está pasando?!"

"¡La tierra desapareció!"

"¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa¡?!"

"¡Cualquiera que pueda volar, haga algo!" El grito del tercero se escuchó por todos lados. Los Excede siendo los primeros en tratar de llevar a cuanta persona podían, pero se limitaron a solo dos, aunque Patherlily se transformó en su forma de combate, solo pudo con cuatro personas.

"¡Naruto! ¡Regresa la tierra a la normalidad!" Ordeno el tercer maestro cayendo junto a los demás. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, no solo ellos están cayendo, la cuidad de magnolia, los océanos, casas, ¡Personas! También están cayendo a su inminente muerte. Vio con furia al rubio, y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando vio sus ojos. Un patrón de ondas, esclerótica purpura grisácea, brillando intensamente. Pero no fue el cambio lo que shockeo al anciano, sino la mirada de diversión enferma fue lo que los sorprendió, junto al zorro el rubio formo un portal detrás de él, siendo introducido, dejando ver solo su cara.

Makarov no podía creer que este muchacho en serio esté tratando de matarlos. Parecía un chico tan amable y bueno. Con impotencia vio como sus _hijos_ lloraban mientras caían, esperando sus muertes.

"Litosfera. La superficie del planeta, como se saltaron 7 años de avances de conocimientos, estoy seguro que ninguno sabía a qué me refería. Como no entendían lo que quería decir, pude borrar el manto y la corteza terrestre, que menciones anteriormente y supongo que tampoco debo dejaros vivir, **Majikku"** (Poder Mágico) en el momento en que Naruto dijo esa palabra, todos los intentos del gremio por volar se vinieron abajo, los Excede perdieron sus alas, los otros que de alguna manera consiguieron mantenerse en el aire cayeron junto a los otros. Naruto cambio su vista hacia la bola de fuego. Por alguna razón, solamente el junto a Kurama pueden usar magia. "Tiene un núcleo de 6,000 grados de temperatura. Y una superficie con una temperatura de 3,000 grados, estoy siendo demasiado amable… **Sanso"** (Oxigeno)

 _"¡Nos ha impedido respirar…!"_

 _"¡¿Cuánto más tenemos que soportar?!"_

 _"¡N-No puedo respirar!"_

 _"¡Este es el fin! ¡Este es el fin!"_

 _"No quiero morir… no quiero morir"_

"Hmp… Me divertí mucho con esta pelea, jugare un poco más con ellos, bueno es hora de irnos Kurama. ¡Ah! Pero antes…. **Atomosufea"** (Atmosfera) el portal se cerró, Naruto y Kurama desaparecieron.

 _"¡¿También borro la atmosfera?!"_ Grito mentalmente Makarov, con lágrimas en los ojos vio como sus hijos explotaban en el vacío del espacio. Una tras otro explotando. Cuando todo parecía perdido, vio algo que lo dejo con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Todos sus hijos explotaban con sonrisas en sus rostros tranquilos. Todos y cada uno de ellos se fue con una sonrisa y lágrimas de alegría porque su final será rápido y ya no tendrán que soportar este infierno.

 _"Naru-chan… ¿Por qué?"_

Fue el último pensamiento de Makarov antes de que el también explotara.

* * *

"¿Estova bien lo que hiciste?" Pregunto Kurama en una tierra helada al lado del rubio. El cual vio hacia el cielo con una sonrisa.

"Atmosfera… el ambiente sin presión, creado por la ausencia de atmosfera. Provocara que el aire en sus interiores se expanda y exploten como globos… ellos no pueden ni hablar en el vació del espacio, con esto he ganado contra ellos… en ese mundo silencioso y ardiente que he creado… supongo que todo debe acabar ahora" Naruto se levantó, llevando la mano hacia el frente de su rostro, haciendo un sello de mano.

 **"¡Kai!"** (Liberar)"

* * *

Los ojos de Makarov se abrieron de repente. Jadeando mientras sudor frio caía de su rostro, sus manos y todo su cuerpo temblando. Levanto la vista y vio que todo era normal, él estaba sentado en la plataforma, al lado del grupo de Lamia Scale, que está en iguales condiciones. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando vio a Naruto, de pie casualmente frente a sus oponentes. Desvió la vista del Raijinshuu tembloroso y paso su mirada a sus hijos. Todos y cada una se ven como si hubieran visto un fantasma, a Zeref o cualquier cosa, porque todos están en iguales condiciones, unos llorando mientras se abraza, otros jadeando en estado de shock. Pero todos en una cosa en común, viendo con miedo, terror, atemorizados a Naruto, que tiene una mirada triste en este momento.

"Yo… no sé qué decir por mis acciones…" Dijo el rubio arrodillándose, inclinándose frente a todos. "¡MIS MAS SINSERAS DISCULPAS! ¡LAMENTO HABERLOS ECHO PASAR POR ESO!" Grito el rubio. Algunos retrocedieron cuando escucharon su voz.

Makarov de algún modo se las arregló para poder hablar. "…Dime Naruto Ōtsutsuki… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Exigio seriamente, su mirada endurecida, como si quisiera _matar_ al rubio.

"Me disculpo con todos… sé que probablemente estén aterrados, pero esto era para que entiendan… no me gusta pelear, nunca quise hacerlo, es por eso…. Que atrape a todos en una ilusión" Dijo con remordimiento. Todos los miembros del gremio, junto al grupo de Lamia Scale se calmaron un poco, escuchando al rubio. "No tengo palabras para describir esto pero… solo infligiendo miedo sobre ustedes podrían desistir de querer seguir con esto, entenderé si quieren que me vaya de gremio"

Makarov entrecerró los ojos, algo no está bien aquí. "Déjame preguntarte algo… ¿En qué momento nos atrapaste en tu ilusión?"

"Desde el principio"

"¿Quieres decir que toda nuestra pelea fue una ilusión?" Pregunto Bickslow nerviosamente, se encogió un poco cuando el rubio volteo a verlo.

"Nunca tuvimos ninguna oportunidad…." Sollozo Evergreen aliviada de que todo fuera producto de una ilusión.

"La pelea había terminado desde el principio…" Freed en estado de shock dijo débilmente.

Los miembros de Fairy Tal no se lo creían, Erza que estaba abrasado a Mirajane suspiro de alivio, sintiendo como su amiga aun temblaba en su pecho, desvió la mirada para ver a sus compañeros. Lucy y Juvia estaban abrazadas fuertemente, Wendy aun sollozaba abrazada a Romeo quien también era abrazado por su padre. Natsu aun tiembla en brazos de Gray, quien tiene la mirada perdida, enterrando su rostro en el cabello rosado de su amigo/rival. Laxus respiraba entrecortadamente, de vez en cuando viendo con preocupación a su equipo. Gildarts se había pasado a la otra plataforma para abrazar a Cana, que por esta vez no se negó a ser envuelta por los brazos de su padre.

"Porque… ¿Por qué…? ¡¿PORQUE MALDITA SEA?!" Grito Gray de repente. "¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste algo tan estúpido como eso! ¡Fue estúpido y peligroso! ¡Alguien pudo haber muerte, estúpido!" Grito, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Natsu de miedo. Inmediatamente se calmó, no queriendo asustar más a su amigo, sintiendo lágrimas picar sus ojos, abrazo son más fuerza a su amigo. "Maldita sea… Estás loco… pero… estoy tan contento, de que todo fuera solo una ilusión…" Dijo con respiración entrecortada. "…No puede hacer nada… todo lo que podía hacer era… ver a mi familia explotar frente a mis ojos…" La lagrimas no tardaron en caer, y sintió su pecho mojado, Natsu probablemente sienta lo mismo que él.

"Lo siento…" Los propios ojos de Naruto picaban con lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos.

"Todo fue una ilusión…" Murmuro Makarov. "Todos caímos en su ilusión… incluso Gildarts a quien las ilusiones no afectan… incluso yo caí… solo sus ilusiones tiene este efecto en las personas… que será de su poder físico… ¿Quién eres Naruto Ōtsutsuki…?"

 **"Bueno, parece que ahora entienden"** La oscura voz de Kurama se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla. **"Les advertí que retar al mocoso fue una mala idea, y estos son los resultados… ¿Aun piensan que vale la pena seguir peleando?"** Pregunto a todos en general.

"¡POR SUPUESTO!" El grito provino del cuerpo en los brazos de Gray, atrayendo la atención de todos. "¡ESO SOLO FUE UNA ILUSION! ¡NADA DE ESO FUE REAL! ¡AUN TENEMOS A NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS AQUÍ! ¡JUNTO A NOSOTROS! ¡NO NOS RENDIREMOS SOLO POR UNA ILUSION!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas el Dragón Slayer de fuego.

 **"¿Aun quieres pelear? ¿Acaso no ves el estado en el que estas?"** Pregunto Kurama refiriéndose a las lágrimas que aun corren por el rostro del peli rosado y el temblor del cuerpo.

"Puede que haya sido aterrador ver a mi familia desaparecer delante de mis ojos… y es cierto que ahora tengo miedo… porque por un momentos pensé que todo era real… pero… también recordé algo importante…" Natsu salió del abrazo de Gray, levantándose y limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "¡NOSOTROS SOMOS FAIRY TAIL Y NOSOTROS NUNCA NOS RENDIMOS NI RETROCEDEMOS ANTE UNA PELEA!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos de todos se abrieron enormemente.

"Fairy Tail… Nunca se rinde"

"No retrocede ante nadie…"

"Nunca abandona una pelea…"

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, hablando unos con otros, compartiendo comentarios. Alentándose los unos a los otros, en cuestión de segundo, una nueva confianza lleno los corazones de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

"Es cierto…"

"Es verdad"

"¡Nunca retrocedemos!"

"Fairy Tail es una familia que nunca se rinde"

"¡Todos somos una familia!"

Natsu elevo su puño, señalando con él a Naruto. "¡Y ahora es mi turno de pelear! ¡No permitiré que uses más ilusiones! ¡Te hace pelear con tus manos y tu magia! **¡MOETE KITA ZO!"** (ESTOY ENCENDIDO) Grito el caza dragones con una sonrisa depredadora, mostrando sus largos colmillos.

"¿Quién peleara contra él? Te recuerdo que hace un momento estabas llorando como un bebe en mis brazos. ¡Hmp! ¡Seré yo quien pelee contra él y lo fuerce a usar su magia!" Dijo con confianza Gray, de pie al lado del peli roza.

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Yo no estaba llorando!" Grito con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Sí. Si lo estabas" Dijo Gray cruzándose de brazos.

"¡No es cierto!"

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Naruto, atrayendo la atención, de todos. Muy pronto todos se unieron a su risa, limpiándose una lagrimita de su ojo Naruto hablo. "Están locos… aun con lo que hice… aun quieren seguir peleando… jajaja…"

Natsu sonrió aún más ampliamente. "¡Eso es Fairy Tail para ti!"

"Jejeje… muy bien… acepto… peleare contra ustedes limpiamente, Koi" Dijo con una sonrisa. Su terrible acción anterior probablemente pueda ser olvidada, eso es todo lo que Naruto pide por ahora.

* * *

 **Hooolaaa todo el mundo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Agradecimientos a Ice Devil 80 por esa pelea, me pregunto cómo será la próxima. El ligero Yaoi y Yuri fue aportado por MI, gracias muchas gracias.**

 **Tendrán que esperar para saberlo.**

 **Con esto me despido. Adieu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lectores, me alegra que a varios les guste el capítulo 2, ahora empezaremos con el capítulo 3, antes que nada la contestación de los review, que por cierto agradezco.**

 **Jonathan486** **:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, el crédito por la pelea se la lleva Ice Devil, porque? Porque la mayoría la aportó él, en esto de las peleas n soy muy buena que digamos, soy más del romance, cursilerías xd etc, etc. Por las secuelas psicológicas… sí creo que sí, a más de alguno traumo Naruto :v

 **elian0587** **:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Entiendo tu emoción, pero tranquilo amigo, te puedes morir por un ataque al corazón y no quiero que me demanden por usar una Death Note XD

 **Jose WhiteCrow** **:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review, solamente soy buena en esto porque Ice-Senpai se toma su tiempo para leer mi trabajo, él es algo así como mi Beta, me dice de errores, faltas de ortografía, mientras que me ayuda en muchas cosas, ambos vivimos en el mismo "vecindario" se le puede decir a este lugar, es más fácil para él ayudarme. Me sorprendí cuando dijiste que no consideras raros mis gustos. Fue lindo, eres muy amable, estoy agradecida por eso. Tu fic también me gusta, tengo entendido que eres de otro país ¿Cómo se conocieron? Ice-Senpai nunca me dice nada. (Puchero)

Por favor, si comiera pizza perdería esta figura sexi ;D que tengo -3-

 **Timebreaker09** **:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado! Usare elementos de muchos animes para este fic, eso es seguro, siempre es bueno utilizar otros materiales. Ese clon es un loquillo, Juvia es una loquilla XD lo de tratar con el Yaoi es tal como tú dices! Solo hay que imaginar a alguien más y listo! Muy fácil. Y no te preocupes por un review largo, es mejor así porque se cuál es tu opinión.

 **Bueno, terminemos con esto. Una pequeña información. Las peleas han sido con la ayuda de Ice-Senpai. Todo el credito por las peleas va al Senpai.**

 **Advertencia: esta historia es Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) Shonen, Shojo, un poco de Yuri (Mujer x Mujer) si no te gusta no lo leas. Incluye Gray x Naruto, más adelante Gray x Naruto x Natsu.**

 **Seme-Gray**

 **Suke-Natsu**

 **Uke-Naruto**

Persona hablando "Estoy encendido"

Persona pensando " _Mmm, Pastel de fresas…"_

Kurama/ Dragón/ hablando " **Dejen un comentario** "

Kurama/ Dragón/ pensando " ** _O borrare su existencia_** _"_

Hechizos/ Magia/ Jutsu " **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima, si lo hiciera, haría un anime crossver entre ellos.

* * *

 **Los Ojos del Samsara**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"Combate con los 5 Elementos"**

El viento soplo fuertemente, arrancando las hojas de los árboles, llevando a las hojas caídas a volar, el cabello de todos moviéndose por la misma dirección del viento. Las risas anteriores fueron reemplazadas por seños fruncidos. Se podía sentir la presión en el aire, el poder mágico de varios elevándose mientras ven al rubio de pie casualmente con los brazos cruzados, mientras espera a su próximo oponente.

Natsu sonrió salvajemente, sonrisa compartida por sus compañeros. "¡Yosh! ¡Vamos a pele-!"

"¡Espera Natsu!" Antes de que el peli rosa saltara a la pelea, la mano gigante de Makarov se interpuso en su camino. Una mueca apareció en la cara del caza dragones, volteando a ver al anciano. "Primero que nada, soy YO quien escoge al siguiente oponente, no tú. Segundo, si Naru-chan a a pelear limpiamente ahora, una sola persona no podrá vencerlo, por eso quiero que lo ataquen en grupo-"

"¡Pero Ji-chan! ¡Así no es divertido!"

"¡A callar mocoso! Escúchame sin interrumpirme, por dios estos muchachos creen que lo saben todo…" Makarov froto su bigote pensativo. "Estamos aquí para probar el poder de Naru-chan, no para divertirnos, te recuerdo que solo una de sus ilusiones nos atrapo a todos" Cuando dijo eso a más de uno le corrió un escalofrió por la espalda. "Por lo que he disidido que irá un grupo de cinco a pelear, también quiero ver cómo se las arregla Naru-chan contra un grupo, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Naru-chan?" Pregunto ahora viendo de reojo al rubio, quien negó con la cabeza.

"Está decidido. ¡Natsu!" El caza dragones sonrió como loco al oír su nombre, salto de la plataforma y cayó frente a Naruto a unos pies de distancia.

"¡Gray!" El mago de hielo rio entre dientes y con un bufido camino tranquilamente hasta saltar al campo de batalla, de pie al lado derecho del peli rosa.

"¡Gajeel!" El nombrado dio su característica risa "Geehee" antes de saltar frente al rubio, de pie al lado izquierdo del peli rosa.

"¡Elfman!" El albino alto grito "Hombre" por alguna razón, saltando al lado de sus compañeros.

"Ahora uno más…" Makarov estudio a sus magos, solo los clase S siendo los que quedan, frunció el ceño un poco. Pero le llamo la atención que Lyon se puso de pie de repente.

"Maestro Makarov, sé que no pertenezco a su gremio, pero me gustaría enfrentarme a él" Dijo Lyon viendo en dirección de Naruto. "Además esto me ayudara a lucirme más ante Juvia-chan así que… por favor maestro Makarov" Dijo el albino haciendo una reverencia.

Makarov llevo su mano a su barbilla, pensando profundamente. _"Fuera de esos idiotas, no hay nadie más que quiera pelear contra Naru-chan… además quisiera que los Clase S peleen juntos para dar un mayor reto. Lyon es fuerte, y estoy seguro que tuvo mucha más experiencia durante estos siete años, ¿Y quien soy yo para negar a un hombre lucirse frente a la mujer que le gusta? Gray no parece interesado en Juvia… es un idiota por eso. Solo un idiota ignoraría a una mujer hermosa como Juvia… Bueno no pierdo nada con dejarlo pelear"_ Makarov vio a Lyon y asintió con la cabeza. El albino dejo escapar un pequeño "Si" antes de saltar de la plataforma y caer de pie al lado de Gray. Que extrañado volteo a ver a Makarov y este asintió. Con un gruñido el azabache dejo pasar por alto esto.

"Cinco contra uno. No parece muy justo" Dijo Naruto con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza. Para luego colocarse en posición de batalla. Los cinco magos se tensaron, si solo una ilusión les hizo aquello, es natural para todo estar ansiosos. En los espectadores, Lucy se mordió el labio mientras teme por la seguridad de sus compañeros de equipo. Juvia junto sus manos y las llevo a su rostro, haciendo una pequeña oración. Erza frunció el ceño, en este momento podrá ver las habilidades del rubio, asique perderse un solo segundo puede ser peligroso. Todos los magos están al borde de sus asientos, esperando a que alguien de él primero golpe.

"¡Ya me canse de esperar! ¡Aquí voy!" Natsu grito con sus puños apretados fuertemente envueltos en calientes llamas.

"¡Espera Natsu!"

"¡Ese idiota! ¡Detente Salamander!"

"¡Es un hombre!"

Antes de que Natsu conectara su puño con la cara de Naruto, un fuerte viento lo mando hacia atrás. Apagado sus llamas de sus puños, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto creo cuatro clones de sí mismo. Un puño lo golpeo en su cara. Natsu sintió como si fuera lanzado, pero luego de eso sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, cuando abrió los ojos un pie hacia su abdomen fue lo primero que alcanzo a ver antes de ser alzado hacia el aire, escupió saliva al sentir una secuencia de patadas en su abdomen, y un último en su mentón. Abrió los ojos solo para ver a Naruto con la pierna extendida por encima de su cuerpo. Lo último que escucho fue. **"¡Naruto Rendan!"** Antes de chocar contra la tierra.

Gray junto a los demás se quedaron ahí de pie con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Pero dejaron de lado su sorpresa para empezar con sus ataques.

Gray corrió juntando sus manos, su puño chocando contra su palma, neblina fría envolviendo sus manos. **"¡Cold Excalibur!"** Con un sello mágico, una gigante espada hecha de hielo apareció en las manos de Gray.

Gajeel siguió después del azabache, transformando su mano en una hoja de hierro con picos que funciona como sierra. **"¡Tetsuryūken!"** (Espada del Dragón de Hierro)

Elfman no se quedó tras, transformando su brazo en el de un animal grande, compuesto de metal, que es de alguna manera similar a un guante, deportivo con placas diferentes y líneas de pernos. " **¡** **Beast Arm: Toro de Hierro** **!"**

Naruto sonrió levemente, los tres magos sobre su cuerpo, choco los pies contra el suelo y flexiono las rodillas, llevando las manos hacia el aire como si cargar algo. Con sus movimientos, la tierra se movió, levantándose y formando una torre de tierra. Con la que los tres magos chocaron. Naruto sonrió por un momento, pero le duró poco. Salto hacia el suelo para evitar águilas de hielo lanzadas desde el mago de hielo albino. En el momento en que aterrizo, Natsu se levantó y luego salto sobre el rubio con las mejillas hinchadas.

 **"¡Karyū no Hōkō!"** (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) Con su grito, una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca del peli rosa en dirección hacia el rubio.

Naruto no se movió de su sitio, en su lugar trazo sellos con sus manos, e inhalo una gran cantidad de aire. **"¡** **Suiton: Suijinchū!"** (Estilo de Agua: Pilar de Agua) el rubio amaso Chakra en su interior convirtiéndola en agua, y luego lo expulsa de la boca en un enorme torrente denso, curvado, creando una barrera prácticamente instantánea. Que engullo por completo el rugido de Natsu. Pero Naruto no se detuvo ahí. Trazo muchos más sellos de manos, usando el agua de su anterior técnica. "¡Eres un Dragón Slayer ¿Verdad?! ¡Entonces enfrenta a un dragón! **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan!"** (Estilo de Agua: Misil Dragón de Agua)

Con el agua de su técnica anterior, el agua se transformó en un gigante dragón que trago a Natsu entre sus fauces elevándolo al cielo y cayendo en picada chocando el cuerpo de Natsu contra la tierra.

"¡Gahaaa!" Natsu choco contra el suelo en un ruido sordo. Tosiendo mientras escupe agua.

"¡Natsu!" Grito Lucy junto a Happy desde los espectadores.

"Un ataque muy llamativo, debo decir" Dijo Makarov.

"Naruto-san puede hacer ataques con agua sin una fuente externa… Juvia pensó que eso no se podía hacer, aun cuando Juvia puede convertir su cuerpo en agua, Juvia no puede hacer agua de la nada…" Murmuro Juvia sorprendida.

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando volteo a ver detrás de él. Gray junto a Gajeel junto con sus respectivas espadas saltaron en su dirección, Naruto actuó rápido y tomo ambas espadas y las lanzo detrás suyo junto a sus usuarios, en el momento en que sus manos tocaron las armas. La espada de hielo se convirtió en agua, y la espada de hierro se arrugo como su fuera de papel.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Mi Espada del Dragón de Hierro se dobló?"

"¿Mi hielo se derritió? ¿Pero cómo?"

Naruto volteo su mirada hacia ellos. "Creo recordar que dije que controlo los cinco elementos, los suyos no son una excepción"

"¡Puedo entender que se derritiera el hielo de este bastardo! ¡¿Pero porque diablos a mi hierro le paso esto?!" Grito Gajeel mostrando la espada arrugada.

"Si abres tu mente, verás que todos los elementos son uno. Cinco partes de un mismo todo. Incluso el metal es sólo una parte de la tierra, que ha sido purificada y refinada" Dijo sabiamente el rubio. Llevándose una mano a sus labios. "Algo como esto no puede detenerte ¿Verdad? ¿O te has rendido solo porque tus habilidades no funcionan ante mí?

"Como si me importara, me asegurare de que no tengas tiempo ni para tocar mi hierro" Gajeel dijo con una sonrisa salvaje.

Naruto devolvió la sonrisa, y estuvo a punto de responder sarcásticamente, cuando una silueta salto detrás suyo.

"¡Si eres un hombre! ¡Entonces no le des la espalda a tu oponente! ¡Dorearghhh" Antes de que el puño blindado del Strauss se acerara a Naruto, este se agacho y levanto su pierna hacia atrás, haciendo que un pilar de tierra salga del suelo, golpeando con ella al Strauss en el abdomen.

"No eres bueno en ataques silenciosos ¿Verdad?" su pregunta fue respondida por águilas de hielo volando a su alrededor. Volando hasta ascender al cielo y caer en picada hacia su posición. Para evitar el ataque, Naruto se cubrió con dos escudos de roca en forma de triángulo, formando un piso de roca. Las águilas de hielo se rompieron en pequeños trozos al chocar contra la dura roca. Naruto empujo una de las mitades del escudo, lanzándolo como proyectil hacia Lyon, quien salto hacia un lado para evitar el ataque, chocando su puño contra su palma.

 **"¡Ice Make: Dragón de Nieve!"** Con un sello mágico, un gran dragón de hielo voló hacia Naruto, abriendo sus fauces para devorarlo. Antes de que llegara a Naruto, este levanto los puños al aire y frente a él un muro de fuego salto desde la tierra, las llamas tan fuertes que vaporizaron al dragón antes de tocarlo.

 **"¡Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!"** (Lanza del Dragón de Hierro: Astillas del Demonio) Gajeel convierte su brazo en una punta de lanza gigante, del cual salen una gran cantidad de lanzas de acero las cuales son disparadas hacia su Naruto varias veces en rápida sucesión. Pero este también se protegió de eso, golpeando la tierra con su pie haciendo saltar a una gran roca, y golpeándolo con su puño la roca se partió en astillas más pequeñas de roca. Ambos ataques cancelándose mutuamente. "Tks…"

Naruto salto hacia atrás girando en el aire para evitar una bola de fuego dirigida a él. Natsu con el cuerpo empapado prendió su cuerpo en fuego para secarse, al tiempo que salto hacia Naruto con el puño en llamas. **"¡Karyū no Tekken!"** (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego) 

Naruto trazo algunos sellos de manos antes de gritar su ataque. **"¡Suiton: Suijinheki!"** (Estilo de Agua: Muro de Agua) de la boca del rubio, una gran cantidad de agua salió disparada, parando a Natsu en el aire.

 _"Este es su ataque ¿Huh?"_

Naruto mientras escupe el muro de agua trazo otros sellos de anos **. "¡Raiton: Kangekiha!"** (Estilo de Rayo: Ola de Inspiración) combinado con su defensa de agua, los rayos azules golpearon a Natsu, recibiendo al instante una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Dejando al peli rosa inmóvil en el suelo.

"¡Natsu!" Gritaron Happy y Lisanna.

"Uso el agua como conductor para fortalecer su ataque de rayo, ese tipo sabe cómo usar las ventajas de los elementos" Dijo de repente Laxus.

"¿A qué te refieres con ventajas de los elementos?" Pregunto Cana, quien escucho al rubio mayor hablar. Atrayendo la atención de los demás, esperando que el mago de rayo hable.

"El agua es conductor de la electricidad, uso eso para maximizar su ataque. Y parece que Natsu lo recibió de lleno"

 **"¡Ice Make…!"** Dos voces gritaron detrás de Naruto. Y este por instinto salto hacia arriba y aterrizo en una colina empinada. Los autores de las voces siendo Gray y Lyon ambos en sus posiciones de ataque.

 **"¡…Libélula!"**

 **"¡…Freeze Lance!"**

Libélulas de hielo junto a lanzas de hielo volaron hacia Naruto, que solo levanto su mano y un muro de tierra se interpuso entre los ataques. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando las libélulas y las lanzas rodearon el muro y lo atacaron directamente. Hubo una gran explosión detrás del muro de tierra, y los magos de hielo esperaron los resultados de sus ataques.

 **"¡Doton: Doryū Taiga!"** (Estilo de Tierra: Flujo del Rio de Tierra) el muro de tierra cayo, revelando a Naruto ejecutando su técnica que convirtió la base donde Gray y Lyon están parados, haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio y se deslicen por la colina. Naruto trazo más sellos de manos. **"¡Doton: Doryūdan!"** (Estilo de Tierra: Bomba Dragón de Lodo) del rio de lodo, la cabeza de un Dragón hecho de lodo se levantó, abriendo sus fauces y escupiendo balas de lodo condensadas. Pero Naruto no se detuvo ahí. **"¡Karyūdan!"** (Bomba Dragón de Fuego) en combinación con el Jutsu Elemento Tierra: Bomba Dragón de Lodo, Naruto pudo encender los proyectiles producidos por esta última técnica, haciéndolos más devastadores que antes.

"¡Combino la tierra y el fuego!" Grito Erza en estado de shock.

"Agua y rayo para un mago de fuego… Tierra y Fuego para magos de hielo… sabe muy bien que elementos usar contra sus oponentes" Comento Jura analizando detenidamente la pelea, esas técnicas de lodo puedes ser muy útiles si de alguna forma puede replicarlas.

 **"¡Ice Make: Shield!"** Ambos magos de hielo gritaron creando un escudo de hielo en forma de flor, pero su defensa duro poco, los proyectiles ahora de magma destruyeron su defensa, golpeando a los dos magos de hielo.

"¡Gahhh!"

"¡Arghh!"

Ambos mago de hielo cayeron, con los espectadores, Juvia llevo sus manos a su corazón, reocupada por ambos magos de hielo, pero Gray-sama es su prioridad. El rio de lodo se llevó los cuerpos quemados del azabache y del albino.

 **"¡Tetsuryūkon!"** (Bastón del Dragón de Hierro) el repentino grito alerto a Naruto, pero no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el bastos de acero, golpeándolo en su estómago, Naruto escupió sangre. El bastón se alargó aún más y Naruto fue lanzado hacia Elfman. Pero en el camino, la cabeza de Naruto chocó contra una roca, y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente. "¡El primer golpe! ¡Ahora Elfman!"

"¡Hombre! ¡Hombre! ¡Si eres un hombre no desaproveches esta oportunidad! **¡Beast Soul: Weretiger!"** El cuerpo del albino brillo por un momento, cuando la luz se apagó revelo su cuerpo completamente cambiado, asemejando a un tigre. Con una velocidad increíble, este ataco con zarpados, y con sus garras cortando el cuerpo del rubio dejando leves laceraciones. Por ultimo dando una fuerte patada contra el estómago del rubio y mandándolo a volar.

 **"¡Karyū no Yokugeki!"** (Alas del Dragón de Fuego) sorpresivamente, Natsu ataco a Naruto tomándolo por sorpresa, agitando sus brazos con llamas en forma de alas, golpeando a Naruto y arrojándolo hacia los magos de hielo.

 _"¿Se recuperaron tan pronto?"_

 **"¡Ice Make…!"** Ambos magos de hielo se lanzaron al ataque.

 **"¡…Ice Bringer!"**

 **"¡…Pez Globo!"**

"¡Arghhh!" Ambos ataques golpearon al rubio. Arrojándolo a la tierra, destruyendo en suelo y creando un cráter.

"¿Lo derrotaron?" Pregunto Juvia.

En medio del cráter, el cuerpo de Naruto quedo inmóvil, los ojos abiertos en estado de shock, no se movía para nada.

"H-Hey… No está muerto… ¿Verdad?" Pregunto nervioso Max.

"Espero que no…"

De repente, el cuerpo de Naruto exploto en una nube de humo, sorprendiendo a todos, dejándolos con la boca abierta. Los más afectados fueron sus oponentes. Que no se creían que todo el tiempo estuvieron peleando contra un clon.

"Lo que han atacado es un clon de sombra. Lo han hecho muy bien… En el pasado nadie ha logrado destruir a mis clones, me he entrenado lo suficiente para que duren un ben tiempo" Dijo Naruto saliendo del suelo.

Natsu hizo una mueca por su ataque fallido, pero se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar. "Deja que te pregunte una cosa" Dijo Natsu atrayendo la atención del rubio. "Es inevitable que nos has superado con tus clones de sombra. Pero también se podría decir que te hemos obligado a hacer ese clon. ¿Me equivoco?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante esa observación. Para luego ver a sus oponentes uno por uno. "Porque son cinco contra uno después de todo" Respondió secamente.

"Aun así, nosotros estamos aquí para ganar. Y no nos llames cobardes, porque somos conscientes de tu fuerza. Al fin y al cabo eres Naruto Ōtsutsuki" Dijo Gray.

"No pienso llamarlos cobardes. Cinco contra uno es un cifra ideal para jugar, **Kage Bunshin"** Cruzando los dedos de sus manos, veinticinco clones del rubio aparecieron a su alrededor. Los cuales saltaron y rodearon a cada uno. Cinco para cada oponente. "Con esto está mejor. Y no digan que soy cobarde, porque ustedes son magos candidatos a Clase S. Tengo una pregunta para ustedes… ¿Quieren que mis clones usen todos los elementos o solo uno? Ustedes eligen"

Los magos tragaron saliva, ya era malo solo un rubio, ahora son veinticinco. La ventaja de números se invirtió terriblemente. Los espectadores también tragaron saliva. Makarov estuvo a punto de interferir pero Jura coloco una mano en su hombre, negando con la cabeza. Makarov apretó los dientes, pero cedió a regañadientes.

"Contesten ¿Quieren que mis clones usen todos los elementos o solo quieren uno? Ustedes deciden" Los magos rechinaron los dientes, ninguno hablo. "Sin respuesta ¿Eh? Típico. Bueno yo decidiré por ustedes…"

Los clones que rodean a Natsu fueron rodeados por un extraño fuego azul. Los clones que rodean a Gray fueron rodeados por pequeñas olas circulando a su alrededor. Los clones de Gajeel rompieron el suelo debajo de ellos, levitando rocas. Los clones que rodean a Lyon fueron rodeados por turbulentas corrientes de viento. Y por último, los clones que rodean a Elfman brillaron con rayos a su alrededor.

"Esto es malo" Dijo Gray.

"¡Maldito!" Gruño Natsu.

"Seré amable y solo usaran un elemento contra ustedes" Termino Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

"Maldito…" Gruño Lyon.

"Cada uno debe enfrentarse a cinco" Dijo Gajeel convirtiendo su brazo en su espada de hierro.

"Cinco contra uno, eso no es de hombres" Dijo Elfman sudando frio.

"No, son veinticinco contra cinco" Dijo Natsu de repente. Atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

"¿Natsu?" Pregunto Gray.

"Cubriremos las espaldas de los demás y coordinaremos nuestros ataques. ¡Somos Fairy Tail!"

"¡Sí!"

"Bueno yo no soy de su gremio pero…"

Los cinco magos se lanzaron hacia sus oponentes.

* * *

"Maestro… ¿No cree que debamos parar esto? la situación ha tomado un rumbo que nadie esperaba" Dijo Mirajane preocupada por sus amigos y hermano.

"Puedo entender tu preocupación, pero esto es necesario. No solo para conocer a Naru-chan. Si no también fortalecer a nuestros magos. En algún momento de sus vidas tendrán que enfrentar a enemigos poderosos, de esta forma se están entrenando para esos combates. Nosotros nos hemos ausentado 7 años, el poder de los magos es diferente al pasado. Necesitamos elevar nuestro poder, si es que queremos proteger lo que amamos" Explico Makarov.

"Entiendo…" Dijo la albina bajando la mirada.

"No lo entiendo…" Dijo Erza de repente. "Natsu se está enfrentando a su propio elemento… pero parece que no puede comerlo… ¿Ese fuego azul tendrá alguna propiedad que no deja que Natsu la coma?"

"Gray-sama está peleando contra agua, Juvia debería sentirse tranquila pero… Aun si Gray-sama ha peleado contra Juvia, un mago de agua. Parece que no puede congelarlo como hiso con Juvia…"

"Lyon también está en problemas…" Dijo Sherry preocupada.

"Gajeel puede que sea el que tiene más desventaja. El elemento que le toco fue tierra…"

"¿Qué significa eso Levy-chan?"

"Porque Lu-chan… Naruto-san ha demostrado que usando el poder de la tierra puede afectar al hierro, justo como él dijo. El metal es solo una parte de la tierra, purificada y refinada. Si mi teoría es cierta, entonces la magia de Gajeel puede ser un sub-producto de magia de tierra. Si eso es cierto… entonces Naruto-san puede manipular esa tierra residual en sus ataques"

"Como se esperaba de Levy-chan, eres muy inteligente, pero… ¡Oh dios! Gajeel está en problemas…"

"Gajeel…"

"Elf-Niichan…"

"Elfman…"

* * *

Con el grupo de Natsu. La batalla comenzó apenas Natsu llego. De su boca un fuego abrazador fue exhalado. Un clon siguió después de Natsu, lanzando su puño y de este llamas azules chocaron contra las llamas rojo-naranja. El choque de las llamas ascendió al cielo, cuando las llamas se apagaron. Un clon salto impulsado por llamas azules, levantando su pierna y con ella generando una onda de llamas en dirección a Natsu. Dos clones siguieron al otro, uno lanzando puñetazos que disparan bolas de fuego, mientras que el otro con sus piernas mando ondas de fuego.

Natsu levanto los brazos envueltos en llamas, y giro sobre su propio eje, haciendo un escudo de llamas. Inhalo aire y lo concentro todo en sus pulmones. Un sello mágico apareció frente a su rostro. Uno de los clones vio esto y coloco sus manos en el sello del caballo, también inhalando aire.

 **"¡Karyū no Hōkō!"** (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)

 **"¡Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!"** (Estilo de Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)

Las llamas azules y naranjas chocaron una contra otra, ascendiendo al cielo, ni el clon ni Natsu se detuvieron, en su lugar. Las llamas se intensificaron en tamaño, las llamas no pudieron chocar más y se desviaron hacia el otro. Las llamas azules desviadas a un lado de Natsu, mientras que las llamas anaranjadas rosando al clon del rubio. Cuando por fin se apagaron las llamas, ahora solo hay tres clones, dos fueron incinerados por el rugido de Natsu. El clon vio esto y frunció el ceño.

Los otros tres clones encendieron sus manos en llamas, lanzaron una corriente de fuego combinada, las enormes llamas hicieron retroceder a Natsu, forzándolo a saltar a un lado. El caza dragones uso su fuego como impulso para volar hasta Naruto. Lanzando bolas de fuego en el proceso. **"¡Karyū no Shageki!"** (Disparos del Dragón de Fuego)

Naruto lo bloques con un gran muro de llamas. Para luego saltar y girando en medio del aire, con su pierna lanzando una ráfaga de fuego en forma de látigo. Que Natsu contrarresto juntando sus manos y lanzando fuego por el medio del ataque y las llamas se desviraron a los lados.

Natsu por un momento desvió su mirada hacia sus compañeros. Viendo que Gray está siendo sujetado por tentáculos de agua desde los brazos de un clon. Atraparon su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda. Natsu salto un prendió su pierna en llamas y mando un corte de fuego en forma de media luna que corto por la mitad los tentáculos de agua. Gray dio una rápida mirada de agradecimiento y continúo con su pelea.

Los clones del rubio se deslizaron por la tierra impulsados por las llamas azules. Lanzando bolas de fuego desde sus puños. Natsu se tiro al suelo, haciendo inconscientemente un Windmill de Break Dance causando que un anillo de llamas girara conforme a sus giros. Derribando a los clones, y protegiéndose de las bolas de fuego.

 _"Pelar contra mi propio elementos… y no puedo comer las llamas… esto será difícil… me pregunto a que sabrán esas llamas… Mmm"_

Con el grupo de Gray.

 **"¡Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!"** (Estilo de Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas) En el momento que Naruto grito su ataque. Gray no se esperó que expulsara una _inmensa_ cantidad de agua. La suficiente como para inundar el campo de batalla donde están ahora.

 **"¡Ice Make: Piso!"** Gray congelo el agua para crearse una superficie firme. Pero el choque de las olas lo hacia tambalearse de un lado a otro. Si fuera Natsu seguramente se enfermaría. Pero de suerte él no es Natsu. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Ya lo hiciste"

"Muy gracioso. Pero no es eso. ¿Qué motivos tienes para aceptar estas peleas? No pareces del tipo que se deja provocar solo por unas palabras"

"Tienes razón. No peleo con ustedes para mostrar mis habilidades. Esto es un proyecto"

"¿Un proyecto?"

"Así es. El maestro Makarov sabe que se ausentaron 7 años. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Perdieron 7 años de misiones, 7 años de experiencia en el campo de batalla, 7 años de fortalecer su poder. En este momento, su poder es el de hace 7 años. Pero nada escomo solía ser. Ustedes ya se han dado cuenta ¿Verdad? Las personas se han hecho más fuertes, hay gremios mucho más fuertes. Nada es como hace 7 años. Es por eso que en silencio Makarov me pidió que aceptara. Según se, los magos de Fairy Tail se hacen más fuertes cuando pelean contra oponentes fuertes. Esta es la razón. Para hacerlos más fuertes" Termino de explicar. "Así que ahora menos charla, y más acción"

"Je, como quieras **¡Ice Make: Lance!"** Lanzas de hielo salieron desde el sello mágico. Volando hacia Naruto.

 **"¡Suiton: Suiryūben!"** (Estilo de Agua: Látigo Dragón de Agua) de la mano de un clon, una esfera de agua creció. De la cual emergen látigos de agua que se dirigen hacia Gray. Las lanzas y los látigos chocaron cancelando ambos ataques.

Gray corrió o más exactos, surfeo entre las olas para llegar a uno de los clones, empezando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Patadas y puñetazos chocaron con los dos hombres. Si se cambia el color de cabello de Naruto a rosa, se podría decir que Gray está peleando con Natsu.

Naruto esquivo un puñetazo dirigido a su cara y sonrió, ganando la atención de Gray. Se había olvidado de que hay otros cuatro rubios que golpear. Uno de los clones trazo sello de mano. **"¡Suiton: Suigadan!"** (Estilo de Agua: Bala Colmillo de Agua) la técnica provoca que el agua que se encuentra a su alrededor se eleve en forma de varios taladros que atacan directamente a su oponente. Gray congelo los taladros solamente expulsando su poder mágico.

Su brazo y pierna fueron rodeadas por tentáculos de agua, volteo su mirada sorprendida hacia un clon, que sonrió y lo levanto con los tentáculos, antes de que siquiera quisiera atacar. Un corte de fuego en forma de media luna corto los tentáculos liberando así a Gray. Que dio una rápida mirada de agradecimientos al idiota cabeza rosa.

Choco su puño contra su palma, neblina fría envolviendo sus manos. **"¡Ice Make: Cañones!"** Gray crea una multitud de cañones de hielo, los cuales arrojaron rocas, hielo, varios elementos que pudieran encontrar. Todos en direcciona los clones. Que con movimientos fluidos y elegantes movieron el agua para crear una barrera. Que no aguanto mucho pues las rocas lograron atravesar con facilidad, dañando a los clones forzándolos a retroceder.

Dos clones levantaron los brazos, con ellos una ola de agua se precipitó hacia el azabache. Que junto sus manos y golpeo la ola, congelándola con su poder mágico. Al ver su ataque congelado, un clon formo una esfera de agua en el aire, de la cual proyectiles de hielo se dispararon en dirección del mago de hielo. Que ni lento ni perezoso creo en escudo de hielo en forma de flor que lo protegió de los proyectiles.

Gray salto y giro en el aire, su camisa desaparecida, en sus antebrazos hojas de hielo aparecieron. Gray giro sobre su propio eje en dirección a dos clones. Cortándolo 7 veces a cada uno, haciendo que estos clones desaparezcan en bombas de humo. **"Hyojin: Nanarenbu…"** (Cuchilla de Hielo: Danza de Siete Cortes) Murmuro al final de su ataque.

"Eres muy bueno… Pero, ahora el ambiente está justo como lo necesito. Humedad por todos lados. **Suiton: Kasukeda"** (Estilo de Agua: Cascada Cortante) A la vez que dice estas palabras, Naruto es capaz de enviar el agua que controla en una furiosa corriente hacia su objetivo, con una presión tal que es capaz de destruir varios bloques de edificios.

"¡Gray-sama!" Grito Juvia cuando vio toda esa agua en dirección al azabache.

"¡Eso no me asusta! **¡Ice Make: Gugnir!"** El azabache crea y lanza al Jinchūriki una enorme cantidad de hielo a gran velocidad en forma de lo que parece una punta de lanza o pico monumental. Las dos técnicas chocaron. Destruyéndose entre sí. Dejando a ambos peleadores respirando entrecortadamente, pero el clon que hiso el ataque perdió mucha energía, desapareciendo en una bomba de humo.

Con el grupo de Gajeel.

 **"¡Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"** (Rugido del Dragón de Hierro) un tornado de metal de gran alcance salió por la boca del caza dragones. Además este ataque libera fragmentos de hierro, que funcionan como metralla incrustándose en el cuerpo de uno de los clones. Arrojándolo contra una roca.

Uno de los clones choco su pie contra la tierra, extrayendo de ella una roca de su mismo tamaño, golpeándola con el puño y arrojándosela a Gajeel.

"Esto no es nada bastardo" Gruño el mago de hierro convirtiendo su brazo en un bastón de hierro, destruyendo la roca. Para luego cambiarlo a una espada con puntas afiladas que giran asemejándose a una cierra. **"¡Tetsuryūken!"** (Espada del Dragón de Hierro) Grito corriendo hacia un clon.

Dos clones vieron venir el ataque, flexionando sus rodillas, levantaron los brazos. La tierra en los pies de Gajeel se levantó formando una torre. El caza dragones perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Pero antes de tocar la tierra, un clon levanto su brazo rígidamente y un pilar de roca lo golpeo en la espalda.

"¡Gaharghh!" Gajeel se recompuso rápidamente. Viendo dos rocas arrojadas en su dirección. **"¡Tetsuryūkon!"** (Bastón del Dragón de Hierro) sus dos brazos se transformaron en bastones de metal, estirándolo hasta romper las rocas, pero no se detuvieron ahí. Los dos bastones golpearon dos clones y los arrojaron contra los árboles.

"Nada mal" Elogio Naruto.

"El hierro es mucho más duro que esas rocas, no habrá forma en que me derrotes solo usando tierra. **"¡Tetsuryū no Naifuken!"** (Espada Cuchillo del Dragón de Hierro) transformando su brazo en una cuchilla de metal, Gajeel estiro la espada a gran velocidad en dirección del rubio.

Naruto reacciono rápido, transado sellos de manos. **"¡Doton: Doryūheki!"** (Estilo de Tierra: Muro de Tierra) El Chakra se convierte en Tierra dentro del cuerpo de Naruto y luego es escupido. Esta tierra luego al instante se levanta y toma forma en una alta barrera de tierra. Como la barrera está recubierta de Chakra, su fuerza se vuelve incomparable a la de una pared de barro normal.

"Su control sobre la tierra es magnífico, nunca había visto a alguien escupir fango de sus bocas y que esto se convierta en un muro" Cometo Jura admirando el muro de fango.

La cuchilla penetro la barrera, pero no la atravesó, Naruto tomo esa oportunidad para saltar hacia Gajeel, junto con todos los demás clones, en conjunto todos gritaron al mismo tiempo. **"¡** **Doton: Iwadeppō!"** (Estilo de Tierra: Pistola de Roca) los clones saltaron de una lado para otro, escupiendo proyectiles de roca las cuales durante su trayectoria aumentan de tamaño hasta volverse rocas enormes. Gajeel tuvo un momento difícil tratando de esquivar todos los proyectiles. "Tks… estos tipos podrían destruir una montaña si se lo proponen" Gruño esquivando las rocas.

De los pies de Gajeel, cuchillas surgieron desde la planta de sus pies, incrustándose boca abajo en las ramas de un árbol, inhalando aire para su siguiente ataque. **"¡Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"** (Rugido del Dragón de Hierro)

El tornado de metal salió disparado de la boca del caza dragones a gran potencia, del doble de tamaño que el anterior, Naruto vio esto como una oportunidad, el tornado de metal cambio repentinamente de trayectoria. Naruto había movido su cuerpo, señalando el tornado de metal para luego girar sobre su propio eje y el tornado lo rodeo, seguido Naruto señalo a Gajeel y el tornado siguió la trayectoria. Gajeel recibió su propio ataque de lleno.

"Urghhh… Como…"

Un clon llevo su mano a su oído. "¿Cómo… que?"

"¿Cómo demonios regresaste mi rugido?" Gruño levantándose y limpiando el polvo de sus pantalones.

"Te dije que el metal es solo una extensión de la tierra, que fue refinada y purificada, controlar tus ataques no es nada difícil" Respondió uno de los clones. Gajeel chasqueo la lengua y pensó en su siguiente movimiento.

Con el grupo de Lyon.

Lyon gruño con frustración, cada una de sus creaciones fue cortada por corrientes de aire afilado, ni un solo ataque ha tocado al rubio ni a ninguno de los clones.

Dragones de hielo, águilas de hielo, toda creación que haga es cortada en pequeños trozos por el rubio.

 **"¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!"** (Estilo de Viento: Técnica de Viento Cortante)

 **"¡Ice Make: Shield!"**

Lo peor de todo es que sus defensas con cortadas como mantequilla, por esa razón el albino se mantiene alejado y fuera del alcance de las técnicas del rubio. Su único objetivo acercarse lo suficiente para pelear mano a mano.

Con el grupo de Elfman.

El gigante albino cayo presa de la primera técnica de clon Naruto. **Raiton: Shichū Shibari** (Estilo de Rayo: Prisión de Cuatro Pilares)

Donde cuatro pelares lo rodearon y el choque eléctrico que vino después lo noquearon. Naruto y sus clones tuvieron un momento difícil para cargar el enorme cuerpo del mago, sacándolo del campo de batalla.

* * *

Natsu tropezó contra una roca para esquivar una bola de fuego azul, no tuvo tiempo para esquivar la siguiente técnica del rubio. Cerró los ojos esperando ser quemado. Pero el ataque nunca llego. Abrió un ojo para ver que paso, encontrando un escudo hecho de hielo frente suyo. Volteo su mirada al mago de hielo y este le sonrió.

Pero la distracción del azabache le dio oportunidad a un clon de ahogarlo con una enorme ola, chocando contra el agua, Gray nado hasta caer al lado de Natsu.

"Son demasiando fuertes… ¡Maldición! No puedo comer ese extraño fuego, no sé porque… ¿Cómo se supone que…?"

"Es cierto, a este ritmo…"

"¡Grahhh!" Los dos magos se distrajeron viendo a Gajeel saltar y cortar un enorme humanoide de roca, haciendo que este caiga al suelo derrotado.

"¡Gajeel! ¡Estas cometiendo muchos errores!" Grito Gray viendo al peli negro ser arrojado hacia el suelo por un pilar de roca. "Puede que no estés tan herido, pero seguir luchando así solo va a servir para que te canses"

"Cállate bastardo de hielo…" un pilar de roca se dirige hacia Gajeel, que no se pudo levantar a tiempo, sus piernas muy cansadas como para seguir. Pero antes de que el ataque lo tocara, un ave enorme de hielo lo tomo en sus garras y voló alejándose del pilar. Levanto la vista y montando el ave de hielo Lyon voló hacia los dos magos elementales. "Gracias… por cierto ¿Cómo te llamabas?"

"Eso no importa" Dijo indiferente Lyon, juntando sus manos y neblina fría lo rodeo, a continuación serpientes de hielo atacaron a los clones atrapándolo con sus cuerpo y asfixiándolos.

"Lyon de Lamia Scale ¿Eh? Su experiencia en batallas está empezando a ser evidente… Ha detenido a mis clones con esas serpientes de hielo y salvado a Gajeel" Murmuro Naruto el original viendo las peleas desde una torre de roca.

"¡Levántate Gray! ¡Y tú también Cabeza de llama! ¡Si derrotamos al original entonces los clones desaparecerán, no hay que mostrar más debilidades! Ustedes son magos de Fairy Tail ¿Verdad? Hemos jurado que ganaríamos esta pelea, pasara lo que pasara. Y una cosa más… no podemos traicionar la confianza de todos y cada uno de nuestros compañeros que nos apoyan desde sus lugares. ¡Debemos ser dignos de nuestro título como magos de un gremio!"

Las palabras de aliento del albino motivaron a los magos de Fairy Tail a levantare, riendo entre dientes ante el pensamiento que un mago de otro gremio les diga que se levanten.

"¡Atacaremos todos juntos! ¡El no podrá evitar todos nuestros ataques!" Grito Gray chocando su puño contra su palma, neblina arremolinándose a su alrededor.

 **"¡Ice Make Unlimited: Issei Ranbu!"** (Creación de Hielo Ilimitado: Danza Caótica Unilateral) Con un grito, Gray Creo una seria de armas unidas a una especie de espiral, para después lanzar la multitud de armas punzantes hacia el clon original.

 **"¡Metsuryū Ōgi! ¡Guren: Bakuenjin!"** (¡Técnica Secreta del Dragón Slayer! Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosiva) Con su grito, las manos de Natsu se bañaron en llamas, girando sus brazos creando un remolino de llamas explosivas en dirección al rubio.

 **"¡Metsuryū Ōgi! ¡Gōma: Tetsujinken!"** (¡Técnica Secreta del Dragón Slayer! Demon Karma: Espada del Dios del Hierro) Chocando sus manos sobre su cabeza, sus manos se transformaron en una enorme hoja de metal, el ataque más poderoso del Dragón Slayer de Hierro

 **"¡Ice Make Unlimited: Ushinomure!"** (Creación de Hielo Ilimitado: Manada de Bestias) con su grito, una multitud de animales de hielo corrieron, volaron, treparon, nadaron en una estampida de animales con colmillos afilados.

Los cuatro ataques chocaron contra el rubio original, creando una enorme explosión que hizo temblar la tierra. Desequilibrando la torre de roca y destruyéndola. Todos los clones explotaron en bombas de humo. Los magos sonrieron por su victoria.

"¡¿Ves esto bastardo?! ¡Este es todo el poder de los magos de Fairy Tail!" Grito Natsu.

"Bueno yo no pertenezco a su gremio pero…"

El humo se disipo, la silueta de una persona alcanzo a ser vista por todos. Más de uno quedo en estado de shock al ver a Naruto de pie sin heridas, quemaduras o algo. Nada que diga que fue lastimado por el enorme ataque combinado.

"Ya veo… Esto es digno de los magos que portan el nombre del gremio más fuerte hace 7 años. ¡Entonces yo Ōtsutsuki Naruto, también responderé con todo mi poder!" El humo se disipo por completo, revelando a Naruto con el brazo elevado y la palma con los dedos extendidos. Una esfera de corrientes de viento apareció en su mano, creciendo en tamaño hasta que alcanzó el tamaño de un edificio de cinco pisos. Naruto movió su mano hacia adelante, en dirección a Lyon. (Imagínense un Rasengan de color gris o algo parecido)

Seguido por toda el agua arremolinándose en la mano del rubio, formando una inmensa esfera de agua, mas parecía una burbuja de agua, pero no hay que negar que el tamaño es igual al de la anterior esfera. La esfera se movió hasta quedar frente a Gray.

Luego de la esfera de agua, una llama creció en la palma de Naruto, creciendo hasta parecer un sol en miniatura, del mismo tamaño que las inmensas esferas anteriores. La bola de fuego se movió hasta quedar al frente de Natsu.

Rocas fueron desprendidas de la tierra, florando en dirección a la palma de Naruto, juntándose y comprimiéndose entre ellas, creando un meteoro del mismo tamaño a las otras esferas, esta se movió hasta quedar al frente de Gajeel. (Como cuando se forma un Chibaku Tensei)

Y por último pero no menos importante. El último elemento, una gigante esfera eléctrica brillante ilumino el cielo, el cabello de muchos se levantó por la electricidad estática. Por último, las cinco esferas formaron un círculo alrededor de los magos.

"Ni cinco Magos Santos son comparables conmigo… ¡Esto es… Mi Ataque Combinado de Cinco Elementos!"

"Son gigantescos" Dijo Natsu con los ojos abiertos en estado de shock.

Gray sudo frio mientras ve las esferas elementales, mentalmente se maldijo por creer que podría pelear contra este sujetó.

"E-Esto es…" Gajeel no haya palabras para describir lo que pasa justo frente a sus ojos.

"Es increíble la diferencia de poder… No puedo creer que exista alguien como él" Dijo Lyon.

"Soy solo yo…" Naruto hablo de repente. "…O tendrán que redibujar los mapas cuando estas peleas terminen" Se preguntó Naruto llevando una mano a la barbilla. "¿Ya terminaron?"

Natsu chasqueo la lengua y estuvo a punto de contestar, pero un aplauso lo detuvo, vio sorprendido a Makarov de pie en la plataforma, junto a los demás magos. Todos y cada uno con diferentes pensamientos pasando por sus mentes.

"Excelente pelea mocoso. Pero esto tendrá que terminar ahora… Naru-chan si fueras tan amable…"

"Entendido Maestro Makarov…" Las esferas elementales comenzaron a desaparecer, en el caso de la esfera de viento, esta se dispersó, la esfera de agua viajo hasta el mar y cayo ahí. Las rocas de la esfera de tierra regresaron a su sitio, y las esferas de fuego y rayo se dispersaron en el aire.

"¡Ji-chan! ¡¿Qué rayos esta pasado?! ¡¿Por qué paraste la pelea?! ¡Aun puedo pelear!" Grito Natsu.

"Viejo aún podemos seguir peleando, no termines esto" Pidió Gray.

"A callar idiotas. Nuestros visitantes tienen que irse, además esta atardeciendo, es peligroso caminar de noche en este bosque, debemos regresar. Dejaremos este combate como la victoria de Naruto" Explico y de paso nombro al ganador. Y por lo que dijo, el cielo ya estaba de color anaranjado y un par de estrellas podían ser vistas. El ocultándose en el horizonte.

"¡Pero Ji-chan!"

"Basta Natsu, ¿No ves que Naru-chan también está cansado? Míralo, se durmió apenas termino esto" Dijo señalando al rubio que en realidad si se durmió de pie, su cabeza balanceándose de vez en cuando y hasta una burbuja apareció en su nariz.

"Realmente se durmió…" Dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor bajando por su cien.

"Supongo que no hay opción, es la decisión del Maestro" Dijo con resignación Erza.

"¿Alguien puede traer a Naru-chan? Olvídenlo, ¡Natsu, Gray! ¡Les encargo traer de vuelta a Naru-chan!" Grito Makarov comenzado a caminar junto a los demás magos. Lyon y Gajeel se esforzaron en cargar al inconsciente Elfman, siendo seguidos por las hermanas de Strauss y por Levy y Sherry.

"Nos dejaron aquí solos…"

"Si…"

Ambos magos blancos como hojas se quedaron de pie como estatuas, una corriente de viento paso entre ellos, arrastrando el clásico arbusto rodante.

"¡Bueno! No conseguiremos nada quedándonos aquí, y el bosque es bastante peligroso de noche" Dijo Natsu caminando hacia el rubio. "Ay… es la primera vez que el fuego me quema… ¡Hey Gray! ¡No te quedes parado como idiota! ¡Ayúdame!"

"¿Qué? ¿Eres tan débil que no puedes cargarlo tú solo?" Pregunto con burla en su voz. Ganando un gruñido del mago de fuego, pero no obstante, ayudo a su compañero, colocaron un brazo del rubio alrededor de sus hombros y ellos colocaron se mano libre en la cintura del rubio, que descaradamente seguir dando pequeños ronquidos.

"Hee… Es lindo cuando duerme, me recuerda a Lucy" Dijo Natsu de repente. La cara de Gray fue todo un poema, tropezando con una roca y haciendo que los tres caigan de bruces. "¡¿Qué demonios Paleta?! ¡Mira bien tu camino, estúpido!"

"Cállate cabeza de cerillo. Pensar que tú de todas las personas encontraría a este tipo _lindo_ es sorpresivo. ¿Demonios que se supone que come? Ni siquiera Lucy pesa tanto"

"Tal vez los rubios pesan más que una persona normal"

"No lo creo… él no tiene nada en el pecho que le haga ganar peso"

Los magos no tardaron en alcanzar a sus compañeros, los cuales curiosos escucharon su conversación acerca de rubios y el sobre peso, cabe decir, Lucy y Laxus se sintieron extrañamente enojados con los dos, y con ganas de golpearlos. De vez en cuando, los rivales hablaron de la posible dieta que hace el rubio para ganar peso, Lucy sintió el impulso de ir hacia los rivales y patearlos donde duele. Mientras que Laxus pensó en electrocutarles las joyas y callarlos de por vida.

En poco tiempo, todos los magos llegaron al gremio. Lyon junto al grupo de Lamia Scale se despidieron de Fairy Tail y prometieron visitarlos pronto. Con la promesa de pelear contra el rubio de nuevo. Aunque el albino se fue con el corazón roto por no impresionar a Juvia-chan.

"Con esto he terminado de curarlo Natsu-san" Dijo Wendy terminando el tratamiento para las quemaduras del caza dragones.

"Oh-ho me siento como nuevo" Dijo Natsu.

"¡Aye!"

"Debe agradecerle adecuadamente a Wendy" Replico Charles por su falta de agradecimientos.

"Oh perdón, Gracias Wendy"

"No diga eso Natsu-san. Lo hago por gusto"

"Por dios, mira que quedar dormido después de pelear, que tipo más descuidado" Dijo Charles mirando al rubio recostado contra la pared, acurrucad contra el suave pelaje de Kurama.

"Pero es difícil de creer que él sea tan fuerte digo… mírenlo, parece tan inofensivo…" Dijo Lucy acercándose al rubio junto a sus compañeros.

"Supongo que esto demuestra que no hay que dejarse guiar por las apariencias"

"Me pregunto si esas marcas con reales, ¿eran cicatrices?" Se preguntó la rubia. Con curiosidad toco con su dedo las marcas de bigotes en la mejilla del rubio dormido.

"Ara, Ara. Lucy acapares todo, yo también quiero probar" Mirajane se acercó a los magos, picoteando la otra mejilla del rubio.

"Purrr… Purrr" El sonidito sorprendió a las magas.

"Esta…" empezó su Lucy.

"…Ronroneando! ¡Kawaii!" Termino Mirajane. El grito de Mirajane despertó de golpe a Naruto.

"¡Ah! ¡Charmander lanza llamas!" Grito el rubio medio dormido.

"¡¿Qué diablos estaba soñando?!" Gritaron las magas.

"¿…Porque hay tanto alboroto? El gremio no es tan ruidoso…" Tallándose los ojos, el rubio aclaro su vista, viendo a todas las personas recién conocidas. "Ah, es cierto. Los miembros más ruidos regresaron… Ahh (Bostezo) aún tengo sueño…"

"¿Los miembros más ruidosos?" Gray pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Naruto parpadeo. Gray levanto una ceja. Naruto se tallo los ojos. Gray tuvo un signo de interrogación flotando en su cabeza. Naruto abrió la boca.

"No soy alcohólico y tampoco estoy drogado… No recuerdo fantasear sobre hombres pero… Hey, ¿También pueden ver a un hombre desnudo?" Pregunto el rubio a las magas.

"Eh… no estas alucinando, es real. Por cierto Gray, Tu ropa" Dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

El azabache se vio su cuerpo, como dicen sus amigas, solo está usando ropa interior. "Vaya. No recuerdo haberme quitado la ropa" Dijo despreocupadamente.

"Ah es un alivio, creí que comenzaría a ver hombres desnudos por todos lados" Suspiro de alivio Naruto. "Eso quiere decir que no estoy drogado-Dattebayo"

 _Dattebane…_

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que escucho ese conocido tic verbal? La mente del azabache retrocedió a sus años de infancia, antes del ataque de Deliora, cuando sus padres aun vivían y más importantes. Cuando los padres de quien se juró sería el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. La mente de Gray esta nublada, no se dio cuenta que tomo a Naruto por los hombros y lo arrincono contra la pared. Ni se dio cuenta de cómo sus compañeras trataban de alejarlo del rubio pensando que lo golpearía. Acerco su rostro al del rubio y ahora que lo ve de cerca. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez algo bronceada, cara redonda, estructura facial idéntico al de _ella._

"Hey…" Dijo Gray con voz ronca.

"¿S-Si?" Pregunto nerviosos Naruto. El rostro del mago de hielo está muy, muy pero muy cerca para su gusto.

"Por casualidad… ¿Estas emparentado con Namikaze Minato-san y Kushina-san?" Pregunto llamando la atención de todo el gremio. Kurama despertó de golpe al escuchar ese par de nombres. Obteniendo una mirada seria en su cara.

"¿…Eh?"

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola lectores, mis más sinceras disculpas por este retraso *La abofetean* sumimasen!**

 **La razón por la que no actualice en este periodo de tiempo es debido a que tuve problemas en ingresar a mi cuenta de fanfiction, lo que hacía que no pudiera actualizar los fics, pero gracias a la ayuda de Ice-Senpai pude arreglar mi problema y ahora estoy aquí de nuevo para traerles amor, peleas, romance, lemon (?)**

 **Jonathan486** **:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, como ya había dicho antes, el crédito para las peleas se las lleva Ice Devil 80, él es quien me da esa pequeña parte que a ustedes les gusta. (Las personas piden sangre!) Más por el pasado de Naruto diría que es como el pasado de Gray, pero mucho antes de Deliora.

 **elian0587** **:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado!

 **YINARi- UCHIHA:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado! Mis disculpas pero… me encanta dejar a los lectores con más ganas de leer y cortarlo donde es más emocionante hace que quieran leer más, no me culpes, soy un poquito sádica XD

 **Timebreaker09** **:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado! En un principio no sabía que era eso de Deux ex Machina, pero investigue un poco y si creo que si hice algo como eso. Concuerdo contigo sobre un Naruto humanizado, yo personalmente no sé qué le ven las personas a los harem, donde más se hace eso con el protagonista (Donde es el mayor, el más alto, más fuerte, más ligón,... Más todo) es un poco frustrante encontrar lo mismo en varias historias que tienen potencial pero que, en mi opinión, se arruinan con los harem.

 **Celeste Riddle Potter:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review. Bueno… tienes que esperar si quieres saber, pasara en este capítulo? Pasará en otro? Nadie lo sabe… de igual forma ya veremos que dice Kurama al respecto.

 **Advertencia: esta historia es Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) Shonen, Shojo, un poco de Yuri (Mujer x Mujer) si no te gusta no lo leas. Incluye Gray x Naruto, más adelante Gray x Naruto x Natsu.**

 **Seme-Gray**

 **Suke-Natsu**

 **Uke-Naruto**

 **Ah por cierto, si ven esto:**

 _*Y entonces mi elefante se comió mi sandia*_

 **Significa que Gray está hablando y cambio de escena, así que no se confundan si pasan de hablar del clima a hablar sobre chicos en la playa. Que quede claro, significa cambio de escena y que Gray está hablando. O pensando, ay tómenlo como quieran.**

 **Ah no… esperen, es cuando está hablando, si cuando habla…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Persona hablando "Estoy encendido"

Persona pensando " _Mmm, Pastel de fresas…"_

Kurama/ Dragón/ hablando " **Dejen un comentario** "

Kurama/ Dragón/ pensando " ** _O borrare su existencia_** _"_

Hechizos/ Magia/ Jutsu " **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima, si lo hiciera, haría un anime crossver entre ellos.

* * *

 **Los Ojos del Samsara**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **"Minato y Kushina"**

Toda viva tiene su fin, los humanos saben eso claramente.

Pero hay ocasiones en las que ese fin llega demasiado repentino, y los humanos no saben qué hacer cuando el fin de sus vidas llega.

"¡Wahhh! ¡Ahhh!"

En la oscuridad de la noche, bajo la luz de una luna roja, en un pueblo rodeado de fuego y destrucción, los llantos de un solo niño se escuchaban.

"¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda!"

El hedor de la muerte y la desesperación podía ser detectada desde lejos, los animales se escapaban de ese infierno en llamas.

"Alguien… por favor, no quiero estar solo… Sniff… alguien…."

Un gigante caminando por los escombros de ese pueblo ahora destruido. Pero en medio de toda esa desesperación, algo había pasado.

"Papá… mamá… Despierten por favor… hoy es el día… hoy iba a ser el nacimiento de mi hermanito…"

Ese día había nacido el salvador o el destructor del mundo. Pero a qué precio? Un pueblo pequeño pero procero fue destruido y solo un niño fue el único que sobrevivió tras esa desafortunada catástrofe.

Pero como fue que paso esta catástrofe? La respuesta está en unos meses antes, cuando una joven pareja llego al pueblo en el norte.

 _*Ese día, cuando Deliora ataco mi pueblo natal, también iba ser el día en que nacerías…. Pero pasaron varias cosas y ni siquiera pude ver tu rostro cuando naciste. Pero todo comenzó, cuando mis padres me llevaron a conocer a quienes serían nuestros nuevos vecinos…*_

10 meses atrás.

"K-Kushina, vamos. No más cosas, creo que mi espalda se romperá…" Dijo con dificultad un hombre joven bastante alto, de tez canela, brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta. Una característica destacable es tiene un flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara. Actualmente el rubio esta vestido con una camisa de manga larga azul marino con las mangas recogidas hasta por debajo de los codos, jeans de color negro y unas botas, amarrada a su cintura era un suéter de lana color celeste.

"Oh vamos Minato no chilles como niña, no es tan pesado. Además creí que eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar hasta cinco hombres tu solo" le contesto una mujer tenía el pelo largo de color rojo llegando debajo de su cadera. Además su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pintaza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo. Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta y llevaba una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda. Su vestimenta consiste de una camisa manga larga color negro, junto a un saco grueso que cae por debajo de la cintura, una linda bufanda amarrada a su cuello, jeans azules y botas.

Él porque el rubio "chillaba" era debido a que su amable y dulce compañera lo puso a cargar un sofá para tres personas, tres cajas grandes, dos medianas, una pequeña y sobre todo eso una linda maseta con un girasol.

"Pero… ¡Esto pesa más que cinco personas!" Grito Minato.

"Me importa un soberano pepino la delicadeza de tu espalda, ahora mueve ese… bien formado trasero y lleva esas cosas a nuestra nueva casa" La única ayuda que le dio la pelirroja al pobre rubio cara roja fue quitar la linda maseta con el girasol.

"Em… disculpen ¿Es un mal momento?" una voz femenina dijo a sus espaldas.

Tanto pelirroja como rubio giraron para ver a quienes suponían eran sus vecinos, una familia de tres, primero la mujer que pregunto es de constitución media, con ojos grandes color zafiro de tonalidad clara y cejas finas, de piel semi bronceada y un largo cabello color negro, atado en la parte baja del mismo con un listón banco en forma de coleta, la cual mantenía en la parte frontal del lado derecho de su torso. Su atuendo consistía habitualmente de una blusa celeste de manga larga junto a una larga falda color negro, una bufanda blanca envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

El más alto de los tres, quien Kushina supone es el esposo de la mujer, es un hombre alto, bien construido. Sus ojos son de color negro, al igual que su pelo, que se mantiene a corto y peinado en una serie de ejes de punta apuntando hacia atrás con algunos picos prominentes superando su frente; sus patillas delgadas llegan hasta el rastrojo que cubre la mayor parte de su barbilla. Él tiene una cara afilada, marcados rasgos faciales. Las dos orejas están adornadas por pendientes de color plata, que consta de un anillo con una pequeña cadena que termina en una cruz colgante. Llevaba un chaleco oscuro con costuras en los hombros sobre una camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir negro y botas.

Y por último pero no menos importante, un niño de aproximadament años de edad, ojos azules oscuros, probablemente una combinación de ambos colores de los ojos de sus padres, cabello negro en punta muy parecido a un cierto rubio con sofá en la espalda. Vestido con una camisa azul, chaqueta gruesa color blanco con piel anaranjada, pantalones negros y zapatas igualmente negros.

"Oh cielos, no, no hay ningún problema. Ay donde están mis modales. Mucho gusto me llamo Kushina Uzumaki" Dijo la pelirroja saludando amablemente. "Ah, el flojo atrás es Minato Namikaze" dijo indiferente ganando con eso un *¡No soy flojo!*de parte de su marido.

"Encantada, Mika Fullbuster es mi nombre" Dijo la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Ah, oye eso se ve pesado, ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? Mi nombre es Silver Fullbuster por cierto" Pregunto el azabache mayor.

"¡Gra-Gracias!" Para alivio del rubio, la caja pequeña fue dada al hijo de Silver, mientras este carga las dos cajas medianas, una con cada mano. Y con eso los hombres entraron en la vivienda para dejar las cajas.

"¿No es malo hacer que él cargue con todo eso?" Pregunto Mika viendo a Minato cargar con más cajas.

"¿Hm? No. Eso es bueno para él, le hará formar más musculo, últimamente se está haciendo muy rellenito" Dijo con indiferencia.

"…Hehehe. ¿Más musculo?"

"Si… Oh mí, sigo con mis malos modales, ¿no gusta pasar a tomar una tasita de chocolate caliente?"

"¿No será mucha molestia?"

"Ninguna, pasa, pasa"

"Gracias"

Por otro lado, mientras las damas se iban por su tasita de chocolate caliente, dos hombres y un niño terminaron de meter las cajas a la vivienda, cabe decir que solo ese pequeño trabajo basto para cansar a los dos hombres mayores. Y el niño se preguntaran? Oh él se fue apenas olio el agradable olor de chocolate caliente.

"Vaya… esto es realmente pesado, ¿Ella realmente te hace cargar con todo eso?" Silver pregunto secándose el sudor de la frente.

"Solo cuando está de buen humor" Respondió el rubio abanicándose con un papel periódico que había por ahí.

"Ustedes dos, si se quedan ahí Gray se acabara todo el chocolate caliente!" Ambos oyeron a las dos damas desde la cocina.

"¡Y no me arrepiento si los dejo sin nada!" La voz del niño no tardó en ser escuchada.

"¡En seguida vamos!" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

En la cocina, que no tiene mucha decoración por el momento, están las dos mujeres junto al niño. Dicho niño no le interesa en lo más mínimo la plática entre las dos mujeres, en su lugar centra su atención en los Marshmallow de su chocolate.

"¿De qué hablaban?" Pregunto Silver tomando asiento al lado de la pelirroja.

"Que debes empezar a ponerte en forma, ya estás muy aguadito" Respondió su esposa tomando un sorbo de chocolate.

Su esposo rio entre diente, como si lo insultaran. "Hmph. Estoy en forma" Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

"En forma de un malvavisco" Dijo Kushina riendo no muy disimuladamente junto al rubio y el niño.

"¡Hey! Deléitate con mi abdomen" Dijo este subiendo su camisa y chaleco. Y es verdad no está nada mal pero….

"¿Qué tienes en el ombligo?" Pregunto Minato.

El azabache mayor lo miro confundido hasta que bajo su irada a su ombligo, donde había una… cosa… blanca… sospechosa. "Ah es una palomita de maíz, debió quedarse ahí cuando me levante de ver esa película antes de venir"

"Oh por Dios. Te dije que te limpiaras bien ¿Cierto?" Oh su esposa se veía molesta.

El azabache solo bajo la mirada apenado. "Los siento" murmuro avergonzado.

"De todos modos, Kushina-san. ¿En serio, en serio estas en cinta?" Pregunto Mika muy, muy emocionada.

"Bueno, si… hace unas tres semanas me entere" Por alguna razón, la mirada de la pelirroja se tornó triste, como si la noticia no le gustara.

"¿Qué pasa? Oh dios no me digas… ¿Te echaron de tu antigua casa por eso? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste rubio?" Esta vez su fría mirada se posó en el rubio que inocentemente tomaba su chocolate.

"¿Yo que?"

"¡Tú sabes de lo que hablo, no te hagas como que la virgen te habla! sabes que hiciste" Acuso como si fuera lo más obvio.

"¿Qué significa estar en cinta?" Oh… parece que se olvidaron que hay un niño con ellos.

.

.

.

"Gray, hijo. Te amo pero esta es una conversación de adultos, ¿Puedes irte a jugar con tus amigos por un rato?" Pregunto su madre amablemente.

"Claro pero quiero saber que es *Estar encinta* cuando regrese, sí no me lo dicen, se lo preguntare al vecino" Dijo con toda naturalidad dejando blancos a los adultos. Con eso dicho salió de la casa y fue en busca de sus amigos.

"Es lindo" Dijo Kushina dando otro sorbo a su chocolate.

"Si… temo que eso le afecte en el futuro" Dijo Mika suspirando. Pero luego su mirada se afilo en dirección del rubio. Que como antes parecía tan inocente tomando su chocolate que casi parecía hacerlo demasiado sospechoso. "Así que Minato ¿Cierto?"

"¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? Me asusta" Dio Minato sudando frio.

"Entonces habla"

"Minato no tiene nada que ver, solo… fue la decisión de otras personas, no me gusto ni a Minato, así que huimos juntos, y he me aquí-Dattebane" Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

"Kushina…" Murmuro el rubio poniendo una mano sobre la de la pelirroja.

Lo que ninguno se daba cuenta, fue que un niño de cabello azabache los escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.

 _*Mis padres se hicieron muy amigos de esa pareja. No sé porque… pero mi madre y Minato-san siempre se peleaban por cualquier cosa, pero estaban en paz… compartiendo momentos felices…*_

"¡Kushina! ¡¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebe?! ¡Ya lo sabes?! ¡Vi que fuiste al hospital, así que no trates de ocultármelo!" Grito Mika acercándose a la pelirroja.

"A-Aun es muy pronto para saber el sexo del bebe Mika. P-Pero no te preocupes, tu serás la primera en saber el sexo del bebe" Dijo Kushina nerviosa.

"¿Ehhh? Eso no es justo, ¡El padre debe ser el primero en saberlo!" Dijo Minato acercándose hacia las mujeres.

"¡Hmph! ¡La mejor amiga tiene prioridad sobre el esposo!"

"¡No! ¡No es cierto!"

"¡Si lo es!"

"¡No lo es!"

"¡Si!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡JA!"

"¡Maldición!"

 _*Kushina-san y mi madre siempre hacían todo juntas, se volvieron mejores amigas. Iban de compras juntas, hacían quehaceres del hogar juntas, se ayudaban mutuamente…"_

"Mira Kushina, ¿Qué color crees que sea el mejor para la habitación del bebe?" Pregunto Mika señalando una tienda de pinturas, ambas entraron a la tienda, buscando un color agradable para la habitación del bebe. "Mira, ¿Qué te parece este morado otoño?" Pregunto mostrándole el bote de pintura.

La pelirroja parecía sumisa en sus pensamientos, y se detuvo en un color específico. "Oh… mira, es azul orfanato… el más triste de los azules…" Dijo acariciando el bote de pintura como si lo consolara.

"Okeeeyyyy vamos a alejarte un poco de la tristeza del color azul" Dijo Mika tomando la mano de Kushina y llevándola a la sección de colores cálidos.

"Mmm me gusta el rojo, pero Minato dijo que sería mejor un color amarillo porque aún no sabemos el sexo del bebe…"

"Hmph ese tipo no sabe nada de colores, solo ve su ropa, toda es azul marino, ¿Ese es su color favorito?" Pregunto Mika mientras veía los diferentes colores. "¿Qué te parece el anaranjado?"

La pelirroja respiro entre los dientes negando con la cabeza. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera dicho algo por la forma en como murmuraba para sí misma. "No, ¿Además que estas insinuando? ¿Crees que él bebe tendrá cabello naranja o qué?"

La Mujer Fullbuster solo se encogió de hombros. "Fue solo una sugerencia. Después de todo cuando mesclas el rojo con el amarillo hacen…"

Kushina llevo su mano a su corazón con dramatismo. "¿Pero qué cosas dices Mika? Me ofendes, yo lo único que espero es que él bebe herede mi belleza y tal vez el intelecto de Minato"

"¿Intelecto? ¿Minato es inteligente?" Pregunto como si no se creyera la cosa.

"¿Mas que tu marido? Sí, es mucho más inteligente" Dijo Kushina como si la retara.

"¡Hahaha! Kushina querida… todos saben que _mi_ esposo es _más_ inteligente que _tu_ esposo" Dijo Mika afilando la mirada.

"Nohh _mi_ esposo es mucho, _mucho más_ inteligente que Silver"

El cajero que solo quiso hacer su trabajo de la mejor manera posible, juraría que vio detrás del par de mujeres a un zorro anaranjado gruñendo a un dragón verde.

 _*En más de una ocasión, mi padre y Minato-san se vieron involucrados en las peleas de mi madre y Kushina-san….*_

"Kushina… dime otra vez, ¿Por qué hacemos esto?" Pregunto Minato, sus dudas se incrementaron cuando la pelirroja le lanzo un uniforme de policía.

"Esa loca de Mika sigue diciendo que Silver es mucho más guapo que tú, ¡No pienso perder ante ella-Dattebane!" Grito Kushina con fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. "¡Ahora ponte ese traje y modela rubio!" Grito con su cabello formando nueve mechones flotantes.

"¡A la orden señora!" Grito asustado el pobre rubio.

"Mika, te amo y todo eso pero… ¿no se están pasando? Quiero decir…. Nos están poniendo a Minato y a mí a modelar en medio de la plaza" Dijo Silver saliendo del vestidor con un traje de chef.

"Kushina tiene muchas ventajas, tomate suertuda. Rubio de ojos azules, cuerpo tonificado y para colmo más joven que Silver, debo admitir que tienes unos gustos exóticos Kushina…" Murmuraba Mika escribiendo furiosamente sobre un cuaderno.

"Papá aquí está la espátula y la cuchara gigante" Dijo Gray saliendo de la cocina de su hogar con un sombrero de mini chef y la espátula en una mano y cargando la cuchara más grande que el mismo.

"…Gracias…"

 _*En ese tiempo yo no entendía, pero me di cuenta que mi madre sobre protegía a Kushina y su embarazo… como si temiera que algo les pasara a ellos dos…*_

"Muy bien, tengo los cupones y hoy abra una gran rebaja en ropa de bebe, tengo que llegar rápido a la plaza comercial, uno de esos carruajes me llevara muy rápido, vamos Mika" Dijo feliz por la vida la pelirroja, parando un carruaje. Los caballos pararon y el señor se bajó de su transporte para ayudar a Kushina a subir.

"E-Espera Kushina, podríamos ir caminando ¿Cierto? Mejor vámonos caminando" Dijo Mika viendo nerviosa el transporte.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Hay que apresurarnos, vamos sube" Kushina se acercó a la Fullbuster y tomo su mano para jalarla dentro del carruaje. Pero por alguna razón Mika no quería moverse, se negaba a entrar al transporte. "¿Qué te está pasando tan de repente? Nunca he visto esta faceta de ti Mika, ¡Vamos sube de una buena vez-Dattebane!"

"¡NO!" El grito Mika sorprendió a Kushina, su amiga nunca ha actuado así antes.

"¿Mamá?" Pregunto Gray confundido.

"¡No voy a subir a esa cosa! ¡No, Jamás, nunca lo permitiré! ¡Kushina tú también baja de esa cosa, es peligroso, rápido baja de esa cosa!" en lugar de ser Kushina quien jalara a Mika para subir al transporte, fue Mika quien jalaba a la pelirroja para bajarla del transporte.

"Señoritas… ¿Van a subir sí o no?" Pregunto el señor tranquilamente.

"¡Por supuesto que NO!" Grito Mika.

"¡Mika!" Protesto Kushina.

"Kushina por favor… solo baja de esa cosa" Pidió la madre de Gray con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Mamá… ¿Qué tienes?" Pregunto con preocupación Gray tomando la mano de su madre.

"No es nada cariño… Kushina vamos, baja de ahí" Pidió por última vez viendo hacia el suelo.

"Está bien… ¡Pero quiero una explicación-Ttebane!" Gruño la pelirroja bajando del transporte con la ayuda del señor.

En todo momento, la matriarca Fullbuster nunca despego su mirada del carruaje hasta que se perdió de vista, suspiro pesadamente una vez que el peligro se fue. Con eso volteo para ver a una Kushina de brazos cruzados muy molesta y a un Gray con preocupación en sus ojos. Los tres entraron a la vivienda de la pelirroja, quedándose de pie en medio de la sala.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Kushina esperando _pacientemente_ la respuesta de la Fullbuster.

"Lo siento es que… Ese diabólico transporte… y las rebajas… nos perderemos la ganga en ropa de bebe… realmente yo no puedo…" Parecía que Mika no podía conciliar palabras coherentes.

BAM!

La cara de Mika se volteó bruscamente con una mano marcada en su mejilla, sus ojos abiertos en estado de shock.

"¡Mamá! ¡Kushina-san ¿Por qué hiso eso?!" Exigio el pequeño Gray parándose frente a su madre de forma protectora.

"Tu madre estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, la regrese a tierra firme de la única forma en cómo se hacerlo, los golpes" Dijo la pelirroja como si fuera el conocimiento del siglo.

"¡Pero eso no-!" Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del pequeño Gray, girando la cabeza vio a su madre negando con la cabeza. Con un puchero molesto el azabache se apartó de las mujeres adultas.

"Gracias Kushina… aunque el golpe no era necesario" Se quejó Mika sobando su mejilla adolorida.

"Mehh" Dijo Kushina encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero… Tienes que decirme porque te comportabas así, me preocupaste en serio-Dattebane" Dijo la pelirroja tomando una postura más seria.

"Gray, ¿Cariño puedes irte a jugar con tus amigos o ir a ayudar a tu padre por un momento? Tengo que hablar con Kushina de algo importante" Pidió amablemente la Fullbuster.

"…Esta bien" Sin decir más el azabache se fue de la habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

"Muy bien, ahora que el renacuajo se fue…"

"¡Hey!"

"Comienza a cantar Mika" Dijo Kushina sentándose en el sofá.

"Ahh… (Suspiro) no es fácil para mi admitirlo, pero somos amigas por un tiempo, y esto es algo que quisiera que supieras… yo le temo a los transportes" Admitió con un rubor de vergüenza.

"Me di cuenta, ¿Y de donde proviene este miedo a los transportes de todos modos?"

"Hace 5 años, cuando Gray aún era muy pequeño como para recordarlo, yo… estuve embarazada, esperaba un segundo hijo" La mirada de Mika se volvió triste y melancólica. Cualquier comentario sarcástico de Kushina murieron cuando la conversación tomo un giro más serio. "En ese tiempo, yo no podía estar más feliz. Esperaba un segundo hijo del hombre al que amo, pero… yo fui una tonta, de no haber hecho aquello… Gray ahora mismo…"

"C-Cálmate Mika"

"Sniff… Aun no sabes lo que se siente ¿Verdad? Perder un hijo por una tontería que tu hayas hecho"

"Mika tu…"

"Gray siempre quiso tener un hermano o hermana menor, siempre estuvo celoso de sus amigos que tienen hermanos. En algunas noches, siempre pregunta porque no podemos darle un hermanito o hermanita… lo único que yo puedo decirle es que algún día el tendrá un hermanito, el añora ser un hermano mayor, cuida muy bien los bebes de las vecinos. Y créeme que él será el mejor niñero que podrás conseguir cuando esta pequeña criatura nazca" Dijo Mika colocando una mano sobre la pancita abultada de Kushina.

"¿De que estas hablando? Dime porque…"

"Si… ocurrió durante el octavo mes de embarazo, los doctores me habían dicho que él bebe iba a ser prematuro, así que tuve mucho cuidado durante ese tiempo, pero fui una idiota. Cuando Silver y yo íbamos de camina al hospital, tuve la idea de irnos en un carruaje para llegar más rápido, todo iba muy bien hasta que… hubo un accidente, no supe mucho de ese día pero… yo… yo…"

"Tranquila… no tienes que seguir si no quieres"

"…El accidente fue peor de lo que creí, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi bebe, ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Dónde estaba mi bebe?" Para este punto, Mika ya estaba en un mar de lágrimas. "…Sniff…los doctores dijeron… que no había forma de salvarlo… era un niño Kushina… un varón, ni siquiera pudo conocer a su madre, ni a su padre, ¡Ni mucho menos a su hermano mayor! Sniff… Sniff… ese accidente, dejo lesionada mi matriz, tuvieron que retirarme el útero para que los ovarios sigan produciendo hormonas y no se anticipe la menopausia… todo era para que yo siguiera viviendo, pero… ¿Qué razón había para vivir? Perdí a mi hijo, creía que me esposo me odiaría porque nunca llegaría a conocer a su segundo hijo pero… lo recordé, aún tenía un hijo. Aún tenía ese pequeño rayo de esperanza para seguir viviendo, ese pequeño… fue lo que me dio una razón más para vivir, criar y proteger a ese niño fue lo que me ayudo a seguir adelante. Fue doloroso saber que nunca le podría dar un hermanito o hermanita a mi Gray pero… pero…" Mika no podía soportarlo más, se ahogaba en sus lágrimas, y lo único que Kushina podía hacer era consolarla, a la vez en que pensaba sobre su propio bebe.

"…Yo no sé qué decir, debió ser muy difícil para ti…" Kushina también tenía sus propias lágrimas, no podía creer que su amiga haya pasado por algo tan doloroso como eso.

"…Solo tienes que cuidar con tu vida a esa criatura Kushina, después de lo que me paso, nunca me subí a otro transporté, nunca… por eso, no quiero que corras con esa misma tragedia, eres mi amiga y me preocupo demasiado por tu bienestar, no quiera que nadie más sepa de ese dolor. No quiero que sientas ese tipo de dolor Kushina…" Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la pelirroja, Mika hablo entre sollozos. "…Cuida, vela, protege y por sobre todo, ama a ese bebe Kushina. Amalo como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo…"

"Tranquila… nada puede hacer que deje de amar a mi bebe, y si el enano aun desea un hermanito Hehe, dejare que juegue con mi bebe de vez en cuando, le hará bien tener una figura de hermano mayor" Dijo sonriendo amablemente, llevando sus manos a su barriga. Oh si, ya se imaginaba a Gray cuidando celosamente de esa pequeña criatura que crece en su vientre. "...Vamos Mika, necesitas una enorme taza del te especia de Kushina" Dijo empujando a la nombrada a la cocina.

Pero en ningún momento las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta de un niño de cabello negro sollozando en silencio detrás del muro.

* * *

"¡Espera! ¡Espera, ESPERA!" Grito un agitado Natsu.

Gray detuvo su historia para ver molesto al peli rosa por interrumpirlo. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"¡¿Ibas a tener un hermano menor?!" Pregunto y grito Natsu, la gran mayoría de los miembros del gremio voltearon a verlo molestos. La historia estaba comenzando a ser interesante y el muy idiota lo interrumpe en la mejor parte.

"Eso es lo que estaba diciendo, estúpido. Pero no importa; nunca lo conocí, ni tampoco mis padres. ¿Ahora ya puedes dejarme continuar?" Pregunto muy irritado el azabache.

"Tengo una ultima pregunta" Dijo el caza dragones.

Gray solo suspiro y conto hasta mil para calmarse y no comenzar una pelea ahí mismo. "¿Cuál es?"

"Si ibas a tener un hermano, ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de eso?" Su pregunta fue directa, y los demás también querían saber de eso.

Los ojos de Gray bajaron y parecía que el suelo era muy interesante. "No es algo que me guste contar, perdí dos hermanos después de todo, ¿Acaso esperas que ande contándolo a la ligera así como así?"

El silencio se prolongó entre los miembros de Fairy Tail, Natsu nunca antes sintió que una pregunta inocente podría hacerlo sentir tan mal.

"Espera, yo tengo una pregunta" Dijo Naruto levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela primaria.

"¿Si?"

"¿A dónde vas con todo esto? Si la historia es interesante y todo, pero no veo que tiene que ver eso conmigo" Dijo el rubio sumamente confundido. Los demás se preguntaron si el rubio era o estúpido o simplemente no capta la razón de porque el azabache cuenta la historia.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Erza hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacerle al rubio.

"Gray está asumiendo que soy ese bebe que esa mujer llamada Kushina esperaba, ¿Quién dijo que soy ese bebe? ¿Acaso tienes pruebas?" Tan simple como se escuchaba la pregunta el azabache quedo con la palabra en la boca, no sabía porque no podía responder a eso.

"Oye, eso no es necesario. Gray cree que eres ese bebe, no debes romper sus esperanzas así" Regaño Erza.

"Pero no tiene pruebas, no puedo creer en algo que yo…"

"Si tengo pruebas, te lo diré ahora mismo" Interrumpió Gray. "te diré porque estoy seguro que tú eres ese bebe, te diré porque estoy seguro… que eres mi hermano…"

 **FLASH BACK**

"¿Por qué no puedo salir a jugar?" Pregunto el resiente niño de 8 años de edad Gray Fullbuster, mirando con un puchero molesto a la pelirroja.

"Porque por ahora hay una tormenta de nieve allí afuera… de hecho Minato y tus padres deberían regresar ya… me estoy preocupando" Dijo Kushina poniéndose de pie y caminar al lado del azabache. Ambos vieron como la tormenta de nieve se hacía más fuerte por cada minuto que pasaba.

"¿Pero a donde fueron mis padres y Minato-san?" Pregunto Gray dejando de lado la ventana y sentándose en el sofá, Kushina siguió sus acciones y se sentó a su lado.

"Oh ellos se fueron en busca de sandias, hehe estos antojos son cosa seria ¿No?"

"¿Sandias? Pero… estamos en invierno, hace mucho frio y nadie puede ser tan tonto como para comer-"

BAM!

"¡¿A quién le llamas tonto-Dattebane?" Tremendo fue el golpe que le dio Kushina al pobre de Gray, literalmente este se está arrastrando en el suelo de dolor, bastante impresionante para una embarazada.

"¡¿…Porque fue eso?! ¡Me dolió!"

"¡Se supone que tenga que dolerte tu pequeño… ¡Ahh...!" Gray se alarmo cuando al pelirroja tomo su _pancita_ entre sus manos.

"¡¿He-Hey estas bien?!" Temeroso por lo que le pasara a su _tía,_ porque literalmente ella y su madre son como hermanas. Se acercó a ella buscando heridas con la mirada.

"N-no es nada, solo fue una patadita he… hehehe" Dijo Kushina mirando tiernamente su _pancita._

"Aún no sé porque te comiste a un bebe, ¿Vas a sacarlo después?" Pregunto inocentemente.

"Yo no me _comí_ un bebe, son cosas de la naturaleza que sabrás cuando seas adulto" Dijo la pelirroja un poco sonrojada.

"¿Puedo tocarlo?" Pregunto el pequeño azabache.

Kushina no podía y no se resistía a negarse a esos ojos que le recuerdan mucho a su ingenuo Uchiha favorito. "Claro…"

Kushina pozo su mano sobre la cabeza del azabache, mientras este se acercaba un poco cauteloso a su _pancita._

"Lo oigo… este es un bebe Kushina-san ¿Verdad? ¿Cuándo podre verlo?"

"Solo tienes que esperar un poco ms de tiempo, te prometo que te dejare verlo cuando nazca" Dijo cariñosamente, en verdad, este niño le recuerda un poco a aquel Uchiha cabeza hueca.

"¿Kushina-san?"

"¿Dime?"

"¿Cómo se llamara su bebe?"

Kushina sonrió con cariño a la inocencia de Gray, viendo su _pancita_ con amor. "Su nombre… él se llamara Naruto…"

"¿Naruto?" Pregunto curioso.

"Si… pero no será solo mi hijo, también será tu hermanito. Lo cuidaras bien ¿Cierto?" Pregunto Kushina con gracia cuando vio el rostro del niño iluminarse como árbol de navidad.

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Puedo ser su hermano mayor?!"

"Claro, necesito toda la ayuda que pueda y aquí entre nos…" Kushina se inclinó al oído del azabache. "Me han dicho que eres un muy buen niñero, cuento contigo para ayudarme con este bebe ¿Verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Seré el mejor hermano mayor del mundo!"

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

El silencio inundo al comedor del gremio, la noche los había alcanzado y ya era tarde, los miembros del gremio esperaban respuesta el rubio, que aún no se ha movido desde que apenas supo de este descubrimiento.

"…No puedo creerlo" Naruto dijo finalmente después de varios minutos en silencio.

"…Esa es la verdad, si me crees o no eso ya es cosa tuya-" Gray comenzó a hablar, pero fue cortado por Naruto.

"¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Yo nunca supe nada de eso! ¡Nunca me dijeron nada sobre mis padres, mis orígenes… ¿Quién soy yo?!" Pregunto el rubio viendo sus manos.

 **"Tú eres Naruto, solo eso necesitas saber"** Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz tan tétrica. Encontrando a Kurama entrando por la puerta principal con un papel entre sus fauces.

"Kurama…" Naruto comenzó a hablar pero…

 **"Suficiente, no creía que alguien además de mi conociera a esos dos"** Dijo el zorro viendo con cautela a Gray. **"Creía que todos habían muerto durante ese ataque. De todos los lugares y me encuentro al mocoso. No lo reconocí al principio, pero puedo asegurarte que lo que dice es cierto mocoso"**

"¿Cómo puedes probarlo?" Pregunto Naruto.

 **"Estuve ahí todo el tiempo"**

"¡Eso es imposible, ni Minato-san ni Kushina-san tuvieron ningún animal cerca, ellos eran solo unas personas amables!" Protesto Gray defendiendo sólidamente a la pareja.

 **"¿Cuánto sabes realmente sobre esos dos? Por lo que contaste, solo sabes que fue de ellos en el día en que se conocieron. No sabes nada de lo que esos dos pasaron"**

"¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! Kurama… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? ¿A qué te refieres con que estuviste ahí?" Pregunto Naruto, sus manos temblaron por un momento, cosa que nadie paso desapercibido.

 **"Si quieres saberlo… hablaremos en otro lugar, por ahora toma esto. De esta forma veras que lo que conto el mocoso Gray es verdad"** Dejando el papel en manos del rubio, el zorro paso de largo al rubio.

Naruto, junto con Gray y el equipo de Natsu vieron el contenido, dándose cuenta que es una fotografía. Una foto con dos adultos y un niño, esos adultos. Eran la pareja Fullbuster con su hijo y la pareja Namikaze con Kushina mostrando su _pancita_ donde aún se formaba Naruto.

Las manos del rubio apretaron fuertemente el papel, su cuerpo temblaba y su visión se hizo borrosa por la humedad de sus ojos. Estaba feliz y enojado? Por un lado descubrió la identidad de sus desconocidos padres, pero por el otro lado, Kurama lo sabía y no se lo dijo? Porque?

 **"Tus orígenes no son los más dulces Naruto. Ni los tuyos, ni los de Minato y Kushina… si quieras saberlo, estoy dispuesto a contártelo"** Naruto volteo a ver a Kurama, pidiendo en silencio que lo hiciera.

 **"Supongo que tú también deberías de saberlo, después de todo eres el _hermano mayor_ ¿Cierto?" **Pregunto el zorro a Gray.

El azabache vio sus opciones, aceptar y saber que escondían Minato y Kushina o ignorar todo y dejarlo en el anonimato? Que debería hacer?

"También quiero saber" Dijo Gray viendo los rostros de la pareja Namikaze en la foto. Debía saber que pasaba con esos dos y cuales eran estos orígenes de los que habla el zorro.

 **"Hmph. Como quieran, síganme…"** solo diciendo eso, el zorro salió del gremio, seguido del rubio y del azabache.

La verdad tras el origen de Minato y Kushina está a la vuelta de la esquina. Y los secretos tras el origen de Naruto se acercan…

* * *

 **No se lo pierdan la próxima semana en otro capítulo de Dragón Ball Z**

 **Ok no**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa mis lectores. Cómo están? Bien? Mal? Felices que haya un nuevo capítulo? Supongo que lo último.**

 **Jonathan486** **:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, tu cometario me confundió un poco… ¿A quién se refiere al decir que se tardan mucho en actualizar? Es alguien que conozco? Bueno no importa. Me agrada que te guste, y me hace feliz saber que apoyas mi historia. ¡Besos!

 **YINARi- UCHIHA:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado! No puedo hacer nada por esa pequeña maldad que me hace dejarlos en suspenso. Pégame si quieres pero es divertido. Que hare para este capítulo?

 **Timebreaker09** **(Guest)** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review. Entiendo tu punto de vista y no deje claro eso anteriormente. Déjame explicarlo ahora.

En la saga de la isla Galuna. Gray y Lyon mencionaron que ya habían pasado diez años desde que Deliora fue sellado por el Ice Shell de Ur. Luego pasaron los siete años mientras que el equipo de Tenrō fue sellado por Fairy Sphere de Mavis. Dando un total de 17 años, edad de Naruto.

 **Advertencia: esta historia es Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) un poco de Yuri (Mujer x Mujer) si no te gusta no lo leas. Incluye Gray x Naruto, más adelante Gray x Naruto x Natsu.**

 **Seme-Gray**

 **Suke-Natsu**

 **Uke-Naruto.**

Persona hablando "Estoy encendido"

Persona pensando " _Mmm, Pastel de fresas…"_

Kurama/ Dragón/ hablando " **Dejen un comentario** "

Kurama/ Dragón/ pensando " ** _O borrare su existencia_** _"_

Hechizos/ Magia/ Jutsu " **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima, si lo hiciera, haría un anime crossver entre ellos.

* * *

 **Los Ojos del Samsara**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **"Odio a los Humanos"**

Natsu era curioso.

Muy curioso para su propio bien. Comenzó con este nuevo miembro que es jodidamente fuerte. Ni el stripper, el cabeza de metal, el otro stripper, el cabeza de musculo y el no pudieron derrotarlo. Puede dejar pasar eso con una revancha con el rubio. Pero su curiosidad por quien es Naruto aumentaba conforme avanzaba la historia de Gray.

Minato y Kushina se escuchaban como buenas personas, hubiera sido interesante conocerlos. Pero como dijo Gray ellos ya no están en este mundo.

Mientras más hablaba el mago de hielo de sus padres y de esa pareja, Natsu se había dado cuenta de algo. Gray, hasta ahora, nunca había hablado de sus padres, ni de cómo fue su vida antes del ataque de Deliora. Por supuesto, hablo que él fue feliz hasta ese fatídico día, pero en realidad no sabía _cómo_ era Gray en ese entonces. Un niño norma? Un niño que iba a su escuela a aprender cosas nuevas? Seguramente la destrucción de su pueblo cambio al stripper en su modo de ser. Recuerda que dijo que él se vengaría por la muerte de sus padres y de su pueblo. Quien era él para decir que quería venganza? Sasuke o qué?

De cualquier forma, Gray perdió absolutamente _todo_ esa noche.

Y perderlo todo debió cambiarlo. Su deseo de venganza lo condujo a Ur, una poderosa maga de hielo. La historia de Gray termino con su maestra sacrificándose para derrotar al mismo demonio que masacro al pueblo de Gray.

Con eso sabido, Natsu sabía que después de unas aventuras viajando, el mago de hielo había terminado en las puertas del gremio. Uniéndose poco después. Estuvo en el gremio mucho antes que él e incluso mucho más tiempo que Erza, pero no tanto tiempo como Cana.

Pero repentinamente, después de esos siete años que perdieron, aparece un tipo originario del mismo pueblo que Gray. Natsu supone que para el stripper debe ser increíble que haya alguien más a parte de él que sobrevivió a la tragedia de esa noche.

Con la historia de los padres del rubio, Natsu sintió curiosidad por saber _que_ paso con esa pareja _antes_ de que ellos llegaran al pueblo de Gray. Según la historia, ellos se mudaron diez meses antes del ataque de Deliora. Tiempo suficiente para el desarrollo de un bebe, aunque aún no sabe cómo él bebe pudo sobrevivir en un pueblo destruido…

Probablemente ahí es donde entra el zorro.

No era extraño que algún animal tomara bajo su ala, garra, pata, tentáculo, o cualquier extremidad a un humano perdido. Igneel es un claro ejemplo de que incluso un _dragón_ puede cuidar de un humano.

Pero hay algo sobre el zorro que hace que su curiosidad subiera a niveles que ni él conocía. Primero: Él puede hablar. Nada especial porque hasta él tiene su propio gato volador que habla. Segundo: Por mucho que quiera, no puede sentir el poder mágico del zorro. Algo muy curioso. Tercero: el zorro es muy apegado a Naruto, tanto como el lo es con Happy. Pero su relación es más como la de un guardián/ padre/ amigo. Contraria a a relación que tiene con Happy. Donde el hijo es el gato y él el padre, como le dice Lisanna.

Eso y más cosas eras curiosas sobre el zorro. Y con la oportunidad de poder saber los orígenes de Naruto al alcance de sus súper oídos de dragón. El peli rosa no le importó los demás miembros del gremio y comenzó a seguir a Naruto, Gray y el zorro liderando a los otros.

Pero no fue el único que pensó eso. Ya que Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia…. en general la mayoría del gremio comenzó a seguir al zorro para saber la _verdad_.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el zorro anaranjado. Después de salir del gremio y caminar por uno minutos, la paciencia del zorro colapso.

 **"¡Eso es suficiente!"** Grito el zorro volteando a ver a los miembros del gremio con molestia mesclada con odio en sus ojos. **"Ya dejen de seguirnos"**

"¿Por qué? No veo el problema en que nosotros también oigamos lo que vas a decir" Dijo Natsu de brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

Para Naruto, que nunca, _nunca_ desafía al zorro esto se estaba poniendo n poco intenso. "H-Hey… te recomiendo que no lo hagas enojar"

"¿Por qué no?" Le pregunto Gray quien estaba de pie a su lado.

 **"Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. No sean entrometidos, humanos"** Gruño Kurama.

Erza dio un paso adelante. Quedando al frente de los magos de Fairy Tal. "Con todo respeto Kurama-san. Pienso que nosotros también deberíamos saber sobre este pasado misterioso sobre los padres de Naruto. Usted puedo confiar en nosotros, todos somos una familia después de todo"

 **"¿Familia? ¿Con quién crees que hablas niña? ¿No solo tienes el cuerpo de una niña, sino también el cerebro de una?"** Los ojos de Erza se afilaron con enojo. Para sorpresa de todos los demás, Kurama había crecido bastante, cerca de duplicar en tamaño a Naruto. Y también…

Sus ojos se dilataron y una presión gigantesca cayó sobre los hombros de todos. **"¿Eh? ¿Y esa mirada? ¿Una insignificante hormiga se atreve a desafiar a un león?"**

 _"¿Qué es esto que siento? Esto no es nada comparado a nadie con quien me haya enfrentado antes… incluso con Acnologia, no sentí esta presión que literalmente me congela"_ Pensó Erza sudando a mares. "¿P-Porque es tan importante que solo Naruto y Gray sean quienes escuchen lo que tiene que decir?"

 **"¿Huh? ¿Eres estúpida o qué? Tengo que contarle a este chico sobre sus orígenes, como fue concebido"** Nadie podía moverse. La presión es demasiado pesada como para internarlo.

"¿E-Entonces porque Gray si puede escucharlo?" Natsu se atrevió a preguntar. Temblando de miedo por la presión, ni siquiera con Gildarts se sintió tan intimidado. Y era Gildarts maldita sea!

 **"¿Acaso no escuchaste la historia del mocoso? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no tienes memoria o qué? Una lagartija como tu debería dejar de hacerse pasar por humano…"** Sus palabras eran demasiado llenas de odio. **"…Si mal no recuerdo, Kushina nombro a este mocoso como el _hermano_ de Naruto, si ese es el caso, supongo que puedo decirle esa información a un familiar, además… este tipo de información no está hecha para ser escuchada por simples e insignificantes humanos. Ya si el mocoso causa problemas al enterarse simplemente lo matare"**

"…Kurama ya es suficiente con menospreciarlos así" Regaño Naruto, aunque se le podía ver que estaba nervioso. Probablemente la presión también lo está afectando.

 **"Hmph. Solo digo la verdad"**

"N-No deberías tratar a si a tus compañeros, joven" Dijo Makarov en un intento de calmar al zorro.

 **"¿Joven? Soy más viejo que todos ustedes juntos. No tengo porque escuchar la palabrería de un mocoso más viejo que los otros"** Kurama si menospreciaba a todos, los menosprecia demasiado.

"¡Kurama!" Le grito Naruto.

"No entiendo cuál es tu resentimiento hacia nosotros, pero no está bien que nos trates así. Todos nosotros somos parte del mismo gremio. Hay que llevarnos bien" Trato de aligerar el ambiente Gildarts. Más sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles al ver que el zorro ahora lo observa a él.

 **"¿Huh? Yo no soy el compañero de nadie, solo permanezco en este lugar rodeado de monos porque Naruto quiere estar aquí. Si tienes algún problema… ¿Por qué no me lo dices después de haberme derrotado?"** Naruto trato de detener al zorro pero una de sus colas lo detuvo. Agarrándolo con su cola como una serpiente a su presa. Después movió otra cola hasta tocar el pecho del hombre más fuerte de Fairy Tail. **"Vamos, te espero con gusto aquí"** Empujo al hombre con su cola, aun cuando este trataba de resistirse. **"Vamos. Vamos. Vamos"**

Gildarts debió haberse hartado de ser empujado, porque su poder estallo en un pilar de poder mágico de color blanco. Y agarro la cola del zorro entre sus puños. "¡Yo nunca dije… que dejaría que menosprecies a mis compañeros!"

Las dos presiones lucharon por dominar a la otra, pero la de Kurama tomaba ventaja.

"¡¿G-Gildarts contra el zorro?!" Pregunto Cana esforzándose mucho para tratar de ponerse de pie.

"¡Si hay alguien que puede poner en su lugar a ese zorro, ese es Gildarts!" Grito de emoción Natsu, aun si la presión lo estaba aplastando contra el suelo.

"I-Increíble…" Dijo Gray tapando sus ojos para que el polvo no entre en sus ojos por las ráfagas de viento que producían los dos.

"Pero…" Empezó a hablar Naruto a su lado también tapándose los ojos. Aunque el estaba de pie. "…Él no es oponente en poder contra Kurama"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No subestimes al viejo!" Le grito el mago de hielo molesto.

"¡No lo estoy subestimando! ¡Solo digo que Kurama no está haciéndose más fuerte, se está haciendo más débil!" Explico aunque no se entendiera a que se refería.

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Cuando no seas capas de sentir su poder, es porque se está tomando en serio a Gildarts. Kurama está en otro nivel que yo nunca llegaría a alcanzar. Esta más allá de los humanos. Así como un ser bi-dimensional nunca podrá interactuar con seres tri-dimensionales. Ningún humano o Demonio o dragón pueden detectar su poder. A menos que Kurama baje deliberadamente su poder a un nivel que podamos comprender" Repentinamente la presión de Kurama comenzaba a desaparecer. Todos suspiraron de alivio al saber que se clamo. Pero Naruto no lo estaba. Temblaba por todo el cuerpo.

"El… él ya se calmó… ¿…Verdad?"

"No… Kurama está en un nivel mucho más alto que el mío…" Dijo Naruto sudando y una mirada de terror quedo plasmada en su rostro. "Es tan poderoso que ya ni podemos sentir su poder…"

"¡Imposible! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Es algo imposible!"

Los temblores se acabaron, Gildarts se calmó, pero Kurama parecía que quería matar a todos. Y Naruto lo sabía.

"Kurama… Por favor, ya para… Por favor…" Rogo Naruto sintiendo algo cálido bajar por su mejilla.

El zorro de nueve colas volteo a verlo, reploso y regreso al tamaño al que estaba. El tamaño de un caballo adulto. Pero era mejor que el anterior. **"Mundo de hielo… _Ahora"_** Ordeno al rubio.

Este bajo la cabeza, ocultando el cambio en sus ojos.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, Naruto junto al zorro y Gray desaparecieron. Simplemente desaparecieron. No había rastro de su poder mágico por ningún lado. No se sentía residuos de alguna magia de tele-transportación. No había nada.

Simplemente desaparecieron en el aire, como si nunca hubieran existido.

"¡Gray!"

"¡Naruto!"

"¡GRAY-SAMA!"

* * *

 _"¿Eh?"_

Lo primero que sintió Gray fue como si la tierra se hubiera hundido un par de centímetros, porque cayó unos cuantos, luego una sensación de frio llego a su piel. Aunque leve ya que el frio no es un problema para él. De ver a sus compañeros a ver una cortina blanca de nieve frente a su cara. El hundimiento de antes se debió a que al pisar la nieve no soporto su peso y lo enterró hasta que la nieve llego al nivel de sus rodillas.

 _"¿Qué es esto…?"_

Sus ojos no pudieron dar crédito a lo que veía. Era un paisaje ártico, completamente helado, plagado de cordilleras y envuelto por una tormenta de nieve. El clima del terrero es debido al frío glacial de la zona y el hielo. Es posible observar un castillo en la parte más alta de un macizo.

 _"¿…Dónde estoy?"_

Tan rápido fue el cambio de lugar que Gray tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta que ya no estaba con sus compañeros. En un instante, dejo de sentir el poder mágico de sus amigos. Simplemente ya no los sentía. Solo Naruto y por espeluznante que fuera. Ver a Kurama le decía que estaba junto a ellos. Pero no sentir su poder era como si el zorro en realidad no estuviera ahí, parado frente a él lo asustaba. Es espeluznante.

Giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto. El viento movía el faldón que tiene su traje, su cabello se movía en dirección del viento y por alguna razón, Gray sintió que el paisaje helado lo hacía ver mejor.

 **"Andando"** Ordeno el zorro comenzado a caminar hacia el castillo que vio en lo alto del macizo montañoso.

Naruto lo siguió sin decir nada, cosa que llamo la atención del azabache. Porque el rubio hace lo que le dice el zorro? No tiene confianza en sí mismo o algo? El zorro lo obliga a hacer lo que quiere con ese poder descomunal que esconde? Tantas cuestiones innecesarias y algunas extremas pasaban por su mente. Como que el zorro es Minato transformado por algún hechizo o maldición, y cosas locas como esas.

Una ráfaga de viento helado lo distrajo por un momento, pero se dio cuenta del estremecimiento que Naruto sufrió al sentir la frialdad. Como si no fuera suficiente, la ropa que llevaba no parecía que fuera muy buena en ese ambiente tan frio. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando a este de repente le brillaron las manos y en segundos una larga bufanda roja apareció en sus manos.

Gray parpadeo dos veces, tres veces. Sin dudas el rubio había hecho aparecer literalmente de la nada una bufanda. Era algo que tiene que ver con su magia? O era solo magia Re-Equipar como Erza? Rio entre dientes al ver que el rubio tenía problemas con amarrar la bufanda a su cuello.

Tal vez esta no es la forma en la que hubiera pensado en que conocería a quien creía muerto. Pero es mejor esto a nunca antes conocerlo. Por otro lado, los _orígenes_ de los que habla el Kyūbi lo tienen al borde de su asiento. En sentido figurado.

"Hey, ¿Quieres ayuda con eso?" Pregunto acercándose más al rubio. Tal vez estar cerca de Erza mucho tiempo le afecto mucho. Porque no espero respuesta del Jinchūriki y ya estaba amarrando la bufanda a su cuello. Asegurándola y dejando un nudo ascot. "Ya esta"

"Uh… gracias"

Gray sonrió de lado, para después ver con el ceño fruncido al zorro. "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?" Pregunto mientras caminaba al lado del rubio.

Dicho rubio miro hacia el cielo, donde una que otra estrella ya podía ser vista. "Este es un lugar al que solo yo puede acceder, yo y a quienes traiga conmigo. Esta tan alejado de Earth-Land que todos pensaran que _desaparecimos_ del mundo"

El mago de hielo reflexiono lo dicho por el rubio. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta. "Quieres decir que no puedo regresar con los demás hasta que _tú_ quieras regresar, ¿Cierto?"

El Ōtsutsuki ladeo la cabeza confundido. "Nunca dije que no regresaremos. Solo estamos aquí hasta que Kurama nos diga todo. Después de eso creo que podemos regresar"

"Entiendo… supongo que solo debo esperar y ver qué pasa…" Dijo suspirando. Quiso decir algo más, pero un grito del zorro diciéndoles que se apresuren lo detuvo. "Por otro lado, ¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo que hizo el zorro?"

Naruto volteo a ver al zorro, sus ojos cayeron poco después. "Kurama siempre odio a los humanos, no me extraña que los tratara mal. Normalmente es bastante tolerante a lo que los demás hacen, pero eso es porque antes de que llegaran, cuando entrabamos en el gremio, normalmente se mantenía calmado. Y luego salíamos en misiones la mayor parte del tiempo…"

"¿Odia a los humanos…? Entonces tu…"

"¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?"

"¿…Que demonios eres tu entonces?" Pregunto alejándose un poco del rubio.

"¡¿Qué porquería estas diciendo?! ¡Yo soy humano de pies a cabeza, ¿Acaso estas ciego?!"

"¡Wahh!" No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando miles, millones de bolas de nieve lo atacaron enterrándolo en una montaña de nieve.

"Hmph. Eso le pasa por ciego" Murmuro Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

"Kuh… Está bien. Está bien… lo siento por decir eso" Dijo el azabache saliendo de la montaña de nieve. "Pero eso solo me hace más curioso. ¿Él no te odia? ¿O paso algo como Natsu? El zorro te encontró cuando eras pequeño y te crio como suyo junto a la mama zorra y cachorritos de zorritos y también…."

"¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡No! ¡No pasó nada de eso! Cielos…" El rubio se pasó una mano por su cuero cabelludo. "No fue así como paso. Kurama y yo estamos unidos por así decirlo…"

"¿Unidos?"

"Cállate y no me interrumpas. Según lo que dijo Kurama, nuestras vidas están entrelazadas a tal punto en que si yo muero el también muere…"

"¿Entonces solo está contigo para no morir?"

Naruto suspiro. "En parte. Al principio así era, solo me cuidaba para asegurar que no muera. Pero después de años junto a mi supongo que apegue a su lado bueno y nos hicimos compañeros, pero aun así… Kurama odia a los humanos, no importa de quien se trate. Si alguien alguna vez lo hace enfadar lo suficiente… no estoy seguro de que puede pasar…" Dijo lo último en un susurro.

"Pero en el gremio se veía bastante molesto. Tú crees que él podría…"

Naruto movió la cabeza en negación. Suspirando otra vez, lo ha hecho mucho en este día. "Kurama no lo hubiera hecho, sabe que me gusta ese lugar. El no aria algo para entristecerme o enojarme. Además creo que a él también le está gustando el lugar, considerando que le gusta la comida que prepara Kinana-san…"

 **"¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Se están quedando atrás! ¡Muevan sus insignificantes traseros de una buena vez!"** Grito a lo lejos el zorro de la nueve colas.

"Ya lo oíste, apresurémonos" Dijo comenzando a correr, o al menos intento correr. Ya que la nieve llego a un nivel que sobrepasaba las rodillas.

"Ahora entiendo tu relación con el zorro, pero eso no me dice porque te uniste a Fairy Tail. Y no creas que me creeré lo que dijiste antes. Algo me dice que no es tu verdadero motivo" Dijo Gray con escepticismo.

"No puedo culparte. Supongo que no engaño a nadie ahora…" La voz del rubio cambio. Ya no era la amable y juguetona vos de ante. Ahora era seria y ronca. "Me uní a Fairy Tail para aprender a amar a los personas…"

"¿Eh?"

"…Porque después de todo, yo también odio a los humanos…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hay que apurarnos, sino Kurama se enfadara"

"O-Okey"

A que se refería con eso? Odia a las personas? Es igual que Porlyusica y su odio a la humanidad? Buena la anciana podría odiarla, pero no ha hecho nada para perjudicar a nadie. Si ignoras lo escobazos que da cada vez que alguien la visita, ella sería una viejita inofensiva. Pero este chico, que tiene el poder para derrotarnos a mi y Natsu y los demás casi sin romper a sudar es un poco preocupante, sin mencionar que cundo hiso esas bolas de fuego, agua y demás, lo escuche murmurar algo como.

 _No me dejaron terminar mi técnica…_

Iba a hacer algo más que lanzarnos esas enormes esferas elementales? No importa que fuera, no quería saberlo. Si lo que dijo ese zorro antes era cierto, entonces Naruto puede, si quiere, destruir una ciudad entera. O peor…

¿Qué es peor?

Espera. Dijo que se unió a Fairy Tail para aprender a amar a las personas? Eso es bueno, No hay mejor lugar para aprender sobre proteger a tus amigos y aprender a perdonar como el gremio. Si Naruto fue al gremio en busca de una forma para querer a las personas, entonces la encontrara fácilmente, después de todo ya juega con Asuka-chan y por lo que dicen los demás miembros del gremio, él es un pacifista.

No le hubiera extrañado que se negara a pelear antes. Si de verdad es un pacifista, las peleas serian lo último que hiciera… mierda. Se habrá enojado cuando prácticamente lo obligaron a pelear? No lo culparía si lo está, un pacifista hace lo que sea para no entrar en conflicto…

Lo que hizo antes, la espeluznante ilusión solo fue una forma de decir que no quería volver a ser molestado por eso? Si ese es el caso, tendría que hablar seriamente con todos, especialmente con Natsu. Ese idiota no se quedaría quieto después de haber perdido contra el rubio. Seguramente lo retaría a una pelea apenas lo vea cuando regresen. Si Naruto o el zorro se molestan con el gremio quien sabe que cosas podrían hacer.

De algo estaba seguro. Tenía, no, debe asegurarse que Naruto aprenda a a mar a las personas. Pero para eso, tiene que conocer todo sobre el rubio, su pasado y sus orígenes…

"¡Hey Gray! ¡Te estas quedando atrás!" Grito Naruto ya a una distancia lejana.

"¡Ya voy!" Devolvió el grito.

Camino como si se pareara por un sendero normal. El ambiente no era diferente del lugar donde se crio, donde siempre hubo nieve, además gracias al entrenamiento de Ur, moverse rápido en toda esa nieve es muy fácil.

 **"Los humanos son lentos para todo. No me extraña que aun sean monos"** Dijo Kurama parado frente a unas enormes puertas.

Gray nunca antes estuvo en un castillo. Así que la vista de la enorme estructura lo asombro. Apenas se abrieron las enormes puertas, Gray sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Mientras caminaban los tres por la entrada, se dio cuenta de unas estatuas espeluznantes decoraban el salón. También había múltiples pilares y por el aspecto de estos y de las paredes, parecía que todo el castillo estuviera hecho de hielo.

Caminaron por una buena hora sin decir nada. Gray sumido en sus pensamientos y Naruto arropándose con su ropa para guarda calor.

"Tienes frio ¿Verdad?" Pregunto de la forma más amable que podía hacer.

"¡P-Por supuesto que tengo frio! Este lugar es muy amplio, tengo que caminar mucho, esas estatuas dan miedo, hace demasiado frio, ¿Cómo es posible que no te afecte el frio? ¿Tiene algo que ver con ser un Mago de Hielo?" Pregunto acurrucándose con una manta que salió de la nada.

"Algo así… _Para alguien tan fuerte, es muy quisquilloso…"_ Pensó con una gota de sudor bajando por la sien.

"¡Además! ¡Kurama nos está guiando a ciegas, no sabemos adónde vamos. El frio se está haciendo insoportable, estamos caminado demasiado, quiero que todo acabe rápido para irnos a casa y comer un gran plato de ramen!" Grito agitando los brazos como niño pequeño.

 _"Esta comenzando a molestarme… es peor que Natsu…"_ Pensó Gray con una pequeña vena marcada en su mejilla.

 **"Muy bien mocosos, no toquen nada hasta que le diga lo contrario"** Ordeno Kurama abriendo una puerta enorme.

El cuarto era un enorme salón con jardín, amplio y de techo elevado. Pilares rodeaban todo el salón, había luz natural desde el techo, donde un domo de cristal dejaba ver la luz del cielo que estaba alumbrando el lugar como un pilar de luz. A los alrededores del salón, un jardín de flores que posiblemente estaban hechas del mismo material que el castillo. Lo que llamo la atención de Naruto y Gray fue la fuente enorme del lugar.

La fuente se encuentra en medio del jardín. En su centro sobre un pedestal en forma de círculo, se ubica una representación gigante de una mujer de larga cabellera y cuernos en su cabeza hecha de piedra, rodeada por cuatro estatuas de la misma mujer en tamaño natural. La fuente está llena de agua cristalina que parecía brillar con la luz, esta cae desde la base de los pies de la escultura hacía la gran piscina de abajo. Una fuente hermosa.

Naruto y Gray se sorprendieron de la belleza que podía tener una simple fuente. Pero ambos tenían una duda en mente.

"¿Para qué nos trajiste a este lugar?" Pregunto Gray aun admirando la fuente. Si Reedus estuviera aquí, seguramente le encantaría pintar esta fuente.

"¿Cómo sabias de este lugar? Que yo sepa solo hemos visitado las habitaciones y el baño antes" Dijo Naruto viendo a sus alrededores.

 **"Descubrí este lugar durante mis patrullas. En las veces que venimos aquí. Me he tomado la molestia de revisar cada cuarto, este en general es el indicado para contarles todo"**

"¿Por qué?"

 **"Porque este lugar es llamado "La Fuente del Recuerdo" un lugar donde tus recuerdos se reflejan en el agua. De esta manera será más fácil decirles sobre tu origen y…"** Kurama tomo una respiración profunda por lo que dirá a continuación. **"…La verdad tras el ataque de Deliora"**

"¿Qué?"

 **"Tal como lo oyes, ¿No pensaras que ese demonio llego a vuestro pueblo por coincidencia? Deliora llego porque se sintió atraído por una fuente de poder mayor a la de él, y siendo un demonio es natural que quisiera enfrentarse a dicho poder. O al menos saber la fuente de ese poder"**

"¿De que estas hablando? No lo entiendo"

 **"Este lugar mostrara mis recuerdos, de esa manera deberán creerme. Después de todo no me creerían si no tengo pruebas ¿No?"**

"¡Espera! ¡Espera, espera…! Solo… espera…" Dijo Gray frotándose las sienes. "¿…Me estas diciendo que sabes porque Deliora ataco mi pueblo?" Pregunto seriamente.

 **"Yo lo sé. Pero primero debo decirles que cuando escuchen esto, ustedes no serán los mismos. Por ejemplo, Naruto…"** Dijo volteando a ver al rubio. **"Si sabes tú origen hay una gran posibilidad de que quieras usar _esa_ técnica en todos. Por otro lado simplemente podrías volverte loco"**

Naruto trago saliva al saber a qué se refería el zorro. Si esa información es lo suficiente como para forzarlo a utilizar _esa_ técnica, entonces es más grave de lo que pensaba.

Kurama volteo a ver a Gray ahora. **"En tu caso lo peor que puedes hacer seria intentar matarme a mí y a Naruto"** Ambos humanos jadearon por ese pequeño detalle. **"Despertaría ese odio que tanto quieres ocultar pero si nos matas estarás atrapado en esta _dimensión_ para siempre. Aun sabiendo eso… ¿Quieren escuchar la verdad?"**

Ambos humanos se miraron a los ojos. Naruto estaba nervioso, y Gray indeciso. Las manos del rubio temblaron y apretó los puños hasta que sus nidillos se hicieron blancos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente pero una sensación fría sobre sus manos lo forzó a abrirlos. Abrió un ojos y vio que la sensación fría era la mano de Fullbuster. Volteo a verlo con duda pegada en su cara, y este asintió con la cabeza. Naruto sabía que esa mirada que le daba el azabache estaba llena de determinación. Y él no quería quitar esa expresión de su cara, no podía.

Ambos asintieron al zorro y este camino hasta llegar a la fuente, pero no se detuvo ahí. Para sorpresa de Gray, el zorro estaba caminando sobre el agua cristalina de la fuente. Volteo a ver a Naruto y este no se inmuto por lo sucedido.

En su lugar, el rubio se acercó a la orilla de la fuente, haciéndole señas al azabache a que lo acompañe.

 **"Primero, tienen que saber qué relación tengo con los padres de Naruto"** Dijo este seriamente. En el agua, el reflejo de una niña de largo cabello rojo apareció. En su primer momento, Gray la confundiría con Erza, pero esta chica era diferente. **"Ahora… Como se conocieron tus padres. Kushina Uzumaki fue una niña de la antigua tierra del remolino. Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Remolino) Tu pueblo natal Naruto"**

En la piscina de la fuente, el reflejo de Kushina cambio a una ciudad antigua en ruinas. En términos físicos, el pueblo parece haber estado compuesto por varios edificios cilíndricos. Un ancho río parecía atravesar el pueblo por el cual se construyeron grandes puentes. El paisaje circundante dominado por colinas empinadas.

Naruto abrió los ojos al ver su pueblo natal. Junto a él, Gray se preguntaba si era coincidencia que los pueblos de ambos estuvieran destruidos.

 **"Kushina era diferente de los habitantes de esa aldea, ella nació con un Chakra especial que era capaz de controlarme"** Naruto levanto la vista para ver al zorro impactado, ni el mismo podía controlar el poder del zorro, como su madre podría…

"Umm… esto pude ser estúpido pero… ¿Qué es el Chakra?" Pregunto Gray rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

 **"Algo similar a la magia, ahora cállate"** Gray por lo menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. **"Ese Chakra especial fue la razón por la que la llevaron a Konohagakure no Sato, (Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas) la aldea natal de tu padre, Naruto"**

El reflejo cambio ahora a una prospera aldea, rodeada de árboles enormes. Para después cambiar el reflejo a un niño rubio.

 **"El propósito de Kushina no fue otro más que para ser mi Jinchūriki"** Naruto jadeo y se puso de pie, sus manos temblaban y parecía querer decir algo pero las palabras no salían. **"Cuando le contaron lo que le iban a hacer cayó en una profunda depresión. Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del Primer Hokage y mi primer Jinchūriki, antes de que me extrajeran de ella le dijo a la niña que la única forma de llenar ese vacío que ella sentía era llenándolo con amor"**

Una Kushina joven se encontraba con en un dormitorio junto a un mujer anciana. Su cabello tenía un tono café chocolate y era mucho más largo. Mantenía su peinado en dos moños aunque también utilizaba parte de su cabellera suelta hacía atrás. También tenía los ojos entre abiertos. Por lo que no los abría por completo.

 **"Kushina tenía un sueño y ese era ser la primera mujer Hokage, y antes de que preguntes, el Hokage es el nombre del líder de la aldea"** Dijo Kurama al ver que Gray quería preguntar algo, cerrándole la boca. **"En su primer día en la Academia Ninja conoció a Minato Namikaze, tu padre, otro niño con su mismo sueño de ser Hokage. Al principio ella creyó que ese niño era un "Flacucho medio afeminado"** Naruto y Gray no pudieron aguantar la risa ante eso.

 **"Y queriendo causar una buena impresión, expresó que sería la primera mujer que se convertiría en Hokage. Al ser una extranjera los otros niños se rieron de su sueño, y la comenzaron a llamar "Cabeza de Tomate", debido a su cara redonda y su pelo rojo. Esto la llevó a atacar y golpear a cada uno de los niños. Rápidamente se ganó el apodo de la Habanera Sangrienta (Akai Chishio no Habanero). No obstante, se acercó más a Minato, el único niño que la trataba con amabilidad"**

Gray sonrió cuando vio a los jóvenes Minato y Kushina interactuar. Naruto no sabía cómo sentirse sobre sus padres biológicos.

 **"Aquí la historia es más interesante, al ser mi Jinchūriki y tener un Chakra especial. Un día, ella fue secuestrada por gente de Kumogakure (Aldea Oculta Entre las Nubes) debido a su Chakra especial. Ella dejó hilos de su cabello con la esperanza de que alguien la encontraría. Sólo Minato demostró ser lo suficientemente listo para entender la pista y fue capaz de rescatarla. Minato le dijo a Kushina que su cabello era hermoso. Sorprendida porque alguien alabó su inusual cabello, que siempre había odiado Kushina, inmediatamente se enamoró de Minato y llegó a amar su cabello"**

Durante todo el relato, los reflejos del agua cambiaban, primero la persecución de los secuestradores y Kushina. Pare después ver como ella cortaba su cabello y lo dejaba caer al suelo, dejando un rastro. Luego vieron sorprendidos como Minato derrotaba a esos secuestradores fácilmente. Para finalizar, vieron con sonrisas en sus rostros como Minato rescataba a Kushina, llevándola al estilo princesa mientras saltaba por los árboles, para acabar en la sima de un gran árbol con la luna detrás de ellos.

Naruto toco uno de sus ojos en reflexión. Su madre también odiaba algo de su cuerpo ¿Eh? Interesante.

 **"Luego de esto, ellos salían y salían. Me enfermaban, pero Kushina no me desagradaba del todo. Hablaba conmigo en mi confinamiento. Y en más de una ocasión me sugirió que me dejaría libre"**

El reflejo mostro a Kurama crucificado a una luna, su cuerpo atravesado por estacas y amarrado por cadenas. Gray y Naruto hicieron una mueca de dolor simultáneo al ver al zorro así. Kushina se paró frente al zorro, y parecía que hablaban de algo, pero luego el zorro se veía enojado y rugió.

 **"Con el tiempo su relación se volvía más íntima, pero su estatus como Jinchūriki era un secreto, nadie más que el Hokage y otros elegidos sabían de su carga, Minato era uno de esos elegidos…"** Kurama hiso una mueca desagradable.

 **"Aquí es donde comienza lo peor, y otra razón para agregar a mi lista de "Porque odio a los Humanos", el día en que la aldea entera supo de su estatus como Jinchūriki del Kyūbi no Yōko…"**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Lo siento, no me odien. No pueden saber la verdad tan rápido :P**

 **Y me encanta dejarlos en suspenso.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konichiwa mis lectores.**

 **Jonathan486** **:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, honestamente tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que piensas que va a pasar. Sería muy inesperado si pasa algo que no pensaras que pasara o si lo que hago resulta ser lo que pensaste…. Que pasara? Dime en que pensaste luego. Y Kurama es un amor así como esta, no cambies nunca zorro

 **Steven (Guest):** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review. Kurama es amor, Kurama es vida… todos aman a Kurama.

Si alguna vez en el mundo hay algún crossover de Naruto y Fairy Tail quisiera que por lo menos haya más interacción con Naruto y Gray… pero como eso es imposible. Yo y todos los lectores se conformaran con esta historia.

 **Timebreaker09** **:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review. Yo no sé de qué hablas. Que crees tú que pasa? Naruto y sus padres son de otro mundo o son de Earth-Land?

Si así es como tú ves las cosas entonces prepárate porque planeo dejarte un buffet que no podrás no tocar. Ya lo sé soy mala. Pero una mala bien sexi. Si deja eso y muchos más exorcismos, los necesitaras hehehehe….

 **Advertencia: esta historia es Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) un poco de Yuri (Mujer x Mujer) si no te gusta no lo leas. Incluye Gray x Naruto, más adelante Gray x Naruto x Natsu.**

 **Seme-Gray**

 **Suke-Natsu**

 **Uke-Naruto.**

Persona hablando "Estoy encendido"

Persona pensando " _Mmm, Pastel de fresas…"_

Kurama/ Dragón/ hablando " **Dejen un comentario** "

Kurama/ Dragón/ pensando " ** _O borrare su existencia_** _"_

Hechizos/ Magia/ Jutsu " **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima, si lo hiciera, haría un anime crossver entre ellos.

* * *

 **Los Ojos del Samsara**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **"Tempestad en la Tierra. Luces en el Cielo."**

Ambos Naruto y Gray jadearon en estado de shock. En estos momentos sus estómagos se movieron con ganas de sacar la comida. El reflejo en la fuente de los recuerdos comenzó a formar ondas, haciendo que el reflejo de un pueblo en llamas desapareciera. Dejando solo el agua cristalina ser iluminada por la luz prominente del techo.

Kurama suspiro con pesadez. Finalmente termino de contar todo. La luz del sol casi se acababa, dejando que los últimos rayos solares se apagaran lentamente y dando paso a la noche. Camino sobre el agua de la fuente hasta llegar al lado de los humanos. Esperando las reacciones de estos.

"Wow… hehe… hehehe… esto es una locura, no puedo creerlo" Gray llevo su mano izquierda a su cabello. Rascándose tratando de entender que acaba de ver. Pero honestamente, el azabache parecía que simplemente quería desmayarse ahí mismo. Se rio sin humor, no hay nada que pueda ser gracioso sobre eso.

Todo lo revelado, es demasiado para asimilar. Podría entenderlo solo así? Dejarlo todo como la ignorancia de las personas y lo lejos que pueden llegar unos padres para proteger a su hijo? Aun si quisiera negarlo, no puede. Acaba de verlo delante de sus ojos, no había duda de eso, todo eso realmente paso, todo, incluso las muertes, las lágrimas, las últimas palabras.

Como podría Gray asimilar que las personas a quienes admiraba y quería como si fueran una segunda familia pudieron hacer tal atrocidad? En parte no fue su culta, ellos solo querían proteger lo que más amaban, no quisieron hacerlo, se vieron forzados a hacerlo.

Si Gray tiene un momento difícil para asimilarlo, como lo estará haciendo Naruto? Ellos son sus padres, Gray estaba feliz de sus padres, no tenían nada de lo que él pudiera decir negativamente. Pero lo padres de Naruto… ellos no parecían lo que el zorro les mostro. Por otro lado, ese es un mundo completamente diferente, matar para sobrevivir, asesinar o ser asesinado.

Ese lugar está en un increíble desorden, no hay paz, no hay entendimiento, solo odio y más odio entre aldeas, personas muriendo a cada momento, sangre tras sangre, derramada formando un mar carmesí. Como Gray podría asimilar que sus, en sentido figurado, segundos padres vivieron un infierno de odio, guerras y perdidas que tenían, y se vieron forzados, a aceptar? Solo así de fácil decir que alguien conocido murió y después volver al campo de batalla sin dar tiempo para derramar lágrimas por lo caídos?

Que hay de las pérdidas para los otros? Guerra, solo había guerra. No había paz, no había entendimiento entre las personas, e incluso si Gray no sabe casi nada sobre que es estar en una guerra, lo más cercano fue el incidente con Phantom Lord, no podía creer que la personas recurrían a la violencia, Fairy Tail no era el lugar más tranquilo, y generalmente lo resolvían todo por la fuerza, pero ellos no _mataban_ , quitar una vida está prohibido por el consejo, _matar_ simplemente está mal.

Como esta Naruto? Todo esto tiene que ver con él, como está manejando esta nueva información? Curioso vio al rubio.

Para su horror, este tenía la mirada perdida, una capa de sudor lo envolvía, sus manos, pies, todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

"Hey Naruto ¿Estas bien?" El no hizo ni dijo nada, ya estaba comenzando a preocupar a Gray. Este lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió para llamar su atención. Pero no lo conseguía, Naruto tenía la mirada pérdida, pequeños jadeos salían de su boca. "¡Oye! ¡Oye Naruto! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Hey reacciona idiota!" Grito Gray dándole una bofetada no tan _dura_ al rubio.

Naruto parpadeo sorprendido. Su mente estaba nublada y sentía que su mejilla dolía como el infierno. Luego vio a Gray viéndolo con preocupación en sus ojos azules. Por algún motivo, Naruto sintió que no debía estar cerca de esta persona. Trago saliva, sintiéndose nervioso de repente, con sus manos temblorosas, quito las manos del azabache de sus hombros. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y rato de calmarse. Pero su corazón aun latía rápidamente.

"S-Si yo estoy… estoy… N-No, estoy bien… yo…" No podía mirar a los ojos a este hombre, como podría? Literalmente le quito todo lo que esta persona amaba, amigos, familia, todo!

Su extraño comportamiento preocupo a Gray y Kurama se acercó al rubio. Comenzó a hiperventilarse, no podía respirar. Sus ojos vieron fijamente a los ojos de color similar y sintió que sus propios picaban. Sintiendo las lágrimas querer desbordar sus ojos, nublando su vista. Naruto empujo a Gray y retrocedió.

"…No estoy bien, yo lo siento… lo s-siento… perdo… name… Sniff…" sus incoherencias confundían a Gray. Demonios! No solo hace llorar a mujeres como Mira sino también a los hombres? Qué diablos pasaba con él?!

"¡No, no, no, no, no, NO! ¡Cálmate! ¿Quieres? ¿Por qué lloras de todos modos?"

"Lo siento…"

"¡Deja de disculparte! Cálmate hombre, no soy bueno en esto de calmar a las personas…"Murmuro lo último. Parecía que esta información fue demasiado para el rubio, como culparlo?

"Lo siento pero… ¡No puedo estar aquí en este momento!" Grito el Jinchūriki rápidamente poniéndose de pie y salir corriendo del jardín de la fuente de los recuerdos.

"¡Naruto!" Grito Gray.

Kurama suspiro con pereza, ya se lo venía venir, pero no esperaba que Naruto se lo tomara como algo personal y mucho menos que tomara la culpa de todo.

* * *

Naruto se escapó, se escapó de Gray y Kurama, se escapó del castillo. Corrió hacia las montañas nevadas, sintiendo el frio viento golpearlo en la cara, haciendo sus pequeñas lagrimas congelarse.

Se mordió el labio en un intento de calmarse, tomo grandes respiraciones, el frio de este mundo no era demasiado bueno para su salud pero a él no le importaba.

Fue toda su culpa. Como seguir viviendo cuando eres la causa de la muerte de cientos sino miles de personas? Su existencia ya fue mala, pero su nacimiento? Incluso mucho antes de que fuera concebido, ya causaba desgracia hacia las personas. Esto es para agregar a su lista de cosas por las que no deseo estar vivo.

Naruto se detuvo después de estar a buena distancia del castillo. Su respiración era entrecortada, las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. Ya había llorado por muchos años. No podía reducirse a un mocoso llorón de nuevo.

Suspirando finalmente, Naruto saco la foto donde estaba sus "padres" y la familia de Gray. Los cuatro adultos estaban sonriendo a la cámara, Kushina y Mika estaban haciéndoles "cuernos" con sus dedos a sus maridos sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Los dos hombres abrazaban a sus respectivas esposas y por ultimo Gray estaba en medio sonriendo ampliamente con sus manos formando el singo de "paz" todo mientras detrás de ellos estaba una habitación hecha para recibir a un bebe. Paredes color naranja claro y se podía ver una cuna. Estantes llenos de peluches y o que trajo lagrimas otra vez a los ojos del rubio.

Su madre y padre tocaban el vientre abultado de la pelirroja, entrelazando sus dedos, como si ya desearan que el ser que crecía en su interior saliera.

 _"¿Cómo se supone que debe sentirme respecto a ustedes? No los conocí, solo escuche cosas de parte de Kurama y Gray… ustedes parecen buenas personas por fuera, pero en realidad son asesinos…"_ Naruto se rio entre dientes, pero era una risa vacía. _"No es como si yo fuera diferente, supongo que un hijo no es tan diferente de los padres pero… Pero… ¿A quién debo creerle? ¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy confundido… nada de lo que hago es bueno y bueno, mis padres tampoco hicieron nada bueno. Supongo que somos iguales al final…"_

Como irónico fue todo esto. El alguien por quien sus padres dieron la vida para salvarlo y aquí el negando su existencia. Acaso no es contradictorio? Una o mejor dicho dos vidas por otra, mientras estos dieron todo para salvar a una vida, esta está negando su existencia. Deseando no estar vivo por esta y otras razones, acaso no hay más personas a quienes ya haya perjudicado? Hay alguien más esta por ahí para decirle historias sobre a cuanta gente perjudico?!

 _Todo lo que paso… ¿Qué es todo esto?_

Los gritos de las personas, el llanto de los niños, edificaciones desmoronándose, aldea tras aldea siendo destruida, una luz cegadora y una gran explosión. Los recuerdos de la fuente de los recuerdos lo invadían. Se sujetó la cabeza, rasgando sus cabellos en desesperación. No hay nada que entender, solo que su existencia trajo desastre.

 _Algo como eso… ¿Quieren que lo acepte como si no pasara nada?_

La sangre derramada por esas guerras y los gritos de terror de aquellos aldeanos cuyo pueblo exploto en llamas dejando solo un paradero de caos y destrucción. Naruto se tomó la cabeza, temblando no solo por el frio clima, sino también porque en estos momentos se encontraba en una lucha interna consigo mismo para saber qué hacer, a quien culpar, algo que lo ayuda a sentir menos dolor.

 _¡¿Acaso piensan que puedo aceptarlo?!_

Su corazón se aceleró demasiado, casi pensó que su corazón se saldría. Sus latidos eran tan rápidos que Naruto pensó que era un conejo. Todo este mundo está equivocado. No hay paz, ni hay igualdad. Solo maldad, odio y pecados…

Hay que ser más listos, se supone que los humanos son la especie más inteligente del planeta ¿No? Entonces…

 _Todo este mundo está mal…_

Con que propósito existen los humanos? A estas alturas, ya se debería saber, pero a nadie le importa, las personas son egoístas, solo piensan en su propia satisfacción. La tierra es un solo organismo. Los humanos se convirtieron en un virus para este organismo. Una infección que consume al mundo! Todo el sufrimiento de este mundo nace por la incompetencia de algún individuo. La vida debe ser protegida, tratándose de matar, nada en el mundo puede superar a los humanos.

 _Los humanos… asumen el papel de mantener el equilibrio de toda la vida, sin embargo…_

La población humana, la causante de todo el mal en el mundo debe ser disminuida. El mundo es hermoso, los animales coexisten entre ellos, son los humanos quienes destruyen ese balance. Solo se puede entender una cosa.

 _¡Los humanos son… el verdadero parasito infectando el planeta!_

Las personas se atacan y se matan los unos a los otros. Sus padres hicieron eso, él hiso eso, el acto de quitar una vida. Trataron de justificarse diciendo que era necesario, tenía que hacerse, no había otra opción, era justo. Pero no hay razón alguna para matar a alguien ¿Verdad? El hecho de tomar una vida equivale al… mal.

 _"Somos una forma de vida muy débil e imperfecta… ¿Cuál es el propósito de nuestra existencia? ¿Destruir? No hay nada más en que los humanos sean buenos. Para crear algo, otra cosa debió ser sacrificada, animales, recursos, la naturaleza. Destruir para crear. Crear algo y destruirlo luego de que cumpla su propósito"_ La mente de Naruto daba vueltas. Los humanos son buenos o malos?

Derramar sangre genera más sangre y el odio genera más odio. Esa energía se arraigara en la tierra y creara una gran ola de sangre.

Para Naruto, que normalmente no piensa demasiado, hoy ha pensado mucho la razón de la existencia de su especie, y la única conclusión a la que ha llegado. Es que los humanos son tóxicos para el planeta. Es de esta forma en cómo se siente Kurama? Es así como se siente perder la fe y esperanza sobre tu propia especie?

 _"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora…?"_ Nuevas lagrimas caían de sus ojos en un rio que recorría su cara hasta caer al suelo y congelarse apenas tocando la nieve.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"Sensei, mire lo que encontré" Dijo un pequeño Naruto de aproximadamente 7 años. Estaba en una gran biblioteca, llena de libro tras libro. No se podía decir cuántos hay en realidad, ya que la biblioteca era una torre enorme. El pequeño Naruto trajo consigo un libro grueso con el título de "Demonología" en el frente. El libro se veía viejo y desgastado, de tapa color negro descolorido por la antigüedad._

 _"¿Qué encontraste Naruto?" Dijo una silueta de un hombre alto. Su cuerpo cubierto por una capa de color negro con capucha. Dejando ver solo la parte inferior de su boca._

 _"Mire esto. Kurama dijo antes que el era un demonio así que tenía curiosidad en saber que es un demonio y busque por todos lados y por fin encontré esto" Dijo con alegría el pequeño rubio. Finalmente sabría que es su amigo zorruno._

 _"¿Y?"_

 _"He investigado el concepto de demonios. Dice que entre los seres vivientes, los humanos son lo más cercano. No lo entiendo, ¿Nosotros somos demonios Sensei?" Pregunto inclinando al cabeza en confusión._

 _El hombre rio ente dientes con pesadez. El niño no debería saber ya sobre eso. Suspiro y encaro al niño. "¿Tu qué crees?"_

 _"Umm… no lo sé, estoy confundido. Aquí dice que los demonios son seres malignos. Pero Kurama dijo que es un demonio y él no es malo conmigo. Sensei tampoco es malo conmigo. Este libro es tonto, tiene todo mal" Dijo con un puchero lanzando el libro por sobre el hombro._

 _"El libro tiene razón"_

 _"¿Eh?_

 _"Los demonios realmente son malignos. ¿Sabes de donde se originan los demonios?" Naruto negro con la cabeza. Y el hombre apunto su dedo al corazón del rubio. "Los demonios viven en nosotros, en nuestros corazones. Estos duermen por mucho tiempo, se necesita de algo realmente grande para despertarlos. Un sentimiento como el dolor, la perdida y comúnmente el odio. Una vez ese demonio despierta, ya no se puede volver a ser humano"_

 _"Vaya… ¿eso quiere decir que soy un humano Sensei? ¡No quiero eso! ¡No quiero ser un demonio! ¡Eso me haría alguien malo!" Grito en pánico infantil. Sacando una risa al hombre._

 _"No se puede evitar. No importa que tanto trates, si ya fuiste_ corrompido _ya no puedes regresar a lo que fuiste. Esa es una imperfección de los humanos. Sólo puedes arrepentirte de algo después de haberlo hecho, es por eso que las personas no se entienden entre ellas. Las personas no pueden entenderse, sus sentimientos no los dejan y su orgullo no les permite decir lo que sienten, solo se hacen daño. Un día tu amigo te traicionará y el amor se convertirá en odio, ya lo deberías saber, eres como yo, el odio aumentará y cambiarás, y ahora te espera más dolor" Sus palabras asustaron al niño. Ya había pequeñas lágrimas de miedo en sus ojos. El hombre suspiro. Hablarle de forma tan seria a un niño es cansado._

 _"Entonces que se supone que haga…?" Pregunto el niño. "¡Ya se! ¡Voy a hablar con las personas! Resolveré sus problemas y ayudare a que todos sean amigos! Así nadie será malo ¿Verdad? Si todos son amigos, nadie tiene que convertirse en un demonio"_

 _"Sé realista, este mundo está lleno de cosas que no funcionan como deseas, cuanto más vives... más te das cuenta de que esta realidad está hecha de dolor, sufrimiento y vacío..." Dijo fríamente el hombre, matando todo el entusiasmo que el niño tuviera._

 _"Eres muy malo conmigo Sensei…" Dijo haciendo un puchero._

 _"¿Qué esperabas? Yo ya soy un demonio"_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

 _"¿Qué harías en esta situación Sensei…?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente. Suspiro y se estremeció. Sintiendo como el clima se volvía más frio. Su Sensei siempre fue inteligente, aun si estaba un poco loco. Pero ahora que lo piensa. Él tenía su solución para el mundo.

A pesar de que Kurama le había advertido que esto podía pasar. Si sabía la verdad, cabía la posibilidad que él quisiera ejecutar la técnica que traería paz al mundo. Sería prudente usarla ahora?

 _Lanzar un Genjutsu en cada hombre de este planeta. Para hacer este mundo uno, y libre de cualquiera. Sin guerra, sin paz, nada. Un mundo perfecto... ¡Hay verdad en una consciencia singular que ha abandonado toda la individualidad! ¡Este mundo ya no necesita héroes como la esperanza o el futuro! …Y entonces la realidad se acabará. ¡Todo esto existirá en un sueño único que nunca se acabará!_

Debía intentarlo? Él podría hacer esa técnica? Podía, ya sabía que podía hacerla, pero solo f¿una vez en un hombre que necesitaba eso. Lo utilizó solo para no matar a ese hombre y finalmente hacerlo feliz, incluso si fue solo una ilusión.

 _"Si hago eso, entonces todo acabara… ya no habrá guerras, pecados ni muerte, no habrá cosas horribles como el asesinato, no más odio, solo paz…"_

Naruto levantó la vista hacia la luna. Sería capaz de hacer eso? Quitarle a las personas su vida a cambio de un sueño sin fin? Era bueno incluso? Podía darles todo lo que quisieron, incluso regresarles aquellos que perdieron a alguien importante.

 _"No tiene sentido ya cambiar nuestro mundo, la humanidad estará mejor mientras duerma pacíficamente con el Tsukuyomi Infinito"_

Una mano fría se posó en su hombro. Y Naruto se sobresaltó porque no sintió a nadie acercarse por detrás, realmente estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos como para ya no sentir las presencias?

"Hey…" Dijo suavemente Gray tratando lo mejor que pudo para ser suave esta vez. "¿Estas bien?"

Como puede preocuparse por otro? Es lo que se preguntó Naruto mentalmente. Suspiro y aparto la mirada, no quería ver a Gray en estos momentos, no cuando aún no está listo para encararlo. Como hablarle a la persona a la que le has quitado todo?

"Oye Naruto, vamos habla hombre, esto se pone incómodo" Dijo Gray, pero el Jinchūriki aun lo ignora. Suspiro por la nariz para tener paciencia. El rubio es casi tan terco como el idiota de Natsu.

"Hey Naruto te estoy hablan-"

"…Vete"

Salió como un murmuro, pero Gray lo escucho fuerte y claro, y eso le molesto. "¿Huh? disculpa creo que te escuche mal. ¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya?"

El pequeño asentimiento de cabeza afirmo lo dicho. Y Gray estaba sintiendo una vena palpitar en su cabeza.

"Mira, sé que lo que vimos no fue agradable de ver. Pero esa es la verdad, sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero… pero no tienes que tomar esto solo"

"…"

"Vamos hombre. Es difícil lo sé. Sabíamos que sería complicado y no estábamos preparados para tomar toda esa información"

"…"

"Maldición. Vamos Naruto, solo quiero ayudarte y-"

"¿…Porque querrías ayudarme? Deberías odiarme"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no te odio, ¿Quién te dijo que yo te odiaba?"

"Deberías hacerlo, ya te he quitado mucho…"

"Oh ya entiendo. De eso se trata ¿Eh? Si es por mi pueblo y mis padres. No fuiste tu quien los mato, fue Deliora"

"¡Pero yo fui quien llamo a Deliora a tu pueblo!" Grito por fin encarando a Gray.

"Eso no es cierto. Mira, estas sorprendido y confundido. Me ha pasado, yo no creía lo que paso y me tomo años entender muchas cosas. Como que mis padres nunca desearían que yo llore por ellos todo el tiempo. Me enfoque más en el pasado y no me di cuenta que estaba perdiéndome del presente. Mis amigos me ayudaron a superar todo lo ocurrido y si quisiera culpar a alguien, culparía a Zeref por lo que paso. Pero nunca a un amigo. Así que Naruto, cálmate, yo no te odio"

Naruto levanto la vista, lagrimas brillando en sus ojos azules. No quería estar ahí. Escuchando como el otro adolescente decía cosas que no quería escuchar. Ni siquiera eran verdaderas, solo fue una cura momentánea para su dolor.

"No lo entiendes, solo déjame solo…" Dijo enterrando su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

A Gray comenzaba a molestarle la actitud del menor. Tomo todo su auto control para no golpearlo ahí mismo y hacerlo reaccionar.

"Mira Naruto…"

"¡Solo déjame solo!" Le grito este empujándolo. Cayó sobre su trasero y miro sorprendido al rubio, pero después una mueca molesta apareció en su rostro.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Ya estas llorando otra vez?! ¡Escúchate gritando y quejándote como una pobre victima! Puedes lloriquear todo el día, para lo que me importa... Pero si sigues huyendo de la realidad quedaras sumergido en el pasado y no podrás avanzar hacia tu futuro. ¡Lo que estás haciendo solo es huir! ¡Solo estas huyendo todo el tiempo! ¡Tú no eres más que un cobarde!" Grito encabronado el azabache.

"¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¿Qué olvide lo que paso así como así? ¡¿Crees que esas personas se olvidarían de lo que paso?! ¡Todas las personas que perdieron a alguien en los ataques de Deliora no pueden perdonarme! ¡Yo fui la causa por la que perdieron todo! ¡¿Y quieres que lo olvide y no haga nada?! ¡No me jodas! ¡NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA FULLBUSTER!"

Eso fue inesperado y le tomo un momento a Gray reaccionar. "¿…Qué? Yo no te estoy dando lastima, solo trato de ayudar" Dijo con calma esperando tranquilizar al rubio.

"¿Ayudar? ¡¿AYUDAR?! ¡Yo le he traído la desgracia a la personas incluso antes de nacer! ¡Tú no puedes entender como me siento! ¡Me odio por lo que hice! ¡Me odio por lo que les hice a esas personas! ¡TU DEBERIAS ODIARME!"

"¡¿Por qué te odiaría?!"

"¡¿Qué porque?! ¡Por lo que YO le hice a tu pueblo! ¡Por lo que YO le hice a esas personas!"

"Ah… ¿Err tus padres?"

"¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡TUS PADRES! ¡MIS PADRES! ¡NUESTRA FAMILIA!" Naruto ya no soporto más estar cerca del mago de hielo. El espacio se deformo y una grieta se abrió en el aire, revelando un vacío negro. Naruto no dio tiempo al azabache de detenerlo. Se lanzó a la grieta oscura y esa se cerró, dejando a Gray con la boca abierta.

"¡Bastardo oxigenado! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme solo en este lugar!" Grito esperando que el rubio lo escuche. "Maldición, este chico realmente me saca de quicio"

Lo único que le quedada era esperar a que el Jinchūriki viniera. Aun si este se tardaba, no había nadie que lo entendiera mejor que él. Después de todo, mira cuantas cosas en común tiene con el rubio. Ambos nacieron en el mismo pueblo. Ambos estaban lidiando con su propio demonio. Gray a Deliora y Naruto a Kurama. Ambos perdieron a sus padres en el ataque de Deliora. Ambos fueron separados del otro. Ambos tuvieron un maestro al cual ellos fueron la razón de sus muertes.

Aun si la vida de Naruto fue más complicada, pues el solo tenía al zorro y a ese hombre. Gray no podía entender el dolor que debe sentir en este momento Naruto. Pues lo que escucharon y vieron con sus propios ojos y oídos no les mentía.

Y pensar que vio a Kushina como una segunda madres, pero sus sentimientos no cambiaran. Amaba a sus padres y a Minato y Kushina, y aunque fueran solo 10 meses junto a la pareja. Fue divertido estar con ellos. No podía olvidar esos buenos recuerdos, y por el cariño que le tuvo a sus padres y a la pareja el ayudaría a Naruto para superar todo esto. Y si es posible, ayudarle a entender que las personas no son malas.

Aunque sería duro, con lo que vio. No lo culparía si en este momento hace esa técnica de la que hablo el hombre en los reflejos de la fuente de los recuerdos. Una técnica para traer paz al mundo? Si Naruto puede usarla, no lo culparía si la utiliza, con lo que vio es seguro decir que el rubio está confundido, luchando para ver qué hacer.

Gray suspiro y vio su entorno. El castillo aún se podía ver a lo lejos. Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, si tenía que esperar a que el rubio viniera por él y el zorro, era mejor esperar en el castillo que el exterior.

Estuvo caminando por unos minutos y paro en seco cuando sintió algo moverse. Sintiendo que fue solo su imaginación jugando con su mente, el Fullbuster lo ignoro y siguió su camino. Después del segundo temblor Gray ya estaba con la guardia en alto por si pasa cualquier cosa.

Otro temblor y ahora Gray estaba seguro que o bien, había un terremoto o la montaña tuvo un derrumbe en algún lado y eso ocasiono una avalancha. Como odio a su segunda opción porque era exactamente lo que había pensado. La gran ola de nieve se avecinaba desde las alturas. Los vientos helados movían sus cabellos y Gray estaba seguro que no alcanzaría a llegar al castillo en ese pequeño lapso tiempo.

Respirando para calmarse tomo sus opciones, hacer una cúpula de hielo que lo mantenga lejos del hielo fue arriesgado, porque corría el riesgo de terminar enterrado. Sus opciones eran pocas y el tiempo se acababa. Finalmente se le ocurrió una idea.

 **"¡Ice Make: Rampart!"** Un muro gigante de hielo se levantó desde el suelo. Si esto funcionaba. Gray estaría fuera de peligro. Agrego más magia para hacer el muro tan grande como pudiera. Cuando su reserva de poder mágico comenzaba a bajar a un punto alarmante este se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el muro era enorme, no gigantesco. No colosal! Era simplemente demasiado grande para algo que su poder pudiera hacer.

El colosal muro paso con éxito la abalanza, lanzado la nieve lejos del azabache y dejándola caer a un precipicio.

Gray suspiro aliviado. A pesar de la curiosidad que le dio del porque el muro fue tan grande. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensado cuando la tierra volvió a sacudirse. Ahora vio en estado de shock como una enorme parte de una saliente de la montaña colapsaba.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se sintió el suelo ser quebrado debajo de sus pies. El muro colosal de hielo se quebró dejando caer los trozos de hielo roto. Casi golpeando al mago de hielo.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"

Grande fue su sorpresa porque estalagmitas enormes de hielo salieron disparadas por el suelo. Una tras otra. Más grande que la anterior. Lo siguiente que supo fue que varias salientes comenzaban a colapsar. Las montañas literalmente se rompían por la mitad.

"¿Este lugar se está destruyendo?"

La nieve que cubría a las montañas caía, creando grandes avalanchas. Los vientos helados se hicieron más fuertes. Las estalagmitas salían consecutivamente, y Gray estaba en medio de todo este caos helado. Puede que Gray no sea tan inteligente como Levy o Erza, pero estaba orgulloso de decir que fue más inteligente que Natsu. (Por mucho) así que no tardo en saber que este fenómeno no era natural. El medio ambiente no solo colapsa y se vuelve loco de la nada.

Sus pantalones, que aún tenía por cierto, fueron cubiertos por escarcha y las púas de hielo comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente a su ubicación. Gray salto para esquivar una estalagmita, salto largas distancias para evitar las mortales púas. Usando su magia. Gray creo plataformas de hielo en forma de flor para alejarse de todo ese caos por el aire. Su lago lógico le dijo que todo empezó cuando Naruto entro en ese tipo de portal espacio-tiempo.

"¿Se hiso uno con la naturaleza?" Pensó en voz alta. Saltando de plataforma en plataforma. Tratando de llegar al castillo.

Era una locura, pensar que el chico tenía lo suficiente como para afectar el medio ambiente era de otro mundo. O sus emociones estaban ligadas a este lugar tal vez? Si ese fuera el caso, todo el caos significaría que Naruto estaba teniendo problemas. Ya sabía cómo los sentimientos de las personas afectaban el medio ambiente. El único caso que del que sabe a la perfección es el de Juvia. cada vez que ella llora, siempre llueve, su amiga paso años bajo la lluvia porque sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lado. Apenas entre en Fairy Tail el sol regreso a su vida. (Aunque esta sigue afirmando que fue porque lo conoció)

Pero si esto fue algo parecido, entonces Naruto está en problemas. Había alguna forma de ayudarlo? Gray grito sorprendido por muchos carámbanos de hielo salieron de la tierra. Y para su horror, estalactitas cayeron de una saliente de la montaña. Se veían condenadamente afilados y Gray solo pensó en algo para detenerlos.

 **"¡Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"** Como la otra vez. El arma de hielo no apareció como normalmente aparece. En su lugar del suelo se levantó un cilindro. Este tomo forma hasta que un enorme cañón llego a la vida. No parando a pensar. Gray lo activo, disparando una enorme ráfaga de hielo, nieve y esta choco contra los carámbanos. Destruyéndolos todos.

"Esto es una mierda. Tengo que llegar al castillo"

Sintió algo moverse debajo de él. Bufo entre diente irritado por ser elevado por una Columba de hielo. Sea lo que sea que pasa, estaba comenzando aponerlo de los nervios. Salto de este pilar y cuando estaba por aterrizar un pilar salió desde una parte de la montaña, saliendo disparada de forma horizontal. El mago de hielo choco con esta y se agarró lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caer en los picos filosos de abajo.

Sentido que se resbalaba y un ligero pánico entro en su cuerpo. Trato de sujetarse con firmeza pero el hielo comenzó a quebrarse, no soportando su peso.

"¡Waaa!" Grito cuando cayó, esperaba ser perforado por los carámbanos pero sintió algo peludo rodear su cintura. Abrió los ojos, aunque no se dio cuenta de cuando los había cerrado, para su sorpresa, estaba montando sobre la espalda del zorro de Naruto.

"¡Kurama!" Grito cuando este zorro salto entre los picos de hielo hasta llegar a una zona segura. "¿Viniste a salvarme?" Pregunto.

 **"No lo malentiendas, solo hago esto porque prometí cuidar de Naruto y su mentalidad también va incluida"** Dijo sin darle tiempo de contestar, salto para evitar ser empalado por las estalagmitas.

"Maldición, ¿Cómo llegamos al castillo?" Gruño el azabache al ver que estaban acorralados.

Kurama no dijo nada, solo abrió sus fauces y rugió. El rugido más fuerte que Gray haya escuchado. Las ondas sónicas destruyeron el hielo despejando el camino. Sin decir nada. El zorro y el humano corrieron hacia el castillo que estaba a la vista. Más picos salieron, y una vez más Kurama rugió. Los picos se destruyeron dando paso a los dos, Kurama corrió aun con el azabache en su espada, esquivando los picos que salían a sus lados y el frente. Con un par de rugidos más y ya estaba seguros en la estrada del castillo. Dispuestos a esperar por el idiota

* * *

La grita espacio-tiempo se abrió en el aire, dejando ver a Naruto, este salió lentamente del portal, sus ojos eran rojos y parecía que había llorado por mucho tiempo. Vio a su alrededor y quedo impactado por el panorama que veía. Todo lo que fue algunas vez el hermoso paisaje de montañas nevadas y quebradas de hielo hacia casi desparecido, dejando destrucción y picos sobresaliente del caos ambiental que sufrió su mundo.

Antes de siquiera hacer algo, Naruto grito sorprendido por una fría sensación que choco con su cara. Pero no termino ahí no, no, no más cosas chocaron con su cara, torso piernas, apenas pasaron unos segundo y el rubio ya estaba enterrado en nieve.

"¡Bastardo! ¡No huyas de la nada!" Grito Gray corriendo a su dirección. Y estaba sin camisa. La tuvo puesta en primer lugar. "Idiota… Mira que dejarnos en medio de un desastre natural" Se quejó.

"¡TEME!" Grito Naruto saliendo de su tumba de nieve. "¿Qué crees que estas haciendo teme? ¡Hace un maldito frio y tu enterrándome en la nieve, ¿Eres estúpido o ya naciste así?!"

Una, dos, tres, muchas venas palpitantes aparecieron en la cabeza del Fullbuster. "¡¿HUH?! ¿Quién fue el que salió corriendo? No estaríamos aquí si alguien no hubiera escapado con la cola entre las patas"

"¡¿Qué estas insinuando teme?!"

"¡Lo que escuchaste oxigenado!"

Ambos empezaron una pelea ridícula e infantil. Naruto jalándolo del cabello mientras Gray mordía su brazo. Se movieron en esa bola de nieve y ahora aparecieron con Gray a horcajadas de Naruto jalando sus brazos hacia atrás. Siguieron con su pelea tonta de insultos y forcejeos hasta que alguien menciono algo.

"¡Incluso si tratas soy más fuerte que tú! ¡Que tu imbécil!" Grito Naruto con burla tratando que el azabache soltara un puñado de su cabello.

"¡Vete a la mierda oxigenado! **¡Ice Make: Knuckle!"** Para gran sorpresa de Gray y Naruto, unos puños enormes salieron del suelo, y por decir enormes, digo enormes! Probablemente fueran tan grandes como los puños de Kurama en su tamaño de 7 colas. Naruto ni tuvo tiempo de esquivar, cuando reacciono ya estaba volando por los aires con su estómago doliendo como el infierno. "¿Qué demo-? Na… ¡Naruto!" Grito en pánico cuando ya no vio al rubio volando.

 **"Eso es impresionante. Rompiste el record"** Dijo Kurama de pie detrás de él.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó esperando que nada malo pasara con el rubio.

 **"Oh nada. 370 metros de longitud es lo más lejos que lo lancé. Tú eres el primero en romper el record con 387 metros. Felicidades"** Dijo lo último con sarcasmo.

"¿No estas preocupado por el?"

 **"Hm como si algo como eso lo matara. Estará bien mientras siga respirando"**

Algo en el zorro incomodaba al azabache. Será porque él es la razón de porque su pueblo, padres y amigos de sus padres fueran asesinados?

El zorro bufo y regreso al interior del castillo.

Gray por su parte espero pacientemente a que el rubio regresara. Y de paso tratar de averiguar que pasaba con su magia, ya que nunca antes había hecho cosas así de grandes. Claro que podía, pero significaba gastar una gran cantidad de poder mágico. Y hacer esas hazañas con solo un poco de magia era alucinante. Se debía porque había mucho hielo en este lugar? Tal vez ya no era necesario crear su propio hielo cuando esta literalmente parado en un glaciar.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio una macha de amarillo y morado oscuro acercarse. Iba a decir algo pero el rubio le quito las palabras de la boca.

"¡¿Qué fue eso Gray?! ¡Eres así de fuerte y no lo mostraste cuando peleamos! Me estabas subestimando? ¡No te perdonare si estabas menospreciándome!" Grito y para su disgusto estaba demasiada cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal.

"Primero: cállate y aléjate. Segundo: no tengo ni la menor idea de porque mis ataques son más grandes. Y tercero: Aun debes explicarme qué diablos hiciste con todo el lugar" Dijo seriamente.

Cuando Naruto no dijo nada el azabache se calmó. Naruto aparto la mirada, aun es difícil ver a Gray a los ojos.

"Hey, uh lo siento, no tienes que dice nada" Hablo suavemente. Aun se podía ver que el rubio no estaba listo para hablar. Así que prefirió distraerlo. "¿Hey que te parece si exploramos el castillo? Sería una buena forma de distraernos"

"Este lugar no está hecho para jugar. Es una muestra arquitectónica antigua de más de mil años. Hecho solo para una persona. Ponerse a jugar en este lugar sería una falta de respeto a sus creadores. Además cabe la posibilidad de que se dañe parte de la estructura, ya que al ser tan antigua, no quiere decir que no pueda deteriorarse. Si eso pasa no habrá nadie, ni una sola persona que pueda ayudarnos si el techo colapso, seremos enterrados vivos. No existen las personas aquí, quedaríamos atrapados eternamente, sin posibilidad de escapar, bajo escombros terminaríamos cavando nuestras propias tumbas, se olvidaran de nosotros y aunque intenten encontrarnos nunca podrán porque este lugar es otra dimensión"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah claro…"

Que fue todo eso?

"Pero hay un lugar donde no habrá problema pasar el rato" Dijo Naruto rompiendo el incómodo ambiente que creo. Gray suspiro de alivio, se estaba animando un poco, eso ya era algo.

"Y… ¿Dónde queda este lugar donde podemos pasar el rato?" Pregunto.

"Vamos" Dijo levantando la mano. Gray un poco cauteloso tomo la mano. A los pocos segundos sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar la tierra. Vio hacia abajo y la tierra estaba alejándose de sus pies. Vio todo completamente impresionado.

"¿Puedes volar?" Pregunto incrédulo.

"Claro" Fue su respuesta corta. Se elevaron hasta que llegaron a la terraza del castillo. Donde no había casi nada más que piso brillante como espejo.

"Bonito lugar" Dijo por las increíbles vistas que podían verse.

"Si… aquí vengo cuando quiero relajarme o si solo quiero pensar. Eres el primero al que traigo a este lugar" Dijo lo último mirando hacia el cielo oscuro. Y es que le tomo mucho tiempo tranquilizarse que cuando regreso por el mago de hielo y Kurama ya era de noche.

Naruto ya no dijo nada, y solo se acostó en medio de la terraza. Viendo las estrellas brillar en el cielo. Gray a su lado sintiéndose un poco incómodo se limitó a sentarse a su lado. Pero paco después recordó algo. El bienestar del rubio.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" Pregunto si verlo.

Un suspiro fue su respuesta. "Me va a tomar un tiempo recuperarme, fue un shock" Dijo suavemente. Se animó cuando vio una estrella fugaz viajar por el cielo.

"Sí que lo fue, ¿pero _realmente_ vas a estar bien?"

"Yo… no estoy seguro, casi cumplo con lo que dijo Kurama. No me enorgullezco de eso. Casi termine trayéndoles más desgracias a las personas. ¿Y tú? no quieres matarme como dijo Kurama ¿Verdad?"

"¿Por quién me tomas? No te culpo de nada, somos magos de Fairy Tail, sabemos perdonar. Además si quisiera culpar a alguien, culparía a Zeref por lo ocurrido"

"Lo mencionaste antes ¿No? ¿Quién es este Zeref?"

"¿No lo sabes? Es el más poderoso mago que haya existido. Posee magia extremadamente fuerte y terrorífica. Fue el creador de muchos demonios., entre los cuales estaba Deliora" Dio toda la información que sabía hasta ahora.

"Ya veo… él fue su creador ¿Eh?" Murmuro el Jinchūriki.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. De repente, luces aparecieron en el cielo, de todos los colores, parecía una danza de colores en el cielo. Ambos hombres se asombraron de la belleza que les dio la naturaleza. Todo brillaba a sus alrededores. Y el castillo no era la excepción, las paredes y la terraza se iluminaron reflejando los colores del arcoíris que daba, la aurora polar.

Las serpenteantes luces del cielo se reflejaron en el piso de la terraza, haciendo la ilusión de estar en medio de las luces. Compartiendo la luz, admirando los colores y disfrutando de estar en este lugar. Las luces casi parecían tocar la tierra, era un espectáculo único.

A sus alrededores, el hielo reflejaba las luces del cielo, iluminando todo el lugar. Naruto discretamente movió un poco su mano manipulando las partículas de agua de toda la nieve. Haciendo que esta se levante de suelo y saliera volando con el viento. Estas reflejaron las luces haciéndoles parecer cristales flotantes de luz. Todo era demasiado hermoso.

"Me gustaría que los otros vieran esto" Dijo sin pensar el mago y hielo.

"Voy a traerlos en algún momento. Por ahora solo quiero relajarme" Dijo cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza para hacer una almohada improvisada.

"Seguramente les encantara"

Un suspiro salió por la boca de Naruto, se sentía más calmado, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, recordó las palabras de sus padres. En un principio no supo que sentir sobre personas a las que no conocía, pero mientras más veía la vida de sus padres, y de las rudas pruebas que tuvieron que superar, no tiene duda alguna de que realmente ama a sus padres, por quienes son, por lo que le dejaron, por todo el amor incondicional que le tuvieron. Fue en estos mementos que Naruto deseo poder conocerlos. Para saber más de ellos. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntar, tantas emociones que quería compartir con ellos.

Pero la realidad no es tan linda, si están muertos, pero ahora que sabe quiénes son va a valorar sus últimas palabras y recibir con los brazos abiertos ese amor que le tuvieron y que un deben de sentir, en alguna parte, allá arriba.

"Yo…" Comenzó pero se cortó sus palabras al escuchar un bajo ronquido a su lado. Se levantó y miro que Gray estaba acostado no muy lejos de él, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 _Naruto, vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo, hijo mío... TE AMO_

"Mamá en el cielo… No es necesario que lo digas, voy a valorar la vida, tanto como pueda. No quiero arrepentirme de nada. Mi Sensei, mis amigos, Kurama… voy a protegerlos a todos. Y será genial" Dijo en un murmuro, las luces del cielo se reflejaron en sus ojos azules, dándoles un aspecto exótico y misteriosos. "Jamás me rendiré... y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra... ese es mi Camino Ninja"

"Por supuesto que lo harás. Pero será mejor que recuerdes que no estás solo idiota oxigenado" Dijo Gray con pereza.

"Cállate teme"

"Oh perdone usted "Señor puedo hacer todo yo solo" por dar mi humilde ayuda en su honorable camino ninja" Dijo con burla.

"Oh cállate no estaba hablando contigo de todos modos"

"Claro sigue hablando solo. Pero…" Gray se levantó y camino hasta quedar al lado del rubio. Ofreció su mano para que el rubio la tomara. Cuando este lo levanto de un tirón. Gray lo vio directamente a los ojos y siendo lo más serio posible dijo. "…Pero no tienes que hacer todo tu solo, Fairy Tail se ayuda mutuamente. Todos somos una familia, ayudamos a nuestros amigos porque queremos, incluso si no pides ayuda. Siempre tendrás a Fairy Tail apoyándole. No olvides eso"

Naruto se quedó sin palabras, se sorprendió en gran medida, y por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, pero lo ignoro. Miro al hombre frente a él. Está bien pedir ayuda verdad? No tiene nada de malo, y si puede conseguir amar a las personas, puede empezar con esta que esta enfrenté. Solo faltarían otro millones por ahí. Naruto le decidió, protegería este gremio. Aun si solo ha estado muy poco tiempo, ya siente que puede tener esa familia que perdió.

"Todo va a estar bien. Si confías en el gremio y en nosotros. Todo va a estar muy bien" Dijo lo último con un todo que Naruto no descubrió.

"Me estas mintiendo" Fue más una afirmación que pregunta. Pero todavía había una sonrisa en su cara.

"Para que te sientas mejor" Siguió con la broma.

"Gracias" Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. Luego vio al horizonte. Y dejo escapar un bostezo. El frio empeoraba y era casi seguro que pescaría un resfriado. "Deberíamos irnos ya, el frio me esta matando"

"Ajaja ¿De qué frio estás hablando? El clima está muy bien"

"Típico de un muñeco de nieve"

"Cállate oxigenado"

"Teme"

"Oxigenado"

"Teme"

"¡Oxigenado!"

"¡Teme!"

* * *

Devuelta en Magnolia, las cosas no fueron tan simples, apenas aparecieron, otra vez de la nada justo como se habían ido, empezaron con la lluvia de preguntas, pero ninguno contesto nada. Y en un momento cuando comenzaban a ponerse agresivos con los dos chicos. Gray puso fin a la discusión diciendo que lo que escucharon era demasiado arriesgado de decir. Kurama que estaba con ellos respaldo lo dicho por el mago de hielo.

Diciendo que ellos no necesitan saber algo que molestaría a sus compañeros. Siendo estos los afectados, la información fue demasiado para ellos y no lo tomaron muy bien. Les dijo que si ellos los presionaban a decir que paso, Kurama se los comería. Después de la ligera amenaza y saber que sus compañeros no estaban cómodos hablando de lo ocurrido dejaron el tema para después.

Por lo demás, Natsu se adelantó y desafío a Naruto a una pelea. Argumentando que esta vez no perdería incluso si había 100 clones. Naruto no le hizo caso pero como el caza dragones insistía tanto. Le dijo que si podía dar 500 vueltas a Magnolia caminando con sus manos el pelearía con Natsu. Cosa que emociono al peli rosa y de paso sería un buen entrenamiento. El truco del trato fue que si no cumplía con el tiempo establecido, que fue de 2 horas, el caza dragones dejaría en paz a Naruto por una semana.

Al día siguiente.

Con la derrota de Natsu, este hacia pucheros en la esquina del gremio murmurando cosas como "Fue muy poco tiempo" "Yo quería pelear" y "Al cabo que ni quería"

El gremo se encontraba relativamente calmado hoy, muchos agradecieron que Natsu estuviera tranquilo. A pesar de que estaba molesto. Pero fuera de eso, los miembros que regresaron de Tenrō Jima se encontraban platicando animadamente con Naruto, hablando de sus aventuras, que tal le va en el gremio, pelearías conmigo. Cosas cotidianas, solo había un pequeño detalle.

"¡Chuu!"

Si, la predicción de Naruto fue tal y como dijo, pesco un resfriado. Y por alguna razón a las chicas del gremio les causaba una reacción interesante ya que estaba todas como.

"Aww que lindo"

"¡Estornuda como gatito!"

"Yo lo quiero para llevar"

Y otras cosas, solo los miembros masculinos se tomaban la molestia de decirle "Salud" al Jinchūriki. Mientras este agradecía y se acurrucaba más en su manta que traía consigo. Aunque honestamente el rubio debería quedarse en cama.

"En serio, ¿una simple ventisca es suficiente para hacerte esto? eres más fuerte que nosotros pero tu sistema inmunológico es una mierda" Se burló Gray. Y es que apenas tuvo un poco más de confianza con el rubio y ya lo molestaba como si lo hiciera por años.

"No puedo negar eso. No protesto ante nada" Dijo Naruto soplando su nariz en un pañuelo, arrugándolo y tirándolo a la pequeña pila de bolas de papel.

"¿Exactamente a donde fueron? No los encontramos en ningún lado. ¿Fueron al Monte Hakobe?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Ahora que lo mencionas no sé a dónde fuimos, había un castillo y hasta había una aurora. Hey Naruto ¿Adónde me llevaste?" Pregunto Gray inclinándose un poco para oír mejor.

"¡Chuu! Argh maldición odio estar enfermo…" Poca atención de dio a la pregunta y sigue con lo suyo, cuando el azabache piso su pie este lo miro molesto. "Fue un lugar donde nadie tiene acceso. Esta alejado de toda civilización, un lugar más allá de esta tierra. Solo existe el hielo en ese lugar, pero es un lugar casi mágico por sus vistas…"

"¡Ya dime a donde me llevaste!" Grito Gray con una vena marcada en su cabeza.

"Ah que delicado. Fue el Tercer Mundo. La dimensión Helada. Una de mis 7 dimensiones" Dijo restándole importancia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¡¿Tienes 7 dimensiones para ti solo?!"

"¡Argh ya cállate que me duele la cabeza!"

* * *

 **Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo. Me gusta como avanza la relación entre estos dos idiotas. Pero Natsu no se quedara atras tampoco. ya planeo algo para el siguiente capitulo. a quien le gusta bailar?**

 **Pleace dejen su review y Favorite y no se olviden de lo Follow.**

 **Los exijo esta vez.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saludos a mis lectores! Les mando un abrazo psicológico. Espero que les vaya bien en la vida.**

 **Jonathan486** **:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, eso creo. En realidad medio entendí y medio me fundiste el cerebro. Te demando por eso.

 **YINARi- UCHIHA:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review. Como sabes si ya se está enamorando? Tal vez fue porque está muy cansado o tal vez tiene problemas del corazón… no puede ser solo el enamoramiento. Gracias por decir que te gusta mi forma de escribir. Gracias amigo/a

 **Jessycat (Guest)** **:** Hola amiga! Gracias por el review. Tú me entiendes amiga, has notado que su forma de escribir es muy… tipo Yaoi? Ni siquiera hay chicas en su fic, bueno excepto la mujer del primer día cuyo nombre se me olvido. Y para ti… quien es el seme entre tus shipps? Te digo el mío es seme-yosimar x uke-jose. Y si, cumpliré lo que me pides. Un omake para estos dos. Además es una venganza para Ice Devil 80. El me las debe.

PD: seamos malvadas juntas Muahaha.

 **Lilistrauss (Guest):** Hola amiga! Gracias por el review. Muhcas gracias por tus palabras, es lindo leer ese tipo de review, largos que te dicen todo lo que piensas. Y no te preocupes, Natsu también recibirá amorshhh pornto.

 **Advertencia: esta historia es Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) un poco de Yuri (Mujer x Mujer) si no te gusta no lo leas. Incluye Gray x Naruto, más adelante Gray x Naruto x Natsu.**

 **Seme-Gray**

 **Suke-Natsu**

 **Uke-Naruto.**

Persona hablando "Estoy encendido"

Persona pensando " _Mmm, Pastel de fresas…"_

Kurama/ Dragón/ hablando " **Dejen un comentario** "

Kurama/ Dragón/ pensando " ** _O borrare su existencia_** _"_

Hechizos/ Magia/ Jutsu " **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima, si lo hiciera, haría un anime crossover entre ellos.

* * *

 **Los Ojos del Samsara**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **"Baile Mágico"**

Es un día hermoso, el sol iluminando el cielo, calentando el día. Pájaros cantando sus melodías mientras vuelan. El día estaba muy tranquilo, las personas hacían sus quehaceres, las madres llevaban a sus hijos a su escuela. Los padres se iban a su trabajo y los magos tomaban misiones para su pan de cada día. Trabajadores honestos, que hacen lo posible para llevar a sus familias lo necesario para vivir y claro una que otra cosa para la diversión como un viaje o algo así.

Y dentro del gremio de Fairy Tail todo era normal, o inusual, ya que el gremio se encontraba en una inusual tranquilidad. Tan tranquilo como puede ser teniendo magos muy energéticos. Hoy en día, los magos se tomaban todo con calma. Acaban de regresar de su estado inactivo por siete años. Seguramente quieren tomarse con calma y asimilar los años perdidos.

Y como no habían muchos trabajos emocionantes, los integrantes del Equipo de Natsu están bastante tranquilos, o lo más cerca de tranquilos que ellos pueden estar. Romeo le contaba sobre sus aventuras en estos siete años al equipo de Natsu. Wendy prestaba la mayor atención ya que la mayoría no lo hacía y no quería que el chico se sintiera mal porque casi todos lo estaban ignorando. Natsu comía metiéndose todo lo que puede a la boca. Gray disfrutaba de un helado ignorando la constante mirada acosadora de Juvia. Lucy andaba pensativa sobre que escribir para su novela. Erza no escuchaba a nada ni nadie, toda su atención estaba en un catálogo sobre pasteles y las nuevas recetas que surgieron a lo largo de estos siete años. Quien sabía que existía un pastel de carne? Happy y Charles estaban tranquilos, el gato azul comiendo su pescado y la gata blanca tomando una tasita de té como toda una dama.

Romeo pauso su historia de cómo el venció a un Wyvern pequeño unos meses antes del regreso de Natsu y los otros para ver hacia al puerta, donde un cierto rubio acaba de llegar con un vaso de algo en su mano. "¡Hey Naruto-Nii! ¡Tienes que venir a… ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!" Grito cuando vio que Naruto no estaba solo.

"Oh ¿Esto? es un Capuchino, es muy rico, deberías probarlo" Dijo el rubio mostrando el vaso plástico con el nombre "Capuchino" escrito en el vaso.

La atención de todos cambio hacia el rubio, Natsu se levando rápidamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¡Naruto pelea conmigo!" Grito el caza dragones corriendo hacia el rubio que casualmente tomaba su capuchino sin preocupaciones de la vida. Pero eso no lo salvo del tremendo golpe que le dio Natsu en l cara. Naruto voló chocando contra una pared, y su cabeza quedo enterrada en el muro.

Natsu se quedó blanco con el puño todavía alzado. Los demás también se quedaron blancos. Naruto hiso esfuerzo para salir del muro pero estaba bien enterrado, su cabeza se enterró hasta que los hombros lo detuvieron.

"¡Natsu idiota! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!" La vida valió mierda cuando Erza se levantó furiosa de su asiento. Natsu ni tiempo tuvo de salir corriendo por su vida cundo un puño blindado choco contra su cara y él también fue enterrado en el muro.

Naruto finalmente salió del agujero y saco de un tirón al caza dragones, sosteniéndolo por la bufanda grito. "¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿No puedo venir al gremio sin que alguien trate de golpearme?! ¡Huh!" Naruto dejo al caza dragones rosa tirado y después hiso un gesto a su acompañante.

Los demás magos solo vieron con la boca abierta al ave gigante que acompañaba al rubio.

"¡Marvin agárrale el escroto a picotazos!" Ordeno a su avestruz.

Dicha ave grito y se abalanzó sobre el pobre caza dragones. Ignorando los gritos de auxilio del peli rosa, los demás se acercaron a Naruto. Aunque este seguía moviendo su boca de manera rara.

"¿Qué te pasa, te tragaste una piedra o qué?"

"Es posible" Dijo el Jinchūriki metiendo dos dedos en su boca buscando algo. De lo que no se daba cuenta es los efectos que hacía en los magos. Erza y Lucy se sonrojaron, quien sabe lo que pasa por esas mentes. Gray miro a Naruto con extrañeza. Wendy buscaba heridas en la cabeza del rubio. Poco después Naruto encontró lo que quería y comenzó a jalar.

"¡Auch!" Gimió cuando por fin salió. Miro a sus dedos y estos tienen sangre, sangre joder. Y no era una piedra, no, no, no, no, nada de eso.

"Ese bastardo… te arranco un diente, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Gray.

"Eso creo… pero ya extraño mi diente, me pregunto si puedo regresarlo a su lugar…" Con un acto de locura Naruto se metió otra vez los dedos a la boca tratando de regresar el diente a su lugar. Después de varios intentos se rindió y prefirió sentarse en una mesa.

Los demás se acercaron también y juntos veían al caza dragones sufrir con el ave gigante. Lo que les recordó.

"Y… ¿De dónde salió esa avestruz?" Pregunto Erza.

Naruto seguía viendo a su diente salido, aun así presto atención a la pregunta. "Yo lo hice" Respondió con tranquilidad.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo lo hice"

"Ok creo que tienes que explicarnos que es eso de "Yo lo hice" porque no sabemos a qué te refieres" Dijo Gray esperando respuesta del rubio. Pero este solo veía su diente como si fuera lo más asombroso del mundo. Gray se impaciento, tomo el diente de Naruto, ganado un grito del rubio y después lanzo el diente por una ventana cercana. Todos se le quedaron viendo. "¿Qué?

"…Ese era mi diente"

"¿Y qué? Es solo un diente. Nada del otro mundo" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Técnicamente si era un diente de otro mundo" Murmuro el rubio aunque nadie lo escucho.

"De todos modos. ¿Vas a decirnos de donde rayos sacaste a una avestruz?" Volvió a preguntar.

Naruto lo miro, todavía un poco molesto por perder su diente, pero al final cedió. "Bueno… cuando venía hacia el gremio, me encontré con unos chicos. Estaban hablando sobre sus mascotas… uno de ellos dijo que él tenía una avestruz, los demás no le creyeron y comenzaron a molestarlo" Para sorpresa de los magos, su entorno cambio. Ahora ellos estaban en las calles concurridas de magnolia, a lo lejos en el parque se podía ver a Naruto viendo la discusión de unos chicos de 10 años molestando a otro que parecía de 9 años.

Ellos voltearon a verlo pero este se encogió de hombro. "Es una ilusión, solo muestro lo que paso" Les contesto. "De todos modos, a mí no me gusto que se pelearan y cuando el niño se fue llorando lo seguí"

Ellos podían ver al niño salir corriendo ente lágrimas y poco después vieron a Naruto darse la vuelta dándoles una última mirada a los niños.

"Cuando lo alcance le dije que yo podía conseguirle una avestruz y el se puso muy feliz, pero le pregunte porque les mintió, me dijo que ellos tienen mascotas increíbles. Uno tiene un perro que puede contar otro un gato que hace acrobacias y él no tiene ninguna mascota que haga algo increíble. Así que como dije antes, le dije que conseguiría una avestruz… pero yo no sabía dónde conseguir una" Dijo rascándose la mejillas un poco apenado por mentirle al niño. "Al final no me moleste en buscar una así que cree mi propia avestruz"

Los magos vieron boquiabiertos como en las manos de ilusión-Naruto brillaba fuego, o eso parecía, en su mano derecha una llama azul se encendió, pasando lo mismo con la izquierda, pero el color cambio, esta era roja. Hubo una fuerte luz y ahí, en frente del niño estaba la avestruz. Vieron al niño sonreír de oreja a oreja y ello al animal con los otros niños. Ellos estaba sorprendidos y se disculparon el con niño por no haberle creído. Pero lo malo pasó cuando el niño llevo al ave a su casa y sus padres se negaron rotundamente a conservar al ave. Así que al final fue Naruto quien se llevó al ave y de camino pasó a comprar un capuchino en un café antes de dirigirse al gremio.

Los magos parpadearon simultáneamente y vieron que estaban en el gremio, sentados justo donde estaban. Y también estaba Natsu que parecía que iba a explotar por estar gritando. Tenía plumas por todo su cuerpo y estaba parado de brazos cruzados y el avestruz picoteando su cabeza.

"¿Finalmente me harán caso? Llevo como diez minutos llamándolos pero ustedes se quedaron viendo la nada" Se quejó por ser ignorado. "¿Y bien? ¿No van a decirme en que pensaban?"

"No estábamos pensando" Contesto Lucy, aun un poco confundida sobre como Naruto hiso al ave de la nada. "Naruto nos metió en una ilusión para-"

"¡¿Una ilusión?! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Les hiso algo?!"Grito alterado, con la experiencia previa de las ilusiones el caza dragones ya no es muy aficionado a ellas. Voltio a ver al rubio ahora mostrando su enfado. "¡Juro que si les hiciste algo te voy a-!"

"Oh cállate. La última vez lo hice para que entendieran de una vez por todas que pasa si me obligan a pelear. Esta vez solo les mostré un recuerdo" Dijo evitando la mirada, aun sintiéndose un poco culpable por la trauman te ilusión en la que los metió.

"¿Qué? Nadie te obligo a pelear" Naruto y todos los demás lo miraron con ojos muertos, quien más lo obligo a pelear fue Natsu, los demás solo siguieron al peli rosa por curiosidad.

"Dejando eso de lado. Ahora yo tengo un problema. Debo encontrar un lugar en donde dejar a Marvin… pero el problema es que es muy cariñoso, no quiere despegarse de mi lado" Dijo el rubio y sintió que el ave frotaba su cabeza contra su espalda para llamar su atención. Cosa que consiguió. "¡Pero no quiero dejarlo! ¡Es como mi propio hijo! ¡Yo lo cree, no quiero dejarlo!" Grito abrazando al ave que chillo feliz por recibir cariño.

"Bueno tendrás que dejarlo ir, el gremio no es lugar para tener animales salvajes" Dijo Erza.

Naruto la miro confundió y después miro a los gatos.

"¡¿Y a nosotros que nos vez?!" Le grito Charles.

"Eh… nada, solo estoy pensando donde dejarlo..."

"¡Hagamos pollo frito!" Propuso Natsu e inmediatamente fue arrojado al otro lado del gremio por Naruto que lo veía muy molesto.

"¡Solo haremos a Marvin pollo frito si hacemos a Happy gato chamuscado!" Grito y dicho gato se aterro por ser posiblemente la cena de hoy.

"¡Natsu sálvame me quieren cocinar!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No tocaras a Happy!" grito el caza dragones lanzándose contra el rubio con el puño en llamas. El Jinchūriki salto para evitarlo y Natsu volteo rápidamente hacia atrás pensando que el rubio aterrizaría atrás suyo, pero para su sorpresa no estaba. Miro en varias direcciones pero no estaba por ningún lado. "¿Dónde está?"

"Si estás buscándome entonces mira arriba"

Natsu escucho la voz del rubio por sobre su cabeza, y su boca junto con la de los demás se abrió al ver que Naruto estaba ahí, en medio del aire con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

"¡¿Puedes volar?!" Gritaron todos los magos menos Gray, él ya lo sabía.

"¿Hm? ¿No se lo había dicho?"

"No, no lo hiciste. Esto es una sorpresa, supongo que es parte de tu magia ¿No?" Pregunto Erza.

"Vamos a llamarlo así por ahora" Dijo el rubio, no daba indicios de querer bajar. Así que Natsu estuvo a punto de lanzarse otra vez pero Naruto voló hasta quedar cerca de su avestruz. "Si me disculpan, voy a ir a buscar un lugar para Marvin" Para sorpresa de muchos, el ave comenzó a mover sus alas y sorprendentemente voló.

"¡Se supone que las avestruces no vuelan!" Lucy chillo.

"Las normales no, pero a este YO lo hice, así que si YO quiero puedo hacer que vuele" Dijo saliendo del gremio seguido del ave perdiéndose en la cuidad. A lo lejos se podía escuchar e grito de Naruto sobre como Marvin es y será la única avestruz que vuela y algo sobre envidien a Marvin aves de la tierra.

"Ese bastardo… cuando vuelva definitivamente hare que pelee conmigo" Dijo Natsu apretando su puño.

"No deberías hacerlo" Dijo Gray caminado hasta la entrada donde perdió de vista al rubio. "El… no es como nosotros que peleamos para divertirnos, no se divierte al pelear, no le gusta herir a sus amigos y ahora más que nada… después de saber _eso_ no peleara contra nadie, creo que debes dejarlo en paz. Si lo molestas todo el tiempo bueno, no puedo asegurar que no te mande a su mundo de hielo" Naruto le había contado sobre los mundos que gobierna. Siendo 7 en total, pero le dijo que si quería podía _crear_ otro nuevo. Imagínenselo, crear un mundo entero solo porque quiere, ese chico está loco. Para Natsu el mundo de hielo seria el peor lugar en donde pueden abandonarlo. Frio por todos lados y su magia se debilitaría hasta el punto que sería como un fosforo en una ventisca.

"Realmente tengo curiosidad por saber que les dijo el zorro, ¿No puedes decirnos algo? Aunque sea un poco" Pregunto Lucy y es que ella junto a los demás han pensado en posibles escenarios donde el azabache y el rubio les digan lo que saben, se imaginaron de todo, desde secuestro hasta vandalismo, pero su mente no quiso ir mas allá, temiendo que sea algo mucho peor.

"Si Naruto lo permite hablare, pero solo voy a decir algo…" Gran momento de tensión en el gremio y todos estaban en suspenso por saber aunque sea una pequeña pisca de información. "…Naruto no es de este mundo, no de Edolas, es de un lugar mucho más lejos, un lugar donde la matanza es cosa de todos los días" Dijo oscuramente, algunos tragaron saliva y otros palidecieron.

Un mundo de matanza, nadie se podía imaginar eso, es cierto que Fiore no es el lugar más pacífico, pero nadie se podía imaginar que la muerte fuera cosa de todos los días. Para su fortuna quitar una vida es un delito grave que se castiga con la prisión eterna y en casos, muy, pero muy especiales se llega a la ejecución.

Erza quería más información, saber que el rubio es de otro mundo es sorprendente, pero no sería tan extraño, ya fueron a otro mundo. Pero este se escucha diferente, muy diferente. Matanza todos los días? Qué clase de mundo sin orden viene Naruto? Sus padres están conscientes de aquello? Ellos también habían quitado vidas inocentes?

"Gray, solo quiero saber una cosa. Es simple pero preocupante. Estaré agradecida si me lo dices. ¿Qué tan serio es el mundo de Naruto sobre las matanzas" Pregunto con cautela y esperaba estar equivocada.

Gary se rio sin humor y se pasó una mano sobre el pelo. "Tan serio como para tener Tres Guerras Mundiales y Guerras Civiles entre naciones"

Muchos tragaron saliva. Tres guerras y mundiales. Fiore tuvo la suerte de no entrar en conflictos muy serios, si hubo un tiempo de guerra, en la cual la Segunda Guerra Comercial estaba sucediendo. Un suceso que ocurrió hace más de 100 años en Ishgar en el que hubo una gran guerra entre mercenarios y magos para determinar los negocios que tenían entre si los Señores Feudales de la época. Pero fuera de eso, solo supieron de esa guerra.

"¿Hace cuándo fue la última guerra?" Pregunto Lucy más el mago de hielo no parecía que quería hablar. "No tienes que contestar si no quieres…"

"La Tercera Guerra Mundial termino si mal no recuerdo fue diez años antes de que Naruto fuera concebido" Gray ya no sabía si debía seguir dando información, así que se alejó un poco de los magos. Pero dejo un último detalle que congelaría a sus compañeros en sus lugares. "Solo deben saber que… Niños muy pequeños fueron arrojados a los campos de batalla, eventualmente perdiendo sus cortas vidas durante la guerra"

Ese, solo ese pequeño gran detalle horrorizo a los magos. Los ojos de todos se abrieron en estado de shock, el silencio se prolongó por un rato, nadie quería hablar de todos modos. Alguien podía culparlos? Que podían decir tras saber esa gran información. Erza quería respuestas, saber que paso, que tan _dañado_ esta ese mundo como para mandar niños, niños joder! A una guerra. Como es que existían personas que sacrificaban vidas inocentes tan fácilmente.

"¿Qué más paso Gray?" Pregunto, más no recibió respuesta. Ella camino hasta sostener a Gray por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo. "¡Dime que fue lo que paso, ¿Cómo es que alguien puede mandar a niños a pelear sin siquiera pedir su opinión, como es que-?!"

"¡Suficiente Erza!" El grito de Makarov detuvo a la pelirroja. Todos voltearon a verlo. Pero nadie hablo. "Es obvio que esto es difícil de asimilar. Gray, no quiero que digas más, entiendo porque Kurama-san no quería que nosotros supiéramos y realmente no me gusta que tu sepas esto. Si es posible me gustaría hablar contigo sobre esto"

"Yo… no sé si deba hacerlo Maestro. No creo que a Kurama le guste que usted sepa de esto y no se ofenda pero Kurama describió esto como "Si ellos se enteran, Naruto solo se convertirá en un arma" así que no puedo decirle nada si Naruto y Kurama no confían en usted o alguien del gremio"

Makarov respiro profundo, podía entenderlo, que la información pueda ser muy delicada. De por si saber que niños eran mandados a la guerra ya era bastante malo. Eso sumándole que no fue solo una guerra, hubo tres guerras. Solo de imaginar cuántas vidas se perdieron hacia que el anciano no quisiera escuchar más y agradecer porque ni el, ni ninguno de sus mocosos conoció la guerra. Pero estaba preocupado. Ni Gray ni Naruto debieron saber eso. El zorro se los advirtió, porque no lo detuvo? Ahora el azabache sabe algo que no se lo puede contar ni siquiera a él. Que tan serio era como para ocultarlo? Ya había escuchado cosas locas y cosas difíciles de creer, como el caso de Erza o el de Natsu, pero sinceramente, el caso de Gray era diferente, y además el caso de Naruto es completamente desconocido.

Solo pensar en que tienen escondido hacia que Makarov quisiera saber esa delicada información pero a la vez no quería escucharlo, quien sabe cómo terminaría si la descubre.

Y Natsu como siempre parecía llegar al punto de la conversación. "Todavía no entiendo porque no puedo pelear con Naruto" Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Natsu era bueno en destruir los momentos de tensión con algún argumento tonto e innecesario. Pero al menos aligero la tensión que crecía en el amiente.

Gray suspiro, no quería decir esto, pero si con eso conseguía que Natsu y todos los demás no buscaran pelea con el Jinchūriki valía la pena. Después de todo él es quien le prometió a Kurama enseñarle a Naruto a querer a los humanos. "Mira Natsu, Naruto puede hacer muy poderosas ilusiones, y controla los cinco elementos. Esas son las habilidades que Naruto tiene permitido utilizar. Porque si alguien llegara a saber que podía hacer Naruto… se desataría una guerra por sus poderes"

Y se hiso el silencio en el gremio.

"Ese chico… realmente está en otro nivel…" Tomando en cuenta que le conto sobre sus habilidades no sería sorpresa que de verdad todo termine en una guerra. Naruto es alguien a quien nunca podría alcanzar, nadie, ni siquiera Gildarts.

El silencio se prolongó sobre los magos. Cada uno absorto en su respectivo pensamiento. Reflexionando sobre la información y tratando de asimilarla. Todos regresaron con sus actividades y dejaron el tema por la paz. Pero aun así el silencio aún se mantenía.

"¡He vuelto!" Grito Naruto flotando en la entrada. Pero se confundió al ver las expresiones de los magos. Aterrizo sobre sus pies y camino hasta llegar con el equipo de Natsu.

"Bienvenido de vuelta" Saludo Gray. Naruto asintió pero estaba incomodo por la forma en como lo veían sus compañeros, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Gray. Y para distraer al rubio de preguntar qué pasaba el azabache tomo la mano del rubio y lo condujo hasta el tablero de misiones. "¡¿Hey Naruto quieres venir con nuestro equipo a una misión?! ¡Sería estupendo si puedes acompañarnos, después de todo eres muy fuerte…. Jajaja…jaja…!"

Gray miro rápidamente a sus compañeros para evitar la mirada de cuestionamiento del Jinchūriki. "¿Verdad chicos?" Dijo un poco demasiado fuerte.

"¡S-Si por supuesto! ¡Trabajo, trabajo!" Grito Natsu corriendo al tablero buscando alguna misión interesante. "Vamos a ver…"

Obviamente todos estaban nerviosos, pero fingieron que todo estaba bien, lentamente todos regresaron a sus propias actividades, tratando de ignorar la mirada muy confundida de Naruto.

"¡Natsu! ¿Qué hay de este?" Pregunto Happy acercándose al peli rosa con una hoja de solicitud de empleo. Aunque se notaba que su voz estaba tensa.

"Quien capture al fugitivo Velveno, recibirá una recompensa de 4, 000,000 Jewel" Leyó el trabajo, Naruto miro el trabajo flotando a su lado para ver mejor. Poniendo nervioso Natsu, esperaba que su voz no sonara muy forzada.

"¡Genial! ¡Me va justo ya que no tengo dinero!" Grito Lucy acercándose, puede que la información sea muy delicada, pero por ahora hay que hacer que Naruto no sospeche. Dicho rubio miro el trabajo un poco indeciso.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada es solo que… no me interesa mucho ir a capturar a un fugitivo, no es mi tipo de trabajo" Murmuro evitando la mirada.

"¿Qué?"

Macao decidió en ese momento hablar. "Eso es cierto, Naruto no toma trabajos relacionados a las luchas, normalmente toma los trabajos que nadie quiere"

"¿Por qué? Esos trabajos no pagan tan bien como estos" Dijo Gray comenzado a preguntarse como funciona la cabeza del Jinchūriki.

"No lo hago por el dinero, me gusta ayudar a las personas y su gratificación es la mejor recompensa que puedo tener" Su amabilidad es buena, pero sería como un desperdició de habilidades, no es que sea malo que alguien tome esos trabajos, son trabajos al fin y al cabo. Y personas mandan ese tipo de trabajos porque necesitan la ayuda pero la baja recompensa hace que casi nadie se tome la molestia de trabajar mucho por una paga mínima, era cruel pero así es como funciona el mundo.

"Vamos, puede que sea divertido" Naruto miro a Gray con ojos muertos, y es que recordó que él no pelea para divertirse. Vaya metida de pata, ahora qué?

El chico con los ojos del Samsara se lo pensó, está plenamente consciente que esta en este lugar para aprender a amar a los humanos, y puede que vaya por buen camino. Ama la forma en como las personas le agradecen tomar trabajos mediocres que no prometen mucha ganancia, pero para Naruto la ganancia no es necesaria, ayudar es toda la recompensa que necesita y vamos, el no necesita de cosas como el dinero, si quiere puede hacerse un buffet con toda la comida del mundo en un parpadeo. Y tal vez hacer algo nuevo pueda darle otra perceptiva sobre como ver las cosas, nunca se sabe que puede pasar en un trabajo donde se involucren peleas.

"Bueno puedo intentarlo, sería mi primer trabajo que involucra violencia pero espero ser de ayuda" Dijo cediendo de una vez por todas, aunque tenía la sensación de que las cosas se pondrían _muy_ interesantes en este trabajo.

"¡Esta decidido!" Chillo Lucy con júbilo, no solo lograron distraer a Naruto pero también tiene en sus manos un trabajo que promete mucho y a un mago muy fuerte y para agregar otra cereza al pastel a este no le gusta la destrucción y la violencia, acaso por fin cumplirían un trabajo sin destrucción y recompensa cortada a la mitad? Que alguien le traiga una silla a Lucy que necesita sentarse.

"No se trata de que solo tu decidas" Dijo Happy y aunque es cierto se necesita de la aprobación de todos si quieren tomar un trabajo en equipo.

"Bueno, todos necesitamos el dinero, tomaremos este trabajo. Te aseguro que te divertirás Naruto" Dijo al ver que Naruto no se veía muy seguro de tomar el trabajo.

"Eso lo veremos…" Murmuro el rubio.

Natsu le paso la hoja con la solicitud de trabajo a Lucy para que lea los detalles. "Este Velveno es un convicto que atrapo Gray hace un tiempo ¿No?"

Naruto volteo a ver a Gray para confirmar lo escuchado. "¿Eso es verdad?"

El azabache solo se encogió de hombros. "Atrapo a muchos convictos, este solo es otro de los muchos convictos que atrapo"

"¡Aunque si mal no recuerdo, la recompensa en ese entonces era de 400,000 Jewels!" Dijo Happy.

"Debió haber hecho cosas malas en estos siete años"

Lucy miro el papel con curiosidad. "¿Quién es el cliente?"

Aquí dice Conde Balsamico" Leyó Natsu y comenzó a reírse. "¡Ese es un nombre horrible!"

"¡Como el vinagre balsámico!"

"¿Balsamico?" Macao que estaba sentado en una mesa casualmente sabia de quien se hablaba y tomo esa oportunidad para hablar. "Oye, escuche que ese tipo Velveno aparecerá en el Baile Mágico de la Familia Balsamico" Curioso hasta le rimo.

"¿Baile Mágico?"

"Es un baile que se celebra una vez cada siete años y solo pueden asistir magos" Una vez más causalmente la información les llego muy fácilmente. "Creo que es el próximo sábado"

"¡Entonces vamos al baile y capturemos a Velveno!" Grito Happy con entusiasmo.

"¡Sí! ¡Estoy encendido!" Grito igualmente entusiasmado e caza dragones y junto a su compañero estaba listo para irse olvidando por completo que era en el fin de semana.

"¡Esperen un momento!" grito Lucy parando al mago y gato. "¡Si vas a estar en un baile tienes que aprender a bailar!"

"¡¿Ehhh?!"

"¡¿Bailar?!"

Lucy se sacó a Natsu y Happy a la parte trasera del gremio, donde tenían suficiente espacio para practicar. Mientras tanto Naruto aún se veía conflictivo sobre ir o no ir, pero la idea de bailar no era tan mala, podía moverse bien según sus propias palabras. Casualmente Lucy dejo la hoja de solicitud en la mesa y el rubio la tomo, la estudio por unos momentos y sus ojos se abrieron al notar un pequeño detalle.

Su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia porque partiría su cabeza por la mitad, inmediatamente salió corriendo buscando a Lucy para que le enseñe a bailar. Dejando a Gray muy confundido por su raro comportamiento, le habrán dado ganas de orinar?

Ya fuera del gremio, Lucy hacia su mejor intento de enseñarle de una forma simple a Natsu como bailar sin pisar los pies de su compañero. Pero este seguía fallando. Y para empeorar las cosas tenían a un pequeño público viéndolos hacer el ridículo mientras bailaban.

"Vamos otra vez a intentar los pasos básicos. Natsu por favor esfuérzate ahora" Rogo sabiendo que el peli rosa realmente no le estaba dando su cien por ciento. "Bien sostén mis manos"

"Che, esto es molesto…" Gruño porque el baile no es exactamente lo mejor que puede hacer.

Empezaron con pasos simples, adelante, atrás, equilibrar el acercamiento, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, un poco más rápido ahora, si van retrocediendo los ojos siempre deben estar puestos en el compañero, pie derecho, pie izquierdo.

"¿Qué están tratando de hacer Natsu-Nii y Lucy-Nee?" Pregunto Romeo al ver los movimientos graciosos de los dos magos.

"¡Bailar con clase!" Grito Happy.

"¿Balar con clase? ¿Qué es eso?"

Mientras por otro lado, las prácticas de Natsu con el baile no iban muy bien ya que a cada rato pisaba los pies de Lucy. Y como siempre continuamente se disculpaba por pisarla.

Romeo se cruzó de brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Así que es un juego donde tiene que pisar los pies de otros"

"No creo que sea así…" Comento Kinana.

"Bailar con clase es cuando un hombre y una mujer se emparejan y bailan en un baile" La información dada por Mirajane asombro a Romeo y Kinana pero Naruto sintió que esa explicación no sirvió de nada. No pudo haber dicho mejor que el café con leche era como el café pero con leche?

Gray sintió que ese era el momento en donde tenía que entrometerse y practicar también, solo había un pequeño problema. "¡Parece un juego divertido!"

"¡No es un juego!" Si el muy idiota pensó que era un juego.

Gray se desnudó y tomo las manos de Lucy con las suyas. "¡Déjame hacerlo a mí también!"

Lucy lo pateo fuerte lanzándolo lejos. "¡Tu solo te descalificaste!"

Naruto decidió ignorar a Juvia acosando a Gray y también el hecho que imitara al mago de hielo para bailar quitándose la ropa. Su atención paso a Erza que parecía que torturaba y bailaba con Natsu al mismo tiempo, solo para que después llegue Lisanna a darle el mismo trato. Pobre Elfman termino emparejado con Erza, el pobre tipo parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

En algún momento posterior todo el gremio se unió al baile en el patio del gremio. Todos parecían felices pero Naruto se dio cuenta de una cosa, él no tenía a nadie con quien bailar. Era el marginado aquí y eso no le gusto. Rápidamente busco con quien emparejarse pero nadie estaba solo. Cuando vio a Lucy sola casi salta sobre ella de felicidad. Felicidad que murió al ver una especie de cabra humanoide tomar a Lucy y bailar de forma elegante.

Ahora si Naruto se sintió un poco dejado de lado. Al diablo el trabajo, Naruto no necesita esta tortura emocional. Estuvo a punto de darse vuelta e irse en algún otro trabajo. Sus increíbles pasos de bailes serian desperdiciados, ni siquiera llego a mostrar de qué es capaz.

Sus ojos se abrieron solo una fracción de segundo al ver a Natsu corriendo lejos de las garras de Lisanna y de la demonio del baile (Erza) esta era su oportunidad! Sin importarte la opinión del peli rosa este tomo sus manos y estuvo a punto de llevarlo a la improvisada pista de baile pero este se soltó y se alejó. Que acaso era tan malo bailar con él que nadie quería que fuera su compañero?

Natsu llevo una mano a su boca e hiso sonidos de ahogamiento. "Espera, todavía estoy mareado" Dijo relajándose un poco y respirando profundamente. "Joder esas chicas están locas, hasta arruinaron mi bufanda…" Se quejó tratándose amarrar la bufanda a su cuello pero de alguna forma termino con las dos manos enredadas.

Naruto rio entre dientes y desenredo la bufando para luego sin la autorización de Natsu envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la amarro ni muy fuerte ni muy flojo, quedo muy bien. En todo momento Natsu no quito sus ojos de Naruto, nadie nunca antes a amarrado su bufando a su cuello. Ni siquiera _él_ le había amarrado la bufanda.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos viejos recuerdos, ahora no era el momento. Cuando Naruto termino Natsu curiosamente se sintió mejor y las náuseas se habían ido.

"¿Puedes bailar conmigo? Creo que sería mejor maestro que Lucy" No es que sea presumido, bueno tal vez un poco, pero Naruto se enorgullecía de las habilidades de baile que aprendió en un trabaja cuando tuvo que bailar para un acto de teatro, curiosamente recuerda que el cliente decía muchas veces "Muchas gracias" y otras cosas.

"Solo si no me haces vomitar" Contesto.

Ambos se alejaron un poco de los demás, quedando un poco escondidos a plena vista. "¿Cómo haremos esto?" Pregunto Natsu. Naruto sonrió con un toque de misterio y toco la frente de Natsu. Inmediatamente imágenes y pasos vinieron a su mente como un caballo trotando a gran velocidad. Se tocó la frente confundido. "¿Qué acabas de hacer?"

"Hehe solo te di una ayudita, no tenemos tiempo suficiente para que aprendas esto como se debe pero en serio quiero esto-Dattebayo" Dijo mostrándole la solicitud de trabajo y los ojos de Natsu se agrandaron al ver ese pequeño pedacito de información que se saltaron. "¿Lo ves? Si hacemos esto bien podemos ganar y compartir el premio grande"

La sonrisa de Naruto no podía ser más grande, puede que no haya escogido al mejor pero si Natsu era un poco como él y aprendía con el cuerpo y no con la mente entonces esto podía ser fácil.

"¡Hagámoslo! ¡Quiero ese premio! ¡Bien estoy encendido!"

"¡Shhh! Harás que nos escuchen. Mira dejemos esto solo para nosotros de lo contrario tendremos competencia y no queremos eso ¿Verdad?"

"Oh no, no, no, bien empecemos" Dijo tomando las manos de Naruto, por lo que esta información en su cabeza dice, él debe ser quien baile más con movimientos fluidos y grandes habilidades de agilidad, nada que su cuerpo construido para la lucha no pueda hacer.

Oh si pueden ganar esto al diablo los trabajos, con esto podía comer todo lo que quisiera por un año, aunque claro tenía que compartir con Naruto. Pero honestamente el rubio no se veía como alguien que coma mucho, oh que tan equivocado estaba el peli rosa.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, ambos rubio y peli rosa practicaron su danza para el concurso que habría en el palacio del conde Balsamico, Naruto descubrió el premio al ganador y el junto al caza dragones estaban muy metidos en ganar. Conforme se acercaba el atardecer, aún tenían otro par de días para ir al baile, (Ya que era el sábado) debían ir con ropa formal pero lo que necesitaban no era para nada formal, era más como demasiado revelador y tenía que haber una chica para que la danza fuera perfecta, Naruto le dijo a Natsu que él se encargaría, disfrazándose de mujer. Al principio el peli rosa no le creyó pero una bombo de humo después apareció un Naruto femenino muy hermosa y de largo cabello rubio. Decir que Natsu no se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo curvilíneo de la transformación era decir poco, su cara tomo todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles.

Ya era la tarde y parecía que el juego del baile termino, salvo por algunos que aun debían practicar porque serian quienes los acompañarían al baile. Natsu y Naruto se dirigían hacia sus amigos, solo quedaban Lucy bailando con Gray, con Juvia mirando con odio a su rival en el amor detrás de la puerta del gremio, Erza que tenía a un mareado Elfman en manos y Warren que bailaba con Wendy, un poco más apartados Happy estaba en su sueño de seguir bailando con Charles.

Camino hacia sus amigos y con ganas de hacerles compañía, ni Natsu ni Naruto se dieron cuenta de la raíz de árbol que sobresalía del suelo. Naruto sintió todo en cámara lenta como caía y seguramente le dolería mucho la cara al tropezarse así que en un intento de no romperse la nariz volteo el cuerpo y lanzo los brazos buscando algo a que aferrarse.

Natsu miro sorprendido como Naruto comenzaba a caer y rápidamente se movió para atraparlo, lo primero que alcanzo a tomar fue su pierna y su mano derecha viajo hacia su espalda, sintió algo aferrarse a su cuello y su frente toco algo ligeramente.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar unos jadeos pero eso no importaba. Natsu se sintió atrapado al ver los ojos azules zafiro de Naruto, que iluminados por la oscuridad de la pronta noche parecían brillar, esos ojos azules que tanto le recuerdan al otro hombre que estuvo a su lado años atrás.

Por otro lado Naruto sintió su cara subir de temperatura por la cercanía en la que estaban sus rostros, y lo que hacía que su sonrojo fuera mayor era que sus labios también estaba muy cerca. Esto nunca le ha pasado antes, porque sentía que su corazón saltaba? Era normal que su corazón se salte un par de latidos justo como le pasa ahora?

"¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?!"

Los ojos de ambos se agrandaron y vieron la vergonzosa posición en la que estaban. Naruto con los brazos abrazando el cuello de Natsu mientras este levantaba su pierna y su mano estaba en su espalda, ambos estaban tan inclinados que parecía que estaban bailando y terminaron en una pose provocativa, sin mencionar que sus caras estaban muy cerca.

Los colores subieron a las caras de los chicos y se separaron tan rápido que parecían borrones rosa y amarillo. Oh como se sentían en este momento, querían que la tierra los tragase.

Porque tenía que pasar esto? pero oculto de todos ambos chicos sintieron como que querían seguir así por un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

Ya era la tan esperada noche de sábado en el palacio del conde, y Natsu junto a Naruto no podían estar más emocionados, su práctica y rutina es perfecta, no había forma en que no ganaran, todo fue hecho perfectamente calculado. Pero por ahora guardaron su secreto.

Oh en todo el camino hacia el palacio no podían dejar de molestarlos por la vergonzosa posición en la que estaba hace un par de días. No señor, Gray se aseguró de fastidiar a Natsu hasta el punto en que Naruto tenía que retener a su compañero de danza para evitar que el otro no llegue a lastimarse o ser lastimado, las heridas no estaban permitidas aquí hoy.

"¡Llegamos!" Chillo Lucy después de una larga caminata hasta el palacio. Iban Naruto el equipo de Natsu acompañados de Elfman y Warren. "Así que el baile mágico va a ser en este palacio ¿Eh?"

"Estaba más lejos que lo que pensaba" Comento Gray.

"No hay nada que hacerle. Estamos aquí por el baile" Dijo seriamente la maga clase S del grupo.

"¡No deberían de haber venido tan lejos si solo lo hacer para bailar!" Chillo Lucy con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron de repente, mostrando a una hermosa joven con un vestido rosa con blando y su cabello suelto color marrón. "¿Podrían decirme quiénes son?" Pregunto cortésmente.

 _"¡ES UNA PRECIOSIDAD!"_ Absolutamente todos escucharon el grito de Warren en sus mentes.

"¡No hay necesidad de que lo grites mentalmente!"

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto amablemente Naruto, de los chicos aquí el posiblemente sea el más educado, si claro.

"Yo soy Aceto, hija de Balsamico, el dueño de este palacio"

 _"¡Con ese nombre probablemente te muerdas la lengua intentando decirlo!"_

"¡Warren!" Regañaron todos menos Wendy, Wendy es un amor.

Erza se adelantó a los demás y dijo el porqué de su presencia. "Hemos aceptado el pedido de tu pare, el Conde"

La joven parecía aliviada y se hiso a un lado. "En ese caso los dejare pasar. Por aquí por favor"

Una vez dentro en una sala donde se sentaron todos y esperaron la llegada del conde, Naruto no pudo evitar señalar el lujo que tenía el palacio, no hay duda de que se trataban de noble de Fiore. No esperaron mucho ya que Aceto llego junto con su padre. El Conde Balsámico es un hombre de estatura muy reducida, con ojos achicados de los cuales las pupilas son imperceptibles y una boca sin labios, con forma de asterisco. Su peinado recuerda a los de épocas medievales, teniendo caracolitos y trenzas hacia atrás, que se recogen en una coleta alta. Su ropa es como la de los nobles, una chaqueta violeta y unos pantalones cortos con medias y calzado de época.

El Conde Balsámico iba a celebrar el baile para magos en el cual sería decidido el marido de su hija, Aceto, aprovechando la ocasión en la que se abriría el reloj y mostraría el anillo de la familia. Para protegerlo de un convicto, el conde envió una misión al gremio Fairy Tail. Esa fue la información dada, pero los magos querían asegurarse, en especial Lucy que quería que le asegurada que si habría recompensa. El conde les habló de las habilidades de Velveno, explica la tradición de su familia para decidir el futuro marido de Aceto mediante la celebración de un baile y dejar el anillo Balsámico para que al cabo su pretendiente lo pueda tomar. El conde les dice que Velveno ha querido robar el anillo, por lo que él quiere se lo impidan. Lego de la explicación dejo solos a los magos y fue a preparar a su hija.

Con la información recibida, cada quien fue a prepararse para "El Gran Baile Mágico" es decir, ir a cambiarse sus ropas de lucha por ropas elegantes y finas o lo más finas que los chicos podían conseguir. Cada quien se fue por su lado.

Naruto salió del vestidos con un pantalón negro con una camisa de botón manga larga de color celeste pálido amarrado a su cuelo era una corbata de color negro con pequeños adornos brillantes, su calzado consistía de simples zapatos negros. Aunque trato no pudo domar su cabello salvaje para peinarlo. Al final salió con un aspecto formal e inocente que parecía no romper ni un plato.

Natsu siguió después, con un traje completo pero sin el saco, opto por llevar solo un chaleco sobre su camisa de botón blanca metida en sus pantalones negros. Las magas estaban recogidas hasta los codos y por ultimo nunca separada de él peli rosa fue su bufanda amarrada a su cuello.

Ambos se vieron y sonrieron, pero su atención cambio a un bufido de Gray que llevaba tiempo esperándolos, en serio estos parecían chicas al tardarse tanto. El azabache estaba lo que se podría decir entre formal e informal con su camisa carmesí salida con los dos primeros botones desabotonados y la corbata colgando de su cuello sin apretar su garganta. Y en ningún momento se quitó su cadena de la cadera, seguía ahí puesta en los pantalones negros. Los tres asintieron y fueron al salón donde sería el baile. Aunque tuvieron que esperar a un apurado Elfman que tardaba más que Natsu y Naruto juntos.

Una vez ya los cuatro chicos en el gran salón de baile solo les faltaba esperar a sus compañeras, pero como saben ellas son chicas así que pueden llegar a tardar un poco, más teniendo en cuenta que Lucy se demora lo mismo que un iceberg descongelarse.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad Natsu visualizo a Lucy. "Lucy y las demás ya están aquí"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no se mesclan con los demás invitados y bailan?" Dijo Gray, en realidad no tenía ganas de bailar a pesar de haber aprendido.

Elfman jadeo y apretó los puños sudorosos. "E-Eso es… ¡Hombre!" Grito incoherencias.

"¡¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?!" Pregunto con gracia por sus payasadas.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de una dama excepcionalmente bella acercárseles por detrás. Naruto sintió que tocaban ligeramente su hombro. Al voltearse una bella dama de cabello violeta oscuro casi siendo negro con vestido celeste con volantes blancos y una máscara azul oscuro tapaba su rostro moreno pero se podían ver hermosos orbes verde aguamarina detrás de la máscara.

Naruto trago saliva fuerte y en algún lugar muy recóndito de su mente escuchaba una risa medio siniestra y medio burlona.

"¿Me permite bailar una pieza con tan apuesto jovencito?" Pregunto amablemente y Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Sería su primer baile con una chica completamente desconocida!

"M-Me encantaría" Dijo tomando la mano de la peli violeta y avanzando hasta llegar a una de las plataformas flotantes.

Con la música Naruto y la dama de nombre desconocido comenzaron su baile. Atrás, adelante, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, una vuelta aquí y otra por allá. La dama rio entre dientes y Naruto sintió que hico algo mal.

"Eres muy bueno bailando, ¿Acaso tomas lecciones?" Pregunto con una risita por el rubor adorable en la cara del Jinchūriki.

Naruto se guardó el rubor y sonrió con confianza. "Sucede que aprendí a bailar muy bien durante un trabajo, ¿Eres maga verdad? Supongo que debes saber que hay trabajos muy singulares"

"Eh muy interesante, ¿Qué tanto sabes bailar? ¿Tienes un estilo de baile definido o eres muy versátil?" Pregunto.

"Bailo lo que quiera bailar, aunque me inclino un poco más al… no te burles por favor pero… bueno sucede que soy bastante bueno con el… b-ballet" Dijo sintiendo su cara comenzar a arder.

Sintió que caía a un volcán por la risa de la dama. "No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, me impresiona que tomes ese estilo, normalmente un hombre no tomaría ese camino, pero no soy quien para juzgarte. Incluso yo tengo mi propio estilo y da la casualidad que el ballet está incluido en mi estilo" Dijo y sus movimientos dejaron de ser pasos de baile clásico a ser pasos un poco más sugerentes y provocativos. "¿Algunas ves supiste del baile arabī?"

El chico de ojos azules la vio confundido, pero de repente un rayo paso por su cabeza, ahora lo recuerda! Ese estilo baile lo vio una vez cuando iba en un trabajo al desierto y paso por un restaurante con pista de baile y recordó a una mujer bailar ese estilo de baile.

"Así que puedes bailar así ¿Eh? ¿Quieres una combinación de baile ballet y arabī?" Pregunto, realmente estaba curioso de como saldría un baile con semejante combinación.

De algún modo ellos lo consiguieron, mesclar los movimientos provocativos y movidos del baile arabī junto a la delicadeza y agilidad del ballet. Que decir, ambos fueron el centro de atención. La dama llego hasta el oído derecho de Naruto y soplando su aliento caliente contra Naruto esta susurro. "Mi nombre es Aaminah querido" Dijo provocando escalofríos contra el rubio.

La ahora identificada dama movió sus hombros junto a su pecho, dando bailones provocativos contra el rubio que contrarrestaba su dureza con delicadeza al tomarla delicadamente y levantarla para hacerla girar. De puntillas Naruto tomo la mano de Aaminah y extendió la pierna. La peli violeta lo tomo de la cintura y Naruto cayo hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos.

Sus compañeros veían boquiabiertos a Naruto, quien sabía que podía mover ese cuerpo tan bien?

Pero no tenían que olvidar el verdadero motivo por el cual están aquí. Bueno eso díganselo a alguien que le importe, a Naruto solo le importa ganar, ya lo de capturar al convicto… de eso se pueden encargar sus compañeros.

Naruto y Aaminah detuvieron su baile al ver a Gray y una mujer pelear con magia de creación de hielo. El Jinchūriki de ojos azules se lo tomo como que esa mujer es en realidad Velveno. Disculpándose con su pareja de baile este trazo sellos de mano. Y para sorpresa de la morena el rubio desapareció.

Todo se fue a la mierda cuando Erza invoco una espada mágico y mando a la… chingada a los dos magos de hielo.

"Parece que las cosas se han salido de control como siempre" Dijo Lucy con nerviosismo.

Wendy se dio cuenta de la llegada de la persona por quien se celebra este baile. "¡Aceto-san ha llegado!"

Desde las escaleras la joven en compañía de su padre, llevaba un vestido blanco, elegante con un vendaje color púrpura en la parte delantera de la misma. Ella también emparejo parte de su pelo con un moño. En palabras simples se veía hermosa y todos en el salón de bailo lo sabían.

"Aceto parece que eres tan hermosa que nadie se atreve a pedirte bailar" Rio el conde Balsamico. Al ver que nadie le pregunta si quiere bailar, como todos los hombres se encuentran distraídos por su belleza, ella le pide a Erza Scarlet, vestido como un príncipe, bailar con ella.

El reloj marco la hora, las campanas se escucharon por todo el salón, era la hora. El momento en que el reloj que solo se abre cada siete años rebele el anillo que estuvo en la familia Balsamico por generaciones. Ya era la media noche.

"Por fin comienza…" Dijo el conde.

"¿Qué comienza?" Pregunto Erza a su pareja de baile.

"El revelamiento del anillo. Ese reloj gigante del abuelo sólo se abre una vez cada siete años liberando un dispositivo que revela el anillo" Dijo Aceto.

El conde tomo ese momento para hablar lo más fuerte posible para que su voz la escuchen todos los invitados. "Y siguiendo la tradición de la Familia Balsamico, cualquier hombre que pueda obtener el anillo de ahí, tiene el derecho de proponerle matrimonio a mi hija"

"¿El hombre que consiga el anillo…?"

"¡Muy bien, el hombre que quiera proponerle ese anillo a mi hija, vaya por el!" Grito e enano conde.

Inmediatamente se produjo una estampida de hombre, incluido Elfman en ellos, como si no les importa si traían pareja, todos los magos masculinos se encaminaron a paso veloz hacia el reloj en busca de pedir la mano de la hermosa Aceto en matrimonio.

Un chico joven que bailaba con Wendy hace poco salto de entre la multitud y un brillo lo envolvió, revelando un hombre con un rostro ovalado, ojos locos, un afro y las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas. Él también tiene un fino bigote que se une con su barba en espiral. Se puede ver un collar de perlas color amarillo alrededor de su cuello, una camisa azul y encima una chaqueta de rayas color naranja, lleva una rosa en su chaleco como ramillete, así como un pantalón aguado blanco, con zapatos negros con un poco de blanco a los lados y fumando un cigarro.

Mucho para el horror de Wendy no solo por su apariencia y el hecho de que también estaba bailando con él hace unos momentos.

 **"¡Tenryū no Hōkō!"** (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo) para sorpresa de todos, el fuerte vendaval de aire arraso con todos los pretendientes de Aceto y los mando a volar junto con el anillo que cayó en las manos del hombre con afro. "¡Todos ustedes me han visto a mí, Velveno, tomar el anillo Balsamico!"

"Velveno…" Murmuro Aceto.

"¡Regresa ese anillo!"

Natsu se acercó al mago copia magia flotando en la plataforma mágica listo para luchar. "¡Esto finalmente se pone interesante! ¡Yo soy tu oponente! **¡Karyū no Tekken!"** (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego) con un grito de guerra se lanzó contra el mago copia magia.

Sorpresivamente el puño de Velveno se prendió en llamas de la misma manera de Natsu. **"¡Karyū no Tekken!"**

"¡¿Qué?!"

Ambos puños chocaron anulándose el ataque entre sí. **"¡Karyū no Hōkō!"** (Rugió del Dragón de Fuego)

 **"¡Karyū no Hōkō!"**

Una vez más el mago copio la magia de Natsu anulando el ataque y generando una gran explosión de llamas. Ambos magos aterrizaron uno frente al otro, Natsu mirándose muy cabreado y Velveno confiado.

"¡Mientras estabas bailando, he absorbido tu poder también!"

Erza fue la siguiente en encarar al mago. "Entonces tu oponente seré yo. Gray, Elfman mantengan a Aceto-Dono a salvo" Ordeno al par de magos.

"¡Déjamelo a mí!"

"¡Hombre!"

 **"¡Kansou! ¡Rengoku no Yoroi!"** (Re-equipar. Armadura del Purgatorio) El cuerpo de la maga brillo intensamente para después revelar una armadura de color negro con pico y una gran masa con picos y un filo aterrador.

 **"¡Kansou! ¡Rengoku no Yoroi!"** Casi inmediatamente Velveno copio la armadura, las dos masas afiladas chocaron entre ellas. En un brillo Velveno regreso a la normalidad. "¡Es inútil! ¡Ya he copiado los poderes de todos los magos de Fairy Tail!"

"¡Perfecto, siempre quise madrearme a un puto copión! ¡Solo para ver hasta dónde puedo aguantar!" Gruño Natsu, la magia de Igneel se la enseño a Él no a este copión, que use la magia de su papa le pone los nervios de punta.

"¿Seguro que puedes copiar todo?"

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar una voz masculina. Para los que lo conocían, esta era la voz de Naruto pero donde estaba el rubio?

Más de uno se espantó al ver el anillo Balsamico flotar en el aire lejos de Velveno que quedo blanco al ver eso. Algo apareció tomando el anillo, un anzuelo y un anzuelo solo significa que una caña de pescar estaba siendo utilizada.

Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Velveno corrió hacia la caña de pescar pero su pie resbalo y al ver abajo hielo cubría la pista de baile. Miro hacia atrás para ver a Gray son su mano en el suelo. El mago copia no perdió tiempo y salto usando el impulso de las llamas de Natsu en sus pies con el objetivo de alcanzar el anillo.

Natsu estaba volando con Happy que llego hace poco para toar el anillo pero Velveno alcanzo su pie y lo lanzo hacia abajo. Todo se convirtió en una carrera para tomar el anillo.

Velveno estuvo a punto de tomar el anillo pero fue tacleado por Elfman y aterrizó forzosamente contra el suelo. Pero el mago copia no se quedó quieto, no señor, golpeo la espada del hombre albino y uso su cuerpo como impulso para llegar al anillo. Velveno empujo a Lucy que había tomado el anillo y usando su dedo hiso que la rubia soltara la joyería mandándola otra vez por los aires. El mago copia estiro la mano, ya sentía el anillo regresar a él pero se detuvo, confundido miro a su pie que era agarrado por Gray en un intento de que no consiga el anillo. Pateo la perfecta cara del mago de hielo forzando a Gray a soltarlo.

El anillo estaba cerca, ya casi podía tocarlo pero de repente un tenedor salió de la nada golpeando el anillo cambiando su trayectoria. Fue Wendy quien lanzo el tenedor en un intento de alejar a Velveno de la joyería.

Todo se quedó en silencio y también todo dejo de moverse como si fuera alguna película en cámara lenta solo para ver el anillo flotando en el aire. Velveno tomo esta oportunidad y salto hacia el adorno de dedo pero repentinamente se detuvo en el aire.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, que estaba pasando aquí?

"Honestamente… esto es demasiado escandalo solo por un anillo" Una vez más la voz de Naruto se escuchó por todo el salón.

"¡Naruto cabron sal ya de donde quiera que estés!" Grito Natsu rabioso.

Muchos jadeos de miedo surgieron cuando un reptil salió de la nada. Parece un camaleón normal pero con un tamaño formidable y su cola es una serpiente, tiene tres protuberancias asimilando la forma de alas en la parte de la cabeza y en el ojo derecho se le nota sobresaliente con varios vendajes en él. A los magos de Fairy Tail les llamo la atención que el único ojo bueno del animal se pareciera demasiado a unos ojos que habían visto antes.

Ahora que el animal se hiso visible, todos vieron que Velveno era sujetado por la lengua de la serpiente que a la vez era la cola del camaleón. Se habrán drogado hoy todos los invitados?

"Ya, ya te o no es necesario insultarme" Las personas creyeron imaginar cosas porque cuando el camaleón gigante abrió la boca Naruto estaba casualmente parado en la lengua húmeda del reptil.

"¡¿Pero qué demo…?! ¡¿Qué clase de magia es esa?! ¡No copie una magia que controle animales!" Grito entrando en pánico.

Naruto miro con curiosidad. "Oh eso es interesante. En qué momento copiaste mi "Magia" que yo recuerde todo el tiempo estuve solo con una persona" Dijo recordando a la dama arabī, a propósito no estaba ella aquí? No podía verla.

"¿Con quién crees que estuviste bailando esta noche? ¿Eh? Te daré una pista" Un brillo rodeo a Velveno y ahí estaba ella, la dama Aaminah.

Un rayo de shock paso por el cuerpo de Naruto y quedo blanco mirando al mago copia. Todos los que vieron el hermoso baile de la pareja se estremecieron cuando la imagen de Naruto bailando con la hermosa dama fue reemplazada con la horrible imagen de la dama cambiando su aspecto con Velveno. Seguramente muchos tendrán pesadillas hoy.

Algo se quebró dentro de Naruto, hasta parecía un robot porque estaba descompuesto, no reaccionaba, no hacía nada. Hasta que…

"¡¿Tu eres la Hermosa Onee-san con la que baile antes?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de un hombre así?! ¡¿Acaso tienes un deseo de muerte?!" Muchos podrían llamar cómico a Naruto pero en este momento se veía lejos de ser cómico. El camaleón movió su lengua/cola hasta que Velveno estaba frente a frente con Naruto. Y la vista no era bonita.

Muchas venas se marcaron a lo largo del rostro del rubio, sus ojos eran iguales a los del camaleón y lentamente, tan lento que le pareció una eternidad a Velveno, toméis aparecían en los anillos de sus ojos.

"Escúchame muy bien Velveno…" Su voz era fría y coloco una mano sobre el pecho del hombre y se horrorizo al ver algo purpura salir de su cuerpo. "…Vas a ir con los Caballeros de la Runa, te vas a entregar y cumplirás con tu condena o te juro que te arranco el alma en este instante. Oh si esto que tengo en mis manos en este momento es tu alma. No querrás perderla ¿Verdad?"

Muy pronto todos entendieron que a Naruto no se le debe engañar o jugar con sus sentimientos. Quien sabe que podrá pasar. Velveno trago saliva y por un momento Naruto creyó ver que sus ojos brillaban un poco con lágrimas retenidas en un intento de no llorar, pero los convictos no lloran o sí?

 ** _"Solo mira sus verdaderos motivos estúpido. No pienses tanto, mira que quiere y ya después si quieres lo mandas al fondo del mar"_** Que bueno que en estos momentos de dudas tenia a Kurama que lo ayudaba a saber qué hacer.

Naruto cerró los ojos, estudiando el alma de este hombre. Sus ojos vieron algo. Un sirviente humilde. Una joven doncella de la alta sociedad. Un sentimiento mutuo pero prohibido. Años de sufrimiento guardando emociones que eran demasiado grandes para esconderlas.

Los magos de todo el baile miraron a Naruto con sus ojos como platos. El pobre rubio parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Esto era embarazoso, mirándose todo fuerte y badass hace un momento y ahora se redujo a un llorón solo por una historia tan triste. Sin duda Naruto sería un romántico de primera.

"Vete…" El camaleón dejo libre e Velveno y dejo caer el anillo de regreso con el mago copia. Dicho mago lo miro tan confundido y extrañado como todos los demás. "¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Ve y díselo idiota, antes de que me arrepienta!" Dijo volándose para que no lo vean derramar lágrimas cual otaku después de la muerte de Jiraiya.

"¡¿Pero qué coño estas haciendo Naruto?!" exigió Natsu, ya lo tenían, ya lo tenían y el idiota lo libera así como así?!

El rubio se limpió la cara antes de encarar al peli rosa. "Cálmate Natsu, él no está aquí para pelear con nosotros"

"¿Qué?" La duda era colectiva entre todos los invitados.

"Falle la última vez, pero he esperado pacientemente los últimos siete años" Dijo de repente Velveno acercándose a Aceto. "Para proponerte esto, Aceto"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Proponerle?"

"Sniff… ya empezó… alguien tráigame un pañuelo…"

"Hemos sido amigos desde que fuimos niños… ¡Pero siempre estuve locamente enamorado de ti!" Fue interrumpido y Naruto no sintió tantas ganas de mandar a alguien al mundo de lava como ahora.

"¡Solo te permití a ti, un sirviente, ser el compañero de juego de mi hija! ¿Has olvidado eso?"

"Ha siempre que me sacaste de la mansión, yo regrese una y otra vez para visitar a Aceto, pero todo el tiempo me recordaste las diferente posiciones sociales. ¡Como una excusa para alejarme de Aceto!"

Aceto jadeo sorprendida. "¡Papá, nunca me dijiste sobre eso!"

El conde negó frenéticamente la cabeza y los brazos. "¡No importa, cállate hija!"

"Por un momento, entendí las razones y me di por vencido con Aceto, pero por esas razones. Mi corazón se volvió salvaje, y me envolví en el crimen. ¡Y antes de que lo supiera estaba en prisión!"

"¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?" Gruño Natsu, estaba jugando con sus mentes?

"Espera…" Erza lo detuvo de hacer algo imprudente.

"¡Pero cada minuto que estaba en la cárcel me arrepentía de no hacerte saber lo que sentía! Y por eso regrese aquí, así que… ¿Me concederías un baile contigo? ¡Esto solo pasa una vez cada siete años! ¡Y esta es mi segunda oportunidad para lograrlo!" Velveno camino hasta estar de pie frente a Acto, para después inclinarse y caer en una rodilla, llevo su mano a su pecho y con la otra mostro el anillo. Al fondo se escuchó el grito de Naruto de "¡Oh por dios!" pero lo ignoraron. "¡Aceto, acepta ser mi esposa!"

Oh grande fue la sorpresa de las chics, incluso Charles se conmovió. Pero como en todo drama romántico siempre había alguien que se negaba.

"¡Por supuesto que ella se niega!"

La joven ignoro a su padre y se acercó al mago copia. "Si" Dijo aceptando finalmente.

"¡Oh por dios, oh por dios, OH POR DIOS!" Grito Naruto.

"¡Velveno, he estado esperándote todo este tiempo!"

"¿en serio? ¿En realidad quieres convertirte en mi esposa?"

La expresión de la joven paso de enamorada a una seria. "Excepto… que tendrás que aceptar lo que hiciste y pagar por tus crímenes primero"

Velveno lo comprendía, aun es un criminal y su cabeza cuesta cuatro millones de Jewel. Ha hecho muchas cosas malas en estos siete años, si es por hacer feliz a la mujer de sus sueños, esperar un poco más no importa. "Lo haré" Dijo seriamente y por último, coloco el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaba felices por la pareja.

"¡Maravilloso!"

"¡Escomo un cuento de hadas!"

"¡Estoy conmovida!"

"Ahí lo tienes"

"Si, ese es un hombre"

"No entiendo nada de esto…" Como siempre el ambiente era arruinado por la ingenuidad de Natsu. Pero la gran Erza se encargó de callarlo.

"¡Vamos a desearle suerte a estos dos con unos aplausos!"

En poco tiempo, todo tenía que terminar, los soldados llegaron, esposaron a Velveno y estaba a punto de llevárselo, pero este tenía unas últimas palabras que decir. Su despedida.

"Bien, tengo que irme"

"Te juro que estaré esperándote"

"Si, yo te juro que regresare por ti…" al final si fue arrestado, pero de no ser por el rubio amable que lo dejo hablar, puede que nunca tuviera esta promesa que cumplir, lo que le recuerda. "Pero aun no entiendo como no pude copiar la magia de ese tipo, se supone que puedo copiar cualquier magia"

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, pero aun así, lo escucharon muy bien y los invitados y magos de Fairy Tail miraron a Naruto con curiosidad. Y este sigue limpiándose los mocos de todo su lloriqueo.

Naruto los miro a través de su pañuelo y solo dijo. "Hay cosas que nadie puede copiar de mi"

Ignorando el misterio en su voz, Lucy se acercó al conde, al final si lo atraparon, pero solo para asegurarse. "Ano… ¿Y qué hay de la recompensa?" Pregunto con esperanzas de que tal vez, solo tal vez les paguen.

"¡No hay manera de que vaya a pagarles! ¡Esto no salió como se suponía! ¡El Baile esta arruinado! ¡Ya no habrá más concurso de baile, ni premios, ni recompensa!" Grito totalmente cabreado.

"¡¿QUEEEE?!" Gritaron Natsu y Naruto simultáneamente.

"¡Pero el premio!"

"¡Costillas de cerdo gratis!"

"¡Ramen gratis!"

Ambos chicos se tiraron al suelo llorando, toda su práctica para este premio se fue a la mierda! La vida ya vale un carajo! Perdieron su tiempo aquí y toda esta semana solo para ya no tener la oportunidad de ganar ese jugoso premio!

"¿Por qué estos dos están tan deprimidos?" Pregunto Erza ya cambiada en su traje de príncipe.

Aceto tomo su mano y ambas subieron a una plataforma mágica. "Mi padre, para la celebración de mi compromiso había hecho un concurso para celebrar, quien ganara recibiría una dotación de la comida que quisieran totalmente gratis pero ahora está enojado y no creo que llegue a pasar…"

Eso lo explica todo, pero no explica cómo es que Natsu y Naruto sabían de estoy y ella no. Acaso falto información que recopilar o el conde esperaba que ya lo supieran? Como fue que esos dos idiotas lo supieron antes que ella. Bueno ya no importa, de todos modos ni se celebrara.

"¡Muy bien, yo sugiero bailar el resto de la noche! Para rezar por la felicidad de Aceto-Dono!" Grito Erza y todos la apoyaron.

"¡Sí!"

Con la música sonando y las parejas juntas para bailar, la celebración continuo, pero para nuestros amigos rubio y peli rosa sequian en shock y deprimidos por perder su gran oportunidad. Lucy y Gray se compadecieron de sus estados lamentables y se acercaron a ellos.

"¡Vamos Natsu no este desanimado! ¡Vamos, ven a bailar un rato conmigo!" Dijo levantando al peli rosa del suelo, este un poco menos desanimado la siguió pero esa aura oscura sobre el aún no se iba.

"¡O-Oye espera!"

"¡1-2-3! ¡1-2-3! ¡Deja de pisarme los pies!"

Por otro lado con Naruto.

"Realmente estas lamentable, ¿Tanto querías ese ramen?" Pregunto Gary con gracia al ver a Naruto seguir sollozando sobre el ramen.

"… Al menos podría pasar un tiempo sin crear mi propio alimento o ir al gremio por comida… Sniff… la vida me vale ahora…" Dijo sollozando por su perdida.

"Si te hace sentir mejor te invitare un ramen mañana, pero deja de llorar ¿Ok?"

Naruto levanto la cabeza. "¿En serio me invitaras un ramen?" Pregunto.

"Por supuesto, pero con la condición de que dejes de llorar" Dijo con una gota de sudar bajando por su cabeza.

Naruto se animó casi de inmediato. "¡Yo no estoy llorando-Dattebayo!" Grito con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

"Si claro. Estaba sudando por los ojos" Dijo con sarcasmo. Al ver a sus compañeros bailando con otros le dio repentinos deseos de quieres unírseles. "¡Bien! ¡Bailemos Naruto!" Dijo sin esperar respuesta y tomo la mano del rubio llevándolo a una plataforma mágica.

"¡¿Ha?! ¡Detente, esto no está bien!" grito avergonzado.

"Maa~ Maa~ ¿No crees que deberíamos profundizar nuestra amistad?" Pregunto tomando a Naruto de su brazo y guiándolo a su hombro.

"¡Waaa! ¡NO es necesario!" se sintió avergonzado de ver que estaba en la posición de la mujer en el baile, pero por otro lado iba a tomarlo cuando iba a bailar con Natsu pero esto era totalmente diferente.

"¿Era así?" Se preguntó Gray girando con Naruto.

"No sé, pero esto está mal de muchas formas…" Dijo y se sonrojo cuando Gray le hiso girar y caer en brazos del chico mayor.

* * *

 **Bueno todo termina aquí para mí. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización y prometo que comenzare con el arco de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Me saltare por completo la saga Zentopia. ¿Así se llama verdad?**

 **No lo veo relevante para la historia y la verdad no me importa.**

 **¡Y ESTA ES MI VENGANZA ICE DEVIL 80!**

 **Disfruten mis lectores.**

* * *

Dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo. Uno se podía distinguir a un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules y al otro uno de cabellos similares pero sus ojos son marrones. Ambos chicos jadearon mientras seguían entrenando.

El lugar donde estaban se parecía mucho a montañas nevadas y picos de hielo por todos lados, destrucción era la definición de este lugar.

"¡Increíble Yosi, realmente eres muy fuerte!" Dijo el chico de ojos marrones levantándose de la nieve.

El otro chico se levantó fácilmente y en sus manos una espada de hielo se formó. "Por supuesto idiota, no soy candidato a clase S por nada. Ahora deja de hablar o no me hago responsable de cortarte las cuerdas vocales. Debería intentarlo…" Murmuro lo último.

"¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Que malo! ¡¿Así tratas a tu mejor amigo?!"

"Ser tu mejor amigo me ha costado mucho más que solo paciencia con tus tonterías, ¿Recuerdas quien tuvo que pagar por esa ventana y puerta que rompiste cuando te peleaste con esos vagos?" Pregunto fastidiado y es que su "amigo" puede ser muy destructivo a veces, y por a veces es todo el tiempo. Y quien tiene que pagar eso? Ah sí él.

"¡Tú lo pagaste porque eres mi amigo y me quieres demasiado como para dejarme ir a la cárcel!" Dijo con total naturalidad.

"Jose, cállate. Enfócate en entrenar porque será una mierda tener que levantar lo que quede de ti si no te haces más fuerte. ¡Ahora ven a mí con todo tu poder o no comerás pizza por una semana vago!"

"¡¿Una semana?! ¡No te atrevas a quitarme mi pan de cada día!" grito prendiendo su cuerpo en llamas y corrió hacia el azabache.

Pero al ser llamas derritieron la nieve rápidamente y creo un gran charco de agua fría muy resbalosa. Cosa que Jose supo al deslizarse torpemente sin parar y parecía que la única forma de pararlo era chocando contra algo. Lástima que ese "algo" fuera el cuerpo de su amigo.

Ambos chicos chocaron y cayeron y para su desgracia rodaron por una pendiente y terminaron en una bola de nieve que chocó contra una pared de hielo. Los gritos de ambos terminaron al igual en que recobraron la consciencia y vieron la vergonzosa posición en la que estaban.

Yosimar estaba sobre Jose a horcajadas de su cuerpo cálido, mientras que el chico de ojos marrones no se creía lo que paso y sintió su cara muy, pero muy caliente y no por su magia. Eso no era lo peor, lo peor de todo fue que sus labios se tocaron en un beso.

Torpe, seco y embarazoso beso, pero beso al final. Yosimar se levantó aturdido y le tendió una mano a su amigo pero este no parecía reaccionar. Pasaron unos buenos minutos y el azabache se cansó del sobre-drama de su amigo así que con toda la delicadeza del mundo metió nieve húmeda en su camisa, por la espalda.

"¡Gyahhh! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" Grito hecho furia. Pero no pudo mantenerla mirada en su amigo porque se sintió demasiado avergonzado. Ese era su primer beso joder, lo guardaba para alguien especial.

"No reaccionabas a mis llamadas" Dijo fríamente y Jose sintió que algo más frio que el hielo recorría su alma. Su amigo lo odiaba ahora?

"Vámonos idiota, ya es tarde. Vamos a comer… yo invito la pizza" Dijo al final caminando hacia la salida del cuarto de realidad virtual.

Tres palabras se gravaron en la mente de Jose. La palabra "pizza" y "Yo invito" acaso ya era navidad?

"¡¿EN serio?! ¿Tú invitas esta vez? ¡No lo has hecho desde mi cumpleaños!" Grito totalmente emocionado, pizza gratis! Ya era buena así simple pero cuando es gratis simplemente tiene un mejor sabor.

"Si, si, si yo invito. Pero no creas que será gratis" Inesperadamente se acercó demasiado al espacio personal de Jose y susurro soplando aire helado en su oído. "Voy a cobrar mi recompensa esta noche"

Los colores se fueron a la cara de Jose, todas las tonalidades de rojo no podían aparecer en un rostro en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo ¿Verdad? Bueno no es que al azabache le importe, solo tener a su querido "amigo" a su lado basta. Y quien sabe tal vez esta noche todo termine como algo más que amigos.

Oh sí que se divertiría con Jose Blaze.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Saludos a mis lectores! Les mando un abrazo psicológico. Espero que les vaya bien en la vida.**

 **¿A qué se debió mi ausencia por este lago tiempo? La respuesta es.**

 **La escuela.**

 **Esa prisión del infierno me ha mantenido ocupada por todo este tiempo. Que exposiciones el lunes, que trabajos de investigación para el martes, examen oral el miércoles, que actividades del colegio, en fin, infierno, infierno.**

 **Pero…**

 **Todavía van a leer esto? Me entristeceré si nadie lo lee… es mi trabajo sin suelo que realmente disfruto…**

 **Jonathan486** **:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, Me alegra que te guste, sinceramente pido disculpas por el largo tiempo que pase sin publicar un nuevo capítulo. El Naruto de aquí es, prácticamente un Tobi. ¡Infantil, pero peligroso si se pone serio, no lo subestimes amigo!

 **Jessycat (Guest)** **:** Hola amiga! Gracias por el review. De nada mi dama. Por supuesto que acepto su invitación. Espero darle más sabrosura. Aun con todo el tiempo que pase en coma. Aunque creía que escribir yaoi ya se consideraba como ciudadana del lado oscuro… bueno no es que me queje.

 **Advertencia: esta historia es Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) un poco de Yuri (Mujer x Mujer) si no te gusta no lo leas. Incluye Gray x Naruto, más adelante Gray x Naruto x Natsu.**

 **Seme-Gray.**

 **Suke-Natsu.**

 **Uke-Naruto.**

 **Pues hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado de los roles, pero supongo que ha de estar bien.**

Persona hablando "Estoy encendido"

Persona pensando " _Mmm, Pastel de fresas…"_

Kurama/ Dragón/ hablando " **Dejen un comentario** "

Kurama/ Dragón/ pensando " _ **O borrare su existencia**_ _"_

Hechizos/ Magia/ Jutsu " **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima, si lo hiciera, haría un anime crossover entre ellos.

* * *

 **Los Ojos del Samsara**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **"¡Apuntamos a lo Más Alto!"**

Naruto silbaba alegremente mientras daba un paseo por los canales de Magnolia. Hoy es un buen día para un trabajo, que escogería? Tal vez haya algún trabajo que este cerca del mar, o debería tomar un trabajo en el extranjero? Bueno, no es como si al gremio llegaran ese tipo de trabajos, pero se puede soñar.

Bueno, sea el trabajo que sea, todos lo llevaran al mismo lugar, a Fairy Tail. Y en consecuencia a Natsu y Gray.

Naruto paro en seco. Esos dos… probablemente se estén peleando en este momento. Golpeándose en la cara, tal vez alguien mordió a alguien. ¡¿Y porque demonios le importa?! Ese era el problema, se fijaba mucho sobre pequeños detalles que nada deben de importar, pero se fijaba en ellos al final. Era extraño, Natsu era Fuego. Gray era Hielo. Ninguno podía estar en la misma habitación sin querer golpearse la cara, y a la vez son buenos amigos.

Esa clase de amistad, era maravillosa. Podía decir sin duda que su amistad con Kurama era similar.

¿Pero porque notaba tanto cualquier cosa que fuera sobre esos dos? Probablemente sea solo su imaginación, pero ver cómo están vestidos, que están comiendo, e incluso el olor que tienen en ese momento son detalles que no se pierde ¿Por qué?

Debía despejar su mente, tal vez una comida en grande, o un trabajo en los campos. O ambos.

Cuando Naruto llego al gremio, fácilmente esquivo cualquier silla, mesa, baso o cosa que se le lanzara.

"¡Naruto pelea conmigo!"

Suspiro. Ahí estaba de nuevo Natsu, retándolo a una pelea. Como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo. Atrapo el puño de Natsu, le dio vueltas y lo lanzo por ahí.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios Naruto?! ¡No me lances porquerías!"

"¡¿A quién le estas llamando porquería, pedazo de iceberg?!"

Ah, una vez más comenzaron sus peleas, pero tal vez debió ver hacia donde estaba apuntando.

"Ara ~ Ara ~ Naruto estas planeando ir en un trabajo ¿Cierto?"

El rubio se volteó sobresaltado al ver a Mirajane detrás suyo. "Uh… si tenía planeado ir a un trabajo para despejar mi mente"

"¿Ara ~? ¿Tienes algún problema o algo?" Pregunto comenzando a preocuparse.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No, solamente tengo varias cosas en mi cabeza"

"Pero te vas para despejar tu mente, ¿No tienes que pagar renta o algo así?" La atención de varios miembros llego rápido hacia el rubio y la albina. Entre ellos Lucy, tal vez Naruto quiera acompañarla a un trabajo, ya que también tiene que ver sobre su alquiler.

"¿Alquiler? No, nada de eso" Y los ánimos de la rubia se desplomaron.

"¿Oh? ¿No pagas renta?"

"¿Hm? Nop, yo no tengo casa o apartamento que mantener"

"…"

"…"

"¡¿EHHH?!"

Una cosa era segura en el gremio, que los chismes y rumores pasaban rápido por el edificio.

"¡¿No tienes casa?!"

"¡¿Dónde duermes?!"

Mil y un preguntas llegaron tan rápido que no cabían en la mente del rubio. Sus compañeros rápidamente lo rodearon buscando respuestas.

"¡Silencio! ¡Si van a preguntar algo que sea ordenadamente! ¡Hagan una fila!" Gracias a dios que crearon a Erza para salvarlo de este mar de personas. "Y yo seré quien empiece este interrogatorio" Dijo metiéndose al frente de la fila improvisada.

"¿Interrogatorio?" Pregunto el Jinchūriki con una gota de sudor cayendo de su sien.

"Primera pregunta: ¿Por qué no tienes una casa para ti? ¿Te echaron por no pagar tu alquiler? ¿Destruiste el edificio donde vivías? ¿Cómo es que…?"

"¡Esas son demasiadas preguntas para ser solo una!"

"Hm, bien, contesta la primera pregunta"

" _¿Se refiere a que conteste todas?"_ Pensó el rubio. "B-bueno… Ehmm no tengo una casa propia porque creo que es problemática la limpieza"

" _¡Solo tienes pereza!"_

"No me echaron de ningún lado porque nunca intente entrar a una posada aun con viento, lluvia o nieve"

" _¡Incluso bajo un fuerte clima debes resguardarte!"_

"No soy tan tonto como para destruir un edificio. En todo caso tengo como 4 o tal vez 5 castillos" Sonrió son satisfacción. Aunque en realidad parecía una mueca.

" _¡Esa mueca!"_

" _¡Que compañero más antipático!"_

"Erza, ya fue tu turno, e hiciste más preguntas, es nuestro turno" Dijo Mirajane.

La pelirroja no se movió, en todo caso parecía que planeaba seguir preguntando.

"Erza" Volvió a decir.

"¿Cómo te las arreglas para…?"

" **Te dije que tu turno ya término"** Los magos retrocedieron al ver un aura oscura cubrir a la amable Mirajane.

"Oh, mis disculpas" Parecía que no era consciente del cambio en la voz de Mirajane, con toda naturalidad dejo pasar a la albina.

"No hay problema Erza" Sonrió con brillos a s alrededor.

" _¡Pero hace unos segundos querías matarla!"_

Naruto ya tuvo suficiente de sus compañeros por hoy. "Miren, sé que quieren preguntarme muchas cosas, pero realmente quiero ir a hacer un trabajo"

"¿Pero realmente está bien que no tengas un lugar donde quedarte?" Pregunto Gray acercándose donde el rubio.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin casa?" Esta vez quien hablo fue Natsu. Ambos magos elementales se miraron como por un segundo para pasar a ver al rubio.

"Ya lo dije, tengo como 4 o tal vez 5 castillos, Gray recuerdas el castillo de hielo ¿Verdad? Voy ahí cuando tengo calor, y si tengo frio voy al castillo en mi Mundo de Lava. Para comer vengo al gremio y creo mi propia comida" Para demostrar su punto, una manzana apareció en sus manos. "Por el baño y mi limpieza simplemente voy al oasis que tengo atrás del castillo en el Mundo Desértico. No tengo porque preocuparme por cosas como la vestimenta, utensilios diarios. Solo trabajo porque me gusta ayudar a la gente. Tengo todo ese dinero ahorrado desde que me uní al gremio"

"Entonces no es porque eres pobre…"

"No"

"Tampoco porque te echaran de algún hotel"

"No…"

"Tampoco…"

"¡Ay ya cállense, cállense que me desesperan!"

"Es que no nos tienes paciencia" Dijeron la mayoría de sus compañeros.

"En todo caso, tal vez sea bueno que consigas un lugar donde quedarte" Hablo Makarov haciéndose presente. "Tus compañeros en algún momento van a necesitar llamarte, y por lo que Gray me comento, el lugar donde estuvieron está demasiado lejos, si tienes otros lugares a los que puedes ir, nunca sabremos donde estas exactamente. Cuando queramos comunicarnos contigo no podremos por no sabes dónde buscar"

"Yo… voy a pensarlo" Dijo encontrándole razón a las palabras del Maestro.

"Si no tienes donde quedarte puedes venir conmigo" Dijo Gray sonriéndole.

"¡No vayas al refrigerador de Gray, Naruto! ¡Puedes quedarte conmigo! ¡Nosotros no tenemos que pagar renta!" Grito Natsu golpeando al azabache para ponerse al frente del rubio.

" _¡Pero tu casa es un completo basurero!"_

"Si no fuera porque en Fairy Hills no aceptan chicos, con gusto te ofrecería una cama donde quedarte" Dijo Erza.

Naruto se sintió conmovido por las proposiciones de sus compañeros. Pero aun así no cambiaría de idea. Menos cuando comenzaron las proposiciones de mudanza y hasta propuestas para comprarle su propio departamento.

"No voy a mudarme con nadie" Corto toda la palabrería como si fuera un hilo. "Tampoco voy a comprar una casa, ni alquilar un departamento. Estoy muy bien como estoy ahora. Tan solo quiero ayudar a las personas, el dinero no es problema para mí, y si quisiera podría hacerme millones con solo pensarlo"

" _¿Qué clase de abuso de poder es ese?"_

"Entonces, vas a irte de trabajo ¿Eh? Espero que te vaya bien…" Algunos se fueron alejando con las cabezas gachas. Curiosamente, una cola y orejas caídas aparecieron o era solo la imaginación de Naruto ¿?

"¡¿Es que acaso con perros pateados o qué?!"

"¿Qué trabajo escogiste al final?" Pregunto Natsu mirando el papel que hace rato está en manos del Jinchūriki.

"Bueno…" Leyó la hoja. "Un diplomático quiere una escolta para su madre enferma, dice aquí que hay un doctor en una isla lejana que tiene la cura para la enfermedad de su madre. Pero el trayecto hacia la isla está en medio de agua de piratas. El viaje dura aproximadamente una semana de ida y vuelta. Piden a un escolta con urgencia porque al parecer el único barco que sale hacia la isla sale ¡¿En el atardecer de hoy?! ¡M-Maldición debo irme ahora a Hargeon entonces…"

"¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? Podríamos ser de ayuda" Pregunto Lucy. El trabajo no se ve tan difícil si quitan la parte delos piratas.

El rubio paro en seco a pasos de la entrada del gremio y volteó a ver a la maga de espíritus. Ya sabe que por "vayamos" se refiere a Natsu, Gray y el resto de su equipo. Pero sinceramente…

"Je…" Miro con suficiencia a los magos que conforman el Equipo de Natsu. "Pero, aun si voy con ustedes…"

" _¿Qué es esta sensación? Nos es menospreciando"_

"Conmigo es más que suficiente para realizar el trabajo" Se volteó hacia la puerta. "Además, con una mujer mayor enferma, el escándalo que hacen ustedes todo el tiempo debe de ser malo para su corazón. Prefiero no ser cómplice de un homicidio por sus culpas"

" _Nos está menospreciando muchísimo"_

"Además con lo que tardan para empacar seguro el barco se marcha. ¡Lo siento, pero yo iré solo!" No espero respuesta y se fue del gremio.

"¡E-Espera, ¡vamos a hablar de esto!" Grito la maga de espíritus. Pero se rindió al ver al rubio desaparecer de su vista. "Mou… Es aún más sordo que Natsu"

"Tal vez no deberían ir con Naruto" Comento Mirajane.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Según veo, el trabajo que tomo no paga lo suficiente considerando el trabajo. Dudo mucho que tenga lo suficiente como para todo el equipo. Lo mejor es que una sola persona tome el trabajo" Mirajane dijo mirando la copia de la hoja del trabajo. Siempre se escribía en los libros de registro que trabajo se ha tomado y se les avisaba al cliente que su pedido fue tomado.

"Pero si paga tan poco ¿Por qué se iría en ese trabajo?" Pregunto.

Gray se acercó a la rubia para contestarle. "Eso se debe, a que Naruto no necesita dinero tanto como nosotros. Para él ayudar a las personas es su recompensa"

"Naruto siempre tomo trabajos tranquilos. Nunca lo he visto tomar un trabajo donde haya peleas involucradas. Es como un pacifista, prefiere usar su poder para ayudar más que para pelear" Dijo Macao.

"¿Pero no es aburrido? Si yo tuviera un poder tan grande sin duda me gustaría ir y pelear contra alguien fuerte. ¡Así podría ganarle a Erza, Laxus y Gildarts!" Natsu fie callado por el puño del ultimo mencionado enterrándolo en el suelo.

"No todo se trata de fuerza Natsu. La magia es usada como cada uno quiera usarla. Si Naruto escogió usar su poder para ayudar a las personas no podemos quejarnos. Mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, sería como si tuviera miedo de lastimar a quienes son importantes para él. Un gran poder que fácilmente podría destruirnos a todos sin duda es una carga pesada que llevar sobre sus hombros. Creo que para Naruto, contenerse es la mejor forma de mantener a las personas seguras"

En el camino para irse a Hargeon, Naruto miraba con una sonrisa a las personas que transitaban. A las familias felices, los comerciantes y sus ventas. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta del cuerpo en frente de él. Cuando se dio cuenta ambos chocaron y cayeron.

"¡L-Lo siento!" Rápidamente se levantó y le tendió una mano. Noto el vestido rosa de la dama y su cabello largo y rizado. Se sonrojo un poco por la señorita frente a él. "No veía a donde iba, realmente lo siento"

"No, no es tu culpa. Yo tampoco veía mi camino, discúlpeme usted" La señorita se inclinó dando una reverencia, tomo una maleta que traía consigo y siguió con su camino.

"Me alegro que este bien" Dijo el rubio dejando a la señorita seguir su camino. "¡Yosh! ¡Hora de ir a trabajar!"

Corrió por la calle listo para ir a su trabajo. Este sería un trabajo largo, pero seguramente divertido.

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Naruto se fue a su trabajo. Las cosas podrían comenzar a tener un poco de paz.

En el gremio, Makarov anuncia que se retirará del puesto de maestro y que ha decidido presentarles al que será el 5to maestro de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive, sin embargo cuando Makarov nombra a Gildarts, en lugar del mago se encuentra Mirajane. Al verla, Makarov le pregunta dónde se encuentra Gildarts, a lo que ella responde que él dejó una carta.

En la carta, Gildarts decía que no estaba hecho para ser el 5to maestro de Fairy Tail, pero que para su primera orden como tal, dice que Laxus debe volver al gremio, haciendo que todos se alegren por ello, incluso Makarov aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Por último, Gildarts decide nombrar a Makarov como el 6to maestro de Fairy Tail.

Tras esto, Mirajane se acerca a Cana a la cual entrega un sobre también por parte de Gildarts. En el sobre, Cana encuentra una Carta de llamada y unas disculpas por parte de Gildarts por haberla dejado otra vez, por ello Gildarts le deja la carta de llamada, con la cual ella podría ponerse en contacto con él siempre que quisiera. Cana rompe la carta, haciendo que Erza se sorprenda. Entonces Cana explica que ya le dijo que no necesitaba las atenciones de un padre y que estaban bien tal y como estaban antes. Gildarts acaba diciéndoles que Fairy Tail es su hogar y que él piensa volver, sin embargo antes de eso, los jóvenes del gremio deben subir a Fairy Tail a lo más alto, el cual también es el último trabajo de Makarov.

En ese momento Makarov comienza a quejarse por las últimas palabras de Gildarts, y le dice a todo el mundo que llegados a este punto no dejará que nadie sea el maestro hasta que el muera, algo que provoca la risa a todos los presentes. En la carta también hay una posdata para el maestro, en la cual le dice que no contará a nadie lo que le enseñó sobre Fairy Tail, algo que Makarov ve como una cosa que ya sabía.

"Ese Gildarts… Dice que seremos el Gremio número 1 de Fiore" Se queja Warren.

"Está siendo demasiado optimista" Dijo Max.

"¡Oh! No se trata de eso, es bueno ser ambicioso" Les dijo Erza tratando de subirles el ánimo.

"Si, eso era hace 7 años…"

"Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes…"

"Por supuesto, ahora esta Sabertooth…" Comenzó Alzack.

"Incluso Lamia y Pegasus, son poderosos gremios que no pueden compararse a lo que eran hace 7 años" Siguió su esposa Bisca,

"¡Son grandes Gremios!" Chillo Asuka muy feliz.

"Tuvimos que aliarnos a ellos, incluso cuando nuestros miembros principales habían desaparecido"

"El grupo Tenrō no es más fuerte de lo que era hace 7 años"

"No existe forma alguna de compensar la brecha de hace 7 años"

"Si hablamos de poder mágico individual o fortaleza general del gremio… pensar en regresar a ser el número 1 de Fiore es imposible"

"Ya veo… Parece que tomara algún tiempo antes de que volvamos a ser los de aquel entonces" Dijo Erza

De repente Romeo se subió a una mesa para que todos lo escucharan. "¡Ya he esperado 7 años! ¡No quiero esperar más tiempo, Erza-Nee!"

"¡Romeo!"

"¡Solo hay una forma de convertirse en el numeró 1 rápidamente!"

Los miembros más antiguos jadearon en estado de shock. Ese niño! Diciéndoles esa información delicada! En cuanto la sepan no hay duda de que ellos…

"N-No te referirás…"

"Pero eso…"

"¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya decidí que no participaremos en _eso_!" Grito Macao.

"¿Qué significa "eso" Yondaime?" (Cuarto)

 **TIME SKIP**

Cuando Natsu y sus amigos regresan al gremio, se encuentran con una escena un tanto peculiar.

"¡Nosotros participaremos en eso! ¡Iremos! ¡Iremos! ¡Iremos! ¡Iremos!" Grito Romeo.

"¡No iremos! ¡No iremos! ¡No iremos! ¡No iremos! ¡LO DESAPRUEBO TOTALMENTE! ¡Decidimos no volver a participar en eso!" Grito igualmente su padre Macao.

"Estamos en casa…" Dije Natsu, sin entender los gritos de padre e hijo.

"Oh regresaron… ¿Consiguieron buenas noticias?"

"Solo Wendy" Respondió la rubia a lo que Wendy rio.

"¡No tienes más la autoridad para decidir, papá! ¡Ya no eres el Maestro!"

"¡Estoy diciendo esto como miembro del gremio!"

"¿Qué es todo este alboroto?" Pregunta Gray sin camisa.

"Parece una discusión padre e hijo…" Dijo la gata blanca. Aunque miro con desaprobación al azabache. "¡Tu ropa!"

Los magos que se quedaron siete años atrás votaron, y decidieron no participar en "eso" pese a los argumentos de Romeo. Quien solo quería que dejaran de menospreciar a su gremio, donde creció y aprendió sobre la magia y los lazos entre familia. Romeo respondió que ellos vuelven a tener al grupo de Tenrō, por que no deberían perder. Warren le recuerda que los que fueron a Tenrō tienen un periodo de siete años en blanco.

Natsu decidió intervenir, ya cansado de no entender nada de esta discusión. "¿Ir? ¿No ir? ¿De qué están hablando? Suena igual que los problemas de estreñimiento de Lucy…"

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo delante de todos?!" Chilla la rubia.

"Natsu-Nii, mientras ustedes se habían ido, se creó un festival anual para decidir el gremio número de Fiore" Le respondió Romeo.

"¡SI!"

"¡Suena divertido!"

"Todos los gremios de Fiore se reúnen y compiten con su poder mágico. Se llama…" Señalo hacia el cielo. **"Dai Matō Enbu"** (Grandes Juegos Mágicos)

"¡WHOOOOOA!" Exclama asombrado el caza dragones.

"¡¿Grandes Juegos Mágicos?!"

"¡Suena divertido!"

"Es como un verdadero festival"

"Ya veo… Ahora mismo, el gremio número de Fiore es Sabertooth ¿Cierto? Asiq eu si ganamos allí…"

"¡Fairy Tail se convertirá en el mejor gremio de Fiore!"

"¡Ohhh!"

Makarov pareció ser el que realmente estaba pensando las cosas. "Pero… No sé si ustedes sean lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo ahora…"

Macao asintió a ese punto de vista. "¡Eso es! ¡Exacto!"

"Si ganamos el gremio ganador obtiene 30 millones de Jewel como recompensa"

"¡Vamos!" Grito Makarov.

"¡Maestro!"

"¡Es imposible! Están Lamia y Pegasus…"

"¡Sabertooth no es nuestro único enemigo!"

"Por cierto, en los últimos juegos, siempre terminábamos en el último lugar"

"¡Eso no es algo para estar orgullosos!"

Makarov comenzó a simular que estaba en una pelea. "¡Vamos a tomar ese registro mediocre y destruirlo!"

"Sabertooth ¿Eh? ¡Ya estoy encendido!" Grito Natsu escupiendo bolas de fuego. Recibiendo quejas de sus compañeros. "¿Cuándo es ese torneo?" Pregunto.

"Dentro de tres meses" Respondió Romeo.

Choco sus puños envueltos en llamas. "¡Suficiente tiempo! para entonces estaremos mejor. ¡Y Fairy Tail será de nuevo el gremio número uno de Fiore!"

"Suena genial" Opino Gray con una sonrisa.

"¡Sí! Si trabajamos todos juntos…" Empezó Lucy.

"…No hay nada que no podamos conseguir" Termino Erza.

Wendy miro al libro en sus manos con una enrome sonrisa. "¡Tengo ese tiempo para aprender la magia que me dejo Grandeeney!"

La emoción no podía ser más grande en medio del edificio. Prácticamente desbordaba emoción y deseos de combatir, ser los mejores en Fiore y recuperar el orgullo que otros pisaron. Pero más que nada. Regresarles ese deseo de seguir peleando a sus compañeros que ya no creen en ellos mismos ni en su propia fuerza. Aunque…

"Natsu… exactamente no es el festival de batalla en el que estás pensando" Dijo Bisca cortando los gritos del caza dragones de fuego.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No es así?!"

"Es el infierno…"

"¡He decidido que vamos a a hacerlo. Así que es inútil quejarse!" Grito Makarov sentenciando la discusión. "Vamos por los tres millones… Ahem… Quiero decir, ¡Vamos a ser el gremio número uno de Fiore! ¡El equipo de Fairy Tail va a participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!"

Su objetivo ha sido decidido. La entrada espectacular del renacido Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto lo sé, pero esta es la entrada para el comienzo de los juegos mágicos.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto y nos leemos luego!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todavia me quien, amiguitos?**

 **Me tarde mucho. (** **﹏** **)**

 **Timebreaker09:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, Me alegra que te guste. Si la vida escolar….. esa mierda que supuestamente me da un fututo, bueno ando como puedo. Tus largos review siempre son algo entretenido de leer.

No quiero revelar mucho… pero digamos que Gray va a meter la pata y Naruto se enojara. Ahí entra Natsu a consolarlo (? 7u7

Ya a saber que pasara. Sting y Rogue son mis favoritos también. Honestamente, cuando iban a pelear, si me gusto la temática de DS vs DS, pero viendo sus elementos, hubiera sido mejor tipo…

Luz y sombra vs fuego y hielo.

A poco no sería genial?

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** : Hola amiga! Gracias por el review. Tranquila mi amiga de otro país, lo siento tarde mucho. (╥﹏╥)

No, no me pegues! *Le pegan*

 **yami toshiki:** Hola amigo! Gracias por el review. Lo que Kurama conto se queda en secreto por el momento. No voy a decir nada de nada. Oh este capitulo seguro te gustara 7u7.

Voy a ser sincera contigo mijo. Si quieres ver técnicas Hyuga ve a un fanfic de Naruto Byakugan. Kurama esta mejor solito que mal acompañado, además eso cambiaria mucho al personajes, cosa que no quiero.

 **Advertencia: esta historia es Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) un poco de Yuri (Mujer x Mujer) si no te gusta no lo leas. Incluye Gray x Naruto, más adelante Gray x Naruto x Natsu.**

 **Seme-Gray.**

 **Suke-Natsu.**

 **Uke-Naruto.**

 **Pues hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado de los roles, pero supongo que ha de estar bien.**

Persona hablando "Estoy encendido"

Persona pensando " _Mmm, Pastel de fresas…"_

Kurama/ Dragón/ hablando " **Dejen un comentario** "

Kurama/ Dragón/ pensando " ** _O borrare su existencia_** _"_

Hechizos/ Magia/ Jutsu " **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** "

 **Renuncia de derechos:** No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima, si lo hiciera, haría un anime crossover entre ellos.

* * *

 **Los Ojos del Samsara**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **"Nunca juegues con Naruto"**

 **.**

"Dentro de tres meses, el gran evento que decide que gremio es el número uno en Fiore se lleva a cabo: El Gran Torneo Mágico. Es un festival donde la gente compite en varios eventos usando magia. Estos últimos siete años Fairy Tail se volvió el gremio más débil del reino de Fiore. Así que para volver a ser el número uno, decidimos participar en el torneo. Pero aquellos que estuvimos en el grupo Tenrō tenemos un "vacío" de 7 años. Así que puede que no seamos capaces de mantenernos al día con los estilos de lucha de esta era. Hay tres meses hasta el festival, así que, ¡vamos a tener un campamento de entrenamiento en la playa!"

A palabras de Lucy, ahora tenemos al equipo de Natsu junto a otros amigos en las blancas arenas de la playa. Mientras que las personas están por todos lados, ellos permanecieron un poquito más lejos para evitar "accidentes" con los civiles. Véase Natsu y Gray pueden pasarse un poco.

Erza se paró y dijo con voz autoritario. "¡Escuchen! ¡Nuestro objetivo en estas vacaciones es recuperar los siete años perdidos. Y ponernos un poco al día con los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Para asegurarnos de quedar como los más fuertes! Quiero que todos se esfuercen al máximo en estos días!"

"¡SI!"

"Aunque por ser el primer día, les dejare hacer lo que quieran. Divertirse es también parte del entrenamiento" dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Natsu y Gray compartieron una sonrisa competitiva. "Pues ya que nos dejas…"

"¡El mar nos llama a gritos!"

"¡Al mar!"

"¡SI!"

"¡Carrera de natación!" Ok, porque Gray se quitó su ropa…?

"¡Concurso de castillos de arena!" Natsu fu aplastado por las habilidades creativas de Gray en la escultura :v

"¡Concurso de comida!" Empate, aunque Natsu parecía embarazado.

"¡Concurso de bronceado!" A Gray le hacía falta, su piel era tan blanca que llegaba a los límites de parecer muerto andante. Pero un muerto sexi 7u7

"¿Qué dices si regresamos al hotel a tomar una siesta?" Pregunto Natsu estando somnoliento. Gray bostezo y asintió siguiendo al peli rosa al hotel.

"Ellos están disfrutando mucho esto…"

"Bueno, creo que podemos dejarlos relajarse el primer día…"

Esa tarde, grupo se divide para entrenar. Lucy convoca a Capricornio para que la ayude a incrementar su poder mágico. Lucy parecía que le estaba yendo bien en un primer momento, pero pronto ella se desploma por el agotamiento. Mientras que Lucy recupera el aliento, Capricornio le dice que su madre también entreno para mejorar su magia celestial. Cuando pudo hablar, Lucy empieza a hablar con Capricornio, acerca de la magia de uno, la fuente de toda la Magia, lo que Hades estaba tratando de conseguir. Lucy le dice a Capricornio que su madre le había hablado sobre ella en el pasado, su madre le había dicho a Lucy que toda la magia se originó del amor. Capricornio le sonríe a Lucy, muy feliz por lo que le había dicho.

A lo largo de la playa, Gray, Juvia y Erza están practicando su magia por sí mismos, Levy está ayudando a Wendy a leer las notas que le dio Porlyusica al mismo tiempo Happy anima a Natsu para que siga con su entrenamiento.

Cuando en medio de sus entrenamientos, desde el mar una gran burbuja hecha de agua se elevó sobre sus cabezas. Todos pararon sus entrenamientos y se dirigieron hacia la burbuja de agua preparados por si algún mago estaba aterrorizando a las personas. Pero ahora que se dan cuentas hay muchos peces en la burbuja.

"¡Muy bien viejo! ¡Toma todos los que necesites-Dattebayo!"

Espera, esa voz es…

"¡Muy bien chico! Aguanta un poco ahí" dijo un pescador.

"¡Jaja! ¿De qué habla? ¡Podría hacer esto todo el día!"

"Bien, pero no te sobre esfuerces"

Los magos de Fairy Tail miraron boquiabiertos a Naruto, quien en un pequeño barco pesquero manipulaba el agua para hacer más fácil la pesca.

Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar. "¡HEEEEYY! ¡Naruto!"

El rubio noto finalmente al grupo y les dedicó una sonrisa mientras seguía con su trabajo. Pidió permiso al viejo pesquero para salir a ayudar a sus amigos y este accedió, cabe resaltar que sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al rubio caminar en el agua como si fuera tierra sólida. Y no era el único, los magos también se le quedaron viendo.

En ningún momento el rubio dejo de manipular el agua, así que el pescadero siguió con su trabajo.

"Hey chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Les pregunto Naruto.

Gray le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro. "Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros. ¿Cuándo llegaste? Te perdiste de unas cuantas cosas"

El Jinchūriki rio pasándose la mano por el cabello. "Hehe el trabajo duro más de lo que pensé"

Erza fue la siguiente, como Senpai era su deber elogiar al kōhai por sus esfuerzos. "Acabaste de regresar y estas en medio de un trabajo, muy buen trabajo, veo que no desperdicias l tiempo. Me alegra saber que sigues ayudando a las personas"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Solo ayudo a los pesqueros a atrapar algunos peces, es un trabajo pequeño en realidad"

"Bueno, ya que estas aquí, y en vista de que trabajas tan arduamente, ¿Aceptarías venir con nosotros al hotel y relajarnos por esta noche?" Invito la maga de armaduras sonriendo esperando la respuesta.

El rubio sonrió tanto que parecía que se le iba a partir el rostro. "¡Por supuesto! Solo debo terminar este trabajo y me reuniré con ustedes"

"Muy bien, entonces sugiero que cada quien regrese a su entrenamiento y Naruto, espero poder divertirnos esta noche" Dijo Erza, quien sabe porque pero Natsu y Gray comenzaron a sospechar que Naruto es ahora el favorito de Erza. Ni a ellos los trata tan bien.

Con un asentimiento Naruto regreso al barco y los demás a su entrenamiento. Ninguno de ellos sabía esto, pero Naruto a pesar de ser el más amable, pacifista y agradable chico que conocieran, ocultaba un lado sádico en él. Un lado que le gustaba atormentar a sus víctimas, él era el Rey de las Bromas.

Y ese Rey fue despertado en esa noche.

 **Time skip.**

"¡Miren! Las estrellas están tan hermosas" Dijo Lucy vistiendo una yukata, al igual que todas las chicas.

Levy la acompaño reposando su peso en la barandilla. Las demás chicas se les unieron. "Me pregunto si todos los demás están entrenando duro también…"

"Tal vez están mirando las estrellas justo ahora, ¡Tal como nosotras!" Dijo Wendy.

"Tengo que esforzarme mucho más" Dijo Lucy. Las demás asentieron a sus palabras. Hay que hacerse más fuertes, para cerrarles la boca a todos aquellos que menospreciana su gremio.

"Y justo ahora…" Las demás notaron que Erza se había alejado un poco de ellas y la miraron sorprendidas por lo que traía en sus manos. "¿Por qué no nos divertimos esta noche bebiendo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa oscura muy bien oculta.

"¿Porque no?"

"Um… creo que está bien"

"S-Solo voy a probarlo un poquito"

"¡Espera Wendy aun eres muy joven para beber!"

Los chicos nunca esperaron que el apocalipsis llegara tan pronto.

Mientras los chicos se acercaron a la habitación de las chicas hablando trivialidades. Naruto estaba con ellos, pues como negarse a la invitación de Erza? Por otro lado también estaba el hecho de que Gray y Natsu lo arrastraron diciendo algo sobre no desafiar las ordenes de Erza.

"Ahora que lo pienso, la última vez que vinimos a Akane estuvimos en un hotel de lujo" Dijo Natsu causalmente con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Ya lo has olvidado? Nos alojamos allí porque Loke nos regaló entradas" Contesto Gray.

"Parece que tuvieron muchas aventuras" Dijo casualmente Naruto, le hubiera gustado haber estado allí, pero para esa época el debió ser todavía un niño.

"Bueno, esto es todo lo que nos podemos permitir ahora mismo" Dijo Droy a la señal que hizo Natsu sobre ese hotel mucho mejor que este.

"Me da igual me muero de hambre"

"Natsu no seas grosero" Reprendió suavemente el Jinchūriki.

"Bien vamos a divertirnos" Dijo Gray liderando el grupo y al momento en que abrió la puerta de las chicas, él hubiese deseado no haberlo hecho.

"¡¿EHHHH?!"

"¿Q-Quien ha…? ¡¿Quién ha permitido que las chicas tomaran alcohol?!"

Erza se veía muy molesta, mientras su rostro estaba sonrojado por el alcohol. Levy se reía incluso de sus dedos, Lucy lo pasaba de lo lindo ahí acostada, Wendy cayo mareada a saber porque, Juvia no dejaba de llorar y se intensifico cuando vio a mago de hielo.

"L-La comida…"

"¿Se lo han tragado todo?"

"¡¿Wendy?! ¿Pero quién te dejo tomar?" Naruto parecía la mama del grupo comprobando si Wendy estaba bien.

"No lo puedo creer… ¿Porque están bebiendo?"

"¡¿Servicio, quien fue el tarado que les dio de beber?!" Gray grito pero sus palabras murieron cuando Erza le aventó con fuerza una botella, derribándolo con facilidad.

"Cierra el pico Gray, ¡Ven aquí y bebe conmigo! Y tráeme algo de beber de paso… ¡QUIERO MÁS ALCOHOL, JODER!" Erza, parecía el mismísimo demonio ahora mismo.

El azabache se sobo el chinchón que tiene en la cabeza suspirando con molestia. "esto comienzo a ser problemático… ¡Ack!" cayo otra vez por otro objeto aún más grande que el anterior.

Erza frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Naruto atendiendo a Wendy. Para después pasar a ver a Juvia que ahogaba a Gray convirtiéndose en agua. Jet y Droy rogaban que Erza no les viera cuando está arriba de ellos, como si fueran alfombras. Charle usaba a Happy como caballo. El colmo fue cuando Natsu comenzó a acariciar a Lucy para que esta maullara.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Erza tiro la botella al suelo. "¡Oigan! ¡¿Por qué todos están tan acaramelados?! ¡Lo mejor para esto es el juego del Maestro de Gremio!" Grito la pelirroja Re-Equipando un vaso y varios palitos con números uno en particular tenía una corona.

Lucy dejo de maullar para ver a la pelirroja. "Parece divertido" Obviamente ella sigue borracha.

Natsu estaba feliz porque la rubia ya no lo molestara pero ese juego le dio un mal presentimiento. "¡¿Qué demonios es ese juego?!"

Con el poco aire que Juvia le dejaba respirar Gray le contesto. "¡Oye! ¡Yo he escuchado de eso! ¡Es un juego demoniaco!"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Todas estas paletas tiene números. Y una de ellas tiene la marca del maestro. Todos toman una para saber su número, el que se convierte en Maestro debe decir dos números, por ejemplo 8 y 5. Y debe dar la orden" Explico las reglas del juego la pelirroja. "¡Esa orden es absoluta!"

Los chicos se estremecieron y las chicas, tan borrachas como seguían, les parecieron divertidas. Bueno, la mayoría manda; es decir, jugaran el juego, aunque los chicos a regañadientes.

"¡¿Quién será el Maestro?!" Gritaron todos.

"¡Soy yo! ¡Yo soy la Maestra!" Grito Erza.

"¿No hizo trampa?"

"Tonto, no digas cosas innecesarias, te va a matar"

"El 7… el numero 7 debe besar en la boca al número 9" Ambos nombrados se pusieron azules.

"¡Empezó con todo desde el inicio!" Jadeo Happy aterrado. Por suerte su número es el 4.

"Q-Que divertido…"

"Q-Que triste…"

"Ahaha… haha… ha…"

"Parece que por fin reaccionaron" Dijo Jet.

"¡Muy bien! ¿Quién tiene los números? ¡Que den un paso al frente ya!" Ordeno la maga clase S.

Naruto dio un paso al frente.

Y Gray dio el otro.

Ambos se miraron con nerviosismo.

"¡Bien, ¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Rápido! ¡Y que sea con lengua!" Grito emocionada y molesta Erza. Ambos chicos se estremecieron, genial ahora tiene que ser con lengua…

"E-Erza eso es demasiado" Lucy tato inútilmente de calmar a la pelirroja.

Natsu por su parte frunció el ceño hacia Naruto. Lo haría? Besaría a Gray? En cualquier otro momento se burlaría del azabache, pero justo ahora hay un extraño fuego ardiendo dentro de él, uno que no había sentido un mucho tiempo.

"¡No hay problema!" Grito la pelirroja ignorando las suplicas de Lucy.

"¡¿Cómo que no hay problema?! Seremos dos hombres b-besándose…" Protesto Naruto sonrojado hasta las orejas. "¡Ni en broma!"

"Hm hm que lastima que las órdenes del Maestro son absolutas. Si no lo haces de buena gana entonces te obligare" Erza de repente agarro a Naruto por los hombros fuertemente y con su pie agarro su espada (Que re-equipo hace poco) y señalo a Gray en sus partes nobles. "¡¿Ahora Gray o lo haces o…?!"

El azabache no tenía ninguna opción. O era el beso o perder su hombría.

"¿Q-Que es esto…?" Murmuro Levy mirando la situación. Estaba sonrojada y se llevó un puño a la boca mordiéndolo con anticipación. Esto era como en ese libro que leyó hace tiempo!

"¿A-Acaso eso es lo que llaman Boys Love?" Jadeo Juvia completamente entusiasmada. Puede que siempre reclame el amor de Gray para ella, pero esta es una oportunidad una en un millón! Y de la forma en como más le gusta! Gray al ser un poco más alto era claro cuál era su papel. Y Naruto ahora mismo actual tal y como esos chicos (Censurado)

"Oigan… ¿no deberíamos pararlos?"

Gray trago mientras miraba a la punta de la espada muy cerca de… eso. Luego a rubio atrapado y se lamentó, porque e universo le dio el 7 como su número? Supuso que no había más opción. "Naruto… lo siento"

"¡No! ¡NONONONONO!" Grito el rubio agitando la cabeza negativamente.

"¡Gray usa los huevos que supuestamente tienes y bésalo ya!" Ordeno la pelirroja.

El mago de hielo gimió y agarro la mandíbula del sonrojado rubio para dejarlo quieto, a su alrededor todo parecía rosita y brillante. Se acercó lentamente mirando fijamente esos ojos azules. Hey tal vez no sería tan malo.

"¡U-Un momento! ¡¿Por qué cambio la atmosfera?!" Chillo no tan varonilmente el rubio.

"Vamos Naruto, solo es un juego. Terminará pronto" Consoló Gray tratando que el rubio se quede quieto y que Erza no presione más su espada en "esa" zona.

Naruto se sonrojo mucho más ahora. Y evito la mirada de Gray. "¡Y-Ya entendí! Solo lo hacemos por el juego ¿Bien?"

"Si…"

Los labios de Naruto fueron sellados por los propios de Gray.

"Ahh~ Que emocionante, aunque en realidad sean Naruto y Gray" Dijo Levy sonrojándose.

Juvia no era consciente de los chorros de sangre que estaba dejando salir por su nariz. _"¡S-Se me acelera el corazón! Aunque no sea Juvia, ver a Gray-sama con Naruto-san es emocionante de alguna forma~"_

Lucy cayó al suelo desmayada por la pérdida de sangre. Con sus últimas fuerzas dejo un mensaje escrito con su hemorragia nasal. **_"Son ángeles~"_**

Fue lo que dejo escrito.

Natsu apretó los puños y una que otra flama parpadeo en su cuerpo. Happy seguía volando alrededor cantando. "Se Gusssstaaaannn"

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?! ¡Que sea con lengua!"

Ambos hombres gimieron exasperantes. Fue Gray quien dio el primer paso. Naruto se sintió mareado y se alarmo cuando Gray lo mordió en el labio sacándole un pequeño gemido, con esa oportunidad Gray ya tenía acceso a entrar y lo iba a hacer hasta que…

 **"¡Shinra Tensei!"**

"¡GAAHHhh… …!"

Absolutamente todos fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando Naruto mando a volar a Gray por la ventana, el lado positivo fue que la ventana estaba abierta y el azabache salió volando hacia la playa sin heridas, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de las personas dentro de la habitación.

Naruto jadeo echando humo por los oídos y se llevó una mano a sus labios. Cuando reacciono se espantó de ver a todos ahí tirados medio-inconscientes. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

"¡Lancé a Gray por los aires! ¡Voy a ver si está bien!" Chillo preocupado por haber herido al mago de hielo. Salió disparado de la habitación hacia el mar.

"De alguna manera esto me molesta…" gruño Natsu después de levantarse y sacudirse el polvo.

"Creo que eso fue demasiado Erza…" Dijo Lucy quitándose una mesa de encima.

"Sabía que Naruto-san era fuerte, pero esto…" la pobre Wendy estaba atapada entre los cuerpos de Jet y Droy, dicho sea de paso parecía que iba a morir por el enorme peso que trae encima.

"¡Pero que memoria sin valor! ¡Sí! ¡Lo guardare en mi memoria hasta el día que muera!" Chillo Erza con estrellas en los ojos.

Por otro lado… **Con Naruto y Gray.**

"¡GRAaayyyy!"

"¡GRAY!"

"¡Grayyyyyyy!"

Bien Naruto si aprovecha sus habilidades pues estaba volando por toda la playa buscando señales del mago de hielo.

Bajo la vista y noto al mago que buscaba entre unas algas, probablemente cayo en el mar y se arrastró hasta caer rendido en la playa. Con pánico el rubio aterrizo sobre el azabache con cuidado y con toda la delicadeza que puede tener le dio de cachetadas para despertarlo.

"¡Gray, Gray! ¡Gray, Gray, Gray!"

Cachetada! Cachetada! Más cachetadas!

"¡Ya mierda, YA! ¡ESTOY DESPIERTO!" Grito el mago de hielo con las mejillas rojas y un poco hinchadas. "Mierda sí que me mandaste a volar" Se quejo por las algas en su cuerpo desnudo. De alguna forma perdió su yukata en el vuelo. Ahora solo estaba en ropa interior y con un rubio molesto encima de él.

Espera que?

Gray levanto la vista y se encontró con preocupados ojos azules. Trago un poco al recordar el beso.

"Lo siento Gray… no quería mandarte a volar, solo… me asuste" Dijo el rubio totalmente arrepentido de sus acciones. "Tal vez fue un error haber venido…" Murmuro.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que todos te queremos aquí, esto solo fue una jugarreta de Erza. Ya me las pagara después ella…"

"Pero te lastime y…" se cayó cuando Gray le puso una mano en la mejilla. Su rostro se calentó al instante, curioso, porque la mano que tocaba estaba fría.

"Ya no hables"

"Si…" fue lo único que pudo articular.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey um…"

"¿S-Si?"

"¿Puedes quitarte de encima? Creo que se me durmió una pierna"

"¡Ack! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"

Cuando el rubio se quitó de encima estos dos se vieron a los ojos intensamente. Por supuesto no olvidaron el beso de hace un momento y estaban seguros que no cambiaría nada. Ninguno hablaba, ya sea por vergüenza o porque estaban pensando que decir.

Era realmente incómodo.

Ambos estaban apenados. Naruto más que Gray. Era su primer maldito beso! Como demonios fue que lo perdió en un juego hecho por una borracha?! Sea como sea ya estaba hecho y ahora su primer beso pertenecía al hombre a su lado.

"¡Oye…!/ Mira Naruto…"

Los dos se rieron como idiotas.

"Tu primero" dijo Gray.

"S-Siento si fui desagradable o su te asqueo de alguna forma. Sé que besar a otro hombre no debe ser la mejor experiencia y-"

"Ok para ahora mismo" Corto. "Mira Naruto, no va a ser incomodo si no lo hacemos incómodo. Fue solo un beso por un juego. Erza nos obligó, además nosotros aceptamos jugar sabiendo que esto podía pasar. Y no te preocupes, no fue desagradable, besas muy bien!" Declaro con una sonrisa.

El calor se apodero de la cara del rubio. "¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo idiota?! Diciendo esas cosas tan embarazosas… idiota" El rubio evito la azul mirada del azabache. Porque tenían que tener ojos del mismo color? Y porque se lo pregunto a si mismo ahora?! Se cruzó de brazos aun sonrojado. "Ese fue mi primer beso sabes…."

"¡¿EHHHHH?!"

El repentino grito asusto a Naruto y ya estaba en posición de atacar de no ser porque fue Gray el que grito.

"¡LO SIENTO NARUTO!" Ahora que le pasaba a este? Cuando comenzó a decir mil y un disculpas, incluso en diferentes idiomas que Naruto no sabía si existían, el azabache no despego su mirada del rubio, quien un poco inseguro puso su mano en el hombro de chico más alto. "S-Siento eso de tu primer beso…"

"No, está bien…Vele el lado positivo, al menos fue… interesante de alguna forma" Declaro con un sonrojo, que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Porque se estaba sonrojando tanto el día de hoy?

Ambos compartieron una mirada y Naruto jadeo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Mhn~ ¿Porque, qué~?"

"¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Es para provocarme?" Y ahora de que está hablando este tipo? Se preguntó Gray mentalmente. "Porque lo has conseguido"

Wow, khe?

Naruto tomo su mano mirándolo con entusiasmo. "Si analizo tu mirada a fondo, puedo encontrar un mensaje oculto. Está especialmente dirigido a mí. "¿Puedo invitarte un tazón de ramen, Naruto?", es lo que dice. Tu mirada es más que clara. Y yo con gusto acepto tu invitación, Gray. ¿Te parece a las seis, en el puesto de ramen del centro? Puedes pasar a buscarme, será una cita"

.

.

.

 _"¿Acaba de invitarme o que digo, acabo de invitarlo a una cita y ni siquiera yo lo sabía?"_ Pensó sumamente confundido. Ese rubio, buena forma de invitar a alguien a una cita, pero el chico siquiera sabe que está haciendo? Gray miro a Naruto con sospecha. "¿Tu sabes lo que es una cita?"

"Es cuando dos personas salen a algún lado, comen se divierten y pasan el tiempo juntos, ¡Eso me dijo Mira-chan!"

 _"¡¿Cómo puede ser tan inocente?! No… ¿Cómo demonios te dejaste engañar por esa mujer?"_ A la mente del mago de hielo se le vino una versión diabólica de Mirajane. "Ehh sí, es justo eso pero las circunstancias no son las mismas" Trato de explicar, porque sin duda el rubio NO quería tener una cita sin saber el significado de la palabra.

"No veo el problema, además tu prometiste que me llevarías a comer ramen. ¿Lo recuerdas? Durante ese baile mágico…"

 _"Si te hace sentir mejor te invitare un ramen mañana, pero deja de llorar ¿Ok?"_

Si, bendita sea su memoria por recordarle eso. Bueno, ahora no hay más opción que aceptar.

"Está bien. Entonces…. Paso por ti a las 6 pm, ¿No?"

"¡Genial! ¡Ahora regresemos! ¡Aun debo vengarme de Erza! Kufufufu…."

Gray sintió un escalofrió. Algo le decía que Naruto es diferente de alguna manera. Caso había la posibilidad de que este chico fuera bipolar? Hace un rato era adorable y nervioso, para después pasar a ser astuto y ahora parecía como un villano de mente siniestra.

Espera.

Lo llamo adorable?

Demasiadas emociones para un día, están nublando su juicio, de seguro.

Naruto sonrió, Oh el Rey de las bromas fue despertado. Y su primera victima…

 **Con los demás.**

"¡Muy bien, soy la maestra otra vez! ¡Que el numero 4 le dé un chupón en el cuello al numero6!" Ordeno Erza. Ya habían seguido con el juego. Wendy por alguna razón iba vestida como dominatrix y tenía el látigo de Lucy en sus manos, Jet estaba sonrojado y tenía marcas un tanto sospechosas en la espalda. Droy estaba aplastando a Natsu. Levy colgaba de las vigas de madera balanceándose como si fuera un mono. Happy y Charle se estaban dando cabezazos sin razn aparente.

Lucy se estremeció porque ahora le tocaba a ella otra vez sufrir. Juvia movió un poco su suéter para tener mejor acceso y con un sonrojo avergonzado esta la mordió.

"¡Nngh ~!" Gimió la rubia de dolor… o placer? Cuál de las dos? La peli azul dejo la marca en el cuello de la rubia y se fue a llorar porque ella quería que fuera con su Gray-sama y no su rival en el amor.

"Muy bien… ¿Quién será el próximo Maestro de Gremio?"

"¡YO!"

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto volando fuera de la ventana con Gray escalando para entrar.

"Bien, si te sientes con suerte, empecemos otra vez"

Nadie discutió con ella. "¡¿Quién será el Maestro?!" Gritaron todos.

A Naruto le cayó la paleta con la marca del maestro. "¡Yeehaaw! ¡Soy yo!"

"Tks, justo cuando todo se comenzaba a calentar" Gruño la pelirroja.

Naruto le sonrió oscuramente, sus ojos tenían l Rinnegan lo que lo hacía ver más amenazante. Algunos tragaron saliva. Pero Erza no, ella estaba confiada.

"El numero 2… ¡Debe lamer las axilas del número 6!" Grito su orden demoniaca.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"¡ES UN DEMONIO MUCHO PEOR!"_

Todos estaba azules del asco y los elegidos estaba asqueados. Erza se puso azul mientras miraba con odio el número 2 en su paleta. Estaba segura que a su lado escucho un "Oh por dios, no era para mí"

"¡Bien maldita sea! ¡¿Quién carajos es el numero 6!"

Droy levanto el brazo con miedo.

Erza no podía ser más azul.

A los demás les dieron arcadas, con ganas de querer vomitar, incluso Naruto.

"Erza, no puedes desobedecer las órdenes del Maestro, son absolutas, ¿Recuerdas?" Naruto era el peor enemigo que han tenido, sin duda. "Como sea, alguien debe lamer unas axilas en los próximos minutos"

"¡Droy!" Gruño la pelirroja.

El pobre gordito fue obligado a levantar su brazo y… acaso salieron moscas de ahí?! Erza se mordió el labio, era demasiado tarde para cometer homicidio y culpar a Naruto?

"Lucy…" Llamo la pelirroja a la rubia.

"¿S-Si?"

"Después de esto quiero tener el mejor funeral vikingo de la vida"

"Claro…" Alcanzó a balbucear. En serio lo iba a hacer?! Erza se acercó a Droy.

"Puedes imaginar que estas lamiendo un cono de helado…" Dijo débilmente. La imagen mental que envió no fue nada linda.

"¡Cállate!"

"Con chocolate…"

"¡Te lo advierto Droy!" Dijo entre dientes.

Dio la lamida y se ahogó.

"Uy si, los pelos"

Erza cayó al suelo retorciéndose y convulsionando.

"¡JAJAJA! Cielos! Eso fue tan enfermizo que casi vomito" Dijo Naruto riendo como psicópata.

Todos se llevaron las manos a la boca y corrieron a la ventana más cercana. "Muy bien, eso fue asqueroso…" Gray corrió hacia la ventana y vomito.

Ese día todos entendieron una cosa, nunca se debe jugar con Naruto a nada. Ni molestarlo ni mucho menos despertar el rey de las bromas. Se cuenta que nadie juega a ese juego después de la última orden de Naruto. Y Gray estaba seguro de algo, Naruto lo tenía todo completamente planeado.

El Jinchūriki le dio unas palmaditas a Gray mientras este seguía vomitando. "A este paso voy a necesitar un equipo de fumigación solo para besarte…"

* * *

 **Segundo día de entrenamiento. Tres meses antes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

Naruto no estaba aquí este día. Mucho para el alivio de los magos. Después del evento traumáticamente asqueroso de anoche. Nadie hablo ni dijo nada respecto a que Naruto se fuera, diciendo algo sobre alistarse para una salida.

Bien, aunque se veían un poco enfermizos todos aún tenían ánimos para seguir entrenado, apear del crudo comenzó de la noche anterior. Eso sí, Erza amenazo a todos los chicos depilarse hasta el rincón las recóndito de sus cuerpos, poco faltaba para que los dejara calvos también.

Ella obviamente no quería nada de bello masculino, no desde anoche y de que escupió un pelo en su desayuno. Dicho sea de paso Gray se la paso con una cara de tonto pensando en su "cita" con el rubio, debía pedirle ayuda a las chicas?

Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Happy, Juvia y Charle están seguros de que todavía tiene tiempo suficiente para mejorar su poder mágico y ponerse al día con el mundo. Lucy estaba hablando con Happy sobre el tiempo restante para que entrenen. En ese momento Virgo aparece de repente, diciéndole a Lucy e informándola sobre una emergencia. Virgo informa al grupo que el mundo de los Espíritus Estelares se encuentra al borde de la destrucción y les pide que la acompañe para salvarlo. Natsu de inmediato decide ir, diciendo que son sus amigos. Virgo les dice que pueden entrar al mundo de los Espíritus Estelares si usan ropa celestial, le da al grupo un poco de ropa celestial y convoca un círculo mágico que transporta al grupo al mundo de los espíritus estelares, dejando solos a Jet y a Droy el mundo de los humanos.

El grupo llega al mundo de los espíritus estelares. El grupo es bienvenido por el Rey de los Espíritus Estelares, cuya aparición sorprende a todos (con excepción de Erza). Lucy da un paso adelante y le pregunte sobre la crisis, pero el Rey sonríe y da la bienvenida al grupo después de sus 7 años de letargo dejando al grupo muy sorprendido. Los espíritus estelares entonces revelan que la crisis era una mentira para darles una excusa para venir a su mundo y le dicen a Lucy que no lo volverán a hacer.

El grupo comienza entonces la fiesta con numerosos espíritus estelares, Gray saluda a Loke y Wendy saluda a Horologium, mientras que Juvia inicia una conversación con Aquario quien le pregunta si tiene un novio. Por otra parte, Levy está admirando todos los libros que hay allí y se complace al saber que Crux está dispuesto a darle uno a ella como un regalo. Mientras tanto, Happy y Charle se encuentran con Plue y muchos otros espíritus iguales a él. Mientras que Erza está siendo admirada por Taurus por su hermoso cuerpo, Natsu se come algo de comida, pero la escupe cuando se da cuenta de que estaba comiendo cangrejos y cordero en frente de Cáncer y Aries.

Por otra parte Lucy y Gray admiran el mundo de los espíritus estelares y les complace saber que tienen muchos amigos allí.

Gray miro pensativo sus alrededores. "Este lugar hubiera sido el lugar ideal para la cita perfecta" Murmuro.

Lucy escucho su murmullo con claridad y su sonrisa pícara no podía ser más grande. "Heh Vas a tener una cita? Con quién? Cuenta, cuenta!"

"¿Así que el señor mago de hielo, frio como una glaciar finalmente encontró a una lindura que está derritiendo al carámbano? Hombre, dime todos los detalles"

Genial, el peor par que pueda existir lo está acosando. Lucy y Loke no dejaron de molestarlo.

Después de la centésima pregunta Gray se quebró. "Lucy, pareces esas señoras chismosas, déjalo ya. Loke, ve a meter tu cara en un inodoro, aún mejor, deja que yo te meta en el inodoro" Amenazo Gray.

Con sus amenazas (E indignados) el espíritu y su dueña se alejaron enfurruñados del mago de hielo.

Pero no todo fue bueno para ellos. Porque en el momento en que estaban por marcharse Virgo les dijo algo que les quitaría toda la felicidad que sintieron anteriormente.

"El flujo del tiempo es diferente en el mundo de los espíritus estelares. Un día en el mundo de los espíritus estelares equivales… a tres meses en el mundo humano"

La peor noticia que ellos algunas pudieron recibir. Dejando al grupo sin habla, ya que son transportados de vuelta al mundo de lo humanos. El grupo entonces son bienvenidos por Jet y Droy quien les informa a ellos que sólo tienen cinco días para que comiencen los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Lucy le exige al rey de los espíritus estelares que le devuelva el tiempo que perdieron.

Aun en estado de shock, al igual que sus compañeros, Gray jadeo mentalmente. _"Tres meses… ¡¿Deje a Naruto plantado por tres putos meses?!"_

* * *

 **Hace tres meses/ Noche del segundo día de entrenamiento/**

Las personas pasaban de lado a lado, unas murmurando muy molestas, otras mirando con lastima, y otras simplemente estaba indignadas por lo que veían.

Naruto estaba sentado afuera de un local de ramen. Eran las 10:00 pm. En las cuatro horas que el Jinchūriki estuvo esperando, y aun lo hace, las personas solo podían darle miradas lastimeras. Porque el rubio creía fielmente que Gray iba a presentarse.

Naruto suspiro mientras miraba al cielo, parecía que iba a llover pronto. Pero no podía irse, Gray dijo que iban a comer ramen juntos. Pero el local de ramen cerró a las 8 esa noche.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más se va a tardar? Quiero que Gray se apresure…" Murmuro el Jinchūriki sentándose en el suelo, se quedó ahí sentado, incluso cuando estaba bajo la lluvia.

"Gray apresúrate por favor…"

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo.**


End file.
